


An Omega’s Guide to Living an Independent Life

by Underunderthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bartender Eren Yeager, Bathroom Sex, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Sasha Blouse, Businessman Erwin Smith, Car Sex, Cheating, Coffee shop Sasha, F/F, Gay Armin Arlert, Infertility, Love Triangles, M/M, Matchmaker Hange Zoë, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Armin Arlert, Sassy Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Some naughty stuff, THERE IS A PLOT THOUGH, Unplanned Pregnancy, best friend hange, best friend ymir, librarian armin, maybe some out of character, midwife historia, more like love...hexagons?, who's the daddy trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 96,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underunderthunder/pseuds/Underunderthunder
Summary: ***New Summary***Erwin. Rich hottie with money, and houses, to spare. Could easily star as the leading Alpha in any romance movie. The type of guy any Omega would die for.Levi. Spends most of his nights playing the bad boy at the bar and his days exhausted by the Omega/Alpha bullshit. Often found with a cup of bitter tea and a word of advice.Eren. Has held the best friend card since they were kids, but is really looking for an upgrade. Freaks out when faced with adult decisions but constantly feels like he could be doing way better. Serial job quitter.Jean. First love gone wrong. Moved on with his life but didn’t really move on with his feelings. Could really use a reality check and a hug.Why do these very different Alphas have to deal with each other? Well, one of them knocked up that cute but rebellious Omega, Armin Arlert, and now they are playing the waiting game to figure out who did it.





	1. Wine Headaches

“Um...where are your books about...um…”

The young boy mumbled something that Armin didn’t quite catch. The boy was young, no older than 10, and his eyes were brimmed with tears.

Armin kneeled down to match the boy’s height, although Armin was not much taller. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the last part,” Armin gave the boy a comforting grin.

The boy looked down at his shoes and took a deep breath. “Books about being an Omega.”

_Omega._

That word had followed him around since he was a child and it appeared it would now follow this young boy as well. Armin kept his smile steady, being very mindful not to appear judging, and led the boy to a very small section in the back of the library, next to the large print encyclopedias. 

Armin pulled a dusty book from the shelf, An Omega’s Guide to Living an Independent Life, and handed it to the boy. “This book helped me when I was diagnosed.”

The boy’s face lit up as his cheeks turned vibrant red. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he turned on his heels and raced towards the check-out desk. Armin knew the boy’s new identity would be held safe with Hange, who was the only other librarian there. 

Armin waited, giving the boy space to complete the checkout, and then made his way up to the front. He watched as lights flickered off above him, leave just a desk lamp near the computer that Hange was currently typing on.

“Been a long time since that book got some loving,” Hange said without looking up. 

Armin shrugged and helped shelf the last few books that had been returned. It had been a slow night, and if it wasn’t for the encounter with the boy, he would have had to keep dreading his upcoming date. He had a good five minutes of wandering through his memories of his younger days as an Omega when he heard Hange’s singsong voice echoing through the halls.

“All finished!” They called out. “Time to make you presentable!”

Armin sighed. He knew he got himself into this mess when he agreed to go on a date with Hange’s friend. Truth was, he hadn’t been on a date since he had been dumped by his college boyfriend and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. 

Yet Hange, as much as he loved them, reminded him every shift that since he had been single for two years, this meant he hadn’t tried very hard for two years.

“Trust me, Armin, with your innocent look, I’m surprised you haven’t been wined and dined by every Alpha on your block,” Hange said as they sprayed some dry shampoo in his hair in the library bathroom. “Hell, I’ve even thought about it and I don’t care about how you smell.”

Armin rolled his eyes but appreciated having a Beta for a friend. Sure, he had managed friendships with Alphas. Example being Eren Jaeger, his oldest and dearest friend, who tended to avoid him one week a month to secure the boundaries they have established. He also got along with other Omegas as long as they didn’t have a ‘traditional’ mindset. 

“There, picture perfect!” Hange exclaimed. “He is going to eat you up!”

Armin half hardheartedly smirked but just wasn’t feeling up to it. They only other Omegas he knew in this city still believed in the old ways and tsked the fact he was on medication. He just couldn’t swallow the idea of having been born just to satisfy someone else. He had known so many bright young Omegas when he started college that had already dropped out and started families. Armin felt sick just thinking about losing all he had worked for. So, instead, he took a pill every day, was almost finished with his master’s program, and tended to spend too much money on overpriced coffee.

But Armin figured he would give it a shot. What is the worst that could happen?

***

 

“If you ever decide to mate, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, I’ll take that into consideration.”

With that, Armin shut his apartment door and and vowed to never see whats-his-face again...Reiner, was it? Throwing his keys on his entrance table and neatly taking off his shoes, he wrote this night off as a disappoint. 

The entire night was spent listening to the great loof talk about his college football experience and how many ‘pretty little omegas’ he had captured. Armin was not impressed and made that known by rolling his eyes and refusing to say anything more than one word responses until he took him home. Poor Hange’s heart was going to break when he told the story on Monday.

A loud bark from his kitchen let him know that Murphy was awake. A beagle came slopping out to greet her friend.

“I’m so happy to see you!” Armin sighed as he picked up the excited pup. “You have no idea how bad it was. He didn’t even pay for my drink.”

The dog whined and Armin left a small peck on her nose. Letting her down, Armin made a beeline to his room to change. Before dressing into an old hoodie, he looked at his attire and laughed. They must have looked like a strange couple at the bar. Reiner had worn a pair of jeans and a sports tee while Armin wore simple slacks and a yellow sweater with a brown vest. 

“No wonder the bartender kept asking if I was ok,” Armin shook his head as he changed. 

Sporting a hoodie he got from an event at the library (Reading IS Fun! written in bright letters across the chest) and a pair of plaid pj pants, he smiled at himself in the mirror. He was much more comfortable like this anyway. Being an Omega, he knew that he was inclined towards comfort. Might as well play out his part. 

Back out to the living room, he settled down on the couch with a bottle a wine and a bad romance movie. Murphy curled herself on Armin’s lap and quickly dozed off before the opening credits ended. 

“So looks like it is just me tonight?” Armin asked and Murphy snored in response. “Just like any other Friday night.”

Armin knew he was an Omega since his first heat when he was 11 but no one was surprised. With his gentle spirit and inclination to empathize with every person, his mother had prepared him early on in life. When his first heat happened, she was ready to start him on medication. The little pill he took daily was enough to suppress any ridiculous instincts that came with being an Omega as almost all of the side effects of his heats but it couldn’t take away the effect he had on others.

During his high school years, he was bullied or hunted, depending on the time of the month. The pills did not control his scent as well as he hoped and on too many occasions he was proposed too while walking home from a football game.

As the movie shifted into its first big musical number about love, he felt his phone vibrate. Across the screen the name ‘Eren’ flashed. His clock read 12:34, which meant his friend had managed to get off of work early.

“Hello?” Armin answered.

“I’m outside your door,” Eren’s voice was thick with disappointed. “I know you have a full bottle. Don’t be greedy.”

“Murphy is on my lap,” Armin teased, looking down at the slumbering beauty. “We may need to reschedule.”

The line went dead and he heard the door handle jiggle open. Eren must have found his spare key. Failing to say hi, Eren flopped on the opposite end of the couch and held out his hand for the bottle.

“Nice to see you too,” Armin grinned and handled the bottle of wine over without complaint. Eren took a swig, grimaced, and gave it back.

“What is that crap?”

Before Armin could explain that this was a full bodied red wine that had just won first place in their city’s wine festival, Eren was already complaining about the customers he had to deal with at the hotel bar he worked at. When the movie ended, Eren was still complaining.

“I swear, this jackass didn’t even bother taking out the picture of his husband and kids as he paid for his drinks. Not only that, but as he wrapped his arm around this poor girl’s waist, he told me they could always use an Alpha if I were interested.”

Murphy growled in her sleep, letting Eren know that he was getting too loud.

“What did you say?” Armin asked, taking the last drink from the bottle.

Eren scoffed. “I told them to fuck off!”

Aggressive, proud, and determined tended to be the three words people usually used to describe Eren. Armin found this as a positive as he knew if he ever had a problem, Eren was always there to save the day. Even if saving the day made it worse.

“Shit, Armin, I completely forgot you had a date tonight!” Eren apologized and turned to face Armin. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Armin sighed. “It was a disaster. I don’t even know why I went. I’m just not ready yet, I guess.”

Eren frowned and crossed his arms. Armin knew the rant that was about to happen and immediately wished he hadn’t said anything. 

“This isn’t about that jerk, is it?” Eren huffed. “Armin, he has been gone for years and never once deserved any bit of this ‘I’m not ready’ shit. If you want to get out there and have some fun, then do it. Don’t make him a reason you don’t.”

Armin wasn’t sure if he wanted to go out there and have fun. He was comfortable where he was. He knew he had a stable job, he was happy spending his nights studying, and he had Murphy to keep him company. What did he need an Alpha for? And why did it have to be an Alpha? Couldn’t he be perfectly happy with anyone, if he wanted someone?

Those thoughts eventually drew him into a dreamless sleep until the early hours when Murphy woke him up. Murphy was at least considerate enough to not bark as Eren had also fallen asleep, his arms still crossed and one leg tangled between his own. 

“Alright, girl, let’s go,” Armin groaned and tried to ignore the wine headache he had. He gently unwrapped his legs from his friend’s and changed Murphy out of her ‘I’m a Pupsicle’ night shirt to a doggie sweater.

The crisp Autumn air chilled the tip of his nose and he was thankful he had put Murphy in her sweater before they headed out. As usual, she was being picky on where she wanted to do her business so Armin let his line of vision wonder. There wasn’t much happening in the world in October at 4am and he was about to check his phone when he heard his apartment complex door open. 

An Omega appeared, heavily pregnant and holding a small bag. Right behind him ran another man, frantically checking himself as if he was looking for something. The Omega smiled and held up a pair a car keys. The other man’s shoulders fell in relief and his hand gravitated to the Omega’s stomach as they hurried to the parking garage on the next block. 

“Huh,” Armin said aloud. “I think they are about to be parents.” 

Murphy whined, and Armin looked down to see that she had finished and just wanted to go back inside. Armin didn’t seem to want to move as he watched the couple disappear into the parking garage. 

Murphy tugged at her leash until Armin’s legs carried him back inside, yet his thoughts stayed with the couple. They didn’t seem scared, maybe panicked, but not scared. As he put the lease back on the hook and let Murphy race back to the living room, Armin wondered if that would ever be him. At one point in his life he thought he would have had the whole Omega dream: a nice little house, a beautiful Alpha who cared for him, and a child to care for. 

Who was he kidding. He was already looking at his PhD program for next year and his apartment only had one bedroom. Plus, you need two to tango. He was happy at the library. He was happy with quiet nights. He was happy alone. He was simply happy.

To make sure he remained happy, he took his pill as he did everyday after Murphy’s morning outing. As Armin took out his pill case, he saw that he was out. He nervously searched his cabinet until he found the new pack. Smiling, he took a pill and made his way to his bedroom. Eren could see himself out as it. It was Saturday and Armin had a date with his bed.


	2. Serious Inquiries Only

Armin woke in the late afternoon feeling refreshed. Murphy was already up and relaxing in the morning sun that was pooling in front of his window. Eren was gone and only left behind the disturbed couch cushions. Armin checked his phone to find a simple text: **Had to be at work by 9. Thanks for the chat.**

It felt nice that Eren updated him on where he was. Eren must know by now that Armin would have texted him if he hadn’t making sure he got to his next location safely. He noticed a strange odor coming from the couch as he fluffed the cushions but figured it was the smell of the hotel bar that Eren worked at. 

As he showered, he noticed that the water felt just a smidge stronger than it had the morning before. It was as if his skin was feeling the rushing droplets for the first time. It was strange, and when he moved the bar of soap down his arms it was as if he was getting a massage by unseen hands. 

When he dressed in his usual attire, a cotton sweater and jeans, the cloth felt foreign on his body. Blaming the wine, he grabbed his wallet and his keys from the entrance table. 

“Come on, Murph, let's go get some coffee,” Armin told the lazy beagle. 

She gave him a small yip to let him know she would love that. Armin made sure that Murphy was wearing a warm cabled sweater and they set off down the street. They didn’t have a car since they lived in the inner city and tended to either walk or take the bus. He used to be able to sneak Murphy on the bus, but the drivers were wising up the bigger the pooch got, especially now that Murphy enjoyed barking at other dogs she saw on the street.

A soft drip of rain landed on his cheek and he looked up to see dark clouds moving in. Thankfully he had remembered to grab his umbrella before leaving. Fall was always so unpredictable.

The coffee shop he tended to inhabit was only a few blocks from his apartment. The lighting was low but he could still easily read his textbooks. It was quiet, typically uncrowded, and the staff didn’t mind if he bought one expensive coffee drink and then refilled up with free coffee. Murph was even allowed in as long as he took her on regular bathroom breaks.

“Good morning, Armin!” Sasha, the barista called out from the kitchen. “Good morning, Murphy!”

“Good morning, Sasha!” He called back. “Busy today?”

She shook her head and met him at the counter. Sasha was a determined girl working her way through culinary school. When she had first moved to the city, Armin helped her navigate the streets and told her where it was safe to walk at night and where she might want to carry pepper spray. Slowly she grew more confident and her midwest accent had disappeared. Every morning she thanked Armin by putting a little extra whipped cream on his drink.

“How did you date go?” Sasha asked.

Armin sidestepped the question. “I think I will have a caramel latte today.”

“So that bad?”

Armin handed her his debit card in hopes to end the conversation. He really wasn’t ready for dating, even though a small, and until recently unspoken, part of him craved the attention. In fact, he hadn’t wanted a date in the past two years. Yesterday was one of the worse days he had experienced in a long time.

Yet...a flash of Reiner’s cheeky grin and strong arms. What would have that Alpha done if given the chance?

_Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone wanting me?_

Armin shook the thought out his head. “I’m getting too old for the dating scene.”

Sasha scoffed. “Shut up, you are like...what? 25? You just need to try.”

He rolled his eyes, scooped up the cup that Sasha left for him on the counter, and found a quiet booth. Murphy crawled up next to him and dozed off in her beautiful lazy beagle way. Armin took a sip of the burning liquid and grinned as the warmth peeled away the strangeness in his bones.The soft pitter patter of rain cradled him as he pulled out a textbook and began to read. 

The minutes slowly turned into an hour as the rain grew steadily heavier. He wondered if Eren was working his construction job today, or if he was at the gas station? Armin was never sure which job belonged to which day.

“Look what I’ve made you!” Sasha danced her way across the table from him.

Armin looked up from his readings about the Summer of 1816 and found a cell phone in his face. After his eyes adjusted, he found he was looking at himself. Actually, a picture of himself, just moments ago. The candid shot showed him reading his text, his eyes engrossed in the pages and his chin resting on his hands. Murph’s little head could just be seen popping out from the booth. He was about to thank Sasha for taking it when he noticed that this picture was located in an app on her phone.

“What is this?” Armin questioned.

Sasha’s smile only grew. “It’s a dating profile. **Armin Arlert, loves dogs, coffee, and books.** "

Armin groaned and swatted the phone away. Murphy whined at the sudden movement. 

“Look at this,” She carefully showed him the phone in fear he would throw it. “You already have 11 matches! Ooooh, and this one looks like a movie star!”

Armin tried not to look interested. “Is...is 11 a lot?”

Sasha nodded. “I only uploaded it a few minutes ago, so I would say so.”

The same strangeness he was feeling earlier in the shower sparked at the back of his neck. 11 people? He didn’t even regularly talk to 11 people. 

The man in the profile was standing on a deck in the blazing afternoon sun. He held a drink in his hand and looked like he was talking to someone that had been cropped out of the photo. Strong jaw. Toned muscles. Armin swiped to the next photo.

“Holy smokes!” Sasha gasped as two women rang the little bell at the counter. “Hold on, folks. I’m with a customer.”

The next photo showed the same man dressed in a formal suit. He was looking into the camera, his blue eyes reflecting the light in a way that forced Armin to look at them. The man was older but Armin wasn’t sure by how much. The suit was expensive, that was something Armin knew, which made him wonder what he did for a living. Armin suddenly became aware of his breath.

**Erwin. Looking to connect, not ‘hook up.’ Serious Inquiries only.**

“Mr Hotpants is quite a downer,” Sasha shrugged and held out her hand. “Give me your phone and I’ll sign you in.”

He obliged, letting Sasha download the app and get him start while Armin continued to look down at Sasha’s. Serious Inquiries Only. Maybe that had always been his concern. He wasn’t looking for a one night fling, but someone he could have a future with. Sure enough he could see his status as an Alpha by the red “A” by his name. 

_A house. A yard. A warm bed. A child. An Alpha to call my own._

Armin pushed the thought back and started to pack up. He didn’t need an Alpha and he certainly did not need a child. He may have been diagnosed an Omega, but that didn't mean that was his only identity. The customers at the the front began to ring the bell to the tune of an unpopular 90s song. 

“The people are calling for me,” Sasha sighed, handing Armin back his phone. “Let me know how it goes.”

The walk back was wet and cold and Armin made sure to carry Murphy back to the apartment. The streets were deserted as the wind whipped his umbrella around, threatening to turn it inside out. Luckily, without the traffic on the sidewalk, they made it back in record time. 

Thankful to have a warm apartment to come back to, he hung their wet sweaters over the tub to dry. Safe in nice warm clothes, he dug himself into the couch to waste the rest of his Saturday in front of the TV.

_Someone to notice me. Someone to want me._

“No, you are satisfied with your life,” Armin lied to himself as he opened the dating app. 

On the screen was Erwin’s photo, those blue eyes staring back at him. All he had to do was send a message. A simple ‘Hey,’ would be enough. The thoughts began to creep in his head as he opened up the message screen. He was too young. He was too naive. He wasn’t Erwin’s type. 

Armin started at the blank screen. “Two years is a long time.”

When was the last time he had been touched? When was the last time he kissed someone like it was the end of the world? He may not need an Alpha, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve to have fun.

Bravery did not come easy to him. Back in school, he was usually the first done with a test but would wait until someone else had handed it in to do the same. He did not complain at restaurants even when his rice bowls were missing the shrimp. He checked every mirror he came across to double and triple check that he didn’t have anything in his teeth. Cautious. Safe. 

_Risk it._

**“Hey.”**

Send.

…

…

...

**“Hello.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard to figure out a cute parody title of Tinder or Grindr. The best I could come up with was Kindling (get it?) but decided to leave my failure out of it. I tried.


	3. Potential (Work) Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! A word of warning, there is a quite a bit of naughty stuff in the next few chapters. If you dig that, I welcome you. If you don't, I apologize.

_What is an Omega?_

_An Omega is someone who exhibits the Omega sexual reproduction organs and has the capability to give birth. Biologically, both females and males have the ability to be diagnosed as an Omega._

_Signs of heat usually start in late adolescents. The first heat is often short but indicates that the Omega is transitioning into child bearing age. Healthy heats usually started between the 13th and 15th year, but can start as early as 9. Before the turn of the century, Omegas were self diagnosed, but now it is typical for a potential Omega to have a blood draw to determine if their hormones exhibit Omega qualities (for more on this, please see Chapter 4 "Science behind Alphas and Omegas"). During a heat, the Omega’s body is readying itself for sexual intercourse. The sexual organs will begin to produce self lubrication. The Omega will exhibit the urge to mate. Their sense of smell will increase and the smell of an Alpha will be desirable for them. They will also release a scent that is desirable to an Alpha. They may exhibit an intense need for sexual gratification, with some Omegas feeling pain if they cannot mate._

_Research has shown that as late as the 1950s, Omegas would have to hide away in their homes during their heat if they did not want to find a mate in order to remain safe. In the current age, Omegas now have the ability to take a daily pill, also known as a suppressant, that will make the Omega unable to go into a fertile heat. As of publication, the only effect they may exhibit is a slight increase of their scent, but this is often very manageable._

_If mating is successful, the Alpha will feel a strong urge to care for the Omega. This could mean the Alpha may provide housing, financial aid, and often it is assumed, if not already wedded, that the mated couple will marry. The sole purpose of mating is for offspring of children to the Omega and the Alpha._

_(From the “Alpha? Omega? Beta? A Puberty Textbook.”)_

_Truth 1: You have the right to have casual sex without commitment._

_(From “An Omega’s Guide to Living an Independent Life”)_

 

***

Armin was way out of his league. When Erwin showed outside his apartment, he thought they would be walking. Instead, he found a new car, shiny from the recent rain and still smelled like a car lot. The stars reflected against the blemishless hood. Erwin got out of the car when he arrived, dressed in a maroon dress shirt and black dress pants. His shoes shined as dark as his car.

“Armin?” Erwin’s voice was deep and suggested an obvious sense of leadership.

“Erwin?” Armin replied, feeling ridiculous in his baby blue sweater.

Erwin smiled from the bottom of the steps and held out his hand. “You will have to excuse me, I have not had the pleasure of being on the town with a beautiful Omega in such a long time.”

Armin blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. First dates had never really been his thing, and besides his college boyfriend and a few high school crushes, this wasn’t something he had done before.

Speechless and drowning in the comforting scent that the Alpha produced, Armin willingly got into his car. The music was slow coming from the stereo, and it was the perfect backtrack to Erwin’s voice. They made small talk regarding the weather and the city and the night air. The streets were slick from the storm but Erwin handled them perfectly, weaving in and out of traffic without disturbing the night. 

The restaurant he was taken to was in an area that Armin knew he could never afford. A valet even greeted them to park Erwin’s car. Out of place and out of his element, Armin felt awkward, like a child going to school for the first time. After they were seated, a glass of wine was poured without offering and the menus did not even list prices.

“Have you been here before?” Armin asked, trying to sound older than he was.

“I bring potential work partners here,” Erwin said after taking a sip. “Are you looking for a recommendation?”

“I really don’t know most of what is on the menu,” Armin confessed.

Erwin nodded, and when the waiter came back around he took it upon himself to order for Armin. He handled the conversation so gracefully, and when the first course arrived, Erwin gently guided Armin to the right spoon with a slow flick of his eyes.

“You are very quiet,” Erwin told him. “Please, tell me more about yourself.”

“I’m a librarian….I like coffee....and dogs?” Armin said, realizing he was just repeating the bio Sasha had created for him. “I’m sorry, I’m nervous. What do you want to know?”

“You truly are an Omega.” Erwin chuckled. “Tell me, what are your plans?”

“My plans?”

“For your life? What do you plan on doing?”

“I...well, I suppose continue with my studies,” Armin mumbled, feeling as though he was presenting on a subject he knew nothing about. “I’ll be done with my master’s program soon. Eventually have a place of my own. Maybe give Murphy a friend.”

Erwin’s eyebrow rose. “Murphy?”

“My dog.”

Erwin nodded, a twinge of disappointment in the relaxation of his shoulders. Armin wanted to press it, but didn’t feel like it was proper. Instead, he tried the soup and realized it tasted like bland broth. He would have much preferred diner chili.

“What are you plans for a career?”

Taken back, Armin choked on the pitiful spoonful of soup. “I’m sorry?”

“A career.” Erwin’s tone was strong and safe. “I can tell you are the type that wants to feel like you are accomplishing more than just a family. You are very smart, Armin, and I believe you can be very resourceful. While academia is a good place to be, you could accomplish so much more if you knew where to look.”

Placing the spoon down, having given up all hope that the soup would ever have a taste, Armin thought about what Erwin was saying. He wasn’t wrong, Armin did want to accomplish something in his life, but what? He thought very little on what was available to him beyond his small library in the middle of this big city. 

“What would you suggest?” Armin met Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin smile grew greater and a wildness flashed in his eyes. “Have you ever thought about partnering with someone? Perhaps an established Alpha?”

“Do you mean you?”

The main course arrived as they were speaking. A small plate with a dollop of some sort of purple stuff and a steak so small that Armin thought at first it was a single flat meat ball. A couple of long beans decorated the plate along with a giant pink flower. Certain he wasn’t supposed to eat the flower, he put it to the side and waited for Erwin’s response. 

“Armin, the best way to succeed is to connect to someone who already has,” Erwin stated, leaving his food untouched as pressed his hands together and let his fingers rest on his chin. “I acknowledge this is inappropriate for a first date, but I can see your potential. It’s beautiful. I just want to help you bloom. I think one day we may even find ourselves as partners.”

A light seemed to flicker on in Armin. Erwin’s words were comforting and the way is lip pressed together seemed to be code for something deeper. Only a very few times in his life had he felt any effect of physical desire. Emotional, sure, but never the burning that started at the base of his spine and sparked between his legs. Wetness, on occasion, but never this quick. 

This didn’t make sense to him. Armin thought logically and acted logically and his body’s reaction to a conversation about future careers should not elicit this reaction. But, god, did Erwin smell nice.

“Partners?” Armin questioned, squeezing his thighs together to chase out any thoughts that were popping up.

“Partners.” Erwin’s head tilted, as if he had caught on to something beyond this conversation. 

The food was tasteless and the music became too soft. Each breath Erwin’s drew sparked a ripple of fire down his spine. 

_Two years is a long time._

“Can I be honest?” Armin asked. “This food is horrible and I would much rather spend time with you where the air is less stuffy.”

Erwin set down his fork. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Erwin called for the check, and once the bill was paid, they nearly raced out of the restaurant. At first they just drove in silence, thunder threatening rain. The streetlights turned green as they approached and they were blessed with minimal traffic. 

Armin was trying to find a to start a conversation when Erwin placed his right hand on Armin’s thigh. Softly, Erwin massaged the top of his thigh, letting his fingers creep lower as they navigated the city. Armin found himself in pain, the burning now a full fledged fire, so new that it scared him. His body pulsed, pulling at nothing to satisfied the need to fullness.

The curve of the street forced Armin closer to Erwin’s hand. There was no denying the wetness and warmth that they both knew was there. Erwin’s fingers trespassed further down his thigh until they rested between his legs. This was how lovers teased and Armin was helpless.

“Oh, please…” Armin could not hold back.

If Erwin had been waiting for Armin’s permission, he had received it. The car turned into a parking garage as Armin bore his hips down against Erwin’s fingers. The stars were absent, replaced by the pale yellow lights littered without reason throughout the garage.They parked in a secluded area four floors up from the freeway with a perfect view of the city. If someone wanted too, they could set up folding chairs and watch the New Year's fireworks better here than anywhere else in the city. Armin did not noticed how spectacular of a place they had discovered as he tore his seat belt away.

“Take your time,” Erwin whispered. 

The pulsing wouldn’t end, his body hungry for someone. “I can’t.”

He quickly ripped away his slacks in the little space he had available. Pulling down his undershorts, he noticed how the chill in the car left him defenseless and wanting. He would have given away all his possessions if it meant the burning could be put at ease.

The older man was clear headed and managed to keep Armin at bay as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Pulling his pants down to his knees, he carefully unwrapped the small square packet. Armin thought it was slightly strange that the man struggled to put it on, as if this had been the first time using one. Once Erwin was satisfied, he moved his seat away from the steering wheel to give them room.

“Come here,” Erwin whispered, holding out his hand

Armin faced Erwin as he straddled him. With one hand, he gently took hold of the man cock, a man who only hours ago had been a stranger, and guided it to his opening. His mind was screaming at him to fill the emptiness. A haze of warm scent, a mixture of gunpowder and early summer mornings, trapped Armin into a dizzy high. His knees were pressed against the door handle and the middle console but he ignored the unnatural pain. 

With a single grind of his hips, he easily took the cock to the hilt. Armin cried in pleasure and his walls tightened against the man. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He couldn't breathe. How had it been so long since he felt this...had he ever felt like this? Sex before was awkward, slightly painful, and often ended with him finishing himself off in the bathroom. This was a different experience. A beautiful, intense experience.

“Are you alright?” Erwin’s deep voice pulled him back. 

Armin groaned and ran his hands through Erwin’s hair. “Never better.”

With this, he began to grind his hips against the man’s, moaning at the shift of pressure. He had never felt this good. He had never felt this wet and willing and open. The more he moved, the more his body yelled at him to continue. Keeping his hold on a fistful of Erwin’s locks, he allowed his body to throw off the rhythm and be playful. The small of his back kept hitting the bottom of the steering wheel and the window was so cold on his exposed arm that pressed against the glass.

Erwin's breath held a steady beat. "Kiss me."

Armin followed orders, meeting the man’s lips to his own and closing any space between them. Their teeth painfully clashed but Armin did not care. As good as it felt, Armin wanted more. He wanted to feel more. 

As if by command, Erwin’s knot formed, causing Armin to cry out. There was no turning back, no deciding he didn’t deserve this pleasure. The hold was strong as Erwin’s hands gripped onto Armin’s hips. With a roar, Erwin pulled Armin as close as he could, let his head fall back against the headrest, and allowed himself to finish. Although he did not orgasm, Armin felt satisfied. The pulsing was gone, the burning nonexistent, the only thing he could feel was...wait.

“Erwin, I think the condom broke,” Armin alerted.

Erwin’s eyes, only moments before closed in pleasure, sparked with panic. “Are you…?”

“I’m on the suppressant. Are you…?”

“I’m clean.”

A sigh was shared between them and Armin let himself fall against the man’s chest. The expensive maroon shirt was damp with sweat and Armin did not even want to know the state of his sweater. What he wanted was closeness, soft kisses, and a nap.

Instead, he got Erwin clearing his voice.

“Yes?” Armin asked.

“I usually only last a few minutes.” Erwin’s voice lacked softness. “I have some tissues in the dashboard.”

What should have been a feeling of security and comfort was replaced with what felt like professionalism. Armin let out a soft ‘oh’ and rose away from Erwin’s chest. Instead of cuddling, Armin stared at the digital clock and fought back embarrassing tears. Up until this moment, he thought the date had been going great. Erwin now wouldn’t look him in the eye and kept his hands to himself. Did he do something wrong? What happened to the strong, self assured Alpha Armin had been wined and dined by?

“You are good,” Erwin stated minutes later, reaching around Armin to grab the tissues he had mentioned earlier. “Here, let me know if you need help.”

“Oh, ah, no,” Armin quietly said. “I should be good.”

He cleaned himself up, awkwardly throwing the tissues in the back seat. His knees burned as he moved off of Erwin’s lap and back to his seat. 

“I can take you home,” Erwin said as he removed the broken condom and pulled up his slacks. “Shouldn’t be too far from here.”

The ride was silent with Erwin keeping to the speed limit and Armin letting his eyes glaze over. This was not how he expected the night to end. It began to rain again as they pulled onto his street. Armin gave his date a small smile and found he did not get one in return. 

“I’ll, um, I’ll talk to you later.”

Erwin nodded but turned back to the look out the windshield, his face set as if etched from marble. Armin didn’t bother to thank him for the date, and let the door shut softly behind him. The black car drove off into the city lights, leaving behind no trace that he had ever been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Alpha Den

_A nest is a place that is safe and well known_  
A Den is a place you shouldn’t be alone  
Lovers are monsters in the right light  
Calling out for you in the dead of the night 

_-A Children's Nursery Rhyme, early 1800’s. ___

__

__***_ _

__

__The rain was different at 4 am than it was at midnight. The air was so quiet with the sound of people gone, replaced by the soft patter of the drops on his umbrella._ _

_What did I do wrong?_

__Erwin had not sent him a message and Armin was beginning to think that he was never going to receive one._ _

__“He could have at least sent a message when he got home,” Armin told the rain. “But then again, it was just one date. He has no obligations to me.”_ _

__There was now 4 hours worth of radio silence between Erwin and Armin. It was like a vivid illusion, a picture in Armin’s mind of a dark vehicle, a cold window, and Erwin’s blond locks clutched in his fist._ _

__Murph’s leash retracted as she returned to Armin, her rain hood covering most of her face._ _

__“I shouldn’t be worried about this, right?” Armin asked Murphy. “The whole point of even going on a date was to prove that I could see someone without getting into a relationship. This should feel freeing. I’m an independent Omega.”_ _

__Murphy tilted her head and whined. It was cold and raining and her paws were getting wet. Agreeing with his dear pup, they went inside to dry off. Once Armin had cleaned Murphy’s paws, she ran back to the bedroom to fall back to sleep. As he did every morning, Armin went into his bathroom, took his suppressant with a glass of water, and went off to bed._ _

__In that early morning slumber, he dreamed of fire._ _

__***_ _

__“He didn’t even say goodbye?” Ymir asked as she bit into her sandwich. “What a jerkwad!”_ _

__The restaurant was packed with others trying to get the Sunday breakfast sandwich special. When his friend, Ymir, suggested they go to the crowded brunch spot, Armin was worried they wouldn’t get a spot. Ymir easily shoved enough people out of the way to find a comfy little table by the window looking out to the street._ _

__Ymir was Eren’s roommate and Armin had been friends with Ymir since his freshman year in college. She was brash, vulgar, and unashamedly Alpha. She also swore that his scent just wasn’t her thing._ _

__“Some Alpha’s just need to feel like they are the top dog with the biggest dick,” Ymir bellowed, causing two elderly women to gasp as they walked by. “Trust me, I know quite a few, and it's usually that damn roommate of mine trying to prove his worth by stubbornly refusing to clean.”_ _

__Armin shrugged, moving his egg from one side of the plate to another. He tried to make jokes to stop himself from throwing up. As soon as he walked in the door after the trainwreck of a date, he picked up his phone to call Eren, but knew better. Eren would just become angry and Armin would have to listen to his temper for the rest of the night. His next stop was Hange, but knew they would just suggest another one of their friends._ _

__Then there was Ymir, proud Alpha who was able to keep her wits about her. She would make comments, but allowed Armin to vent without judgement (she reserved that for everyone else.)_ _

__“So are you going to message him?” She asked._ _

__“How can I?” Armin whined. “What would I say?”_ _

__“Hello, good sir, I rocked your fucking world last night, can ya return the favor?”_ _

__Smirking, Armin wondered how Erwin would have react if he had said that last night. Would that have turned him on? Would he had kicked him right out of the car while it was still moving?_ _

__It had turned out to be such a bad date, but it had felt so good for that snapshot in time. In between horrible embarrassment, he could still imagine the thickness and the fullness he felt that night. The feeling took over him in spurts, cutting him off from the sounds of the world. The more the rich thoughts came to his mind, the stronger the need. Fearfully, Armin noticed the dreaded burning slowly returning._ _

_I want more. I deserve more._

__“Armin?”_ _

__Ymir’s attention was focused on Armin’s hand clenching around his fork, the tines digging into the table. Clearing his throat, he pulled it out and set it gently on the table._ _

__“Are you sure you are ok?” Ymir carefully asked. “I didn’t want to say anything but you are acting weird as fuck.”_ _

__Aware of himself, he apologized. He didn’t know how to express how he felt, but he wanted to try again. He wanted to know what it felt like to allow himself to be free. In all his years protesting how Omegas were seen, he had forgotten about what he wanted. Last night was a bad attempt at living that free life he wanted because he was still disappointed that Erwin did not want to possess him. He didn’t want an Alpha to care for him. What he wanted was another good fuck._ _

__“Do you still go to that...um, that place?” Armin stuttered._ _

__Ymir blinked. “Sweetie, I go to lots of places. You have to be more specific.”_ _

__“That one dance place?”_ _

__“Oh, Alpha Den?” She quickly replied before narrowing her eyes. “Why?”_ _

__“Is it open on Sunday nights?”_ _

__***_ _

__“Fuck you too!” Eren screamed at the back door that had already slammed._ _

__Kicking a nearby garbage can, he tossed the apron in it and started the trek back home. He would chalk this termination to ‘irreconcilable differences’ although he knew it was because he was checking his phone when he thought no one was looking._ _

__“I guess I can see what Armin is up too,” Eren said to himself, pulling out the very phone that got him fired._ _

__It was 9pm on Sunday night, which meant his friend was probably already in his pjs (with some sort of cute animals on them) and curled up with a book on his couch. Murphy, the beagle that he knew much preferred when Eren was not there, would be right by Armin’s side._ _

__Armin was a creature of habit, and Eren knew him so well. This had been his routine for years as far back as Eren could remember. Armin would easily allow Eren to infiltrate that comfort bubble that Omegas were so good at creating._ _

__He dialed Armin’s number, and was surprised it took more than two rings for him to answer._ _

__“What book are you reading tonight?” Eren asked as he ran a crossed the crosswalk before the light turned. “Is it a sob story or a self help book? I need to know what I’m walking into.”_ _

__“Oh, Eren…” Armin’s voice sounded small on the phone. “I’ve actually...um...well, I actually have other plans tonight.”_ _

__Eren stopped in his tracks. “When have you ever had plans on a Sunday night?”_ _

__“I’ve done things on Sundays before.”_ _

__“Yeah, when I’ve dragged your ass out of your house to do things,” Eren felt a bitterness in his voice. “Where are you going?”_ _

__“Out. Listen, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”_ _

__Without saying goodbye, Eren heard the connect die. Speechless and stunned Eren put his phone back in his pocket and started to walk again._ _

__“Where the hell is he going!” Eren cussed to himself, a few pedestrians turning to make sure he was alright._ _

__Groaning, Eren continued home to continue to torture himself with trying to figure out where is friend would go that was too secretive for him to know._ _

__***_ _

__Armin had never been to a nightclub, so as he got ready he studied clips from a video streaming site to get a better idea how to act. Sadly, every video was so different he couldn’t get a good grasp of the culture. He was going to go into uncharted territories._ _

__Also, he knew his wardrobe wasn’t prepared for this. He pulled out a cotton tee and a pair of jeans, hoping that it would be alright. At least he wasn’t wearing a sweater._ _

__Ymir had tried to tell him that it was a big jump for him to take but he kept pushing it. He knew what he wanted, and he was going for it. Walk the talk._ _

__Truth was, the burning was back. It wasn’t horrible, but persistent enough that he found himself rubbing against walls corners and couch arms to try and find some peace. Murphy must have thought he had lost his mind._ _

__Ymir showed up late, as usual, dressed in tight leather pants and a white crop top. Her hair was spiked and she wore yellow glitter on her eyes. She took one look at Armin and laughed._ _

__“Oh, you are something,” She nearly choked. “They are going to eat you up alive.”_ _

__It was a good 30 minute walk from his house, but it was a warm night with no signs of rain. Ymir talked about her recent dating mishaps, and when she ran out of those, she moved on to how annoying Eren was._ _

__“It’s not that hard to put a sock in a hamper,” Ymir sought reassurance that Armin happily gave her. “So, since it is such a damn chore for Eren, I’ve started slowly hiding socks that I find on the floor. He can’t figure out where is socks are going. Dude, just put them away and I wouldn’t have them stashed in the bathroom closet!”_ _

__“You didn’t tell Eren, did you?” Armin interrupted._ _

__“If he wants his socks, he can find them himself.”_ _

__“No, not about the socks. About tonight?”_ _

__Ymir turned the corner without warning, and Armin nearly kept walking without her. Backtracking, he found Ymir at a door in the alley way talking to a woman with dreadlocks. Ymir turned back to face Armin, and nodded towards the door._ _

__“Eren is a big boy who doesn’t need me reporting on the whereabouts of his friend. If you want to tell him you are cruising the town, that is your decision. I’m just here to have a good time.”_ _

__Ymir disappeared into the opening. Was that what Armin was doing? Seeking out sex? He should be proud, he should be confident, but he was scared to death._ _

__“Party is inside, cookie,” The woman with dreadlocks grinned._ _

__Armin nodded and moved towards the door. Inside he could see strobe lights and could feel the pounding of music. It was packed and a wave of scent hit him like a truck. Steadying himself, he gave one last look at the woman._ _

__“They are just going to love you,” She cooed. “You smell like Christmas morning.”_ _

__Swallowing hard, Armin closed his eyes and stepped over the threshold. The room was warm from all the bodies moving to the pulsing music. Ymir was nowhere to be found in the collective blob that formed on the dance floor. Deeper he plunged into the group, where legs nearly tripped him and greedy fingers grabbed at his hips. The smell of primal lust caused his eyes to flicker._ _

_I don’t need anyone to protect me._

__He wanted to be brave. He wanted to join the crowd and let nameless hands caress him. He wanted to be loved and worshiped and desired but have the choice on who he fucked, who he took home, who he left behind. He wanted to stand on his own. He wanted someone to take care of him and love him. He wanted stability. He wanted a rocky ledge with no promises._ _

__He wanted to run away._ _

__His mind was screaming at him of the danger he was in. His whole life he was sheltered from this. Unclaimed Omegas are nothing more than prey. Air failed to leave his lungs and he couldn’t force it up. He moved away from the floor, clawing his way to the wall near the bar, and tried to find his breath. What was he doing? Why was he here?_ _

__“Who are you?”_ _

__Armin found the voice belonged to a man sitting on a bar stool next to him. The music was so intense Armin had almost thought the voice was in his head._ _

__“My name is Armin,” He squeaked. “I’ve um...I’ve never been here before.”_ _

__The man smirked. “Yeah, I know.”_ _

__The man had hooded dark eyes and was wearing ripped black jeans and a scowl. He jumped from the bar stool and stood almost as tall as Armin. The man looked Armin up and down before lightly biting his lip._ _

__“Levi,” He said, and Armin assumed that meant this was his name. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__Armin found he could breath again. “I wanted to have a night out.”_ _

__Levi’s eyebrow rose. “An unmarked Omega walking into a club that is literally called ‘Alpha Den.’ You are one of the more stupid Omegas I’ve had the chance to meet.”_ _

__Armin tried to argue back, but Levi placed a finger on Armin’s lips and continued. “I know how you types are. I’m sure in your college days you wrote essays on how not all Alphas are hungry dogs and I know you still have your ‘Omegas are not just babymakers’ tee shirt, don’t you?”_ _

__Armin said nothing and glanced down at his feet._ _

__“Yeah, I thought so,” Levi moved his finger from Armin’s lips to under his chin, raising it so Armin was looking at him once again. “While most of that is true, and trust me, I’m on your side, kid, you need to know when it is safe to throw around that ‘I know everything’ gig until you actually know everything.The Alphas will tear you apart if given the chance. They aren’t much different than they were thousands of years ago.”_ _

__Armin’s felt a fire spark in his chest. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had felt this disrespected. The thought to leave had burned away with the spark and he shoved Levi to the side._ _

__“I don’t even know you,” Armin spit as he scrunched his nose in disgust. “Funny that an Alpha is trying to protect me from other Alphas and I’m to expect you want nothing? You are not any different than them.”_ _

__Levi’s half hearted smirk grew tight. “You are right, I’m not any different.”_ _

__His instincts told him to run, that this man was set on hurting him. When Levi stole Armin’s hand away from his side, he was tempted to smack it away. Instead, he allowed the man to pull him to the dance floor._ _

__The song pounded from the speaker, desperate to get out. The lights casted an eerie shadow on Levi’s face, changing it from green to blue to purple. The air was even thicker with scent than before and he could feel others turning to find him. He was being sought after and he kind of liked it._ _

__Never having danced before, Armin just followed Levi’s lead. Levi was smooth, his hips matched every tap of the drum as his arms flowed to the beat. At first they stood away from each other, but the crowd pushed them close until they were foot to foot, chest to chest. Levi smelled of soap and bitter coffee._ _

__Armin let his arms wrap around Levi’s neck and his hips to grind to the same beat. Levi’s eyes, so dark, grew darker as he raced his hands down Armin’s sides. It was like he was tracing a novel along Armin’s body with how his fingers danced. It made him shiver in the middle of this heatwave._ _

__Armin saw Levi mouth something but couldn’t hear it. He tried again but still the words were lost in the movement. Armin could sense this was leading up to something and he questioned if Levi was that someone._ _

__Still they danced, song after song, sweat falling from their brows and forming a dark mark along their collars. Levi turned Armin around, allowing Armin’s body to fit into Levi’s. Neither were surprised by the hardness between them. Armin welcomed it, running the back of his jeans along the length, letting his ass beg for more. The burning was worse than before._ _

__“You are going to make me do something I regret,” Levi whispered into Armin’s ear._ _

__Armin swung around into Levi’s arms, and finding some newfound strength, brought his lips to Levi’s ear. “Then do it.”_ _

__Levi groaned as he grabbed Armin’s arm and dragged them out from the dance floor. The lights flickered from red to green and faces melded into the strange decor of the room. They burst through the bathroom door and Levi pulled him into the the first stall._ _

__“Tell me you want this,” Levi said between breaths._ _

__“I want this,” Armin said and reached for Levi’s buckle._ _

__Levi placed a hand over Armin’s. “I’m being serious. If you don’t want to do this we don’t have too.”_ _

__For someone so full of himself, Levi seemed concerned. To show this was wanted, Armin left a small kiss on Levi’s lips, unsure if Levi was the kissing type. He learned quickly that Levi was, in fact, the kissing type. Precise and rough, Levi nibbled along Armin’s lip as his hand fumbled Armin’s jeans away. Armin’s heart knocked on his chest as Levi gave his cock a stroke. As he had done before, Armin tried to turn around but Levi sank to his knees._ _

__“Levi!” Armin cried as Levi’s took him in his mouth._ _

__Armin had never been kissed like this before. His cock was usually ignored during sex and Armin tended to think of it as an afterthought. Never again, not after he had felt Levi’s tongue follow his length from the base to the tip. His lips help him tight in his warm velvet like mouth. It did not take long from Armin to reach his peak and he apologized over and over again as he finished._ _

__Levi turned, spitting into the toilet next to him. “It’s fucking rude not to warn someone before you cum in their mouth.”_ _

__Using Armin for support, Levi stood up. Running his hands behind Armin, he used one to hold him away from the wall and the other firmly seized his ass. Armin was out of breath, but his body was so warm._ _

__“Are you on suppressants?” Levi asked._ _

__Armin whimpered as Levi’s fingers began to spread him. “Of course.”_ _

__Levi thumbed his opening and his eyebrows rose when it easily slipped in. “You are lying.”_ _

__“No!” Armin shook his head as he pressed against Levi’s thumb. “I promise, I’m on suppressants. Been on them since my first heat. Please believe me.”_ _

__“You shouldn’t be this wet.”_ _

__“Please, I promise I am,” Armin felt like sobbing._ _

__Levi allowed his thumb to travel further as if it was a treasured gift. Armin’s knees buckled under Levi’s fingers, making him thankful to have Levi supporting him._ _

__“What the hell do I even know,” Levi muttered as he turned Armin around._ _

__The stall had vulgar quotes written in marker and the paint was peeling. Armin ignored this as Levi yanked his hips towards him. He nearly drooled with Levi entered him, the fit so perfect. His thrusts were slow and steady._ _

__“Am I there?” Levi panted while keeping a tight hold on him._ _

__“Where?”_ _

__“Wherever the fuck it feels good.”_ _

__Armin nodded as it did feel as if Levi knew what he was doing. With every thrust, it was like his cup was filling up, reaching to a point where he could no longer hold anything inside. Levi’s breath, as was his thrusts, was rhythmic and gorgeous. He knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t be fucking someone in a dirty nightclub bathroom, but it didn’t stop him. It did not take long for him to finish a second time, the relief plaguing his senses and shutting down his mind. Levi to finished shortly after, the knot keeping them together._ _

__“Fuck!” Levi murmured and he collapsed onto Armin’s back and they both fell against the stall wall._ _

__Arms wrapped around him and the burning gone, Armin smiled at the closeness. Levi did not say much except leave small kisses on the nape of Armin’s neck. There was a gentle sweetness to Levi that he didn’t expect. He wasn’t sure if they stayed like that for minutes or hours, but finally Levi pulled away._ _

__“This place is filthy,” Levi said, pulling up his pants. “Come on, get dressed and I’ll walk you home.”_ _

__“You don’t have too,” Armin started but stopped when Levi shot him a look._ _

__“Yes, I will. You walk out there now smelling like a fresh mating and it becomes a fight club. I know a way out back.”_ _

__Taking Levi’s hand, they both escaped from a back door and kept a heavy walking pace until they were a few blocks away from the club. Armin made sure to send Ymir a message that he was leaving. They walked in comfortable silence as the streets were calm. Levi would ask if they could take detours as they went along. Armin had no sense of time and let Levi lead him around the city, taking the long way back._ _

__“Do you need something to drink?” Levi asked as they rounded another corner. “I know how thirsty you can get afterwards.”_ _

__“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Armin hid his face as Levi asked. “I’m just up the next block.”_ _

__Sure enough his apartment complex appeared sooner than Armin had hoped. When they made it to the steps, Armin stopped._ _

__“Thanks for walking me home,” Armin smiled and realized that they were still holding hands. “If you want to come in you can.”_ _

__Levi paused but then sighed. “I have to work in the morning.”_ _

__Armin understood but was caught off guard when Levi left a soft kiss on his forehead._ _

__“If you plan on doing stupid shit again, call me next time. I’ll make sure you don’t die.” Levi reached into Armin’s back pocket for his phone and typed something in._ _

__Levi handed Armin back his phone before he started to walk back the way they came, turning only once to give a small wave. Armin waved back and checked his phone. There was a new contact that said “Levi” and a phone number. Armin was in a state of relief when he noticed that it was already 4:15 am. He had been out much later than he thought._ _

__“Murphy!” He yelped and ran inside._ _

__Sure enough Murphy was awake and glaring at him when he opened the door. Armin tried to make up an excuse but knew that she wasn’t going to buy it. Instead Armin took her outside, where she quickly finished, and he gave her a 'please forgive me' treat. She grabbed the biscuit and raced back off to the bedroom. Before he joined her, he took his pill with a glass of water and a smile._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, two chapters in one day. We have now seen Erwin and Levi. Who do you think will be next to ride the Armin Train (oh god im so sorry.)
> 
> I made a new tumblr if you want to talk to me. The blog is my AO3 username. Come on over and chat.


	5. Lines, Pizza, and Coffee

_“Surprisingly, it was not commonly accepted until the early 1920s that mating and being marked do not always go hand in hand. An Omega can mate and become pregnant without ever being marked. While often not socially acceptable for an Omega to have a child without being marked, the numbers are raising. Trends also show that many couples consisting of an Omega and Alpha are waiting longer to mark each other. Debate currently surrounds reasons why, but many social scientists believe this is due to the popular subculture of 'Independent Omegas' or Omegas that are choosing to not bare a mark.”_

_(From the “Alpha? Omega? Beta? A Puberty Textbook.”)_

***  
Armin realized at a young age that he had to draw boundaries with his Alpha friends. 

On a late winter night, eleven year old Armin was having a sleepover at Eren’s house. His mom had made them homemade pizza and let them stay up late watching old movies in the living room. Eren liked to turn the sound off and try to guess what they were saying. They would play this game for hours, both trying to make the other laugh. Eren would always fall asleep much sooner than Armin, who would be left alone with the TV.

When asked about it now, Armin would say it had to have been after midnight because the infomercials were on. A woman with heavy makeup was trying to sell them a set of pearls when Eren rolled over from his spot on the makeshift bed they had made out of couch cushions, pillows, and blankets.

“Armin, you smell different,” Eren stated. 

Armin shrugged. “My mom bought a new type of shampoo. Its supposed to keep dandruff away.”

Eren shook his head, thrusting himself up on his elbows. “No, like a candy store.”

“We didn’t eat any candy.”

Eren moved close enough that they were sitting side by side. Armin can still remember what it felt like when Eren lightly pushed his hair back and nuzzled his nose against his neck.

“You smell like the best smelling lollipop ever.”

The next moments are hazy in Armin’s memories, but he can remember asking Eren to stop sniffing his neck because it was weird. Instead of respecting his request, Eren pushed Armin down against the mattress, moving his body on top of his to hold him down and continuing to nuzzle. 

“I just want to stay here forever.”

He hadn’t understood back then why he was scared, but he remembered screaming at Eren to stop. Eren’s body seemed to burn against his own, and while he was frighten, he had a strong thought to wrap his legs around Eren’s hips. Moments later the lights was on and Eren’s dad was yanking Eren off of him. Armin had scooted off the bed and against a wall, with Eren’s mom running over to him as if he was her own son in danger.

“No, Dad, you don’t understand!” Armin remembered Eren screaming as his father carried him from the room. “I need to be by Armin!”

Eren’s mom quickly packed Armin’s bag for him as she dialed his mom. Moments later, she was holding his hand as they left the house and got in their old van. The ride was quiet, Eren’s mom smoking a cigarette with the window open. Armin can remember the smell because he had never seen Eren’s mom smoke before.

As they pulled into Armin’s driveway, Eren’s mom spoke in a soft voice. “Please forgive my son. He doesn’t understand yet but he will.”

When he had entered his house, his mom was up with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She explained that he shouldn’t be angry with Eren and that they should still try to be friends. Although he had heard the word Omega dozens of times throughout his childhood, this was the first time he learned what an Alpha was.The next day they went to his doctor and picked up a pack of suppressants. 

“You caught it quick, young man,” His doctor had laughed. “If you start these today, you won’t even know what a heat feels like! Don’t want to get those Alphas worked up.”

Eren was out of school that week, and when he returned he didn’t mentioned ‘the incident.’ Instead, he asked if Armin finished his homework and then asked if he had an extra sandwich as he had already eaten his on the walk to school. Armin didn’t like the new line that separated them.

A week later, when Armin asked his mom if he could spend the night at Eren’s, he was told that his sleep over days were over.

“I know it is hard to understand, baby, but Eren is an Alpha.” His mom told him as she ran her fingers through his hair. “It just isn’t a good idea.”

That night Armin tried to watch the tv with the sound off and guess what the character were saying, but it wasn’t the same.

***

Monday morning’s alarm hit Armin like a truck. Murphy, who had managed her usual amount of sleep, was awake and begging for breakfast. In a sleepy fog, Armin poured her a bowl of cereal, which she happily ate. In the meantime, Armin had managed to brush his teeth with skin ointment instead of toothpaste and just managed to catch that he was wear two very different shades of black loafers.

“It's going to be a long day,” Armin sighed.

The ride to work was equally miserable as it smelled strongly of cigarette smoke and piss. When he finally reached the library, he found he didn’t grab his set of keys and had to wait until Hange rolled in 20 minutes later.

“Can’t shelf many books standing outside!” Hange laughed as they unlocked the building.

“Yeah, I know,” Armin said, much more bitterly than he meant it. “Sorry, it’s just been a rough morning.”

They smiled. “Yeah, I suppose that happens when you are at the Alpha Den until 3 am.”

“How did you..!”

“I have eyes everywhere,” Hange crackled as they walked into the building. “I heard you had a good time.”

_If you plan on doing stupid shit again, call me next time._

“Yeah, I did have a good time.” Armin rolled the shelving cart out into the tall rows of bookcases as he reminisced about his time with Levi.

The hours slowly dragged on into the late afternoon. His head was pounding and he knew he just needed caffeine or a nap. But there were cookbooks that new cooks needed, big fairytales that needed to be checked out to small imaginations, and a Hange that craved attention.

“Three dates in less than a week,” They whispered during a quiet time a few hours before his shift ended. “What happened to the sweet Armin I knew?”

“Please, not now,” He moaned. 

“I think there is a wild child in you that is finally breaking free! Its fascinating to watch the sweet Omega evolve into a crazed animal.” They put a finger on his chest. “Who is next?”

Armin collected the books from the return slot at the counter and shook his head. “I think I’ve had my fun for a few years. I’ll keep you posted on when this crazed animal appears.”

“Oh, you are no fun!” Hange pouted, and left him in his moody silence to check in the books.

When 5 o’clock rolled around, he was beyond relieved. He quickly left with only a soft goodbye, making sure that Hange was preoccupied so they couldn’t attack him with more questions. He decided to walk instead of taking the bus. The weather channel kept saying this would be the last warm night of Autumn and he figured he should take advantage of it. 

He was tempted to stop and get a cup of coffee when his phone rang. Eren’s name flashed on his screen and he remembered that he never called back. Preparing for an earsore, he picked up.

“Where the hell have you been!” Eren’s approach was usually not gentle.

“I’m so sorry, it’s been a crazy few days.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Eren’s voice had a hint of jealousy. “You never bothered to let me in on the mischief you were getting into.”

“You are right, I’ve been a crappy friend,” Armin uttered. “Are you free tonight? I think we need a pizza and bad movie night.”

There was a long pause and then a sigh at the other end of the line. “Are you buying? I was fired from the restaurant so I’m down a job.”

Armin made a mental note to ask when they were together why Eren was fired this time. “Yes, I’m buying. Meet at the store on 8th street in 15 minutes?”

“Deal.”

Giving his neighbor a call to let Murphy out and feed her, Armin changed his path towards the store. He felt guilty for pushing Eren away last weekend and knew he had to make it up to him. Eren was his dearest friend, even if he was a big ball of pent up frustration and a strange need for a vengeance that didn't exist. 

When he approached the small store, Eren was already out front. He was wearing a hoodie with their old high school logo on it (Go Titans!) and a pair of shorts even though it was chilly out. He was scrolling through his phone, probably looking for jobs, but quickly threw it in his pockets when he saw Armin.

“Well look who it is,” Eren beckoned. “What have I done to deserve this honor of being in your presence.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “You are a good excuse to stuff my face with pizza.”

“I see how it is.”

Honestly, Armin was starving. He had eaten his lunch for a midmorning snack and then snuck into the hidden bag of popcorn he had stored in the backroom most of the day. He very seldom felt hungry and could go most of the day without eating and only be reminded when he fed Murphy.

“I’m feeling pepperoni,” Eren hummed when they got to the freezer section. “How about you?”

Armin wasn’t listening. He was staring at the glass doors, looking at the rows of beautiful circles of cheese, sauce, and meat. He opened a door and grabbed two of the biggest supreme pizzas he could find. He then walked a few doors down and grabbed a couple boxes of cheese filled breadsticks. 

“Hungry?” Eren nervously asked. 

Not responding, he pushed the cart to the snack aisle and threw in chips, soda, and packaged treats. He could hear Eren talking but couldn’t make out what he was saying. He was just so hungry. 

“Should we grab a loaf of bread?” Armin finally asked.

Eren’s scoffed. “Look at our cart. What would we do with bread?”

“Eat it.”

“Plain bread?”

“Yes.”

Eren shook his head and took control of the cart. “You may be buying, but I’m cutting you off. What is up with you, Armin?”

There was nothing wrong with him, he was just hungry. But he did see the state of his cart and knew they couldn’t carry it all back to Eren’s apartment. Sorrowfully, Armin returned most of the food, leaving them with a single pizza and a box of breadsticks. Since it was dinnertime on a Monday night, the store was pretty packed and they got in line behind an elderly woman. 

“Hey, Eren, can you do me a tiny favor?” Armin sheepishly asked. “Can you just run back and grab a carton of ice cream?”

With a deep breath, Eren slumped off to the back of the store to the freezer aisle. It wasn’t Armin’s fault, he was just craving something sweet to go along with the salty.

“You’ve got yourself a very responsive mate, young man,” The elderly woman turned to tell him. 

Armin blushed instantly and shook his head. “Eren isn’t my mate, he is just a…”

As he defended himself, he caught a face staring back at him from the cart ahead of the woman. A tall man with intense brown eyes was looking at him from the front of the line. It took too long for Armin’s mind to register who it was until his familiar voice called to him.

“Hey, Armin”

Jean Kirstein, the only person to ever break his heart. So many memories rushed to the forefront of his mind. Their first date, their first kiss, the first time he had called Jean his boyfriend...it all came back like a painful dream. He had once thought this was the man he was going to be marked by. Boy, had he felt like a fool the day that Jean asked if they could still be friends.

He thought he was fine when they went their separate ways, he thought it didn’t hurt anymore, but now standing behind Jean, two carts and an elderly woman, Armin realized he had only hidden that feeling behind the shelves at the library.

“Oh, I apologize, is this your mate?” The elderly woman spoke up, pointing at Jean. “I’m sorry dears, my eyes just aren’t what they once were.”

It was like he didn’t remember how to talk. Jean turned his face away to run his card but flicked his eyes back to him. There was so much Armin want to say that couldn’t be said. 

“I hope you like chocolate because that is what I like and I walked all the way back there to get it.”

Eren’s voice pulled Armin away and he let out a trapped breath.

“What is that look for? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Eren teased.

Armin turned back to find that Jean was gone. The elderly woman had moved up in line and was telling the cashier about her grandchildren. It was like Jean was never there, just a memory that had somehow leaked through.

He didn’t tell Eren because he knew that it would just taint their night. Eren never liked Jean, calling him a pompous horse-faced bastard the day he met him. Whenever Jean was around Eren made sure he knew he wasn’t welcomed. When they called it quits, Eren was pissed at, in his words, the cowardly way he went about it. No matter what Jean did during their relationship, he was never good enough. Armin had accepted it and just kept Jean out of the conversation even years later. 

They walked through the streets of the city, the air so warm that Armin took off his sweater and tied it around his waist. Eren joked that Armin’s pale arms would light their way to his apartment and in return, he threatened to eat all the pizza to himself.

But he didn’t. They made their junk food, drank too much soda, and watched the worst movies they could find on cable. Like old times, they pulled the couch cushions off, found every pillow they could, and made themselves a bed on the floor. Ymir popped her head out of her room at one point in the night to see what they were up too.

“What's the point watching TV if you have the volume off?” Ymir scolded.

The two friends looked at each other and laughed. The game made sense to them and that was all that mattered. They didn’t stay up as late as they did when they were children and Eren had dozed off by eleven. Armin could no longer sleep with the light of the TV and turned it off. He sunk into the bumpy makeshift bed, knowing that he would need a good back cracking when he woke up, and rolled to his side.

His eyes adjusted and he could see faintly see Eren on his side facing him only inches away. He slept so quietly, his chest softly raising and falling with each peaceful breath. Eren represented safety and familiarity to him. But there was a line that was drawn years ago to make sure that comfort reminded inches apart.

“It just isn’t a good idea,” Armin softly repeated his mother’s words.

Yet this did not stop him from running his finger along Eren’s jawline. It was intimate and frightening, causing an alarm as loud as a tornado siren in his body to warn him to stop. Eren was supposed to be untouchable. He didn't want to ruin the relationship they had just because he was having some strange sex streak.

_Complicate it._

Before he could decide if he wanted to listen to the bad thoughts in his head, the light on his phone lit up. He silently rolled away from Eren so not to disturb his sleep with the sharp light of his phone. A small text envelope with an unknown number flashed on his screen. 

**Armin?**

Curiousity peaked and trying to avoid unwanted temptation behind him, he answered back a simple yes. He didn’t have to wait long to receive a reply.

**It’s Jean. I didn’t know you still lived here. We should grab coffee sometime.**

With his heart in his chest, he weighed his options. It was late at night and he had determined he was going through a very early midlife crisis. He was stressed from school, feeling the pressure from Hange, Ymir and Sasha to get into the dating field, confused about where he stood with Erwin and Levi, and, Armin hated to admit, the fucking burning was back. He replied:

**Sure, coffee sounds great. I'm free tomorrow afternoon.**

Eren was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for the weekend. My goal is to update twice a week (fingers crossed.) 
> 
> I think one of my favorite parts about writing a AU is putting in little hints at the original work. Did you catch them? Thank you all for reading and commenting! I appreciate you all for reading this crazy little story.


	6. Daffodils and Tulips

_Truth 2: You have the right to make mistakes._

_(From “An Omega’s Guide to Living an Independent Life”)_

_[Transcript from ‘Nightly News’ July 21, 1979]_

_Interviewer: I have Pincus Sanger with me tonight. Sanger, creator of a new medication known as a ‘suppressant’, is looking to change how we view Omega and Alpha relationships. Sanger, what inspired you to create this medication._

_Sanger: Nothing ‘inspired’ me. As an Omega, I knew there was a need that didn’t have a solution. I created the solution._

_Interviewer: Can you explain what you mean by ‘a need.’_

_Sanger: Since the dawn of time, Omegas have been perceived as simply a person with reproductive abilities. This has forced many young Omegas to believe that higher education, high salary careers, and living a single lifestyle is not an option for them. Betas have had access to birth control for almost two decades that does not provide the same results for Omegas. Omegas need access to safe contraception as well._

_Interviewer: You are already getting backlash from extremist groups. What is your response to those that believe you are messing with nature._

_Sanger: I would say I’m just here to provide safer sexual lives for Omegas. My goal is to create a medication that will allow Omegas to live the life they want without fear. I can’t legally say my medication is 100% preventative, but I can tell you that if they are responsibly taking the medication, they will not have to believe a sexual encounter will result in pregnancy. They get the choice to decide when they want to start a family._

***

(Freshman year, 2010)  
Armin had applied for an internship at the campus library before he even knew what dorm he was in. The librarian, an elderly man who whistled when he talked, eagerly accepted an intern as it meant less work for his aching bones. 

Classes in the morning and the library in the evening, Armin kept busy. By late October he knew the library inside and out. It was a large builiding with four floors stuffed with cozy desks and thousands of books. He loved running his fingers along the spines of the old books kept in the archives. Some of the paper was so yellow that it was brittle at the edges. 

In the darkest hours, when only Armin and a few night owls nested among the many floors of the large library, he would find a novel written about true love and magic and other nonsense and hide away in a dark corner. This was his time of quiet without assigned reading.

One night, as he read about an Alpha prince and the Omega knight that saved him from a dragon, he was disturbed by the ‘tap tap tap’ of a pencil bouncing. He tried to push it out of his mind but it resonated like the pounding of a drum. His comfy bubble of quiet popped, he crawled from his hidden space to find the source of the noise. The library was so silent that he had to search behind rows of bookshelves and dozens of hidden desks to seek it out. He searched the entire floor and found nothing.

“Unless it isn’t on this floor,” He murmured to himself. 

He took the steps to the next floor and continued to follow the noise. Across the carpeted floor he walked, below him brick that should have stopped the sound to travel. Yet he had heard the noise, followed it, and found the source. A student, his face buried in his arms, was bouncing his pencil off the wooden table. 

“Everything ok?” Armin asked in a soft voice.

The student looked up, dark bags holding his light brown eyes down. His skin was blemishless but his face was tired. The poor boy was stressed.

“I can’t get passed this stupid riddle,” he admitted. “I know I could look it up, but I should be smart enough to figure it out.”

“I’m sure you are,” Armin assured him, taking the seat next to him. “It's late and you look like you haven’t slept well lately. Let me look at it.”

The student hesitate, but eventually turned the paper over to him. This was a riddle he knew, he had encountered in in one of his favorite novels. 

“This thing all things devours;  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats mountain down.”

“You just need to think about it in a different light,” Armin suggested. “Take all those subjects and think about what is the one thing that can destroy them.”

The student ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know...lava?”

“You are thinking too broad,” Armin stated. “Most of those thing won’t ever know what lava is. What is one thing they will encounter? What is one thing every living thing will have to face?”

The student furrowed his brow. His eyes raced back and forth from the paper to his pencil. With a grunt, he pushed his chair out and snatched the paper from Armin. Without a word, the student left, leaving behind the scent of warm summer air even though it was nearly winter.

Armin tried not to think too much on it. It wasn’t his obligation to help someone who didn’t want help. A few nights later, Armin was shutting down the computers at the library when he heard the door open.

“We are closed,” Armin called out. When he didn’t hear the door shut, he peaked out from his desk.

The student from a few nights before was standing in the lobby, his backpack slung over one shoulder and the paper in his hand. Curious, Armin met him in the lobby and was hit with the scent of fresh cut grass.

“Time,” The student said. “The answer was time.”

Armin smiled. “You got it.”

“Thanks to you for helping me see it in a different light,” The student returned the smile. “My name is Jean and I think I owe you a coffee.”

***

Armin woke up before the sun with a horrible rash on his shoulders. He raced to the bathroom, grabbing his bag, and raided their medicine cabinet. Finding a soothing lotion, he tore off his shirt and rubbed the cool cream along his bare shoulders.

“What is this?” He asked his reflection. 

After a few moments, the burning died down. He waited in the bathroom until the burning on his shoulders was gone. He carefully replaced his shirt and was relieved when it didn’t hurt. 

Before he left, he remembered to take his suppressant with a cool glass of water from the sink. Slinking back into the living room, he nestled deep into the pile of cushions and pillows and fell back asleep.

He had dreams of summer.

***

“He isn’t coming,” Sasha said as she dried a mug with a towel. 

“He is coming,” Armin argued, taking a drink from his third coffee. “He is just running late.”

“Two hours late?” Sasha gave him a sad look. “Go home Armin, it's nearly 4pm. If you keep drinking caffeine you will be up all night. 

15 minutes later, Sasha said the free refill policy was done for the day. Ten minutes after that he gave up hope. Grabbing his messenger bag, he dragged the few textbooks he had out of the cafe and headed towards home. He felt like a fool for believing that Jean wanted to see him. 

Sasha told him that three texts were too much. Armin checked his phone again, hoping he had missed it, but nothing. The last text he had gotten from Jean was confirmation he would meet him at the cafe at 2pm. Head pounding and feeling like he was going to throw up, he stood by the bus stop. He just wasn’t up to walking and he was nervous that his shoulders would start to burn again. As the bus pulled up, he figured it would be a good night to catch up on some coursework. 

“Armin!” Someone hollered as he waited in line.

He didn’t bother to hide the ridiculous grin that grew on his face when he saw Jean jumping out the other bus doors. His first thought was to leap into Jean’s arms, but he knew better. Instead he calmly walked over with a wave.

“I’m so sorry,” Jean seemed out of breath as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “My phone was thrown into the pool by some of the kids. I guess one of the risks of being a high school swim teacher. I had to write a report, fish it out...it just took way longer than I expected.”

A swim teacher was not what Armin thought Jean would be doing now. There was a lot he had to learn. Instead of the cafe, they decided to catch an early dinner. Armin suggested a local taco place, a nice medium between the restaurant he went to with Erwin and the nightclub he met Levi. 

His only concern meeting with Jean was the awkwardness. It had been two years since they had spoke and so much had changed. For one, Armin switched deodorants and found a new brand of almond milk he preferred.

Jean, on the other hand, had traveled the world. Armin knew that Jean’s goal was always to be recognized for something in life and when Jean was signed on to the USA swim team, it had only made sense that they go their separate ways. Jean would have been traveling too much, and Armin wasn’t ready to move. Of course other big factors were considered when they broke up, but Armin couldn’t think of any as he dipped his chip into the guacamole

“So you actually rode an elephant?” Armin asked in disbelief.

“What, do you think it would be hard?” Jean bragged. “You just jump on and away you go.”

Armin looked down at the chip he was holding and sighed. “You’ve been so many places. Why did you decide to come home?”

“I think everyone comes home eventually,” Jean said as he snatched one of Armin’s chips.

“Hey!” Armin tried to steal it back but Jean held it higher than Armin could reach. 

“I’m paying, so calm down, Daffodil.”

As soon as Jean said it, he looked away, which was probably for the best as Armin’s mouth dropped. A silly pet name given to him after their college track coach had insulted Armin by saying ‘he was built like a Daffodil.” Jean had teased him about it, but soon enough received the nickname ‘Tulip’ after Armin’s mom told them one night over dinner that “Tulips always go so well with Daffodils.”

When the dinner was done, he didn’t want to part. Jean didn’t complain when Armin asked if he wanted to take a walk and he also didn’t complain when Armin offered they share a glass of wine back at his apartment. 

“Don’t mind Murphy, she is protective.”

But Murphy paid no mind to Jean, and once given dinner, she curled up on the rug and fell asleep. One glass turned to two, and two turned to a second bottle. They reminisced about old times, like when they won a trip for two to the movies and snuck out before the credits had started to get ice cream instead. Or when they went camping and every noise the forest made terrified them. 

His face burned as the wine started to taste like juice. They sat closer, their knees brushing, and their head swimming. Jean tried to explain what it was like to fly in an airplane or swim with dolphins, and Armin wanted it all. He wanted to explore the mountains, travel the world, taste wine that he never knew existed. He was jealous. 

His vision blurred, his mouth dry, but his thoughts happy, he placed his hand on Jean’s chest.

“You talk like all of this is normal,” Armin said without really knowing where he was going with it. “It's so fascinating to see how different you are.”

“You are different too,” Jean said, placing his wine glass down. “You’ve done so much on your own. You grew up and I missed it.”

Armin didn’t think he was any different, but as Jean wrapped his hand around Armin’s hand, he felt different. Butterflies and rabbits did their thing in his stomach and his legs shook as Jean pulled him onto his lap.

“I would like to kiss you,” Jean asked.

Armin nodded, and they kissed. It felt the same as it always had, Jean taking a preference to lead. His lips were smooth and he knew when to pull back and when to press harder. His breath tasted like wine and Armin hoped his tasted the same. He felt like he was falling deeper into a stupor. 

Like before, Jean’s hands danced under Armin’s shirt, and like before, Armin cupped Jean’s face. There was no need for embarrassment or feelings of being inexperienced. Their bodies still held the memory ghost of their first, second, thirtieth time. Armin had come of sexual age with Jean, and that wasn’t something someone could forget. 

When Jean pulled him to the bedroom, he happily accepted. More kissing, but this time it was to ensure their bodies were just as they remembered. Armin kissed Jean’s neck, his stomach, his hips. Jean did not need to ask Armin to take off his shirt or his pants. He also did not need to ask him to get on all fours on the bed.

There was no regret in his chest as Jean kissed down his exposed spine. There was no shame as Jean left a red hand print behind where he grabbed his ass. And there was no need for hesitation when Jean took him from behind. 

The thrusts were in a dance that Armin had invented long ago. He nearly purred when he felt Jean’s breath hitch. The wine inhibited his stability, and his arms fell from under him, and Jean fell with him. But their dance didn’t end, and the thrusts were deep and certain. When Jean cried out in release, Armin felt like he had accomplished something.

Jean fell onto his side, pulling Armin with him. They said nothing, but just enjoyed each others company. Jean ran his fingers through Armin’s hair, paying particular close attention to the back of his neck. Armin knew that they would remain like this for 16 minutes, and when Jean pulled out, he was satisfied to know he was right. Rolling to face Jean, he was relieved to find he was still there. This hadn’t been a memory.

But Jean’s eyes seemed to grow wide, and Armin’s heart screamed at him to throw up his shields. His body knew he was about to get hurt.

“Armin,” Jean swallowed his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “I need to go.”

“Are you ok?” Armin reached out to grab Jean but he was too slow. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jean did not look at him as he walked across the room to his clothes. 

He was leaving.

_Just like Erwin_

Boldy, Armin asked. “Why are you leaving? Weren’t we having a good time?”

Jean quietly dressed, each article of clothing made Armin more angry. He wasn’t just a vessel to be fucked, he was a human that deserved answers. Jean owed him an explanation.

“Are you really just going to leave without explaining to me-”

“I’m engaged, Armin.” Jean couldn’t meet his eye. “I have to get home. He is going to be worried.”

Armin didn’t see or hear Jean leave. In fact, he didn’t register much of what the next few hours were. Armin, the smart one, the one with a plan, the one who wouldn’t hurt anyone, became a fool. He laid there, naked and sticky, and let his skin grow cold. He let his phone die next to him and he let his bedroom lamp stay on. Who had he hurt from this? Who had been waiting for Jean to come home?

 _I’d do it again in a heartbeat_

He hated his thoughts, he hated that his body was still shining with the beautiful afterglow. He hate how wet he had became and how good it had felt. It was like he was a different person. He kept making mistakes and expecting things to happen that were impossible. He hurt someone he didn’t even know. He had never felt so stupid in his life.

***

“Have you seen Armin?”

The voice was one that Eren didn’t recognize, and it took until they repeated the question for Eren to realize it was Hange, Armin’s co-librarian. When he said no, Hange gave him a small ‘hm’ before hanging up.

He hadn't seen Armin since the morning before, when his alarm went off at 6 am. After the third time of the alarm ringing one of Armin’s scifi show’s theme song, Eren gave Armin a small punch to the shoulder.

“Turn the damn thing off!” He had hissed.

Armin had done so but fell right back asleep. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty, he went about his morning as he would without the giant mess of blankets on the floor. Ymir eventually came out of her room and joined Eren for a freshly brewed pot.

“I think something is up with him,” Eren had said as they both drank cheap, store brand coffee. “He is normally a morning bird.”

“Too much worm,” Ymir said with a matter of fact voice, causing Eren to spit out his coffee.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Eren had to quiet his voice in order to not startle Armin. 

“It is what you think it is,” Ymir chugged the last of the coffee and rinsed out the mug, being mindful to put it on the drying rack. "Don’t be salty, it doesn’t look good on you.

Eren had never considered that Armin was doing anything of the sort. He knew about his date last Friday, but it had ended terribly. The only thing Armin had told him about the last few nights was that he hadn’t gotten much sleep. Then again, Eren never pressed it and had just talked about how annoyed he was that he had to find another just with flexible hours.

Armin eventually let out a loud groan as he stretched and checked his phone. “Looks like I slept through my first class. Shame.”

There was something wrong with Armin. 

But Eren said nothing as Armin lazily dressed and helped him pick up his bedding. When the apartment looked halfway decent again, Armin turned to give him a hug.

“Thanks for being a good friend, Eren.” Armin’s embrace was warm, almost like he had a fever.

As Armin left, Eren could have sworn he smelled something sweet. Almost like candy.

He had to work a double shift at the bar that day, and by the time he got home he passed out without giving anyone else a second thought. He was going to try to sleep in since this was his one day off in the next few weeks, but Hange had called him bright and early around noon.

Now, worried that something was very wrong with Armin, he quickly dressed. Armin was never late and never called in sick. Armin lived across town, and usually Eren would call before he headed over, but the line went to voicemail. He hadn’t been active on anyway of the social media accounts. It was like he was avoiding everyone. 

So Eren hopped on the 12:30 bus and made it to Armin’s by 1. The sky was threatening rain although the weather channel said it was supposed to be a windy but dry day.

At first he knocked when he got to his apartment door, but no one answered. When he hollered for Armin to let him in, he could hear Murphy yapping back but still no Armin. Scrambling for his key, he opened the door and went inside.

Murphy was standing guard at the door, and the first thing that Eren noticed was she wasn’t dressed in some stupid outfit. Armin had a damn wardrobe for this dog, so why would she be walking around without even a collar? It took only a glance at the table to see that Armin had, for some reason, taken it off as it was still attached to the leash. Moving further into the apartment, he heard the shower running.

“Hey, Armin?” Eren said as he slightly opened the door to the bathroom. “Are you ok?”

When no answer was given, he pushed the door open all the way. The room was full of steam, and once it escaped, he found Armin sitting on the floor of his shower, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head cradled in his arms. His skin was red and Eren could only guess how long he had been in here.

“Armin!” Eren made sure he was heard over the water. 

When Armin didn’t look up, Eren fear something was wrong. Throwing open the shower door, he turned off the burning water and knelt down on the wet tile. Placing his hands on Armin’s shoulders, he slowly shook him. Armin finally looked up, his eyes puffy and red, and his face drenched with what Eren knew were tears.

“I messed up, Eren,” Armin sniffled, before a few very painfully looking sobs wracked his body. “I don’t know how I can fix it.”

Armin was sensitive, that was not new to Eren, but the amount of grief that painted Armin’s face was not usual. He had only seen Armin cry like this when his grandfather passed away a few years ago. 

“Whatever happened, it will be ok,” Eren told him. “Let's get you out of this shower.”

Armin’s body was limp and Eren had to help him off the floor. He grabbed Armin’s bathrobe from the back of the door and dressed him.

Once he had Armin on the couch, he made him a strong glass of hot chocolate and waited. He let Armin sit with the warm drink, occasional checking his phone, but for the most part waited for Armin to be ready. It wasn’t up to him when Armin was ready to talk.

After a few hours, Eren’s stomach was grumbling but he didn’t dare leave the couch. He was going to suggest that he call for some take out when Armin finally cleared his throat.

“I slept with Jean,” Armin told him, his voice lacking emotion.

_Do not get mad, do not get mad. Armin is confiding in you. Do not get mad._

“What the hell is wrong with you, Armin!” Eren screamed.

A few small whines was the only way Armin could respond. Eren, on the other hand, was fuming. He acknowledged that blood really didn’t boil when someone was angry, but he could have sworn this time it did. But the more he yelled, the tighter Armin tucked his head between his knees and caused Murphy to bark.

Instead he took a few moments to breath, and when Murphy had calmed down, he asked Armin to please get out of the fetal position. Face bright red again, Armin looked out from the ball he had curled into.

Eren continued in a hush tone. “Is that all?”

“He’s engaged, Eren.” Armin’s voice cracked and he let his head fall into his palms. “What have I’ve done? I’m a monster.”

Eren could not always process things in a timely matter, but he took time to figure this out. If this would have happened a few days ago, he would have called Armin an idiot, but something seemed off. It was like something was wrong with his friend. Armin would never do that on purpose. There had to be error on that horse faced bastard, not Armin. Sure, Armin was not always the best sense of judgement, but he was willing to look past that.

“Ok…”Eren said through gritted teeth. “Did you know?”

“Not at first,’ Armin wiped his nose on the sleeve of his robe. “Not until...it was over.”

Hearing enough, Eren let his anger out in small spurts. Digging his fingers into the couch cushion, he cussed Jean’s name. Murphy’s ears perked and she let out a low growl.

“Jean was always a piece of shit,” Eren barked. “Thinking he is better than everyone else. The only thing he is good at is sweeping in and ruining everything.”

He had hoped Armin would cheer up now that he was pissed at Jean, but the Omega just stared at his reflection in the tv screen. His friend looked defeated, and Eren realized that he would have to act differently.

“Do you need a nap?”

A smile finally cracked on Armin’s face. “I would like that.”

Although it was almost dinner time, Eren let Armin rest his head on his shoulder until he drifted off into a restful slumber. Once he felt it was safe, he gently placed Armin’s head on the arm rest and made his way through the apartment. He knew he had caught a scent of something, and sure enough Armin’s room smelled just like Jean. Cocky and disgusting. Holding his breath, Eren stripped the sheets and stuffed them in Armin’s small washer. Eren couldn’t change what Armin had done, but he could erase any trace of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The riddle was from The Hobbit.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and the kudos! You are all amazing readers <3 Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment!


	7. Sweet and Spice

Sweet and Spice

_Alphas are superior. This is a fact, not an opinion. We have bigger cocks, bigger personalities, bigger egos, fuck, you know what they say. Bigger is better. We rule the world. Omegas know their place, and when they don’t know their place is when we have problems. Omegas are meant to be owned by Alphas, not the other way around, and never as equals. Nature made us this way and nature is law._

_-Excerpt from ‘Keeping the Old Way: An Alpha’s Response to the Omega ‘Revolution”_

***

Armin woke to the scent of warm spices and tea. Believing he had left a candle burning, he jumped off the couch and raced to the kitchen. No candles, nothing on the stove, just Eren sitting on his kitchen table scrolling through his phone. 

“I didn’t realize you were still here,” Armin alerted Eren of his presence. “How long was I sleeping?”

Eren shrugged. “A couple of hours.”

It was now dark but Armin felt like he had slept for days. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, he felt refreshed, like the fog that was in his body had cleared. No more constant headache, no more rash, and a better sense of smell.

A incredibly better sense of smell. His eyes darted around the kitchen but he did not see any sign of the delicious smell. That was until Eren got up from the table to meet him in the entryway. It was Eren that smelled so good, like he had just bathed in a chai tea lake.

“Are you feeling better?” Eren asked.

Armin nodded although he wasn’t sure if he was. Jean, Levi, Erwin...it was more than he had bargained for. He wanted to confided in Eren but the loud beeping stopped him.

“Is that my dryer?” Armin questioned as Eren moved past him to the dryer that was hidden in the closet across from his room. 

“Yeah, I hoped it would be done by now,” Eren said as he took the comforter out of the dryer. 

Moving to the bedroom, Armin noticed that linens were freshly clean. “You didn’t have to clean.”

“Pretty sure I had too,” Eren said as he threw the comforter in a heap at the end of the bed. “It smelled horrible in here.”

Knowing what Eren meant, he didn’t push it. Eren had never liked Jean, which was why Armin felt even worse about having been with him again. He had hurt his friend as well as someone he didn’t even know. He was contemplating if it was the biggest mistake he had made in his life, or if it was the short period of time in college when he dyed his hair purple. 

“I’m sorry, Eren,” Armin said as he sat on the bed, the sheets cool on his bare legs that peeked from under the bathrobe he was still wearing. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” Eren said, sitting next to him.

“No, I do,” Armin replied. “I did something even though I knew that it would upset you and...gosh, Eren, what cologne are you wearing?”

Blinking hard, Eren shook his head. “I think it’s called shampoo.”

“No, its like…”Aware of how strange he sounded, Armin tried to pull his attention back. “About Jean...I think I’ve hit a new low. It was like I was just…there for the moment, but when it was over I wasn’t needed anymore. It's like I’m not worth the effort.”

Like a blanket, Eren’s hand covered Armin’s. Eren’s eyes were vibrant with concern and focused solely on him. There had been many times in their friendship that Armin doubted himself, but he tried not to speak it out loud. Prone to panic attacks, Armin tried to hide them, but Eren saw through him.

“Don’t talk like that,” Eren said in a strong voice. “Armin, Jean is an idiot. He never saw how good he had it. He even had a second chance and managed to fuck that up.”

Laying his hand on Armin’s cheek, Eren continued. “You would make anyone happy.You just being my friend has made my life a lot less shitty than it could have been. I’m lucky just to have you close to me.”

No matter Eren’s anger with the world, he had never taken it out on him. He was always his haven away from everything that scared him. Something tangible to seek out when he was uncertain. Something stable.

Thunder crashed and rain came crashing down in pellets. It had been a wet October.

Some moments are planned, and some happen by chance. Armin wasn’t sure what this moment was, but he did know he had shamefully thought about kissing Eren many times growing up. So Armin took this moment to leave a small peck on Eren’s lips to test the water. 

He was thankful when Eren shyly returned it. Like treading water in a lake he had never swam in, he tiptoed towards another kiss. Again, Eren kissed back, but this time he inhaled deeply and his face broke into a smile.

“Candy,” Eren said and they both pretended they weren’t thinking of that night years ago.

Eren’s lips were smooth and he tasted like tea. As their lips pressed together, Eren pulled Armin closer, which caused the bathrobe to move and reveal his thighs.

“What are we doing, Eren?” Armin whispered before moving his kisses down Eren’s jaw.

“I don’t know,” Eren whimpered. “If you want to stop, I’ll stop.

He didn’t want Eren to stop so he let his bathrobe fall open to exposed more of his body. Eren kissed his neck, leaving behind a warmth that reminded him of a coffee shop. Safe, comfortable, cozy. Eren’s bites were soft and left gentle marks down his neck and onto his shoulders. 

“You are so sweet,” Eren whispered as he moved his way back up to Armin’s lips.

Speechless, Armin ran his hands through Eren’s hair. The kisses were soft, but so new. Eren was adventurous, leaving kisses on most of his body. When Eren stood up, he removed his clothes without embarrassment. 

Armin had seen Eren nude many times throughout school in locker rooms, but this was vulnerability. Eren stood before him, baring his body, and Armin accepted it. He felt like a toy just removed from its packaging, afraid to be played with and stiff. Eren, though, was fluid, and watched with dark eyes when Armin removed his bathrobe.

“Just like candy,” Eren murmured as he returned to the bed and they both laid back on sheets.

Parting Armin’s legs, Eren traced the outline of his hips with his finger tips. Defenseless and powerless, Armin moved his legs wider, afraid to ask for what his body craved. Eren caught the hint, and rested a finger on his opening.

“Is this what you want?” Eren asked as he pushed the finger in without tension or need for lubrication.

Armin whimpered, his hips baring down on Eren’s finger. Logical Armin took a moment to consider that he shouldn’t physically be this prepared, but that Armin was quickly silenced. 

“Another,” Armin begged in a breathless voice.

Like a sip of water to the thirsty, the additional finger didn’t solve the problem. Instead, it just made him want to demand more. Eren was gentle and kind, but Armin needed more. His body continued to pulse, his temperature soaring and sweat pouring from his brow. This just wasn’t enough.

Reaching down, he grabbed Eren’s free hand and pull him towards him, his preoccupied hand pulling out from his body. Empty, he shivered and knew he had to replace it. Armin wanted more, he wanted to kiss Eren like before.

Eren froze as he held himself up with his arms above Armin. The hesitation broken by a shuddered breath, Eren slightly adjusted himself to be pressing against Armin. This felt different than the others, different than any other. They had a history, they had a friendship.

_You can’t go back from this, Eren._

Moving his hips forward, Eren gasped as he sank into Armin. Armin’s legs shook and his hands slide up Eren’s back. This body was familiar, a body he had played sports with, punched after hearing bad jokes, hugged after hearing good news. Now covered in silence and a sudden uncertainty. 

_I can’t go back from this._

“Fuck me, Eren,” Armin demanded.

Eren was not one to take orders, but an exception had been made. His movements were slow at first, unsure but needy. Armin ran his hands down Eren’s back, feeling his body in a way he never had before. His muscles shifted with each thrust and Armin loved it. 

Yet there was still a line that hadn’t been crossed, something still holding them back. Eren’s eyes were shut and his moans held back. Armin wanted everything. If they were going to break this line, why only waltz across it?

Destroying any last trace of division, Armin wrapped his legs around Eren’s hips and his arms around his neck. Their bodies clashed, skin against skin, and Eren called out Armin’s name as their bodies intertwined. The thrusting because deeper and Armin finally felt the growing sensation of ecstasy, like a balloon being filled to the brink. 

When he peaked, his vision blurred and he screamed in a voice he didn’t recognize. His legs quaked, his heart flying out of altitude, he swore he knew more then than he ever had. When he could peel open his eyes, he focused on Eren. He could pick his face out of a crowd, but now it was intimate. His moans were soft, little ‘ohs’ escaping with each thrust, and when the suggestion of orgasm finally hit, Armin prepared with a deep kiss. Eren could not escape even though he didn’t even try, and cried out against Armin’s smile. 

Eren’s knot held them together, which was fine by them. Eren had collapsed against Armin’s body, his breath fast but deep. Both satisfied, they stayed in each other’s arms, sweat making their skin sticky, the scent a mixture of sweet and spice.

When Eren could pull out, he fell back against the bed with a sigh. Armin waited with bated breath, unsure what his next move was. Almost certain that Eren would leave, he was surprised when he instead rolled to his side and asked if it was alright if he spent the night. 

“If I go back smelling the way I do, Ymir won’t ever let it go.”

Was this the new normal? Instead of running away, Eren had freshened up in the bathroom and returned to the bed. Armin knew better than to expect a lover’s embrace, but he was relieved to find that Eren’s intentions were to stay by his side. 

_Did this really change us?_

Sleep took Eren quickly, before Armin had even returned from his quick shower. His face was as peaceful as the night before, and Armin wondered if he had made a mistake. They had been such good friends, would this make them something different? Maybe even something that he wasn’t sure he wanted?

Sighing, Armin got into bed with Eren, a space kept between them to store whatever remained of the line that they had destroyed. As the sleepless night wore on, his only relief was when Eren’s foot crossed that invisible divider to rest at east next to Armin’s.

***

“You slept with him, didn’t you?” Ymir didn’t even bother to look up from the paper as Eren snuck into the apartment.

“Shut up,” Eren hissed, no longer bothering to try to be quiet.

“You don’t have to tell me,” She said with a smile. “You smell so much like sugar I’m surprised you still have teeth.”

Taking her comment to heart, he took a detour to the bathroom to take a quick shower before work. Waiting until the water was steaming, he jumped in and let the water roll down his back. The heat tamed the tension in his stressed shoulders but didn’t ease his mind. It was like a race track took over, and each thought speed too fast to take time to consider what had happened.

He heard the bathroom door open and he grimaced at Ymir’s whistling. He was thankful that the shower curtain hid him. He couldn’t see her, but knew she was sitting on the counter. This wasn’t the first time Ymir had interrupted his shower to chitchat. 

“Are you going to spill or do I have to call Honey Cakes?”

“This isn’t a good time, Ymir,” He snarled, trying to conceal the fact that his voice was cracking. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt the way he did. He had enjoyed it, he enjoyed it more than he had ever before, but it was like he had lost something in the process. 

Ymir’s voice lowered as it took a serious tone. “Are you alright?”

Eren didn’t respond right away as he carefully chose what he was going to say. Nothing wrong had happened, and he had even let Armin know he was leaving. Armin had been so tired that all he had mustered was a quiet ‘have a good day’ before falling back to sleep. Before Eren left, he did noticed how the morning sun highlighted the marks from the night before and Eren couldn’t help but wonder if he had left them all, or if some had been there already.

If Armin seemed ok, why wasn’t he?

“You guys can still be friends,” Ymir told him before he had a chance to respond. “I know it seems impossible right now, but just give it time.”

Turning the shower off, Eren wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the shower curtain. He wanted to be happy, but the same problem he had for years was the only thing standing in his way.

“Armin slept with Jean.”

Ymir cocked her head to the side. “So...that shit for brains is back in town?”

“He’s getting married.”

Ymir’s face was smug. “Who would want to marry...wait.”

“Yeah, Armin is a wreck and I’m an idiot who didn’t turn him down. No, its worse than that, I’m the rebound.”

Ymir was speechless, which was surprising. Eren didn’t care, though, and went to his room to get into his stupid uniform. Waiting tables from the afternoon to the evening, and then bartending until bar close. He didn’t have a day off in weeks, which should give him enough time to figure out his next step with Armin, or if there was even a next step. 

As he walked towards the door, he caught himself in the mirror. He didn’t look any different, but he felt different. Like his load on his shoulders had become heavier and weighed him down. Had he left marks on both of Armin’s shoulders? Did he really get the scent out of the room? When Armin’s eyes were shut, was he still fully there or somewhere else?

***

“Traffic was shit, the weather was shit, everything was shit,” Levi muttered as he sat down at the table.

There was another person next to him, Reiner Braun, a large man who was wiser than he looked. Their host was getting snacks, which gave the two card buddies a chance to catch up, which was Levi’s least favorite part of the night.

“I had a date on Friday,” Reiner bragged. “Cute little Omega.”

Levi rolled his eyes and took a sip from his beer. “How rare.”

Out from the kitchen Hange Zoe glided out, a platter of snacks in one hand and more beer in the other. He had known them most his life, and although their friends tended to stink, he still attended their weekly card game religiously. Relieved and hopeful the conversation was over, Levi began shuffling the cards.

“Did you tell Levi about your date?” Hange said as they handed out plates. 

“All about it,” Levi said without enthusiasm. 

Reiner rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess it doesn’t matter, not like I’m going to see him again. He didn’t get my jokes and raised his nose in disgust for most of the night.”

_Suprise, suprise._

“I strike out every now and again playing matchmaker,” Hange shrugged and held out their hands for the deck of cards. “You know, Levi, my co-worker may be more your style.”

Levi snorted as he handed them the deck. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“If you want to play Alpha, you have to start somewhere,” Reiner offered a piece of unwanted advice.

“Trust me, I don’t need your help,” Levi said as he grabbed the cards while Hange sorted them out.

“Come on, he is such a little doll,” Hange smiled. “Smart, funny, this cute little button nose...”

Levi tuned Hange out as he checked his phone. He had found an Omega all on his own, but was too damn scared to message him back. Armin had all the makings of an intelligent guy, someone he felt at ease next too. But he knew, as he looked at the contact on his phone, why he wasn’t messaging back. Armin was a sweet kid who didn’t need to get caught up in his fucked up world. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he placed down a twenty in the betting pool, knowing it was probably the last time he would see it.

***

The next few weeks were pretty calm for Armin. Eren was busy with work, or at least that is what he told him. He had tried to talk to Eren about what had happened, but Eren was pushing it back. Armin tried not to think too heavily on it and put his focus on his midterms instead. If Eren regretted it, Armin didn’t want the heartbreak this close to graduation.

Truthfully, Armin was a tad relieved that Eren was so busy because he wasn’t sure what he wanted from the night. He knew he wanted to keep Eren close, but he wasn’t sure how close.

Ymir would occasionally check-in, but she was hot on the trail of a new Omega who just moved into town that she swore smelled like chicken noodle soup. One night at the very end of October, Armin called Ymir to see if Eren was upset with him. 

“Eren just needs time to figure himself out,” Ymir said. “You know he is a self-centered dude so it may take awhile.”

Two weeks after the night at Alpha Den, Armin messaged Levi asking if he wanted to hang out. He never got a message back. He also tried to message Erwin but got the same results. Sasha told him to try and find another match on the dating app, but Armin just couldn’t put forth the efforts. 

He tried only once to message Jean, but the text was returned with a message ‘this line is currently disconnected.’ He didn’t bother to try again. Some mistakes should just stay mistakes. He didn’t want to ruin anyone else's life. 

He settled into his old ways, much to Murphy’s relief. School, library, coffee, home before dinner. Murphy was even relieved to find that Armin was much more willing for snuggles. While Armin used to keep busy after returning home with cleaning or exercise, he was making a habit of nearly collapsing on the couch and staying there until bed. Very Omega, he would think as he would sip hot chocolate and tear up during sad movies. 

While it did nag him, especially in the middle of the night, that he had had a few days of sexual freedom and never heard back from any of them, he found himself at peace. No panic attacks, no late night crying sessions, just exhaustion. 

Even on Halloween, his favorite holiday, he found he didn’t want to join in on the celebrations. He spent the night watching movies with Murphy (in a bumble bee outfit) laying in his lap. Ymir had called around midnight to see if he wanted to join her, but he slept through the call. 

Midterms exams and papers were returned by the second week of November. Armin was relieved that he had passed with flying colors. As he was leaving the last class of the day, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The number was to his clinic, and he was frightened that he had missed his annual appointment.

“Usually we wouldn’t request appointments like this, but do to a recent concern we are asking that you come into the clinic today.”

That was quite alarming but Armin didn’t ask questions. He knew that there was always a chance of getting sick when surrounded by college students in small classrooms. When he walked into the clinic around 6pm, he was shocked to see it so packed that he had to stand. No one was speaking, which made the packed room much eerier than it should have been. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long and was escorted back by a nurse. As they passed rooms, he could swear he was hearing crying coming from some of them. They stopped at a lab and he was asked to provide a blood sample. Remaining calm, Armin did as he was told and was then brought back to an empty exam room. 

He was waiting longer than he wanted to and he began to worry about Murphy. When one hour became two, he gave his neighbor a call to ask to see to Murphy. She was probably upset that Armin wasn’t home yet to let her out or feed her. He would have to make a special stop to get her a treat. 

He was still debating if he should get her a box of biscuits or one of those fancy wet dinners when the doctor came in. She looked exhausted and didn’t try to hide her displeasure when she sat down across from him.

“There has been a mistake,” She started, looking down at her chart. “A batch of suppressants had been contaminated. Effects of the contamination included anything from rashes, fatigue, upset stomach, hunger, the list goes on. Did you experience any of these symptoms?”

Sideswiped, Armin stammered out about how he had experienced most of those symptoms. The last few weeks began to make sense as he connected all the strange things that he had been experiencing.

“When did you start your current 90 day batch?”

Armin thought back and remembered it was the night of his horrible date with what’s-his-face. “October 6th. Should I stop taking them? Is there a non-contaminated batch I can start tomorrow? I’ve never missed a day.”

The doctor rubbed her temples. “Armin, from the day you started your current 90 day batch of suppressant, can you tell me when you’ve had sexual activity?”

“I don’t see why that matters.”

The doctor’s eyes looked sad as she looked back at her chart one last time. “After running the blood sample you’ve provided, we’ve determined your hCG levels are around 5,600, which would place you at around 5 weeks.”

It was like the doctor was speaking a language he had never heard before, giving him numbers that weren’t correlating. He blankly stared at his feet, trying to understand what she was telling him.

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Armin, do you understand what I’m telling you?”

“So...you don’t have a new batch?”

Squeezing his shoulder she shook her head. “You should not take the suppressants at all. You are pregnant. I know this is shocking, so I’ll give you time to process this. Please know you are not the only one affected, and it will be on the news soon so I would strongly recommend you inform anyone you’ve had unprotected sexual intercourse with from October 6th through the 12th. Most of the heats that have happened was in that first week after taking the contaminated batch and this would match with your hCG levels.”

She let go of his shoulder and stood up from the stool. Pausing at the door, she gave Armin a gentle smile. “Please take all the time you need in here to make some phone calls or to collect your thoughts. When you leave make an appointment at the desk for a 12 week prenatal exam. Oh, and of course, congratulations.” 

She shut the door, leaving him alone. In shock, he looked down at his phone. Her words weren’t registering, the word ‘pregnant’ meant nothing to him. The only thing that he understood fully was he had to inform anyone he had slept with that his suppressants didn’t work.

_October 6th through the 12th_

“Erwin...Levi...Jean...Eren,” Armin whispered to himself. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, folks, here we are. More explanation coming soon. I'm working on a small chapter that will hopefully air tomorrow. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!


	8. The Night They Realized

_[Transcript from ‘Nightly News’ November 9th, 2017]_

_Omega Pharmaceutical Corporation, the company that produces the most prescribed heat suppressant medication, released a statement to the public today:_

_‘With a heavy heart, we would like to inform the public that batch number 1009-10 has been contaminated by what we believe to be an act of domestic terrorism.”_

_After numerous reports of extreme side effects after taking this batch, further testing indicated that the formula had been altered. Side effects that suppressant takers have reported include: headaches, irregular changes in mood, vomiting, hunger cravings, fatigue, early onset of heat, and even some reports of pregnancies._

_“I’ve been taking suppressants everyday since I was a 22 when it first became an option,” A local man stated. “Not once in my decades of taking the pill had I felt these symptoms. Luckily I remembered what a heat felt like and knew something was wrong. My heart goes to these young Omegas who never had to experience a heat before.”_

_It is estimated over 25 million people are currently prescribed the suppressant. Omega Pharmaceutical Corporation is urging those who are prescribed to cease taking this medication and to contact their physician._

***

Erwin had spent the day with financial consultants regarding a partnership between his small reality company and a larger firm. It had been a challenging day, but overall a success. By the time he left the office around 8, he was confident he just secured the future of his business.

He stopped at a liquor store and picked up a new bottle of whiskey to celebrate before heading home. He heard his phone ring in his bag but with how harsh the rain was he thought best to wait the 20 minute drive home.

At 8:30 on the dot, the news cut into his smooth jazz. He didn’t feel the need to listen to the reality of the day with the high he was sailing on. Turning the radio off, he continued on out of the city and towards the suburban development. 

A two story house at the end of a scheduled cul de sac, it was a beautiful property. When it came on the market he bought it without a second thought. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large yard with only a few neighbors up the road. He used to imagine what it would sound like with the voices of children playing outside, or running across the hardwood floors. Yet as he got older, those dreams came less often.

For now, it was only him in his empty home. He parked his expensive car in the three car garage and went inside through the garage door. All the lights were off and no noise could be heard. In his mind he could still see supper prepared on the table with someone ready to kiss him hello.

But he was alone.

Placing his work bag carefully on the hook and removing his shoes, he grabbed a glass and went into the small den. He turned on the electric fireplace as well as the large TV that hung over it. The news was on, but he wasn’t interested in it. He poured himself a glass and sipped the burning liquid. 

“With a heavy heart…’

Erwin watched the caramel colored drink swirl in his glass. There was no one to tell his good news about the merger, not among the walls that were not covered in pictures yet had nails ready to hang them. 

“Be an act of…”

Catching his attention, Erwin settled his eyes onto the tv. An issues with a medication with severe side effects sounded like a serious matter.

“My heart goes to these young Omegas who never had to experience a heat before…”

Not just any medication. Suppressants, a medication that made pregnancy in Omegas virtually impossible. 

Being an Alpha, he knew of others that were very vocal about the use of these. He even had a few classmates throughout school that preached about how horrible their society was for allowing suppressants to be taken. These Extremist Alphas were still stuck in a world where Omegas were raised to be breed to the highest bidder. But Erwin would never have imagined they would ever manage something this drastic.

_Erwin, I think the condom broke._

“Armin,” Erwin said his name as the whiskey glass fell from his grasp and crashed onto the floor. 

Armin, the sweet Omega he took out back in October. Blushing cheeks, delicate fingers, a laugh like bells, he was the perfect image of what an Omega should be. It was Erwin’s attempt to try again, but found out too late that it was too soon. But if Armin had been on suppressants, and they failed to function as they should and their protection broke... 

Stepping over the broken glass, he rushed back to his bag in the kitchen to grab his phone. 1 missed call from Armin and 1 new text. 

**We need to talk.**

For a brief moment, he swore he could hear the sound of small feet running across the floor. Smiling, Erwin sent him a message back.

***

Levi was at the Alpha Den on his third scotch when he got the text. He just wanted a few drinks before he headed home from work. He hadn’t even changed out of his scrubs but the bartenders knew him enough by now to know this was his normal.

The text made his phone vibrate in his pocket and he was shocked to see that it was from Armin. He was certain that the Omega wanted nothing to do with him any more but the text seemed urgent.

**We need to talk.**

Although it was a Thursday at 8pm, the music was loud and the lights were frantic. It had been a few weeks since he had last ignored the kid and he didn’t plan on acknowledging him this time either. He wasn’t looking for booty calls or relationships. He was looking for one more drink before he head home to drink more.

Sadly the bartender was too preoccupied with his phone to noticed Levi beckoning for another. Flipping off the super observant employee, he left the club and made his way out into the streets. It was Thursday, which meant an early day tomorrow.

Getting onto the downtown bus to avoid the storm, he sat with his face against the window. Usually he would put in his earphones but someone had snuck them out of his work jacket at the clinic and until he had some extra cash saved up he was SOL.

“This is going to be a big deal,” Levi heard a woman’s voice state.

“Birth rates are going to skyrocket,” Another woman responded.

Probably discussing another bullshit article about why Omegas need to throw out their suppressants and be one with nature but their voices sounded much more concerned than that. He found the couple seated across from him and he glanced over to the paper they were sharing.

“Suppressant Company Confirms Contaminated Batch With Raising Pregnancy Stats”

“What?” Levi whispered to himself as he became aware of the panic that was flooding through the city bus.

Dozens of Omegas surrounding him sat in silence, either looking at their phones or resting their heads in their hands. Some were talking to hushed tones to their neighbors. They all wore the face of failure. Contaminated suppressants with raising pregnancy reports…

_Are you on suppressants?_

_Of course._

“Fuck!” Levi said as it hit him. 

Pulling the stop chain, Levi raced off at the next stop. They hadn’t hit downtown yet, which meant he could still walk to Armin’s. Pulling out his phone, he hit the dial button and prayed Armin just wanted to hang out. He didn’t pay mind to the rain drenching him.

“Hey, this is Levi,” He said with a faux calm when Armin picked up. 

“I...um,” Armin’s voice sounded so heavy. “Can you just...can you meet me?”

“You ok, kid?” Levi asked although he knew the answer.

Silence.

“Ok, where do I need to meet you?”

More silence. Levi’s legs began to shake.

“Did I lose you?”

“Levi, I’m pregnant.”

***

Jean had one on one practices that night until well past 8pm. His team was getting better but he acknowledged that the best way to help a team is to firstly see them as individuals. Most of the teenagers knew trying out that their coach was big time, and even though Jean liked the attention, he knew that to make them respect him they needed to know him beyond his fame.

That being said, one on one practices took forever. By the time he got out of the pool it was dark and pouring rain. He ran to his car and jumped in. Luckily, the school was out of the city and the drive home was 10 minutes highway. He was home before he even had the chance to turn on the radio.

The house was a simple one floor with two bedrooms. Nothing too big that he couldn’t handle, and it was a rental so if he got sick of it he could just move.

As he walked into the house he could smell a delicious home cooked meal. Finding his meal in the microwave, he turned it on to reheat it and started to undress from his long day. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in!”

Marco, freckles and all, was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Toothpaste foam at the corners of his mouth, he held up a finger to give him a second. A quick spit, he turned back to give Jean a big hug.

“Did you find your dinner?”

The stress from the day washed away as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Yes, I did. You are a lifesaver.”

“Nah, just a decent cook,” Marco said, taking Jean’s hand and leading him back to the kitchen. “Eat up, we have a big drive tomorrow!”

They were supposed to head over to Jean’s parent's house to pick up some wedding decorations. It was a pretty far drive and he was not looking forward to it. Thank goodness he didn’t work Fridays. 

Eating until he was full, he went over the day with Marco. Marco knew most of the swimming terms and could easily hold a conversation about it. But after a while, Marco began to yawn and Jean knew he had to be up early for work for a short shift before they headed out.

“Do you want to go watch some TV in the room before bed?” Jean asked and Marco perked up.

“Snuggle time?”

They was no way Jean could keep his cool composure around him. “Yeah, snuggle time.”

Jean got into his sweatpants and threw his shirt into the hamper. Getting into the large bed, he wrapped his arms Marco and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. At first they scrolled through a streaming app and found nothing, then they went through the cable and found nothing. Finally, they ended on the nightly news. 

_It is estimated over 25 million people are currently prescribed the suppressant. Omega Pharmaceutical Corporation is urging those who are prescribed to cease taking this medication and to contact their physician_

“Hm, looks like someone messed with suppressants,” Marco said as he watched the coverage. “Thank goodness we won’t have that problem!”

“Yeah, thank...”

_I would like to kiss you_

In order to not feel guilty each time he kissed his future husband, Jean had pushed the night with Armin so far out of his mind but it wasn’t deep enough to stay away. They hadn’t used protection that night. Why would they? He knew Armin was a proud prude and had been on suppressants forever.

He had thought it was strange how ready Armin’s body was for him and he did also find it strange that Armin had a sickening sweet smell to him, but he thought the wine had something to do with it. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had never slept with anyone in heat. How would he know what it was like?

“...goodness.”

Fear gripping his heart, he excused himself and raced to the bathroom. Locking the door, he sat in the farthest corner of the room from the wall separating him from Marco. He had gotten a new number after his phone was destroyed in the pool, which meant if Armin had to speak with him, he had no way to get a hold of him.

“Maybe that is best,” He said quietly to himself. “If...if he is...then he can’t get a hold of me to let me know…”

He couldn’t live with that, though. If Armin, god forbid, was pregnant and he had the chance to be a father, he would never forgive himself. This may be his only chance. Sending a quick text, he waited in terror for a response back.

 **This is Jean. I just saw the news.**  
...  
**We need to talk**

***

Eren had just gotten back from a long shift at the restaurant. He had managed to switch shifts at the bar, freeing up his night. He had been working so much that he needed a night to sleep. Ymir was already home and watching TV.

“You are back early,” Eren said as he flopped on the couch.

She shrugged. “The cute Omega girl I’ve been chasing didn’t go to the pub like she does every Thursday so I had no reason to drink alone in public. I figured if I drank at home I could unbutton my pants.”

Rolling his eyes, he flipped through the channels. They were stealing cable from the upstairs neighbors and something they got more snow channels than actual TV. Of course, the nightly news came in crystal clear. 

“I see you didn’t pick up toilet paper even though I texted you twice,” Ymir threw out.

“My damn phone is out of minutes.” Eren hated to admit it, but living in the city was draining him of most of his funds. “I get paid tomorrow so my phone should be back on. Until then, if you could-”

“Shut up.”

“Unless you want to wipe your ass with napkins-”

“Eren, shut your stupid mouth and listen!”

_After numerous reports of extreme side effects after taking this batch, further testing indicated that the formula had been altered. Side effects that suppressant takers have reported include: headaches, irregular changes in mood, vomiting, hunger cravings, fatigue, early onset of heat, and even some reports of pregnancies._

“Oh...shit,” Ymir said, her mouth hanging open. 

Eren stared at the screen well after the report was over and the TV had moved on to show a commercial about car insurance. Reliving that night, he could remember every taste, every scent, every movement. Vivid and sharp, Armin had been so willing and ready. Eren knew Armin had been on suppressants, so he figured it was fine. But after seeing the report, he reconsidered every moment of that night.

“Armin...could be...pregnant,” Eren blabbered as a silly lopsided grin broke on his face. “We didn’t use protection...I should see if he is ok...”

His palms were sweat as he ran them through his hair. He hadn't even talked to Armin about that night even though it was weeks ago. He had barely spoken to Armin at all. He was probably upset. He was a probably pissed.

“What the hell are you waiting here for!” Ymir hollered at him. “Armin is going to want to talk to you.”

“With me?”

“Yes, Daddy, with you.”

“Daddy?”

“Eren, snap out of it!” Ymir clapped her hands in front of his face. “You need to go to Armin. Now.”

“You are right, I need to go talk to him!” Eren said with a nervous hint to his voice. “Do I bring something?”

“Like a ‘sorry that I might have gotten you pregnant’ gift?”

“That sounds stupid. Wine, maybe? He likes wine.”

Ymir shook her head. “No, no gifts. Especially alcohol.”

As Eren raced out of the apartment, Ymir remained behind staring at the TV. She was trying to find some sort of happiness for Armin, but something kept bugging her.

She connected the events out loud from what Armin had disclosed and what she managed to get out of Eren.“There was the businessman who turned into an jerk after sex, the bad boy from the Alpha Den, the soon-to-be-married ex-boytoy and the best friend. Oh, Armin, you are in a world of trouble.”

She also knew that Eren’s heart was going to break when he realized he wasn’t the only candidate as the father of Armin’s baby. Putting her drink down, she put on her shoes and headed to the store. She knew Eren was going to come back destroyed, so she might as well pick him up a phone card and some toilet paper to make him fell better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a forewarning, most of Armin's pregnancy is going to be strongly influenced by my own or from other parents I know. I figure this is the best way to keep it realistic.
> 
> Also, as a side note, I've started watching Free! and re watching Yuri!!! on Ice, which as strongly influenced Jean's story. Not sure why, but I just want to see him as a competitive swimmer.
> 
> Also, as a side side note, I'm caught up with AOT chapters and I'm doing my best to not spoil anything. At this time, I'm not introducing any new characters that haven't already been introduced in the anime. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for leaving comments and kudos! I love hearing what everyone is thinking of this crazy little tale and is giving me such motivation to continue! I love you all so much!


	9. 50 Kudos Bonus Chapter: Why The Omega Revolution is Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I reached my first goal (50 kudos) so here is a little something for all the support I've received on this little story. I appreciate every comment, kudo, bookmark. I'm going through some big life changes right now (new job, new house, etc.) So having this little outlet to look forward to means so much to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, I'm done being sappy :)

Why The Omega Revolution is Important  
By Armin Arlert, Grade 6

Since the dawn of time, there has been three types of reproduction categories, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. While we have always known that biologically there has been a difference that we cannot completely change, Omegas have been trying to change how they are viewed in public. In my paper, I plan on explaining the difference between the reproduction categories, how Omegas are often considered a low class, and why it is important the revolution is important.

As I mentioned above, reproduction category does not have to match someone’s biological sex or chosen gender. When someone goes through puberty, they begin to exhibit signs of their category. After that happens, they go to the doctor and get diagnosed. Alphas will exhibit over aggressive behaviors as well as begin to form a knot, or enlarged tissue at the base of the penis used during sex to lock the partners together. Omegas will show signs of heat, such as increased odor from the scent glands, the ability to self lubricate, as well as the ability to give birth. Betas, on the other hand, will not exhibit these extreme changes. They will still go through puberty as Alphas and Omegas will and will be diagnosed later in life in order to ensure they are not just a late bloomer.

There is a common myth that once in heat, an Omega will do whatever they can to find an Alpha. I believe this is a societal expectation and something an Omega could easily control if they are taught to control it. There is also a myth that Alphas cannot control themselves when they smell an Omega is heat. As above, if a young Alpha is taught control, then it shouldn’t be a problem. We, as humans, have worked so hard to separate from animals, why are we still acting like them?

Because of an Omega’s increased probability of successfully having children, they were hunted out to be become breeding stock. While females Omegas were prized as wives, it wasn’t until the late 1500s that male Omegas were seen as valued. During that time, it became fashionable for a wealthy Alpha to own a male Omega. Often times, they were sold at auctions to the highest bidder, and the more male Omegas an Alpha had, the more distinguished they were seen. They were denied basic human rights, were not given the opportunity for education, and did not have ownership of their bodies. 

The Wollstonecraft Laws of the early 1840s finally gave Omegas the right to own properties as well as their bodies. Omegas children were no longer kicked out of school after exhibiting their first heat. Alphas were punished for sexual attacking an Omega in public when it had historically been seen as ‘a law of nature.’

But things are not perfect. Laws regarding nonconsensual sex only get perpetrators a few years in prison due to the ‘law of nature’ argument. Omegas often get kicked out of housing if they become pregnant without being marked (aka having been claimed by an Alpha and have gone through the marking ritual.) Omegas are also criticized for being on suppressants. Not only Omegas, but Alphas would benefit for the revolution as well. For example, Alphas are very seldom given even 50/50 custody of a child during divorce cases because it is assumed a child should by with the Omega regardless of if the divorced couple wants 50/50 or not.

To end my paper, the Omega Revolution is important because it isn’t a crazy demand. All we are asking is that Omegas, Alphas, and Betas are seen as equal individuals regardless of reproduction category. This will lead to a safer world for Omegas, Alphas, and Betas. 

 

_Teacher Comments: I can tell you are very passionate about this subject, but this is highly inappropriate. The assignment was on what you did over summer vacation. Please see me to discuss a way to redo this assignment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone else does this, but if there is a character the shares the same voice actor as the English dub of Armin, they automatically become my favorite character. No matter how the character acts, they will be a sweetheart in my mind.


	10. Hindsight is 20/20

When Armin first moved into his apartment, he had asked for the ceiling fan in the living room to be fixed. It wasn’t a major problem, but every now and again it would slow down just to speed back up. The change was subtle and didn’t affect the temperature of the room, but it always made for a slight disturbance. 

But now, laying on the floor of his living room with his hands on his stomach, he noticed it more than ever. It happened about every seven minutes but he couldn’t figure out why. The rotation wouldn’t change, just the speed.

“I’m pregnant,” He said to himself as he watched the fan.

He had been repeating the phrase since he had gotten off the phone with Levi. It didn’t seem truthful, as if he was saying ‘I’m a cat.’ The difference is he knew he wasn’t a cat, but he had a piece of paper that said he was pregnant.

His stomach didn’t feel any difference. He had always been thin, perhaps thinner than what he should be, but it never was a problem. Even now, his stomach was flat and only rose with his breaths. Back in school when they learned about reproduction, he was told that it would take some time before the body went through any external changes. Until then, no one would know unless he told them.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Murphy didn’t seem to care as she slept next to him on the floor. Armin thought he had read somewhere that dogs could sense pregnancy, and if that was true, then Murph was being pretty lazy because according to this piece of paper he was.

The fan slowed down, the individuals blades becoming clearly defined, only to speed up into a whirl of movement.

Wasn’t he supposed to be throwing up and craving weird food? He just felt tired, which could be from any amount of stress. Maybe the doctor got it wrong. Maybe his blood work was mismanaged and he was told someone else’s news. 

“I’m pregnant.”

No, he knew that wasn’t true. _Hindsight is 20/20_ his mom would say. He easily saw now that his pills had failed him. He knew better. Part of him wondered if he knew all along. He didn’t have the chance to go down that rabbit hole of a thought when a rapid successions of knocks pounded on his door.

Easily getting up from the floor, he checked the peephole in the door to find Eren’s face staring up at him. Armin had accepted that the next few days were going to be filled with awkward confessions. He had just hoped that Eren wouldn’t be the first one in person.

“I saw the news!” Eren shouted as the door opened. 

“Shhh,” Armin hushed him as he pulled him inside. “My neighbors are gossips.”

Once they were safe in the apartment, Armin had a good chance to look Eren over. He was sweaty and out of breath, which meant he probably ran the whole way over. His cheeks were rosy, his shoelaces untied, which were all signs of a split second decision. They stood in the entry hall, both waiting for the other to speak.

“Armin,” Eren said once his breathing had returned to normal. “Are you…you know...?”

_Pregnant? Is that what he is trying to ask?_

A brief but wicked thought came to his mind of making Eren ask the question, but Armin knew better. He knew everyone was going to be asking him over the next few weeks. Any Omega would be asked, him especially since he had been so outspoken about how amazing suppressants were. Mud on his face.

“Should we sit down?” Armin asked, pointing to the couch in the living room.

Shooting like a bullet, Eren gripped onto Armin’s shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of his cardigan. “Come on, just tell me!”

Eyes watering, lip slightly quivering, Armin took in a breath and found he didn’t have the words. He had just said it moments ago to the ceiling fan. It had come so easy on the phone with Levi and Erwin and over texting with Jean, but now that he was face to face with his best friend, it was different. 

So instead he nodded.

He found once he started to nod, he couldn’t stop. Once the first tear fell, the rest streamed out like a broken dam. He thought that he was about to lose a friend. He thought Eren would feel betrayed, or call him a liar, or stomp out.

Instead, Eren smiled and that hurt him more.

Pulling Armin into his embrace, Eren began to whisper, “Hey, it's alright. We are going to be ok, Armin.”

But Armin knew that there was only a quarter of a chance that Eren was the father, and he couldn’t let his friend keep thinking otherwise for another second.

“I’m not sure who the father is.” The words came out like ice, leaving behind glaciers in his chest.

Releasing him and taking a step back, Eren looked over his friend. This was it. This was when Eren would start to yell and feel sorry for himself. Armin braced himself, knowing that it was coming.

“That is ok,” Eren reassured him. “You don’t owe me an explanation. You are my friend, and I’m going to be here for you, no matter what. I know this wasn’t planned, but I want to help you out. Even if...even if it ends up not being mine...I’m still want to support you however you need me too!”

_Well, that was unexpected._

Stunned, Armin thanked him but was unsure how to follow up the outburst of emotion. He really had thought Eren would be upset. Instead of freaking out, Eren was being really mature.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Eren asked. “I want to make sure you are safe. I know that pregnancy can make people sick.”

“I’m fine,” Armin said, but Eren didn’t seem to hear him as he moved into the apartment. 

“This apartment is actually pretty dangerous.” Eren looked at the outlets. “We need to baby proof this place. You look ill. Let me help you lay down. I can make you some tea or something. What tea can pregnant people drink?”

“I’m tired, Eren, not incapable. I think I just want to be alone tonight.”

Eren looked like he wanted to argue yet held back. They didn’t hug but Eren left a light squeeze on Armin’s should before he headed out. Still surprised, Armin locked the door and found Murphy standing behind him.

“That went better than I thought it would,” Armin told her.

Of course, Armin did not see the trail of knocked over garbage cans leading away from his apartment, or the new hole in the Eren’s living room that Ymir had to patch up, cursing the entire time about stupid Alphas and their stupid aggression. 

***

The next morning, Armin found himself on an uncomfortable couch in an uncomfortable situation. Jean had been very adamant on meeting, but had said he was on a very tight schedule and that he wouldn't have access to his car. Not wanting to argue, Armin told him he would just head over in the morning and be gone before whatever it was he had to do.

Armin knew that he was probably being restricted not by a busy day, but by the hours between when Jean’s partner was out of the house. There was no way to cover the shame he felt, so he stopped trying. Jean was not going to get the enchantment he usually encountered. Armin was upset, but he wasn’t going to deny Jean the same chance he was giving everyone else.

“Do you want anything? Water? Soda?” Jean asked from his seat on the opposite side of the living room.

Armin shook his head and scanned the room. It wasn’t the couch, or the ugly carpet, or even Jean that made the situation uncomfortable. It was the dozens of pictures that hung on the walls and sat on the shelves. Pictures of Jean and a man he didn’t recognize, a man he had just learned his name, Marco.

“How far along are you?” Jean asked the floor, but Armin assumed he meant the question to him.

“5 weeks.”

The wheels must have been turning in Jean’s mind, for a few moments later he nodded as if to confirm the dates matched.

“Are you doing ok?” Jean asked, finally looking at him.

“Is that genuine concern?”

Defensively holding his hands up, Jean bit back. “I’m just checking!”

“I”m sorry,” Armin apologized. “I’ve gone through a lot the past couple of hours. Yes, I’m fine.”

Jean shifted in his chair and cleared his throat yet said nothing. That was fine by Armin. Instead he focused adjusting the brim of his beanie even though it was fine.

“So is there a chance that the baby isn’t mine,” Jean acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

The only answer Armin could give him was a weak nodded. Expecting anger, Armin was surprised when he was met without hostility but Jean rubbing his temples. 

_This isn’t like Jean...like it wasn’t like Eren last night_

“Do you have a plan for the baby?”

“I haven’t had time to think that far,” Armin shrugged, not wanting to discuss things he knew nothing about. “I’ll figure something out.”

Jean sighed, a sign that Armin remembered meaning he was about start a difficult conversation. It was the same sign that began the ‘I’m traveling the world but I’m not taking you with me’ conversation from years ago. 

“Armin, I have an idea. Now don’t give me an answer right now because I know it's something you can't decide in a day. But...Marco and I have been talking about kids lately and I know he would agree with me on this. I would like to adopt the baby.”

“What?” Armin spat in disbelief.

“I know that was a big thing to ask,” Jean said in a calm voice. “But think, Armin. I’m getting married in just a few months. The baby could be in a good home. We make good money, live in a nice school district-”

“But Jean!”

“I don’t even care if the baby isn’t mine,” Jean stated. “And you know me, Armin. You can trust me. I know you don’t know Marco, but he is a really good guy. He would be an amazing father. And, of course,we would keep you in its life.”

Armin turned to a photo hanging next to him of Marco and Jean sitting on bleachers at a swimming competition. Freckles were plastered all over Marco’s face as he plastered a kiss on Jean’s forehead. Another photo showed Marco holding Jean’s hand as they walked through a wooded path. A third showed them sharing a plate of nachos at a fair. Jean looked at Marco in those photos in a way Armin couldn't remember ever seeing. Why wouldn’t Jean just try to have a baby with Marco? Why wouldn’t he want a freckled little Jean running around.

Unless…

“Marco is a Beta, isn’t he?” Armin asked.

Jean’s determination broke as his face fell. Armin had solved it. 

“You just want the baby because you guys can’t have one of your own. Admit it”

“We aren’t talking about Marco,” Jean snarled.

“Admit it, Jean!”

Getting ready to fire back, Jean only stopped when the sound of garage door opening filled the living room. Jean ran to the window and cursed.

“Marco is home! You have to go.”

In a whirlwind, Jean pulled Armin to the kitchen and opened the screen door to the backyard. Armin didn’t have a chance to disagree as he was shoved out on the freshly raked grass. 

“Run straight through the woods. It leads out to a little cul de sac. The bus stop is about 5 minutes from there. And Armin?” Jean said as he started to shut the door. “Please think about my offer.”

With that, the screen door shut in his face and Jean closed the blinds. Armin could no longer see, but heard a faint ‘hello!’ from inside. He wished he was brave and could throw open the door and face Marco. Instead, he turned and ran towards the woods.

He jumped over fallen trees and heard the twittering of squirrels. The sun was shining through the bare branches but it didn’t feel like November. He was getting too warm with just his light zip up jacket and his beanie. He wondered how far along he would be when they got their first snowfall. 

_I’m pregnant_

Pushing the thought from his mind, he continued until he could see blacktop. The moment he hit the sidewalk a sudden urge hit his stomach and he nearly fell to his knees. He considered himself relatively fit, so to feel sick from a light run shouldn’t happen. Gripping his knees to hold himself up, his stomach churned. He had to focus on breathing until his stomach settled.

“Armin?” 

“Jean?” Armin whispered, looking up from the ground.

It wasn’t Jean, but a voice escaping from a very expensive black car that pulled up to the curb. Squinting due to the bright morning sun, he watched as Erwin got out from the driver's side. Dressed in a pressed gray suit and his hair slicked to the side, he looked like he had stepped out of a photo shoot from some sort of cologne.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked as he jogged to his side.

Armin waved him away as his stomach continued to threaten him. This wasn’t the way he wanted Erwin to see him. 

“Just ran a little too hard,” Armin panted. 

Erwin’s bright eyes seemed even sharper in this light as he offered to drive Armin home. No questions regarding where he had been or where he was going, just that he was on his way to the city. Knowing that the bus tended to smell like garbage, he thought this was the better option. 

Getting into the car, that night returned to him. He could remember what the window felt like against the exposed skin of his arm, and how his knee ached from being wedged into the console. But mostly, he remembered how Erwin had commanded him that night. Blushing, Armin thanked Erwin for the ride.

“Don’t mention it,” Erwin said as he turned onto the freeway. “I was coming to talk to you anyway so this just saved me some time.”

“Oh, right,” Armin mumbled. 

For a moment, he forgot that he had business to take care of with Erwin. They had spoke briefly on the phone the night before, but he had still been in a state of shock that he just told him to stop by tomorrow. 

“Have you been to your doctor?” Erwin asked, keeping his eye focused on the road.

“Yes, they did a blood test,” Armin replied. “Erwin, I want to be honest with you. I’m not sure who the father is.”

Erwin gave him a soft ‘hm’ before replying. “Considering the circumstances, that doesn’t surprise me. You are a beautiful Omega, I’m sure you’ve had lots of partners. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Oh, it’s not like that,” Armin defended himself. “It was a strange few days. I don’t usually go on dates.”

Armin could see the city skyline as they got closer. All the things he had pushed to the side over the past few days came back into focus. He had skipped his Friday discussion group he had planned and managed to somehow weasel another day off from work without confessing to Hange what had happened although they probably suspected something. 

“I want to give you some money,” Erwin declared. 

Turning a new shade of red, Armin stumbled out a few nos but Erwin maintained his desire. “I know you are a student with a part time job. Living in the city is expensive for a single adult. Doctor visits rack up quickly and you will need to take off work if you are feeling ill. I can start a weekly transfer to be placed in your account that should be sufficient enough to live off of.”

“Please, I really don’t want your money,” Armin pleaded. “I don’t expect anything from you.”

Turning onto Armin’s street, Erwin reassured him. “I’ll give you a call this afternoon to set up the transfer. I want to know you are being taken care of during this time.”

Pulling up to Armin’s apartment, Erwin put the car into park. Different from that night, Erwin turned to face Armin. His face had softened, his eyes directed at Armin’s stomach. 

“Let me walk you up the stairs,” Erwin offered, but Armin was getting the hint that he didn’t have a choice. 

Once at the door, Erwin gave him a small kiss on the cheek before heading back to the car. Touching the spot on his face where Erwin’s lips had just been, Armin felt an emotion he hadn’t expected. Eren had thought he was helpless, Jean thought he wasn’t ready to care for his own child, and now Erwin thought he wasn’t financially stable. He felt angry.

“They are just being nice,” Armin grunted as he greeted Murphy, who was waiting at the door. “They are just looking out for me.”

“Who is being nice to you?”

Armin screamed at the response he received. For a moment he thought Murphy had gained a voice, but the voice was far too deep. Grabbing the nearest weapon, which was an umbrella, Armin hollered out into his apartment.

“Who...who is there!”

“Someone who is smart enough to check under a welcome mat for a spare key.”

Levi, the man he had met at the club, walked out of his kitchen dressed in his ‘A Little Cake Never Hurt Anyone’ apron and holding a spatula. It was unnerving to see the man who had given him one of the best fucks he had ever had in a bathroom looking so domestic in his home. Murphy wasn’t even barking at him, but she really only barked at Eren.

He had quite a long talk with Levi the night before. When Levi had called him, he was trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone the predicament they were in. Levi had done Armin a favor and asked right away if there were others that may be the father. After that question had gotten out of the way, the conversation was much easier. Levi had told him he wanted to be involved during his pregnancy, but Armin hadn’t expected he meant this involved. 

“What are you doing here?” Armin said as his heartbeat regulated itself.

“Making you lunch,” Levi told him as if it was normal. “You have nothing in your kitchen. How do you cook without ingredients?”

“I usually go out to eat.” Armin followed Levi back into the kitchen, his nose leading him by the delicious smell.

Levi shook his head and motioned for him to sit at the table. Armin was rewarded for his obedience with a plate full of green veggies topped with an amazing smelling salmon. He was used to prepackaged dinners that the freshness of this dish seemed almost impossible. 

Before he could dig in, Levi sat down across the table from him and started pulling things out of a shopping bag. 

“These are prenatals,” Levi said as he placed a bottle in front of him. “Buy this brand as it is the cheapest but does the same shit as the expensive brands. You will take one a day and will not forget. Here is a bag of lemon drops, some ginger drops, and some peppermint drops. It really depends on the day what will work for nausea. This is decaf coffee. Get used to it. Now this-”

“Stop.”

Armin couldn’t control himself as his mood turned from grateful to annoyed. Levi cocked his head to the side as he held up a strange black stretchy band. 

“Since I found out, everyone has been trying to tell me what to do.” Armin's eyes began to burn with tears of frustration and he told himself not to cry. “It is like no one believes I can do this. I’m not stupid. I know the mess that I’m in. I know that it's going to be hard, but I think I know better than a bunch of Alphas!”

“I know what I’m talking about.” Levi said in a stern voice.

“You can’t possibly know what I’m going through,” Armin shot his words towards Levi. “You do not understand the emotions and the stress-”

“Armin-”

“No!” Armin shouted as he dug his hands into his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. “I have been interrupted and talked over too many times! I don’t know what I’m going to do, I have no experience with babies! I just need everyone to stop telling me what to do!”

“Calm down and listen to me, you hothead little shit,” Levi thundered over him yet he didn't move from his chair. “If you take a moment to consider that you are not the only person who has ever been pregnant and terrified, you will find people who do know what they are talking about. Like me.”

“You?” Armin addressed him in a soft voice. “But you are an Alpha.”

“Funny, I don’t remember saying that.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”

Levi rolled his shoulders back as Armin looked on. Eren and Jean made sense to him, he could understand their thoughts and map their future actions. They were young men just trying to figure out how to maintain control. Erwin seemed written out of a story book he would have read as a child, stoic, handsome, and honorable. Levi, though, was someone he couldn’t read. His actions were unpredictable and his venom was rich and ready.

“If we are going to be seeing each other regularly then you were going to find out eventually.” Levi’s gaze was hypnotizing. “I’m not an Alpha, Armin. Or at least I wasn’t diagnosed as one. No, I was diagnosed as an Omega.”

“But when we…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Levi waved the rest of Armin’s sentence away. “I’m fully aware of what my body is capable of and if you really care that much I can explain. So shut up and eat your fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I hope you've been having a wonderful week! A few big twists in this chapter regarding Levi and Jean. Did you see those coming?
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a little bit of a Levi backstory, so buckle in because its going to get a little rocky. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading!


	11. Tendencies

I’m only going to say this once. Do not ask me questions about my childhood. It was shit. That is all you need to know 

_Ok, I understand._

I mean it, Armin. We are not going to have an in depth conversation about how I never knew my father or about all the shit I saw that I shouldn’t have been exposed to.

_I promise I won’t._

I had my first heat when I was 12. I remember it being the worse experience I had ever went through. My mother took me to the free clinic where I was quickly diagnosed as an Omega. Now the free clinic was ran by volunteers that didn’t have access to equipment needed to officially diagnose, but it was clear what was happening. I was the right age, I was clearly in heat, it all made sense. They threw me on some free suppressants and called it a day.

I dropped out of school not much longer after that. We didn’t have much money and any little bit that I could earn helped. I worked a couple of part time jobs, but I made most of my money from petty crime. Judge me all you want, but a kid just trying to survive will do whatever it takes.

Card games, breaking and entering, and sometimes selling bootleg cds, I manage to keep us in a 1 bedroom hole in the wall. It didn’t matter, because it kept us safe. Sometimes she would try to spruce it up by putting up newspaper snowflakes during winter or scented candles from the dollar store. She was a shitty decorator, but she knew how to make life livable.

But then my mom got sick, really sick, and couldn’t work anymore. I kept pushing on and soon my ways of making an extra dime became bigger. 

Small time theft became retail robbing. I was small and could sneak my way behind counters and into pockets better than others. When someone needed something or someone taken care of, I was the person they found. I could kick someone’s ass into tomorrow if twenty bucks was promised. My mom’s medicine was 5 bucks a pill, and at 4 pills a day, it got expensive. It didn’t matter as she died later that year. I was 15.

_I’m so sorry, Levi._

Please, save your pity for someone else. I survived. I was only caught robbing once, and that’s because I went in with some guys I didn’t know. Newbies who accidentally hit the hidden alarm. I fucked up, and I got three months in juvie and a one way ticket to the foster system. Got out of that real fast and moved back to the streets. I learned that getting others involved was just too risky. I was truly on my own.

By that point theft got harder and big time crime got more deadly. I was almost 18, which meant I was almost done with my free government provided suppressants. I knew being on the streets in heat would be the stupidest thing I could do. So I found Alphas, nice Alphas to take me in when it rolled around. They would shower me in gifts and food and I would let them fuck me. Nice arrangement. 

That was until I met my ex-husband.

_You are married!?_

I was married. Hence the ex. You are getting ahead of the story. 

I met him one night outside a seedy little bar. He was this gorgeous college kid that smelled like he had never stepped into a welfare office. This little shit saw me drinking alone in a corner and bought me a drink. I threw it at him. He chased me out of the bar and asked if I wanted to dance. I flipped him off and told him to get out of my face.

_Romantic._

Love at first sight. Still the asshole would show up and try to buy me drinks. Three weeks he did this, each time letting me throw it at him. Then I remembered I spent all my time flipping this guy off that I didn’t find somewhere to hide during my heat. I figured if he was around, then he would have to do.

Except he didn’t shower me with gifts and he certainly didn’t want to sleep with me. No, this freak of nature wanted to save me. I’ll pay for your school, he said. I called him crazy but he pushed it. Offered to let me be his roommate for free if I would get my GED. Fuck it, he wants me to get my GED then I will.

So I did. Wasn’t hard, got it pretty fast. After that it was off to college so I was able to work a higher paying, stable job. The whole time he stuck by me, paid for my education, moved me to bigger parts of the city as he got better jobs. I kept thinking he was going to kick me out any day so I kept my personal items small and ready to grab and leave. Except he didn’t kick me out.

Instead I married him after my 25th birthday. A small little arrangement with just a few of our friends. He wore a grey suit and I wore a white one as if I was a virgin. He was the only person I ever trusted and I figured that must be what love is. I won't pretend like I wasn't happy, because I was. I was really fucking happy.

I knew he wanted kids, he talked about them all the time. It didn’t take much convincing and I thought, hey, maybe I wanted them too. 

I got pregnant not long after we got married. I can still remember the snowstorm we had when I got the positive test. As soon as that little plus sign showed up, I knew my whole life was about to change.

Right away he started to plan for a nursery and discovered our current rental just wasn’t right for his vision. He found this big house surrounded by trees outside the city, and although we didn’t have a whole lot of money he bought it. It was there that we built up a collection of books, clothes, blankets, toys, whatever a child could need. I had everything ready. For once I wasn’t just surviving but excited for the future.

But then I miscarried at 14 weeks.

_Oh, Levi…_

Give me that ‘Oh, Levi’ bullshit and I’ll punch you in the face. I don’t care if you are pregnant. 

_Sorry._

It was rough and it hurt. That is normal, the doctor told us. It happens sometimes and we should try again. Shortly after that I got pregnant and made it to 8 weeks when the familiar cramping happened. It was fine, we would just keep trying. The third time I made it to almost 12. After the 4th attempt I stopped crying over the losses. I stopped counting around the 6th or 7th. 

I did everything I could to prevent it. I quit my job, I did bed rest. I exercised. I ate right. I kept away from stress. Nothing worked. It was just a never ending cycle that dragged on into years.

My husband...he didn’t take it as well. He blamed himself, said there had to be something wrong with him. But fertility testing discovered his boys are swimming pros. Which left me wondering if it was me. I had my doctor run the testing that most Omegas got when they had their first heat but I had not received at the free clinic. 

When the doctor called me to say that he was scheduling further testing, I assumed that something was wrong with me. I was not expecting them to say I wasn’t a true Omega.

_What is a true Omega?_

It is someone whose body fits the hormonal and physical criteria of an Omega. They said my body showed both Omega and Alpha qualities, but not enough to say I was one thing or another. 

I used to live in a world of definitions and clear lines. I knew there was right and there was wrong. Now I know it isn’t that simple. A definition is a defined idea, but humans don’t work that way. My body didn’t want to fit the mold of a single term.

When you are told you are something, you don’t question it, so I never thought I was any different than any other Omega. I thought everyone else’s body was like mine or that they felt the same as me. I’d go into heat and I thought it was the same as others. Why would I question it? But in a doctor's office with my Alpha husband by my side, I was told I could also have the ability to impregnate. 

But who knows the chances of me accomplishing either. The doctor ended up writing ‘Omega with Alpha tendencies’ on my medical record, told me my chances of producing a child either as an Omega or an Alpha were slim to none, and to have a nice day. 

After that there wasn’t much to keep our relationship alive. I was pretty fucked up from the whole experience and I’ll admit that I didn’t act very sympathetic towards my husband’s problems. I was the freak. I was the issue. There was nothing wrong with him.

Why should I hold him back from accomplishing his dreams? He loved the idea of what could be better than what he had anyway. He did fight it, at first, but he eventually agreed to take a break. Ever since I’ve been on my own trying to figure out who the hell I am after living a life restricted to an idea that I was just an Omega with an Alpha by his side. 

I still see that asshole driving around in his stupid black Lexus acting as if he owns the road all the time. 

_Levi, what was your ex-husband's name?_

Right....I guess I didn’t tell you. You might as well call him Commander because he tends to self appoint himself as the head honcho wherever he goes, but his name is Erwin Smith.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, that may be a problem.
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: Ymir helps Eren figure out that not everything is about him, Hange gets a new research project, and someone arrives to help Armin put the Alphas in their place.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	12. Be That Person

It wasn’t cold enough to be November. Levi had heard that next week was going to start getting chilly, but until then he really didn’t want to wear his jacket. A simple cardigan was be fine until then. 

He knew he smelled like salmon, but didn’t care. Telling his story was therapeutic, in a way, but now he just felt like he needed a drink. Armin knew what a mess he was yet didn’t shrink away. Instead, he ate his lunch and told him how much he appreciated it and then asked if Levi could make him a list of healthy recipes. Levi happily agreed to even come over and teach him how to cook, when he wasn’t busy with work. 

Levi was the Nurse Manager at a nursing home. His duties were to ensure that all the staff caring for the facility’s residents were doing what they were supposed to do. He knew he was respected but not the most well liked. It didn’t bother him, as for the most part he stayed in an office. He did enjoy the times he had to be on the floor and interact with the folks who lived there. They actually had good stories to tell, unlike the young CNAs and RNs fresh out of school.

Changing into his scrubs at work, he started his shift by seeing who was there. Running through the list, he noticed someone had taken red pen and moved two individuals around. 

“Petra!” Levi hollered into the staff room where a few people were currently sitting.

Petra, a seasoned nurse with short hair, stood up at his call. “Yes, Levi?”

“Why are you here?” 

Her eyes darted to the side. “Because I’m supposed to?”

“I have here that Marco was supposed to be in today. I don’t care if you switch shifts with someone, I just expect that you will come to me for approval.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” She responded. “He had some unexpected wedding stuff.”

“Next time get approval by me,” Levi said as he turned to leave the room. “I can guarantee unless it is the actual wedding, ‘wedding stuff’ is not a reason to mess with my schedule.”

***

“What does that sign mean?” Armin asked as he watched Hange tape it to the door.

“Just that we are opening late for a staff meeting.”

Armin looked around. “Hange, it’s just us.”

“I know.”

Monday morning had come too quickly and Armin hadn’t prepared how to tell to the world his situation. He felt like he had explained as best he could to Erwin, Levi, Jean, and Eren but when it came to everyone else, he was helpless.

It didn’t matter if he was ready or not because Hange pulled him out of the lobby and deep into the YA section where they had created a little reading area. Finding a few overstuffed bean bags, Hange made him sit down. It was there that his coworker began to investigate.

After telling four potential fathers and repeating it to himself throughout the night, it was much easier to say it to Hange. He was met with a giant hug and a few squeals. 

“I’m so excited for you, Armin!” Hange giggled. “I know that it is probably super inconvenient timing with graduation happening next year, but it's going to be so interesting to watch. You have to let me keep track of your daily food intake, your level of pain throughout the pregnancy, oh, can I please be there for the birth? Who is daddy dearest?”

When Armin revealed he wasn’t sure, Hange’s mouth fell open. A flood of questions poured out and Armin tried to keep up with them. Eventually, he told them to please calm down and he would explain. He tried to start from the beginning, but immediately Hange recognized Erwin’s name.

“Erwin Smith!” They shouted, their face bright red with excitement. “I know him! Armin, that is crazy!”

“So...um, do you know his ex-husband?” Armin asked, stunned and slightly embarrassed.

“Of course I do!” Hange’s mouth dropped again. “Oh my gosh, Armin, that is so funny! I just joked that I should set him up with you during our weekly card game!”

“You have a weekly card game with Levi?”

“Yeah I-wait, did you meet Levi?” Hange cocked their head to the side. “Armin, Erwin and Levi don’t ever talk anymore.”

Armin closed his eyes as he spoke. “Its because I slept with Levi as well.”

Hange laughed, and didn’t stop laughing when he revealed that Jean and Eren had also been in his bed that week. It wasn’t a cruel laugh, but the laugh that erupted when they were discovering a new fascinating situation. Armin knew he had become Hange’s latest research subject.

“To think that Reiner was that horrible that he didn’t make that list,” Hange wiped away a tear. “I can’t wait to tell him at the card game.”

“Don’t!” Armin shouted, placing a hand on their shoulder. “Hange, please don’t. They don’t know about each other. They only know that there may be a chance they aren’t the father.”

Hange nearly whined but agreed to keep his secret. “I do think you need to consider telling them about each other. Levi and Erwin don’t speak, but if it is one of them they will eventually find out. And if it is Jean? Eren is going to freak out if you kept that hidden. Armin, I’m just looking out for you, but the longer you let this go on, the worse it is going to get.”

Armin knew they were right. He knew he couldn’t keep this a secret forever. Just the thought of having all four of them know who each other were terrified him. Would they get in a fight? Would they shame him for his sexual escapades? He already knew that Eren had to suspect Jean, but he had never confirmed that they hadn’t used protection.

“You are right. I just wish I had someone to help me do that.”

***

“Eren!”

Groaning, Eren pulled the covers away from his face. It was late afternoon and Eren had picked up extra shifts over the weekend to keep his mind preoccupied. If he just kept busy,he could easily pull himself out of the hole he was spiraling down. 

_I’m not sure who the father is._

“Eren!” 

Ymir stood in the entrance to his room, her hands curled into fists. It may have been a trick from the afternoon sun filtering into his windows, but it appeared that she was steaming.

“What the hell happened to our coffee mugs!”

He had to think for a moment, but soon the memory of him stumbling in the night before and throwing the mugs, and the most of the other dishes, against the wall came back. He couldn’t remember why, just that he had liked how the breaking of glass sounded.

“You know what, I don’t care,” She said, rubbing her forehead. “This ends now. No more sulking in bed. No more self destruction. Get up.”

Eren rolled onto his side, determined that he wasn’t getting out of bed. Ymir was a woman of her word and proceeded to rip the comforter off of Eren and throw a pile of clothes at him.

“You have one minute, and dressed or not, we are getting out of this apartment.”

Grumbling the entire time, Eren dressed and brushed the taste of hangover from his mouth. Ymir threw a water bottle and a pair of sunglasses his way and they were out the door. Ymir owned a mini cooper that she could easily weave in and out of city traffic, much to the displeasure of his headache. 

They ended up at a cheap pizza place buying dollar slices. They decided on a window seat so Ymir could look out and judge everyone who walked by. She tried to get Eren to join, but he much preferred staring at the grease fall from the cheese on top the paper plate.

“You are a real buzzkill, Eren,” Ymir announced. “To think I decided to spend my night with you instead of chasing my Chicken Noodle Soup Princess.”

He didn’t care. He couldn’t get the vision of Jean and Armin out of his mind. It wasn’t an imaginative idea, one that he pieced together, but a vivid memory of how they used to be. Armin had been head over heels for this asshole for a long time and Eren never understood it. Jean never supported Armin’s ideals and preferred hanging out with his swim buddies. Yet Eren could see how in love Armin had been just by the way Armin hung to Jean’s arm, or placed a hand on his knee. His friend deserved better.

Armin didn’t have to say anything for Eren to know it was either him or Jean. How couldn’t it be? Eren knew Armin was smart, smarter than anyone he knew, but he trusted too easily. He trusted his pills to work, and if he hadn’t used protection with him, why would he had used it with Jean? This thought was driving him mad. Jean was always going to be standing in the way of his happiness. It was enough to convince him that he had just been a rebound. Not like Armin had tried to talk to him or show the least bit of affection. Even if he did, Eren wasn’t sure he knew what the hell to do with it.

“Let's get a drink,” Eren said, letting the pizza fall from his hands.

“Let's not,” Ymir snarled. “I have a feeling you’ve doing enough of that at work. We are going to sober up.”

Great. Eren sunk lower in his chair and crossed his arms. He needed something to get the thought of his best friend kissing that evil incarnate out of his mind. It was like he could see it every time he closed his eyes. Even as he looked out of the window, he could see Armin walking down the street. Only this time he knew he was sober.

“Wait a second,” Eren said, shifting up in his seat. “Is that Armin?”

Ymir squinted her eyes and nodded. “Looks like he is headed somewhere.”

With the weather turning colder, Armin was already dressed in a thick navy peacoat, earmuffs, and knitted gloves. A little excessive for early November but they were used to it. It looked like he was on the phone as he stopped at the bus stop. 

“That isn’t the route to his house,” Eren figured. “Where is he going?”

Ymir looked hesitant. “I’m not sure, but he is allowed to go wherever he chooses to go.”

Armin’s cheeks were painted pale pink from the chill in the air and he seemed to be shaking. Eren wasn’t sure if that was from the cold or something else. 

Placing a few bucks on the table for a tip, Eren left behind his pizza and headed out the door. Ymir hollered from behind him but quickly caught up. 

“We are going to follow him,” Eren told her as they got to the car. 

“That is creepy, Eren.”

“Are you coming with me or not?”

“Fine, but if we get caught, you are taking full responsibility.”

So they followed the bus, trying their best to stay a few cars behind to not look conspicuous. Ymir nearly caused an accident by doing a sudden U-turn when they realized that Armin got off at the bus stop near the grocery store. She begged Eren to just stay in the car, but Eren pulled her into the store.

It was trickier to stay hidden in the grocery store. Luckily, Armin seemed to be focused on a shopping list he was holding. Once again staying far behind, Eren and Ymir had only a few close calls and had to hide behind displays filled with bananas and a case of cheese in order to not be seen.

“I’ve never seen Armin buy so much food,” Eren whispered to Ymir as she stealthily stole extra samples that were being handed out. “I’m not even sure if he knows how to cook.”

“You know what they say,” Ymir responded back. “Eating for two.”

Soon they were back on the road, the bustling city slowly becoming apartments and corner stores. Eren recognized the route and knew that Armin was headed home, which made sense with how much groceries he bought. Ymir made sure to park a few apartment buildings away from the Armin’s but close enough that they still had a good view. 

Armin stumbled off the bus with all his bags, nearly tripping when he hit the sidewalk. Eren reached for the door handle, causing Ymir to react by locking the doors.

“He shouldn’t be lifting that much!” Eren argued.

Ymir shook her head. “He is fine, Eren. Do you want to get caught being a stalker?”

They sat in silence after Armin went into the apartment complex. Eren wasn’t sure what they were waiting for, but he wanted to see what would happen. He was sure that Armin would just be in his apartment with that damn dog for the rest of the night. As the sun sank and the stars came out, Ymir asked only once when he was thinking about heading back. He didn’t answer her. 

It was nearly 9pm when Eren had almost decided they could head home when a black car pulled up to the apartment. His ears perking to the sound of the car turning off and he watched, unable to breathe, as a tall man stepped out. He was handsome, blonde with sharp features, and walking up to the apartment steps.

_He could just live here._

Wrong. Eren finally let out a bitter breath when the man used the intercom to request someone to come unlock the door. He didn’t have a passcode, which meant he was a visitor. He wasn’t a praying type of person, but he really hoped that Armin didn’t answer his call.

But the door opened and Armin’s head popped out behind it. Eren could see Armin’s soft features twisted in a look of confusion, almost as if he was questioning his visitor. The man spoke to Armin, and apparently his words were good enough for Armin to let him in. The door shut behind them, leaving Eren and Ymir to ponder what had just happened.

“Who the hell is that!” Eren cursed, nails digging into the knees of his jeans.

“I swear he looks familiar,” Ymir said quietly. “I know I’ve seen him before. I’m just not sure where.”

Armin and his visitor were not in the apartment for long, maybe less than 15 minutes, when they both emerged again. This time they appeared much more friendly. Before the men parted ways, he left a soft kiss on Armin’s forehead and placed a hand on Armin’s stomach. A sudden urge overtook Eren, and he tried again to get out of the locked car. He felt physically sick, as if someone was stepping into an experience that should be his. The locked door held up and he was forced to stay inside the car and watch as Armin lay a hand over the man’s. 

Armin looked happy and Eren wanted to throw up.

“Oh shit, he's the businessman!” Ymir shouted before covering her mouth.

“You know who he is?” Eren asked, not surprised with the acidic taste that came with it.

Ymir tried to deny it, but eventually broke. Once the story about Erwin came out, the story about Levi followed. Eren did not have a response or reaction, but kept looking out the window into the busy street that no longer showed any signs of this ‘Erwin’ or Armin.

“Eren, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Ymir confessed. “I just didn’t feel like I was the person to do it.”

“Just take me home.” 

They drove back to their apartment, the streets much less busy being a Monday night. Ymir had turned on the radio and some rock song pumped from the speakers. Eren didn’t pay any mind to the music. He was angry and he was trying his best to keep that anger under control. The entire trip he was dancing between screaming and crying. When they pulled into the small parking garage under their apartment complex, he finally spoke.

“Why didn’t Armin tell me?” He hated how small he sounded. “I thought I was his best friend. I don’t understand why he didn’t trust me.”

“Eren, I’m sure it isn’t like that.” Ymir tried to console him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Pushing her away, he got out of the car and headed towards the elevator to go up to their floor. Ymir shouted after him, her boots hitting the pavement with soft taps. 

“Wait!” She shouted as she grabbed his wrist. “Armin is just-”

“He should have told me!” Eren felt his eyes start to water, making his temperature raise. “I’m his best friend! I deserve to know! He at least owes me that.

Ymir’s concern turned to disgust. “Armin doesn’t owe you anything, Eren. Nobody owes you anything. If I recall, he had tried to talk to you. A bunch of times, actually. I’m pretty sure it was you who avoided all conversation about the time you two fucked. It isn’t his fault you can’t make a decision if you like him enough to pay attention to him.”

He wasn’t sure why her words caused him to lash out, but he grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pushed her against the brick wall of the car garage. She didn’t make a move to fight back, but glared at him from under his grasp.

“Armin deserves someone who is giving him their attention,” Ymir spoke softly through gritted teeth. “If you want to be that person, then be that person. You had a pretty good chance before, but now it looks like you are competing with others. Now, please, put me down.”

Letting her go, Eren let his head hang as he took a few steps back. She was right, of course she was right. He had avoided Armin after that night. He was afraid. Truth was, he always thought that Armin and him could be more, but didn’t want to ruin it. Armin had always been by his side, someone he could count on. He had ruined all his other relationships, his parents, most of his friends, his co-workers. Armin was all he had left in this city.

“I don’t know how to be that person.” Eren admitted. 

Ymir rubbed her shoulders and sighed. “I don’t know either, but I think I have a better idea than you do. Promise not to push me up against any walls and I’ll try to help.” She pushed the button to the elevator and turned back to eye him up. “It looks like you need all the help you can get.”

***

The train pulled into the station around two in the morning. The crowd getting off were clearly there trying to escape from a place they didn’t enjoy, or come back to this city for a reason they deemed important enough.

For Mikasa, it was the latter.

Armed with her backpack and her small camera bag, she departed the train. It had taken just one phone call for her to cancel her upcoming shoots and buy a ticket back home. While she had left the city with intention, she knew she was needed back home.

Finding a taxi, she gave them the address that she had written down on the back of a receipt. Once safe in the backseat, she sent a quick text to let her know she was alright.

**Remember to pick me up a gift.**

Mikasa hid a smile behind her gloved hand. 

**A snowglobe for your collection?**

She already knew what the answer was. 

Arriving at the apartment, she slightly remembered it from when she had helped him move in a few years ago. It was a tall building with floors stack on top of each other. Confined in a place already scrunched between buildings. She felt uneasy but she hit the intercom. Moments later, the front door opened.

“Mikasa,” Armin’s voice was still as innocent as it could be. “I’m so happy you are here!”

This wasn’t where she wanted to be, but with all the help Armin had given her over the years, she felt it was her honor to repay him. It sounded like all he needed was some help was with a few Alphas. How hard could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! AOT anime season 3 announced for July and Free! season 3 announced! 
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: Armin and Erwin have a heart to heart while Jean and Marco talk wedding stuff.


	13. One New Message

_[Transcript from ‘Good Morning Trost!’ November 10th, 2017]_

__

__

_Today on Good Morning Trost! We will be discussing the terrorist act that has left over at least 50,000 Omega citizens pregnant after the popular suppressant was found to have been tampered with, leaving the medication less effective. With the number raising almost everyday, hospitals around country are concerned that the amount of resources available to citizens. Many hospitals are already stating that if pregnant individuals plan on delivering in their facilities, a cesarean procedure will be the only option to ensure that enough hospital space will be available. Find out what the Omega response has been after these messages from our sponsors._

***  
_  
You have one new message from November 11th._

_Hey, Eren, I hope you are doing ok. I’m calling because...well, we really haven’t spoken since last night...if you aren’t too busy I would like to see you. It’s been awhile since we watched a movie or grabbed a bite to eat. I miss that. So, um, if you get this just give me a call back. Oh, this is Armin, by the way._

***

Marco knew he was an optimistic.

On many occasions he was the one that turned a horrible situation right. Weather didn’t affect him, as sunny days meant naps in the sun and rainy nights meant snuggle time. He knew everyone was good at something, even if they needed his help finding it. He was class president throughout high school and head of his class in college. His dreams were big and his smile was even bigger.

He met Jean when the swim team did some community work at the nursing home he was interning at. The residents would often be visited by groups, which meant they would be getting a new paint job to the building or the weeds pulled. Marco knew people liked to help others, and didn’t think it was just for the story they got in the newspaper.

Immediately Marco knew that Jean was a leader. It was obvious with how he easily directed the swimmers to the flowerbed and command how to plant the bushes and shrubs. The young man then lead his team into the nursing home to meet with the residents. Marco followed, staying far enough behind to not look suspicious.

Jean caught him near the jello cart during lunch time. They exchanged names, exchanged short talk, and by the end of the conversation exchanged numbers. He had figured that swimmer would only be in town for a short time and Marco didn’t mind a quick fling every now and again.

But over the course of the few days the swimming tournament was happening, Jean spent the majority of it with Marco. They had their first date at the local zoo, Marco paying close attention to the amount of people googling over Jean. Yet Jean didn’t feed into it. Instead he asked about Marco’s family, what is favorite types of movies are, the usual ‘lets get this over with’ conversation that happened on a first date. 

Marco also knew that he was going to end up in bed with Jean. He was fully expecting it, actually. He wasn’t expecting to be asked the question as Jean striped away his shirt.

“You are an Omega, right?”

He remembered the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He thought Jean was kidding, it was obvious he was just a standard Beta, but when he told this to Jean, the swimmer hesitated. As if he was having second thoughts. It was then for the first time that Marco considered he was about to be fucked by an Alpha. 

“Do you still want to?” Marco asked.

Jean returned to striping Marco of his shirt as well as the rest of his clothes. Jean was strong and passionate lover. His intentions were focused on Marco’s pleasure, making sure not to finish until Marco was satisfied. While Marco had plenty of boyfriend and girlfriends in his life, there was something different about Jean. It excited him. 

When the swimming team left, Jean didn’t follow. He hadn’t qualified to move on, but hadn’t seem too upset by it. Within a week they were living together, and a little less than a year later, Jean proposed to him on the warmest day of the year. 

Marco understood there were issues, but made sure to try to see all sides. For one, Jean’s family outspokenly hated their relationship. Marco told himself it wasn’t his fault, it was just they had expected Jean to marry an Omega.

“I ran into Armin’s mom at the store,” Jean’s mother would say when she called. “She says he is still single.”

Armin Arlert, the fabled ex-boyfriend. Marco didn’t believe in hate, so he tried his best not to feel distaste whenever Jean’s family brought him up. He had never even met Armin, but felt it was his duty to prove he was just as good, if not better, for Jean. Pictures of Jean and Armin still littered Jean's parent's house, and Marco tried not to feel jealous when he saw them. Armin looked so sweet, large blue eyes and a big smile. What Alpha wouldn't want him?

The drive to Jean's parent's home in Trost was long, and when they got there he knew better than to get out. He would wait in the car for Jean to pick up the wedding stuff. Luckily, he had his phone charged, and he tuned into the local news station that was discussing the Omega situation. He wondered how much worse it was going to get, and hoped that his Omega friends were ok. It was easy to dissociate from the story as it didn't really affect his life. 

Only moments later Jean was hauling out a box with a scold, which meant the conversation didn’t go well. 

“They aren’t coming,” Jean said as he slammed the car door shut.

Marco nodded and placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder. It was a battle they had been facing since they announced their engagement, and it looked like it had finally reached a boiling point. The drive home was quiet for most of the way, until he got an idea.

“What if we don’t have a wedding?” 

Jean scoffed. “Why would we do that?”

“Think about it. My parents live overseas and can’t make it, your parents won’t be coming, and most of our friends are spread out across the country. Why are we stressing over a big wedding when we could just have a little party instead? Think of all the money we will save.”

“You deserve a big wedding.” Jean let his softer side out every now and again.

“This is what I want,” Marco replied as he gave Jean's knee a squeeze. “I just want you. I just want us to share a name.”

“Do you want a baby?”

A little off topic, Marco thought. “A baby?”

Jean let out a cough that Marco knew was fake. “Yes. A baby. Do you want a baby soon?”

“We’ve talked about this,” Marco gently reminded him. “I would love to have a family with you. Just not right now.”

Marco loved kids, he had plenty of nieces and nephews, but he just wasn’t sure when he wanted kids. There was so much he still wanted to do, so many places he wanted to see. Plus the adoption process sounded horrible. The ride returned to silent for awhile, until Jean pulled into a gas station to fill up. Before getting out the car, Jean gave Marco a kiss.

“If you want a small wedding, lets do it,” Jean declared. “I don’t care how many people are there, just as long as we do it. But let's not close the conversation on a baby, ok? I want to have a family with you. I can’t wait to see you as a father.”

Marco smiled, knowing how lucky he was to have such a devoted and loyal man in his life.

***

_You have one new message from November 13th._

__

__

_Hey, me again. Armin. I just thought I would check back up. I have a pretty packed day of nothing tomorrow so if you are up to it, a movie marathon at my place? Or whatever you want to do, I’m ok with. Give me a call back._

***

Erwin walked out of work around 8:30pm, later than what he had hoped, but he was still determined to visit Armin. The Omega had ignored his request to give him his banking information to set up the transfer. He found if he couldn’t get what he wanted over the phone, meeting face to face was the next option. 

He knew it was late, but he also knew this would drive him insane if he didn’t get everything in order. Armin was young, he was working a low paying job, and now he was pregnant. There was no reason why he shouldn’t take the money. It had to be pride. 

Erwin knew the chances of him being the father were not high, and as someone who deals with numbers he knew it was best to keep a good amount of distance to save from getting hurt. He was aware that his emotional state wasn’t the best, but he couldn’t stop himself. If it kept Armin less stressed, it meant that the pregnancy had a better chance of being viable. 

He was relieved when Armin answered the door. He looked anxious, as if he was waiting for someone else. He was dressed in an oversized tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Erwin wondered if he had woke him up.

“Can I come in?” Erwin asked. “I want to speak with you. It should only take a few moments.”

Armin let him in, which Erwin considered a success. He had never been in the apartment but it looked like how he imagined. A cozy sitting area branched off from the entry hall, filled with pillows, candles and books, and even a little beagle snoozing on the sofa. The room made him nostalgic for how his own home used to feel. Omegas had a way of making the coldest of men feel giddy.

“I already told you I don’t want your money,” Armin argued.

Stubborn Omega. Typical. Whoever started the idea that Omegas were obedient puppies had never met an Omega. Erwin had dealt with the worst of the worst for over a decade, though, and had learned a few tricks along the way.

“How is the baby?” He asked, holding back a smile when Armin's seemed taken back.

Armin blue eyes seemed dark, and Erwin noticed the heavy circles under them for the first time. The young man seemed tired, which made sense. He was under immense pressure, and in a unfortunate situation that no one wished to be in. He had probably spent so much time worrying about everyone else around him, he hadn’t thought of what was at the very center of it all. A baby.

“Ok, I guess,” Armin replied, his voice quiet with uncertainty. His hand hovered above his stomach for a moment, but fell back down to his side. 

“I only wish to keep it that way,” Erwin offered again, keeping his voice as soft as Armin’s. “A small allowance is no problem to me. In fact, I wish to give you more, but I want to respect your space. I’m not expecting this money to be spent on whatever pleases you, but whatever keeps the baby healthy and safe. It would truly be my honor to help in whatever way I can.”

When Armin agreed, Erwin was stunned that it happened that easily. He really thought that there was going to be more of a fight.

_He is similar to Levi but more reasonable. Much more reasonable._

Once all the details were exchanged, Erwin was able to transfer the agreed sum to the account. It didn’t make any sort of dent to his account as he was frugal and very seldom spent money. 

The thought crossed his mind to ask if he could stay the night. It had been a long time since he held someone, and Armin sure looked like someone he would like to hold, but Armin looked like he couldn’t handle anymore than what he had already given him. So he excused himself and Armin walked him out the door.

“Armin,” Erwin started, but found he didn’t have any comforting words to offer.

The night air was chilly, and Armin was already shivering. Cars honked away in the distance and a dog barked the next street over. Erwin already knew this would be a difficult area to raise a child. Keeping this in the back of his mind to simmer, he left a soft kiss on Armin’s forehead.

“If you should need anything, please know I’m here.” Erwin boldly placed a hand on Armin’s stomach.

An intimate touch, Erwin knew he had overstepped but Armin mimicked the gesture. Then he smiled, a smile that Erwin had never seen before. It was big and bright. Erwin knew he couldn’t feel anything, but he wondered how soon it would be until he could feel kicks. He had never had the chance before, and he hoped that Armin let him in enough to get that experience.

“I’ll visit soon,” Erwin told him. “Now go inside before you catch a cold.”

Armin chuckled. “That isn’t how colds work, but it is freezing. I'll see you soon.”

He waited until Armin was safe inside before skipping down the stairs. The money problem was settled and he was looking forward to building a better relationship with Armin. He knew better than to start approaching Omegas before they felt comfortable. 

As he got to his car, he thought he saw a parked vehicle a block down moving, as if someone was struggling inside. When he gave the car a second glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing of his concern.

***

_  
You have one new message from November 16th._

_Armin again. I spoke with Ymir earlier. She said that you don’t work tonight. There is two-for-one pho at that little place down the street. On me? I’m free all night. Just give me a call, or a text, or even just stop by. Just get a hold of me, Eren. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a second of real talk:
> 
> This story has completely derailed off of my original storyboard. I'm taking next week to redo my original plans to develop a more natural layout than what has been happening over the last few chapters. I feel like the pacing is different than when I started and I've added in so much more than what I originally intended, which I feel is bogging the story down since I no longer have the clearest direction (talk about a run-on sentence.)
> 
> To be honest, I've never written a fanfic with this many characters interacting and I know its throwing me off focus. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts on this.
> 
> I hope to see you all again sometime next weekend. Have an amazing week, friends!


	14. 100 Kudos Bonus Chapter: Coffee

Armin was craving coffee. Dark, rich, black coffee. No need for creamer or fancy syrups or sugar. Just a nice cup of good ol’ coffee.

His first stop was the cafe. He wandered in early before Sasha arrived. He had let her know already that he was expecting. She had congratulated him by giving him a cup of decaf. When Armin asked for regular, she shook her head and told him it was close enough.

It was not the same.

A new employee, a bit on the short side with a shaved head, was taking orders and making drinks. His name tag stated ‘Connie’ and he whistled as he made a row of americanos. Eyes darting left to right, Armin shyly walked to the counter and ordered a large black coffee. 

He loved the smells of the cafe, every little clink of the mugs hitting the tables, the warmth bursting from the heaters to beat the chill outside. It was such a cozy environment that Armin nearly believed that the coffee he had been given was regular black coffee.

It was decaf.

Spitting it back into the mug, Armin glared at the new employee. He shrugged, and pointed to a picture taped on the counter next to the register. 

“Says here ‘Decaf Only,'” Connie said. “Don’t want to make my manager upset.”

Armin’s next attempt was Eren and Ymir’s apartment. It had been a few weeks since he had spoken with Eren, and he was hoping to achieve two goals with one visit. When he arrived Eren was gone, to his despair, but Ymir sat on the couch, sitting under a neatly plastered spot on the wall. 

“Please tell me you have some coffee,” Armin begged. 

Ymir shook her head. “Even if we did, I don’t have any mugs. Eren used them for throwing lessons.”

Getting anxious, he tried his luck elsewhere. Giving Erwin a call, he was met with a stern verbal warning that Armin knew would be followed up on. By that point it was getting late and he was feeling nausea. He knew that if he kept traveling around the city he would wear himself out and it was time to head home. He just couldn't do what he used to do these days without upchucking or nearly passing out. 

Sadly, when he opened up the cupboard at home, all he found was the bag of decaf coffee left behind by Levi. Mikasa, who was still staying with him, would surely not allow him to bring coffee into the apartment. It was hopeless. 

Groaning, he decided he would just take a nap. With Murphy curled up beside him, he thought about the million other ways he could have gotten a cup of coffee today. Like running to a gas station, picking some up at the market a few blocks down, or hitting up a cafe that didn’t have a “DO NOT SELL” sign with his picture attached to it. 

Sighing, he rolled onto his back and placed his hand on his stomach. Something was off...like his body had changed in a matter of moments. Running his hand down his body, he found the irregularity once again at the bottom on his stomach. Instead of being sunken in, his stomach was raised and firm. 

Armin jumped too suddenly from his bed and had to take a moment to recover, but as soon as he could move, he raced to his full length mirror. Lifting his sweater, his eyes widen when he acknowledged the small bump beginning to form. He knew it wasn’t noticeable to anyone else but him. It was so slight of a change, just the smallest of a swelling, but it was there.

“Oh, wow,” Armin whispered. 

He didn’t think of coffee for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 100 kudos! Thanks everyone for sticking along for this crazy ride! Sorry the update is small, I'm hoping to get back on schedule soon.


	15. Progress

_“The saddest thing about this disaster known as the Omega Independence Movement is they think less of themselves than we think of them! We know the strength they are capable of. We see how their bodies are a beautiful gift. We cherish them._

_This movement not only keeps Omegas away from Alphas, but Omegas away from Omegas. The bond they kept with each other is destroyed. No longer are the days of Omegas nesting together before birth and supporting each other. Now its all doctors and medication and bullshit. Tradition is falling apart.”_

_-(Excerpt from '‘Keeping the Old Way: An Alpha’s Response to the Omega ‘Revolution”)_

_Truth 3: You have the right to decide what type of birth experience you want._

_-(From “An Omega’s Guide to Living an Independent Life”)_

***

Snow came early this year and Mikasa had not packed the appropriate attire for this sudden weather change. Then again, she was only meant to stay a few days, not weeks. 

The first few days she was a shoulder to cry on, a warm body to speak too, and someone who could make a decent cup of decaf coffee. She had known Armin from the day she moved into the Jaeger household, and she knew that he would hide his insecurities behind a false smile. It was his nature, to care for others before he cared for himself. 

This wasn’t something Armin had ever had to deal with, and Mikasa was just glad she was there when he did break. And he broke hard.

Around the fourth day of anxiety attacks and morning sickness, Mikasa called Annie to let her know she wasn’t coming home for awhile. 

“It’s messy. Armin hasn’t spoken about it much, but I know that he doesn’t have Eren to turn to,” Mikasa told Annie in a hushed whisper as she hid in the bathroom to make the call. “I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“You do what you need to do,” Annie had told her. “Shina and I will be waiting for you.”

A soft meow from Shina would have to do until she could make her way back home. 

She would often come back from a late night jog to find Armin upright on the couch surrounded by textbooks and newspapers. Armin had developed a fascination with following the different sources covering the tampering of the suppressants. Doctors were now saying that they weren’t sure what effects it would have on Omegas who became pregnant while on the medication. Armin, using his research savvy ways, would come back from work with an armload of new things to read.

“So far no miscarriages attributed to the medication,” Armin said as he chewed on his pen. “But it is really far too early to tell. No pressing health concerns, no signs of high risk pregnancies, no…”

Armin’s voice tapered off as if he forgot that Mikasa was there.

She wanted to say that he was coming to terms with what was happening, but knew she would never fully understand what those terms were. Grief, panic, fear...they were just a few emotions she witnessed Armin go through on daily basis. 

She knew things were getting better the tired week she was there. It was like any other night, silence over tea and research. Murphy, Armin’s beloved pooch, found herself wound up from the ball that Mikasa was absentmindedly throwing. On one ball return, Murphy decided to take a detour from Mikasa and dive head first into Armin’s lap. 

With a oof!, Armin nudged Murphy to the seat next to him. “Gentle, Murph, you can’t be that rough right now.”

She made sure not to show her surprise of smile when Armin lightly touched his stomach. It was only for a moment, but it was a form of acceptance that she hadn’t seen yet. This was progress. 

Mikasa had arrived in order to help Armin speak to the potential fathers, and although she was prepared for confrontation, he was not. He kept pushing it back, changing his mind, making excuses. She wanted him to know he had options in this situations, and respected his hesitation. 

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to do some investigating of her own.

The easiest to find was Erwin Smith, head honcho of a relatively large real estate company. She hung around his office around lunch even though she knew that she didn’t look like the type of person trying to buy their first home. 

When he appeared, she could see why Armin blushed when he spoke about him. He was tall and handsome with a glint in his eye when the sun hit him. Obviously older, the air around him was rich with authority. She could tell his every move was calculated, and out of all the Alphas, she was most concerned with him. Not that she didn’t think he would be a good mate, because he would be perfect for an Omega looking to settle down. No, she was worried that Armin would fall for him and into the role that he worked so hard to stay away from.

Armin had told her that Erwin’s ex husband was Levi, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that his last name was still Smith. After watching Levi for a few hours at an Alpha bar, she thought it was strange that he would keep the last name of someone that he didn’t seem to care too much about. Levi was quiet, only speaking when asking for a drink while rejecting any drinks offered to him. Mikasa knew this man had some deeper issues to deal with, and knew he would come with some baggage. 

As she was leaving, Levi met her eyes. Darting her gaze away, she tried to make a quick run to the door. She wasn’t quick enough, and Levi reached out to grab her arms as she raced past.

“You can tell Armin that I’m doing just fine,” Levi said in a stern tone as she pulled her arm away.

Mikasa left without a response, pissed that she had been caught. Armin never brought it up, which meant that Levi didn’t tell him. For that, she was grateful.

Her next stop was Jean, who she was least excited to see. She had never fully forgiven him for the heartbreak he had left behind when he went on to explore the world. It took quite a bit of coffee and bad movies dates to fix the aftermath. 

She found him at Open Swim at the local high school. She watched from the bleachers, disguised in a pair of Armin's reading glasses and a big hat, as he helped a group of young children push off the wall and swim to the other side of the shallow end. Jean was confident but looked like the same college boy she had met at a football game. Armin had been so excited to introduce him to her, and she found him rather boring. Yet it was his hatred of Eren that drove her to bite her lip when his name was spoken. She knew he was always dull, but how many times did she have to dropkick him for him to understand that Eren was not to be slandered?

Which lead her back to the very beginning. It had been almost a year since she had seen Eren, and while they spoke almost daily over the phone, she wasn’t sure how to speak with Eren about this. Growing up, she knew that wall of trust between Armin and Eren was always threatening to tumble over. She saw things others did not, like how Armin hugged Eren just a little too long, or how Eren’s laugh was different around him than it was anyone else.

She could even remember the night that Armin came into heat. She had been awoken from the screams and tiptoed into the hall to see Grisha,her foster father, holding Eren back. Eren’s face had been so red as he sobbed to be let go. This wasn’t the Eren she knew and loved. This was an untamed beast, desperate to return to the wild. She knew then it was only a matter of time. 

Armin’s hesitation was understood when it came to Eren. He was too familiar, too much history. Armin did not speak to her often of Eren, and when he did it was regarding comforting memories, and not the present situation. From what she had gathered, Armin hadn’t spoken to Eren the entire time she had been there, although numerous messages had been left. 

So on a very chilly morning after Armin had left for a doctor’s appointment, she visited Eren. Ymir answered the door and promptly told her that Eren was sleeping but that she would wake him. Mikasa saw herself in and took a seat on the futon. Moments later Eren emerged from the hall, sloppily dressed in an tee shirt with the logo of a bar he worked at, long tube socks, and jogging pants. The sight was so welcomed. 

Their embrace was deep and so joyful that it made her sad. She missed his warmth and their friendship. He still smelled like their old home and he gripped the back of her shirt as they held each other. Even though she ached for Armin during this time, she selfishly loved being back in Eren’s presence. 

“What are you doing back?” Eren asked, his voice heavy with either sleep or emotion. 

Mikasa wiped away her happy tears and sighed. “It’s about Armin. I think we need to talk.”

***

“Blood pressure, good. Weight, down a pound but that is pretty normal. Being 9 weeks along, nausea is often an issue. Are you experiencing any?”

“You could say that,” Armin told the nurse as he thought about how it would just make more sense to move his bed to the bathroom with how often he was running to it.

They ran through the standard questions before the nurse excused himself. Armin was left on table to ponder his thoughts. 9 weeks. It hadn’t seemed like nearly a month had passed since he found out. Time moved quickly when it was filled with panic and more questions than answers. 

Levi tended to stop by and somehow managed to do so when Mikasa was out. His visits were brief and he usually just left behind instructions on what he should be eating. Erwin called to check in and deposits to his account turned up weekly. He used the money for food and nothing more as he knew the guilt would make him even more sick than what he already was.

Radio silence from Jean and Eren. Armin was finding ways to deal with it, or not deal with it as Mikasa would tell him. He had made his attempts and the ball was in their field. When they felt ready to talk, he was available.

Then, of course, Mikasa was still around. He was grateful for his dear friend, who was mostly there for comfort. He did feel horrible as her stay was considerably extended, but she made no arguments. The only concern she expressed is that he should tell all the possible fathers about each other sooner than later. 

She was right, as usual, but between the mood swings, the crying fits, the constant worry that everyone who looked at him knew he was pregnant, as well as his dates with the toilet, he just couldn’t handle it yet.

“Mr. Arlert,” A young doctor he didn’t recognize entered the room. “My name is Dr. Berner. First off, thank you for stopping in on short notice. I know you had a 12 week scheduled but due to new concerns…”

“The uncertainty about the possible effects from the tampering, correct?” Armin asked, knowing he knew more than most regarding the research.

“Yes, that is part of it,” The doctor nodded, looking down at his documentation. “The medical community still isn't sure of any risks or complications but your health is looking good but that isn’t the biggest concern I wanted to bring up.”

The doctor put his clipboard down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was obvious how tired the doctor was. Armin couldn’t imagine the stress this horrible event had caused among the medical profession.

Dr. Berner reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handwritten list of names and phone numbers. “As you are aware, the amount of pregnancies is extraordinarily high. Due to fear we will not have enough staff when the time comes, at this time our clinic is scheduling c-sections around 37 to 38 weeks on all pregnancies due between the months of June through August. Since you current due date is around June 28th, I am required to schedule yours at this visit.”

“What if I don’t want a c-section?”

Dr Berner looked down at the list again before handing it to Armin. “This is so unprofessional of me, but I think its unfair, that due to the circumstances, you would be required to have a certain birth experience. I’ve written down names of private practicing midwifes that I am aware of. It isn’t my professional recommendation, but instead my personal recommendation that if you do not want a c-section, to call around. Do it soon, though, because I guarantee they will be filling up soon.”

After the clinic, Armin spent the rest of the afternoon in his favorite coffee shop. Sasha was kind enough to bump his hot chocolate to a large and even added a swirl of caramel sauce. It was like she could tell his mind was heavy from the visit.

Luckily for him, the quiet loft was available. It was hidden away above the rest of the store and had been previously used as storage. There wasn’t enough space to stand, so Sasha had made it a little rest area loaded with comfy cushions and crocheted wool blankets. Armin settled there with his hot chocolate and started at the top of the list.

The first midwife was booked out. The second call had the same results. The further he got down the list, the more his heart sank. He hadn’t considered he would be forced to make this choice this soon. 

Armin was more terrified of surgery than he was about birth. When he was a child he had to have a surgery to remove his appendix. It was a frightening experience and he had been in so much pain afterwards. While he respected it was the right choice for some people, he wasn’t sure it was the right choice for him.

Yet birth was pretty unknown to him. Sure, he understood how it worked but there was still a mystery behind it. Society praised the Omega ability to reproduce and often glorified it to something more than what it was while treating Beta women like it wasn’t an accomplishment at all. 

But it seemed like that option was slowly burning in front of him as he crossed off the second to the last name on the list. All full. All with large waitlist. All giving him a sad sorry before hanging out.

When the last name on the list gave him the same response, he couldn’t stop a small cry that slip out. Almost immediately the midwife began to comfort him, telling him not to give up, but he couldn't help it. He tried to turn his attention to the soft snow that was falling to the sidewalk out the window, but he couldn’t. 

“I may know someone who can help,” The midwife’s voice lowered. “She usually doesn’t do Omega births, but she has been talking about taking on one due to the recent events. Do you have a pen? Tell her I sent you, ok, sweetie?”

Armin thanked the woman as he wiped his eyes. Another chance. He composed himself before he dialed the number. A soft, high pitched voice answered the phone. She sounded much younger than the other midwives he had spoken to before.

“My name is Armin,” He spoke as if he was talking to a frighten animal, afraid that the wrong movement would have her hanging up the phone. “I was told that you might be able to take on an Omega client?”

The other line was so quiet that he thought she had hung up until her melodic voice finally returned. “I can probably fit in one client, but I would really like to meet you first. When are you available?”

Armin suppressed a shout for joy. “Now! Or later. Whenever, just give me a time and date and I’ll be there.”

A few short moments later he was grabbing his bag and empty cup and nearly jumping down the ladder. Sasha yelled at him to slow down as he raced out the door. The midwife lived close to the coffee shop that he was easily there in a few minutes once he got on the bus. Quickly texting Hange, he asked them if there were any questions he should be asking the midwife.

**Price. Skill level. Past client review. Can I tape it?**

Ignoring the last question, he made his way to the apartment building. She buzzed him in and he was happy to see she was on the first floor. The door was painted with bright yellow and stood out among the row of brown doors. On the door in bold blue font: **Historia. Midwife. Healer. Yogi.**

She was shorter than he was with pale skin and big eyes. Her hair was braided a crossed her head and she wore a simple blue tunic and leggings. The apartment was a reflection of her, covered in viney plants and crystals. The smell of soup hit him and he saw a stack of empty bowls on the counter.

“Come in,” Historia smiled. “Please excuse the mess. I just finished up a cooking class. Take a seat wherever is most comfortable.”

Armin sat himself down on a long bright red couch and was immediately handed a cup of warm tea. She ensured him it was a safe herbal blend for pregnancy and should curb any fatigue he was feeling.

“You have a very welcoming home,” He said, taking a sip of the burning liquid. It was bitter but he managed to swallow it down.

She took a seat next to him, crossing her legs in a way that made his own cramp. “I want to be upfront with you, Armin. I have never assisted in an Omega birth before.”

Remembering Hange’s text, he spoke up. “So you don’t have any experience with it?”

Her eyes sparkled. “I didn’t say that. I actually studied exclusively in Omega birth. I just started with a Beta client and became comfortable with it. I am an Omega, you see, and love everything about that world, but just haven’t dipped my feet in the water.”

“But you’ve assisted in other births?”

Her face lit up. “Oh yes! Many! I wear many hats, but midwifery is my favorite. I’ve recently moved here, but already love the many new parents I have had the honor to help.”

Once he had Historia talking, she wouldn’t stop. She recounted her favorite birth moments, reflected on past parents, and even brought out a photo album with babies she had helped bring into the world.

“Why do you want a midwife?” She asked as she closed the book.

He explained his situation and watched as her face crumpled. 

“You poor dears,” She sucked in a breath in an attempt to hold back tears. “That is so horrible to imagine not having the say in how your pregnancy goes...Armin, I don’t want you to have to be forced to do something you don’t want to do. While you may be my first Omega client, I would love to help you if you are willing to learn with me.”

Letting out a breath of relief, he found that his shoulders felt so much lighter. Historia was warm and welcoming, and while she looked young, she knew so much beyond her years. She gave him a book to read, a packet of loose leaf tea for morning sickness, and made a date to visit once a week.

“I know it is a lot, but I want to learn all I can from our experience.” She held out her hand to help him off the couch. “Don’t worry, since you are my first client, you will be getting a discount.”

The meeting couldn’t have gone better. She was gentle and hadn’t criticized him when he told her that it was a tricky situation with the father. With so much pressure he had been feeling, for the first time he was really feeling excited about what was happening. He was actually looking forward to their visit the following week.

He caught the next bus and looked over the book she had given him as the bus jutted around downtown. He hadn’t given it too good of a look when she had handed it to him, figuring it was a What to Expect sort of thing, but found it was a book on self-care. 

_Self-care?_

This wasn’t something he had really been thinking about. Work, school, the Alphas...those were the things that kept him up at night. Putting the book back, he looked down at his phone to see he had a new text message.

**I have the night off. Bad movie and junk food?**

“Finally,” he whispered to himself. “Took long enough, Eren.”

He heard the impact before he felt it. The loudest noise was the shattering of glass, small shards falling down like the snowflakes outside of the bus. Behind it was the sound of metal, similar to nails on a chalkboard, scraping and crying. After that he recognized a feeling, similar to hitting the floor, but stronger. He flew forward, hitting the seat ahead of him, as the squealing of tires took over, only to be thrown to the floor. His head hit the floor first, leaving the world turning even though he knew he was no longer moving.

Then silence.

Heavy, dark silence, before a choir of screams bellowed out on the bus. The lights that trailed along the floo aisle went dark. His cheek, still on the cold and dirty floor, throbbed from impact. He tried to get up but wasn’t sure if he could move his arms. His cell phone was still gripped in his hand. 

Grunting, he pushed himself off of his stomach to a seated position. He wasn’t sure if he was till on the bus. Nothing looked familiar, yet he couldn’t remember getting off. He knew he was on the floor but didn’t have the strength to move back to his seat. He just hoped he wasn’t missing his stop. He had to let Murph out or else she was going to be upset.

_Are you ok?_

Murphy occasionally tore apart pillows when she was upset. One time Eren bought him a beaded pillow from a gift shop he was working at as a present and Murphy only allowed it to survive a night. He had manged to sew it back together but the beautiful beadwork was destroyed. He gave it new fabric and put it on his bed. Armin never told Eren that.

_Hey, are you hurt?_

Eren wouldn’t have been upset. He would have just called Murphy a jerk. He wasn’t one to get angry with Armin. Wasn’t the floor of the bus white? It seemed to be darkening.

_EMT should be here soon._

Would Jean have acted the same way? Murphy seemed to have liked him when he was over. Murphy was sometimes vindictive, but he could never figure out why she hated Eren. She was fine with Levi and hadn’t barked with Erwin stopped by. 

_Honey, look at me. You are bleeding._

Armin’s eyes focused on a soft face ahead of him. She had such blue eyes.

“What?” He asked, unable to understand what she was saying.

“You are bleeding.”

He began to feel a growing warmth below him. The floor wasn’t changing colors. 

“Wait, no,” He said, trying to get up but a sharp pain in his wrist preventive it. “No...no.”

He began to cry out as the realization hit him. His stomach was cramping and his wrist felt like the shatters of glass that covered the floor. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening...

“I have to go home, ” He cried out as he attempted to get up again, only to be met with worse pain. 

“You need to remain calm,” She told him. “Help will be here soon.”

The woman tried to get him to sit but he had to get off the bus. He didn’t want to be sitting in a pool of his own blood. He didn't want to think about what was happening. He wanted to go home, let Murphy out and crawl into bed. He wanted to take a shower. He wanted his first midwife visit with Historia. He wanted to watch the worst movie he could find with Eren and Mikasa. He wanted to ask Levi more questions and see if Erwin wanted to help him pick out some baby supplies...hell, he even wanted to see Jean again and talk like the old days. 

Getting to his feet, he made it a step before he collapsed into the woman’s arms. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as the woman brought him back to the ground. He tried to explain but found his words were slurred. His cries became harder as his stomach continued to tighten and release. This was really happening. 

“Remain still,’ She whispered. “The more you struggle, the more dangerous it becomes for the baby.”

The last thing he remembered was a circle of light over the woman's shoulder before falling into darkness.

*** 

Hange was just finishing up dinner when they saw Armin’s name pop up on the cell. They smiled thinking of what hi-jinks he had gotten himself into now.

“You just can’t wait to gossip with me until your next shift, Armin?” They said as they placed the left overs in the fridge.

“This isn’t Armin,” A voice said that Hange did not recognize. “There has been an accident and I’m with him. You were the first name in the recent contacts.”

Hange’s body froze. “Is he ok?”

“I don’t know.” The voice was barely audible over the background noise. “Is he pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“I thought so. The EMT isn’t here yet and he is bleeding pretty heavily. I know that sometimes it takes awhile for them to get a hold of the family so I was hoping I could speed up the process. I’m certain his Alpha would like to know. Could you contact him? I’m guessing they will be bringing the injured to the Downtown ER.”

The sounds of sirens blocked out whatever else the person was trying to say and the line when dead. 

“Armin is going to kill me,” Hange tried to make themselves laugh through the panic, and when that failed, they began to make phone calls, starting with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had the ambition I would have love to become a midwife, but that didn't happen so I became a mom instead. 
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback. I truly love hearing from you all. Its what gives me the motivation to keep going with it
> 
> I really didn't mean to leave this on a cliffhanger but the next section was getting far to lengthy. It's honestly a scene I've been anticipating since I started writing this so I want to give it justice. Which to say:
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: The Alphas finally meet...


	16. Blast from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying this is messy. Absolutely messy and disorganized. I think that it was always going to be like this, but I kind of like the way it came out. It is jam packed with multiple perspectives, flashbacks, fighting, crying, and over all drama.
> 
> I also want to throw in a warning. There will be more discussion on miscarriages in this chapter. One of my goals have always been to portray all aspects of pregnancy, including loss. It will be the section that starts with March, and you could certainly continue reading past it as it is graphic.
> 
> Lastly, I want to say that every pregnancy is different, as someone who has been pregnant and experienced loss, no two stories are the same. Its something I am very passionate about, and if you ever need anyone to talk to about it, please come find me over on tumblr at ‘underunderthunder.’ I’m not super active in posting at all, but its is a way for me to communicate with you.
> 
> Last little thing. We are almost to 150 kudos, which means a new bonus chapter!

_October 2003_

“That is so gross!”

A uproar of laughter filled the small classroom. Eren wasn’t sure how to react to the outburst as he could see that Armin’s shoulders were nearly above his ears as he tried to dig himself deeper in his chair. Their math teacher, who was in no way equipped to teach a bunch of 11 and 12 year olds sexual education, rolled his eyes as a boy in the back of the room made a scene when the projector flipped from a graphic of how a baby is positioned in the womb to side by side images of an female Beta and a male Omega giving birth.

“Believe it or not, that is how people are born,” The teacher said with a sigh and an obvious need for coffee.

It was too easy to notice how red Armin was becoming. Things had been tense since their last sleepover a few months ago, and he wasn’t sure how to respond to his table mate. Mikasa, so reserved and stoic from across the room, didn’t even flinch as their teacher began to talk about how the two very different bodys’ had the ability, due to hormones and a natural response known as contractions, to give birth.

So, yeah, kind of gross.

But the thing was not many of their fellow students were aware of other’s category. This was new to them as a class, although Eren knew that they weren’t the only ones to have already been diagnosed. Anyone could be an Omega, anyone could be a Beta, and anyone could be an Alpha. 

He knew Armin was an Omega and he knew that this meant that sleep overs were now forbidden, and sometimes Armin smelled a tiny bit like burnt sugar, but he didn’t realized that this was what Armin was capable of. A baby? Like, an actual living baby? Would his friend ever want a baby? 

“Hey, Armin,” Eren whispered as softly as his voice would allow. Lately his voice was doing a weird thing where he couldn’t control the pitch. Puberty was dumb. 

“What?” Armin said without moving his lips, trying to act chill.

Eren pointed at the screen, which had now changed to both of the models from the previous slide holding newborn babies and smiling. “What do you think?”

“About what?”

“Ya know...that stuff.”

Armin’s eyes flickered down to his paper and he jotted down. **What about it.**

It would be social disaster if anyone found out about their categories this early in life, so Eren understood why Armin resorted to notes. Eren could only imagine the names the other kids would come up with. So he responded back: **Omega stuff. Like having a baby. Kinda cool.**

Looking up at him with a snarl, Armin shook his head. **No.**

That was a surprising answer because as far back as Eren could remember, Armin always wanted to play house and take care of the baby (which was usually Eren’s cat.) Eren was more into dinosaurs, but he played along and would sometimes play the little brother, or even occasionally another parent. 

**Lair!**

Armin crossed out Eren’s scribbles, replacing it with: **liar** as well as his own response: **It looks like it sucks.**

Eren went to respond with: **It probably worth it** , when the hard slap of a ruler on their table made them both screech, ending the note passing for the day. By the time they were running through the woods after school, Eren had completely forgotten about it.

***

Eren’s sneakers squeaked as he flung himself out of the elevator and onto the freshly waxed floors. Luckily, years of basketball in high school trained him to steady himself and not faceplant on the shiny floor. Mikasa, ever graceful, tested the floor before chasing after Eren. 

“Which room was it!” Eren hollered, causing a few medical personal to pop out of rooms to see what the noise was about.

“Room 789,” She made sure to keep her voice calm and clear. 

Eren didn’t need anything else to set him off even further. They had been nearly kicked out on the first floor when the person at the check-in desk’s computer was taking too long. It took a bit of convincing on Mikasa’s part that Eren was not a threat to the hospital. From there Eren nearly pushed over a row of elderly patients as he forced his way to the elevator. Once again, Mikasa had to convince security that Eren was going to behave. 

“Room 781, 783... it's just up this way!” Eren called back, making a quick turn around the corner, and racing towards the room, only to be met with a closed door.

“Don’t kick it in.” Mikasa felt it was important to remind him.

Eren groaned, running his hands through his hair. “Is that a good sign or a bad sign?”

“A good sign,” Mikasa told him, leading them to the empty wallspace across from the door. “If he wasn’t alright, he would be in ICU or wouldn’t have a room at all. I’m sure it is just close an examination or private conversation.”

_There has been an accident…_

The door opened and a doctor in a blinding white jacket appeared only moments later. He was bald with mustache. Creases decorated his face but he appeared to be in a good mood. 

“Is he ok?” Eren asked before the doctor could greet them.

The doctor pointed to a sign on the door. “I can’t release information on the patient, but I ask that you respect the ‘low-stress’ warning.”

With that the doctor stepped out of the way to allow them in. Eren had been in such a hurry to get there, making Mikasa take too many sharp turns in Ymir’s car, yet his legs didn’t want to move. He was terrified of what he was going to see. Mikasa gave his shoulder a light squeeze to help guide him into the room. 

A white curtain blocked the view of the room from the outside. It was a nice way to create privacy and keep the patient away from the thought of further danger outside of their clean medical bubble. Eren found that his hands were shaking.

Before he could make the decision to grab the curtain, guilt wrapped its prickly tail around his stomach. Why had he been such a jerk to Armin? Armin had tried to talk to him but he felt like he was going to vomit everytime he thought about it. Not because of the night, he couldn’t stop thinking about that, but the other nights before theirs. Jealousy was vicious and it drove Eren to ignore his best friend. 

Hange could of told him that the world was tumbling apart and it would have caused his heart less grieve than their actual news. Mikasa was the one who managed to get them to the hospital as he had seem to have forgotten the city that he knew so well. 

_Eren, you need to listen...They said Armin was bleeding..._

“What if he…” Eren stopped himself when he heard rustling

“Eren?”Armin voice rose above the barrier. “Are you there?”

Bolting past the curtain, Eren found his best friend of so many years upright and alert. Eren quickly noticed Armin’s wrist was wrapped and the right side of his face was bruised, but he was alive. Armin looked so calm dressed in his white hospital gown. His hair was even pulled back into a small pony tail to keep it out of his face and away from a bandage along his cheek. Eren wanted to joke around about how badly Armin hated to wear his hair like that as he only put it up when he bought an expensive face mask for a movie marathon.

As if the glue that were holding him in place dissolved, he raced to Armin’s bed and threw his arms around him. He didn’t care if Armin was upset or hated him, he just needed to feel that Armin was truly still there. He was so relieved when Armin returned the embrace. 

“Are you ok?” Eren did his best not to fall apart as he gripped tighter. 

Eren only pulled back when Mikasa gently pulled him away, pointing at the wrapped wrist as her reasoning.

“I think so,” Armin said, looking down at his wrist. “Sprained it and a mild concussion.”

Eren watched as Mikasa took a seat next to Armin on the bed. “Hange told us that there was some bleeding…”

“Is the baby ok?” Eren blurted out, immediately wishing he had asked differently as a look of fear flashed in Armin’s eyes.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Armin nodded. “The doctor said that it looks ok right now, but they are going to keep me overnight because...you know...just in case...but…”

Biting his lip, Armin’s eyes became wet and large. Mikasa grabbed Armin’s uninjured hand as Eren moved closer to his side. Surprisingly, Armin was smiling when he met Eren’s eyes.

“I heard the heartbeat,” Armin said with a soft chuckle. “The doctor found it so quick, and it was so strong. Like...like a drum. This strong beat, like, um...boom boom, boom boom, boom boom. It was beautiful.”

A wave of relief washed over them, leaving them so much clearer than before. Eren brought Armin into another embrace, laughing along for reasons he wasn’t sure. Mikasa joined, and for a moment it was like they were back in Shinganshina, exploring the woods behind their home and hollering up a storm at the stories that bloomed from their imagination. The trio was together again, and all was well.

For about a minute.

“Can I come in?”

Erwin Smith stood at a the edge of the curtain, his suit jacket draped over his arm, looking mildly frantic but not a single strand of hair out of place. Eren recognized him as the man who was at Armin’s home the night Ymir and him staked out Armin’s apartment. Of course he wasn’t going to tell Armin that he knew him that way.

“Erwin…” Armin voice shook as his body tensed. 

Eren suddenly felt awkward and stepped to the side of Armin’s bed. This man seemed to demand control over the room without overstepping. His very presence was a warning to others not to get to cocky. Eren felt like he had done something wrong just by being there. Pure Alpha. 

Armin shifted in his bed. “What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”

Erwin took a step into the room. “Hange called me.”

“Did everyone get called?” Mikasa said so quietly under her breath that only Eren and Armin caught it. Clearing her voice, she spoke louder. “Come on, Eren, let’s go find a vending machine.”

“I’m not-”

“Now.”

Eren gave one last look to Armin but knew that his attention was no longer on them. Instead, Armin was watching Erwin’s strides across the room to his side. The older man knelt by Armin’s bed, and like that night, placed his hand on Armin’s flat stomach. Eren wished he would have done the same as he left the room to pretend to find a bag of stale chips.

***

_March 2011_

It had been late. Erwin wasn’t sure of the time but the moon was high in the sky over the trees behind their home. They had gone to bed early, as they had for the past few nights. Levi was on a cleaning kick and was scrubbing the entire house from top to bottom. Erwin kept telling him the house was brand new and he would end up scrubbing the paint away if he kept up like this.

I’m a clean freak, you knew that when you married me, Levi would say before dipping his rag back in the soapy water. New paint would probably be needed so he might as well throw it on the running home improvement list in his head.

Where was Levi? He had gotten up quite a while ago to use the bathroom and hadn’t returned. Levi didn’t sleep much, and would often wake him up to remind him of household chores that needed to get done. It gave him a few moments of quiet to think of things that still needed to be done before Levi told him. He had get the tires changed on the car, pick up his dry cleaning, turn down that other job offer…

“Where is he?” Erwin whispered to himself. 

He could go for a glass of water anyway. Their new home was all hardwood, which was gorgeous but freezing, so he slipped on a tshirt and his slippers. He didn’t bother to turn on the light because he knew the room was empty enough that he wouldn’t trip over anything. The curse of buying a new home.

A small shiver of light escaped from where the closed bathroom door from where it didn’t quite meet the floor. Another home improvement idea to store in the back of his mind. Might as well check on him while he was on his way to the kitchen.

“Levi?”

Silence.

“Hon? Are you ok?”

Nothing.

“I’m coming in there.”

The door didn't have a lock, making it all too simple to gain entrance. Another item to the home improvement list.

Except the lock on the door and the paint peeling off the walls didn’t manage to stick on the list, as the state of the bathroom wiped it clean. He found Levi on the bathroom floor wiping up a dark liquid next to the toilet with the towels they got for their wedding. Levi was quiet, his eyes focused on the mess, but his bottom lip shivered in a way that he had never seen. He was just in a cotton shirt that Erwin had gotten at a company retreat, which allowed Erwin to noticed that the liquid was running down Levi’s legs.

“What is going on…” Erwin couldn’t finished, as he realized that the mess was blood, which soaked into Levi’s socks. 

Levi kept trying to clean up the mess, throwing the dirty towels into the white tub, leaving streaks of red across the white porcelain. Erwin watched as Levi searched in the small closet for more towels, and when he found none, he reached for a roll of paper towel. Erwin finally understood what was happening.

“Levi, stop,” Erwin demanded. “We need to go to the hospital.”

Levi shook his head, his scrubbing becoming more erratic and his voice cracking.“No, I need to get this room clean.”

“Stop.” Erwin knelt down on a clean section of tile. “We need to go and make sure you are alright.”

Levi refused to stop scrubbing, pulling sections of paper towel off the roll while leaving behind handprints on the clean sheets. Either Levi didn’t understand, or he wouldn’t understand. Erwin tried to gently push the paper towel away, and when Levi fought back, Erwin knew he had no choice. Grabbing ahold of Levi around the shoulders he pulled the much smaller man up to his feet, and when Levi tried to escape, held him tighter around the waist. Erwin could feel the small bump against his body.

“Let me go!” Levi cried out, his hand reaching towards the paper towel roll. “I can’t leave the room like this!”

“Levi…”

Levi broke free but only made it as far as the counter, where he bent over with his arms wrapped around his waist. Hardened, Erwin stood in place like a statue watching his husband break down. This was someone who had survived the streets, lived through abuse and danger, who never blinked at the reality of the world. His Levi, always so confident and composed, was weeping. A fresh trail of blood raced down Levi’s leg as they shook.

“Why is this happening?” Levi’s dark eyes met his own. 

Erwin didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t have any words to say or any way to stop what was happening. He just stood next to the bathroom door that didn’t quite meet the floor as Levi’s body rejected their first pregnancy onto their new bathroom tile.

***

“That is good news,” Erwin sighed, being very careful not press on Armin’s stomach. “I’m sure the blood was just from the trauma of the accident. Sometimes blood doesn’t mean the worse has happened.”

Erwin had stepped into the room convinced he was going to be comforting Armin, as he had done with his ex for so many years before, and was relieved to find that may not be the case. Of course he knew they weren’t out of the woods yet. He had enough hospital stays to know that anything could happen at any moment.

A pale pink blush painted Armin’s nose and cheeks, with the exception of the bruising. Such an Omega quality. Erwin felt the need to protect Armin, to tell him that the baby was going to be ok, but knew that wasn’t his place to say. Those were empty promises he was guilty of making before. 

“I’m just glad you are ok,” He told Armin.

Armin gave him a smile, but his face fell back into a look of nervousness. “Hange called you?”

“Yes, I didn’t realized you worked with them,” Erwin replied. 

Armin still appeared nervous and it threw up red flags. 

“So...um...there might be something I need to tell you…” Armin got out in small spurts. “Remember how I said that I wasn’t sure who the father was.”

Not something Erwin really wanted to think about in this moment but yes, he remembered.

Taking in a deep breath, Armin continued, “Right...well, I think you might know someone who might be...”

“Oh?”

Like a bad scene from a book or daytime TV, the curtain opened with a clang of the metal circles securing it to the bar. When Levi skidded into the room, Erwin’s mind wouldn’t connect why he would possibly be there.

When was the last time he had seen Levi? It had to have been almost a year. Was it at the house? Or when he moved a load of his stuff to his new apartment? When did he get those bags under his eyes? Where did this look of concern come from?

“Are you ok, kid?” Levi seemed out of breath until he noticed Armin wasn’t the only  
person in the room. In a heartbeat he was back to his detached persona. “Erwin, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Erwin made sure to chose his words softly as he rose from Armin’s side.

Levi was always quick witted, and caught things before anyone else did. Erwin would know better than to assume he would have a crossword puzzle to do in the morning with his coffee because Levi would finish it before it was even left on the kitchen counter. That was before he moved out, of course. So it didn’t surprise him when Levi caught on before he did.

“Armin, how long did you know?” Any trace of softness Levi might have had towards Armin was gone.

It clicked.

“Armin.” Erwin knew he could overpower Levi’s desire for control over the room. “Armin, look at me. Could Levi be the father.”

That didn’t feel right to say.

That beautiful pale blush turned into a violent red, covering Armin’s face and neck.

A shaky breath left Armin’s body. “Levi, I should have told you. I should have told both of you. I just didn't…”

“I’m not doing this.” Levi didn’t bother coming further into the room.

As quickly as he was there, he was gone. 

Erwin had been with Levi so long, it was so hard to wrap his mind around the possibility that Levi was no different from him. His Levi, sweet as a rattlesnake, was once his marked mate. Now, he was this wild creature floating through the city as he pleased, and apparently taking the opportunity to truly explore his options.

But Erwin knew better than to ponder on this concerns about his ex-husband while Armin was so close. “Let me go deal with Levi.”

After nearly colliding with someone near the elevator, It didn’t take too long for Erwin to find Levi, who found himself a nice little smoke spot just outside of a side exit. He was sitting on the rail, his feet firmly planted against the bottom bar, and was digging around his jacket for a lighter.

“I’m not talking about it, Erwin,” Levi announced, lighting a cigarette.

Erwin shrugged. He knew how to play this game. “Didn’t say we had too. I just wanted a breath of fresh air.”

Sometimes Erwin missed Levi’s ‘I’m calling you on your bullshit’ glare. Sometimes.

“Whatever.” Levi took a long drag before blowing the smoking away from them. How considerant.

Erwin rested his back against the wall across from Levi and waited. That’s all he had to do before…

“How much did you pay him to sleep with you?” Levi said through his teeth.

There it was. Levi held most of his emotions in, happiness, fear, sadness, but they all seemed to come together in what he did best. Spite. This was right about when accusations would start flying and Levi would throw anything until something stuck. From there he would tear his enemy apart from the inside out. Erwin was used to it.

“Be reasonable, Levi,” Erwin groaned. “You obviously haven't been so innocent yourself.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t respond. They waited outside in the chilly weather until Levi’s cigarette was gone, and then they waited a few moments more. 

“It’s funny,” Levi said as he jumped off of the ledge.

Erwin cocked his eyebrow. “How is this funny?”

“Somehow this is going to be funny.” Levi walked past him, pulled the door open and let it shut behind him.

***  
_January 2011_

“You aren’t going to get in trouble for skipping class?”

Jean opened one eye just enough to see Armin’s baby blues looking up at him. Of course he wasn’t going to get in trouble for skipping class, this wasn’t high school. As long as he showed up occasionally and passed his tests, his swim coach didn’t care.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” Jean said, satisfied at Armin’s contented grin. 

Adjusting, Jean pulled Armin with him further up on the lumpy dorm mattress. It had been a long morning of practice and he was sick of eating the same veggie and meat mixture for his meal training. This season was rough, but he really had to show that he was capable of what he knew he was. Which meant that alone time with his boyfriend was less often than he would have hoped.

“My mom invited us over for dinner this weekend,” Armin cooed as he snuggled closer. “I told her we’d think about it. I know you are busy.”

“Never too busy for your mom’s cooking.”

Gosh, did that sound good.

“She found this new casserole recipe that she swears tastes like it came out of a fancypants restaurant. I didn’t want to tell her that very few restaurants put chips in their meals.” Armin snorted at his own joke, causing Jean to chuckle back.

The winter sun leaked into the room and casted a blanket over the boys on top of the light throw that covered them from the waist down. Armin’s dorm room was on the top floor, and after his roommate dropped out midway last semester, he had the room all to himself. This meant no sneaking around, no shady deals to get the roommate to leave for a few hours, and an especially fresh smelling space since Armin always kept up with his laundry.

Armin kept the room feeling less like a dorm and more like a home. He had managed to convince the room next door to take the extra loft for the rest of the semester, leaving so much more space. He had set up a cheap futon for seating but loaded with pillows and blankets facing his old box tv from his parent’s home. Armin was frugal in most aspects and had a way of changing the mundane into beautiful. He had managed to hang pictures up on the wall, mostly bands he had never heard of, or book covers he would never read, but one whole wall was littered with pictures of those Armin held most near. 

It was that wall that sparked a growing desire in Jean. Armin cherished people and moments in a way that Jean wanted too. He was gentle with animals, mostly dogs, but with every person he met as well. He was also a staunch friend, even to that puke known as Eren.

“Babe?” He said, turning to his side so he could look at Armin better.

Armin was shirtless and Jean knew he was also bare under the blanket they shared. His exposed shoulders wore a light cape of marks from earlier that week. Armin was so light skinned that those marks would be there for at least a few more days. Jean knew, even though Armin was too private about their sex life, he wore those with pride.

Armin rolled onto his back, his hands resting behind his head. “Yes?”

“When do you want to have a baby?”

Eyes going wide, Armin started to stammer. He always did when he was caught off guard. It was adorable.

“I...uh, well...I hadn’t thought about that.” 

Jean softly chuckled. “I don’t mean today. Or even in the next year. Just when do you think we should start thinking about it?”

“You want too?” Armin asked, his nose scrunched.

They had been together a little over a year and the conversation had never popped up. Jean was well aware of Armin’s political stances regarding the Omega Revolution...Independence...whatever the hell it was call. While he wasn’t confident on most of the group’s beliefs, he did know the core of what they were fighting for was for the right to decide what they wanted to do with their lives. So Jean figured it would ask.

“I suppose I would, someday,” Jean answered, placing a hand on Armin’s covered hip. “It's something I considered.”

“Oh.” Armin’s voice was flat.

“Do you not?”

Armin let out a loud sigh. “I always thought I would never want to but...I’ve recently started to play with the idea.”

Jean smirked, moving his hand up to where the blanket met Armin’s cool skin, highlighted from the sinking afternoon sun. “Really?”

Armin was horribly ticklish and bit his lip as Jean’s hand crept under the blanket. Unable to speak from the teasing, Armin nodded. Pushing the conversation to another day, Jean purred as he joined his hand under the covers.

***

If Jean had stepped out a second earlier, he would have collided with a short man with what appeared to be a bowl cut. He also just missed colliding with a much taller man who looked like he spent way too much money at Men’s Wearhouse. 

When he received a strange message on his social media, he wasn’t sure how to respond. He had never heard of a Hange before, but when a new message popped up stating that Armin was in the hospital, he paid close attention. He was just finishing up swim lessons, which meant Marco knew he would be out late. Which gave him enough time to run to the hospital. 

Hange had only said that Armin was in an accident and no further details. He had no idea what kind of accident or how serious it was. Armin tended to be a clutz so it wouldn’t surprise him if he had managed to cut his finger on a butter knife or something. Yet he had gotten quite a bad feeling in his gut when he had to take multiple detours due to some kind of crash.

He had asked a nurse once he exited the elevator where to find the room, and had expected to find it once he turned the corner. Instead, he came face to face with a blast from the past.

“Shit!” Jean shouted, just barely avoiding Eren’s fist.

It had happened so quickly he thought he might have narrowly missed an open door. It was when the second swing got him on his shoulder that he remembered this salty friend of Armin’s.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Eren screamed as he tried to punch again, only this time held back by Mikasa.

Jean rubbed where Eren’s fist made contact and made sure to take a step back. It had been a few years, but this son of a bitch didn’t look any different. Mikasa was still a startling beauty but sadly too attached to that idiot. It was sad how much Armin and Mikasa had to save him from himself.

“Nice to see you too,” Jean grumbled. 

Eren’s face didn’t change and if Mikasa wasn’t as strong he would certainly have been on top of him right now. Snack size bags of chips and cookies were scattered around the trio. This punk didn’t matter to Jean as he didn’t come all this way to see Eren.

“Armin is just down the hall,” Mikasa confirmed, still holding Eren back. 

He quickly found the room and snuck in before Eren had another chance to attack. Armin was much worse than he had imagined and Jean felt his heart skip a beat. He was looking pretty rough, and certain worries that Jean hadn’t thought about for so long sliced him like a knife.

“What happened?” Jean calmly asked.

Although he looked like he had gone through hell, Armin managed a grin. That was just the kind of guy Armin was, making everyone feel safe. Armin invited him in closer and briefed him on what had happened. Jean couldn't find the courage to sit next to him or even give him a reassuring touch. Guilted reeked from him thinking it was something as simple as Armin’s own clumsiness.

“But...the...you know…” His tongue felt too big for her mouth.

Armin nodded. “The baby is ok.”

Footsteps cut the conversation and Jean knew from the shift in the temperature of the room that Eren was back. The other Alpha, in all his glory, took a few strides past Jean to stand at the foot of the bed. _Trying to claim someone he hadn’t the right to claim, as always,_ Jean thought to himself. Mikasa kept by the door. 

“Ok, you saw him, he’s fine, time to go,” Eren demanded, making a motion towards the door.

Before he could argue, the curtain shifted and two men he could really only recognize from the close encounter getting out of the elevator. They smelled of smoke and chilled air. Jean wasn’t sure who they were, but the shorter of the two kept looking at him like he knew him.

“Eren, please,” Armin started. “Jean is fine. Everyone is fine.”

Jean tried, he truly tried to wipe the smirk off of his face, but it just kept popping up whenever Eren was around. 

He really couldn’t help himself. “Sit, boy.”

Snarling, Eren flew across the room towards Jean, who once again was saved only by Mikasa. But even though he knew Mikasa could hold him, he still took a few steps back. As he did so, he noticed the man was still staring at him. What did he want?

The blond man cleared his throat. “I feel like some introductions need to be made as it appears Armin has quite a few visitors. My name is Erwin Smith and this is...”

Before anyone could be properly introduce, the man snapped his fingers. “You are Marco’s boyfriend. What are you doing here?”

Jean found himself suddenly speechless while Eren let out a loud, and slightly manic, howl.

“Can’t hide your dirty secrets? It’s only a matter of time before he finds out.” Eren spat, getting dangerously close once again.

Marco wasn’t something he let people touch. He managed one poor throw before someone, Jean assumed Erwin, was holding him back.

Even though he was struggling, Erwin shot the shorter man a look. “Levi, don’t start anything.”

Levi grimaced. “It was a statement, Erwin.”

“It was unnecessary.” Erwin groaned like a tired parent. “Don’t argue.”

Putting his hands on his hips, Levi spoke in a dead voice. “When are you scheduling appointments for an argument?”

Between Erwin and Levi and Eren and Jean, the room began to explode with noise. More than once Eren somehow got free and had to be wrestled back down. Mikasa tried to calm the situation, but it escalated further. 

No one noticed Armin, his legs still wobbly and his side sore, slowly get out of bed. He made a few steps, his IV quietly guilding across the floor. Somehow he always knew this was going to be like this. He wished he would have told them right away. He wished this wasn’t the way they had to meet. He wished it was on different circumstances. But here they were, so might as well get it over with.

“Can everyone calm down?” Armin’s voice seemed to cut the conversation into a million pieces, none strong enough bury it but somehow completely destroying it. 

While Armin knew he was not in danger, the Alphas saw it very differently. Levi, who was only inches from Erwin, immediately ordered Armin to lay down at that very moment. Erwin, letting Jean fall to the floor, hustled to help Armin back to bed. Jean quickly jumped up to help guide the IV back to the side of the bed. Lastly, Eren was ready to help adjust Armin’s bed in anyway needed. Whatever they were screaming about was put on the backburner. 

“You can’t be walking around like that right now,” Jean mumbled as he lifted Armin’s legs back into the bed. “Don’t be stubborn.”

“Don’t call him stubborn, jackass,” Eren ordered as he fluffed a pillow and placed it behind Armin’s head.

Jean shot back as he tucked Armin’s legs under the covers.“Don’t call me jackass, asshole!”

Aware of their distaste for each other, Jean moved to a chair near the window and far away from Eren. Levi had leaned against a wall with his legs crossed while Erwin loomed over the room. Mikasa, being mindful of the open door, shut it to save Armin some privacy. She had been here for a long time and hoped that this may finally be the moment.

“I know I should have done this a while ago,” Armin started, clearing his throat. “I haven’t kept it secret that I wasn’t sure who...um...was the father of the baby. I just didn’t know how to tell you all about each other. But...I can’t go back and change things. I, no, we just have to keep looking forward. I understand this is messed up and is going to be tricky to navigate, and maybe this is selfish, but I want you all...yes, all...to be part of this.”

Taking a moment to peer around the room, Armin could see the awkwardness and pain. He knew that Levi was hurt that Armin hadn’t told him he knew who Erwin was and he could see Eren’s annoyance as Jean sat across the room, but he wasn’t taking blame for it.

“I can’t take blame for this,” He said, more to himself. “I know this isn’t how any of you wanted this to go, but it was a risk we all took and here we are. If you feel like you can’t bring yourself to stick around, that’s fine. I won’t hate you if you have to walk away. You just need to tell me.”

No one moved. It felt more like a funeral than a conversation. He knew it was too much to ask. He couldn’t imagine getting close to something like that, expecting something to be yours for so long, just to have it be torn away from you. 

_I’ve put them in the worst possible situation and I’m asking them to be ok with it?_

“Someone has to feed you,” Levi’s voice, so colorless and flat, sounded like music. 

Erwin, taking a step forward, gestured with his hand. “I am still happy to help in whatever way I can.”

Armin felt tears well up in his eyes, stunned and thankful all at once that Levi and Erwin did not hate him enough to walk away. His attention was directed with a soft touch of Eren’s hand on his shoulder. “I think I promised you a bad movie night. Pretty sure I can pull something up on my phone for tonight...and, I’m sorry for not being there like I should have lately.”

Jean, not to be forgotten about, murmured from out of the corner. “Just...yeah.”

Armin wasn’t sure what that really meant, but it was a start.

***

Jean could still remember that afternoon years ago. When he had asked Armin if he wanted a baby, he knew he was really asking if Armin was in for the long run. After their fun was said and done and the afternoon sun had disappeared behind the clouds, he had watched Armin as he slept. 

Until that moment, Jean had never played around with the idea of commitment. He had his one time flings and a sense of confidence that got him pretty far. But right then, on the lumpy dorm bed, he saw something he never had before. A future. Something very reachable that he wanted if Armin was willing to go with him. 

“Hey, Daffodil,” He had whispered.

Armin had rolled towards Jean but his eyes remained closed. “Mhm?”

“I think I just might be in love with you.”

Jean doubted now that Armin remembered that. He barely remembered what happened next. He wouldn’t know if Armin said it back, or if he had just fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure if that was the first or tenth time he had said it. What he remembered was, for that moment, Armin was completely his and he was completely Armin’s. That just wasn’t how their story went.

As he was leaving the hospital that night, after saying goodbye to Armin, he caught up to the two other Alphas he had met that night as they walked down the hall.

“Hey, Levi!” Jean hollered, hoping he had called the right name.

Levi turned, his expression one of frustration and annoyance. “What?”

Jean waited until he was caught up and lowered his voice. “Could you not tell Marco? I’m going to talk to him, but it needs to be on my time, you know?”

The man’s eyebrows rose. “Your marital problems are not mine. Marco is simply someone I oversee at work.”

Erwin took the stairs, Levi took the elevator, Mikasa hung around for a few minutes longer, and Jean waited until he was sure everyone was gone before checking his phone in the hallway. 5 missed calls from Marco. 

“Hey, Marco, I’m on my way back,” He spoke into the phone. “Need me to pick anything up?”

“I’m so happy you are ok!” Marco’s voice trembled. “I heard about an accident on the news and...just come home. I’ve had enough fear for tonight. I just need you back where you belong.”

***

"He was the bad guy all along?" Armin murmured through a yawn. "What a plot twist."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Can you be any more sarcastic?"

The doctor had done two abdomen examinations and one that Eren had to leave the room for since their movie started, but they were finally left in peace. They had somehow managed to make the bed usable for two people. Eren knew he could probably convince Armin to scoot even more if he needed extra room, but he didn't want to put Armin in anymore harm for the night. 

Eren didn't mind the painful sleeping position he was in because it meant his arm was around Armin. Armin, in returned, was curled up against his chest. 

"I could try?" Armin joked. "Like...wow! What a totally original movie that wasn't inspired by a late 19th century novel that has already been done."

"You are a dork."

Armin giggled, let out another yawn, and made it about ten minutes into the next film before he was fast asleep. Eren gave it another twenty before he shut his phone off.He didn't need the phone light as the moon produced a perfect ray directly into Armin's room. Eren took this opportunity to look over his friend. He did look pretty beaten up, and he could only guess how long it would take for the bruises would fade. Superficial wounds. One sprained wrist. One night of complete panic. 

He had noticed that Armin was positioned pretty perfectly for him to do something he couldn't stop thinking about since that night with Ymir. Being mindful to not wake him, Eren placed his palm on the lower part of Armin's stomach. It didn't feel like there was a baby in there. It just felt like a stomach. But it made Eren feel like a million butterflies were bursting out of their cocoons, ready to fly. Perhaps, just maybe, soon, it would feel different. And maybe, perhaps soon, Armin would let him feel it again. After all, there was a chance the baby was his. Didn't hurt to dream a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You are the best!


	17. 150 Kudos Bonus Chapter: Help Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for getting us to 150 kudos! I really can't believe I've had anyone interested in this little story. You all make my little shipper heart so happy. So in return, here is a short bonus chapter. Enjoy!

It was a warm summer morning when Armin noticed that the ‘Help Wanted’ sign was taken down from his favorite cafe. It was his usual morning stop, and if he hadn’t been so busy at the library he would have loved to sneak it in as a part time job as he heard you got free coffee. But Hange required his attention, as well as his new puppy. 

“Look at that, Murphy,” Armin pointed to the window. “They must have hired someone. I told you that you needed to get your application in sooner.”

The puppy cocked her head as he laughed at his joke. Her ears were far too big for her head and sometimes caught her off balanced. 

“That was pretty funny,” Armin sighed. “For that, you are staying outside.”

Murphy and Armin were both aware Murphy had to stay outside because of the no dog rule and not because she didn’t think he was funny. She was already by the light post, ready to have her leash tied to it and bark at every passerby while he ran in to get his morning fix.

Armin caught a whiff of something different as he entered. The cafe was owned by an older couple who usually employed teenagers to save on cost. Armin had met them once or twice and knew that they really only had the business to save up some extra cash before they could move out by the ocean. They didn't put a whole lot of effort into it or changed up the menu. That meant the cafe was usually as simple as it got, which was why Armin liked it. Plain coffee with whatever creamer they had laying around. No long lines and always an open seat in case he needed a quiet study spot. 

But today it smelled like muffins. 

“Good morning!” The new barista greeted him as he made is way to the counter. 

“You are a new face,” Armin told her as if she didn’t already know. 

The barista nodded. “Can I get you anything? I have muffins cooling down in the back.”

“Food? You sell food now?” Armin was taken back.

“Isn’t that part of being a cafe?” Her eyes darted to the back. “I hope the owners don’t mind, but I figured I could add some things to the menu. They aren’t around much, are there?”

Armin shook his head as he placed his order. “Just a black coffee.” Then, looking at her name tag said: “Sasha.”

Sasha turned to start to pour a cup of hot coffee but paused. “Have you ever had a butterscotch latte?”

Coffee was simply coffee to him, and while he had taken a fancy drink on occasion, it wasn’t a habit. Yet she was offering, so he decided to live on the wild side. Murphy seemed content barking at a pigeon outside.

Sasha’s shoulders relaxed as she bounced around creating the drink. The coffee maker trickled in the background and a teapot whistled somewhere behind him. He noticed a new line of syrups that hadn’t been there before as well as a chunky new machine that hissed out steam. It was fascinating and a little unnerving. 

“Here you go,” She handed him an actual mug with whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel. 

Armin copied Murphy’s look of ‘what is this?’ by cocking his head to the side. “Um...usually it comes in a paper cup.”

Sasha sighed and rubbed her arm. “I’m testing some ideas out. I really need this job but will go crazy if I’m stuck pouring black coffee all day. My dad is having troubles making ends meet back home as it is and turns out apartment living is more than I thought.”

Armin let the barista tell him her worries. He remembered moving to the city and being nervous, but he had Eren and Mikasa to help him figure it out. It sounded like all she had was a low paying job, a bus pass, and a pack of ramen noodles. She looked lost and scared.

“If you need some help, like where to find a cheap meal, you could always ask a local,” Armin suggested before pointing at himself. “Oh, look, a local.”

She let out a hardy laugh. “I don’t have any money for a tour guide, but I can offer you a fresh muffin.”

“That’s better than money to me,” Armin assured her. 

He took a sip of the coffee and realized that he was in big trouble as it was one of the better things he had ever tasted. Sadly, Murphy had started after a mailperson, so Armin poured the beautiful creation into a to go cup, grabbed the muffin, and exchanged numbers with Sasha. 

Armin had kept his promise and brought her to all the best cheap eats, as well as the best study spots and where the most interesting people watching seats were. He introduced her to all his friends and she fell in love instantly with Murphy. He made sure that whenever she got lost wandering the city to answer her phone calls and navigate her somewhere she could recognize. While Armin had not expected anything in return, she paid him back as often as she could by always bringing him the leftovers from class and upgrading his coffee every morning. Oh, and that Murphy would be allowed to come into the cafe and not be tied to the light post. The pigeons were most relieved by this.


	18. Good

Marco found happiness in routine. Sure, being spontaneous was fun, and he was certainly flexible, but having something familiar to look forward to made him feel at ease. Every morning he woke up at 5:30 am to get in a morning jog. By 6:00 he was back home and showered before warming up some tea and getting his lunch ready for the day. By around 6:15 Jean would make his way out of the bedroom with sleep in his eyes to give him a farewell kiss, which Marco considered the highlight of his morning.

He would then head to work. The drive wasn’t terrible and very rarely did he get stuck in morning traffic. He would arrive well before his start time. He would shoot Jean a quick ‘made it work, love you’ text before heading inside. He would say hi to his coworkers, change into his scrubs, and finish up his tea before he needed to get down to his work duties. His responsibilities consisted of caring for the many lovely residents, ensuring they got their medication on time, and being a friend for those who needed it most. 

Supervision would change around noon and Levi would arrive. Marco had no problem with Levi. He was a good supervisor who demanded respect and accountability. Sure, Levi was a little rough around the edges but he was known to throw in a snarky joke every now and again. They were able to maintain a professional relationship. Marco was usually having lunch when Levi would arrive and he always made to make him feel welcomed. 

“Everyone should be greeted with a smile,” Marco would tell Levi on the days when Levi would arrive in a sour mood.

The afternoon tended to fly by for Marco and Levi usually had to remind him it was time to head home. Waving goodbye to everyone, he would drive home with the music blaring. He always managed to avoid midday traffic and would make it home in a wonderful mood. By 5pm supper was finished, which he sometimes ate by himself and sometimes ate with Jean, depending on his swim schedule.

That day Jean did have swim lessons. For elementary school kiddos, if Marco recalled correctly. So he hadn’t planned on Jean being home for dinner. But when 6pm rolled around and he didn’t receive a ‘finishing up’ text, he got nervous. 6:30 and Marco tried calling when he saw something about a bus accident on the local news. 7:00 and Marco was now calling every few minutes. 7:15 and Marco was just grabbing his keys when his cell went off.

“Hey, Marco, I’m on my way back.”

Marco felt like crying and yelling and laughing all at once. Jean was ok. Marco begged him to come home and paced by the door until he saw headlights in the driveway. Jean didn’t even have a chance to take his shoes off as Marco pulled him into a tight hug.

“What took you so long?” He asked, nuzzling into Jean’s neck.

“Class ran a little late,” Jean told him softly. “Plus, traffic was crazy.”

Marco finally let him go and wiped away the happy tears from his eyes. “Yeah, I saw that. Someone hit a bus. I hope everyone is ok.”

Jean nodded. “Yeah...me too.”

***

Armin was woken up by a nurse demanding another examination. She promised it would be the last one before he was discharged but he wasn’t sure. He had already been nudged awake as the sky turned a vibrant shade of orange. Eren was still there, and sat sleepily in a nearby chair as his stomach was poked and prodded. Armin wasn’t sure what they were feeling for, but apparently all was good. No more bleeding. No pain. 

When he woke the second time, Eren was gone. A text on Armin’s phone said: **Had to go to work. See you later?**

Armin replied: **Dr said bed rest for at least a week. So looks like I’m free.**

Armin put his phone down and let the nurse proceed. Once completed, he was given a bland breakfast of unsalted eggs and toast before another doctor came in for one last check. It wasn’t a full one, thankfully, but once he was given the clear he was told he could head home as long as someone came and got him or he took a taxi. He wasn’t sure what his funds looked like at the moment, and he really didn’t want to call the Alphas back, so he called up the one other person he knew with a car.

“I heard there was a brawl,” Ymir said, snagging his toast as she walked into the room. “Punches, threats, fire, destruction...must have been a good time.”

Armin shook his head. “You are over exaggerating.”

“Maybe I am,” She said with a grin, which soon fell into a look of concern. “Hey, just so you know there are a lot of worried people out there thinking about you. I don’t think I know half of the people calling me asking if you were alive.”

“Really?”

“Really. I had someone promising me free coffee for life if I told her what room you were in. I know you’ve been in a bit of a funk lately, but you know that you can call me or anyone if you need something.”

It felt nice knowing he had Ymir, as well as the rest of his friends and co-workers, thinking about him. He was sure to give everyone a call as soon as he was home. Ymir took careful care in getting him back to the apartment, and when they entered he found his home ransacked with flowers and get well cards.

“Oh, yeah, Eren and I were here this morning playing Fedex.” 

Murphy popped out from around the corner and sprinted at him like a bat out of hell. Armin clutched her in his arms, feeling the love as she licked at his bandaged face.

The week went by quicker than he thought. Hange brought him over a stack of books to read, Levi popped in with homemade meals for him to keep in his fridge for easy access, and every night Mikasa and Eren stopped by to watch movies. 

Historia stopped by later in the week for her first visit. She brought him a clear broth to sip when nausea was bad, some gentle exercises he could do, and a ‘Your Baby at 10 Weeks’ information sheet. When the visit was done, she gave him her personal cell to call in case he needed anyone to talk to.

By that Friday at his check up at the clinic, he was deemed good to go back to work on light duty restrictions but he didn’t feel ready yet.

Instead the trio had other plans. Mikasa was headed back to Annie that following week. While Armin wasn’t sure what he would have done without her there, he knew that she must be missing her Annie and their cat. Since she had been away for so long, there was no way she could travel back up for the holidays, which meant the holidays would just have to come early.

The drive to Shinganshina was long but beautiful. Most of it was forest with the occasional farmland. They were in a rental car, which Mikasa thankfully paid for, and the weather was surprisingly nice for the beginning of December. Eren and Mikasa picked him up at the clinic right after his appointment and away they went. He had enough saved up to take another week off, and with Erwin’s weekly food funds, he knew he could manage it. His wrist was still wrapped up but he didn’t have any more cramping since, and according to the doctor the baby was looking good.

Around the halfway point they pulled over to let Murphy take a quick bathroom break. Murphy hated winter and happily wore her boots and jacket outside. The weather was cold but the ground wasn’t as white as it had been the week before. He was sure they would have another snowfall soon.

“Everything going alright?” Eren asked him as he joined them.

They both ignored Murph’s uproar at Eren’s presence. 

Armin nodded. “Yeah, for the most part. I wish the drive wasn’t so long but nothing we can do to change that. I’m enjoying your playlist.”

“Oh, thanks...listen, there is something I wanted to let you know,” Eren took a step closer and rested his back against the parked car’s trunk. “I want to tell my mom about what is going on.”

Armin watched as Murphy took in a mouthful of snow. “Oh.”

“Is that ok?” Eren’s eyes were downcast but brilliantly green against the blinding snow. “I don’t have to tell her if it would make you uncomfortable.”

When his own mother found out the day after he did, she was furious that he hadn’t called her immediately. He had a wonderful relationship with his mother, but he occasionally forgot to update her on important things. She had planned to visit for the holidays, but demanded he come up sooner. 

_Plus, I have some baby things you will probably need,_ She told him over the phone. 

She was so excited about the baby that it was a bit frightening. When he had told her about his situation, she comforted him that it would be alright and then asked if she could decide if she would be called Grandma or Meemaw. No judgement. 

He couldn’t keep Eren from telling his own mother. 

“No, it’s fine,” Armin said, tugging on Murphy’s leash. “What will you say?”

Eren shrugged. “Not sure.”

Murphy let them know it was time to get moving. Armin took a seat in the passenger seat with Mikasa snoozing in the back with Murphy. Eren, of course, was driving. Armin was always amazed at how cautious of a driver his friend was considering how hotheaded he could be. 

They dropped him off at his mother’s home first. They would be staying the weekend in their hometown and the two families planned on dinner the next day as they did every holiday. Armin was nervous about it as he expected Grisha and Carla would have the looming question of ‘Am I going to be a grandparent?’ Armin sadly wouldn’t have an answer for them. 

“Hello, peanut!” His mom called to him from the open front door. “And hello Murphy.”

Ever since his dad and grandpa passed on, his mom had been living in his childhood home by herself, but she was anything but lonely. She managed the local bookshop where she spent more time talking with people who stopped in for the free coffee than trying to sell books. 

Going home was always like falling back into bed after a long journey. Everything felt the same, smelled the same, and of course, his mom fell into her old habit of scolding him for walking around with his shoes on.

“And how is my grandbaby doing,” She said, placing a hand on Armin’s stomach. “Oh! Such a little bump. I didn’t notice it under your baggy clothes.”

“Mom,” He snarled although he wasn’t too offended. “Come on.”

They spent the afternoon catching up. His mom showed him all the new things she bought and he somehow managed to convince her to keep them at her house until it was a little closer to the date. She even had a new outfit for Murphy, who was happy to strut around the house in it.

When the day turned to night, his mom ordered take out and they ate it in front of the couch. Armin had only taken a couple bites when that usual feeling of sick rang its ugly head.

“It will pass soon, sweetheart,” His mother told him as he placed the take out container down. “One day I couldn’t stand the smell of your father’s body wash, and the next day I craved it. Just take things day by day.”

Armin sighed. “Are you disappointed in me?”

His mom set her container down and patted her lap. It was childish, but Armin wasn't going to turn down the free head massage. He laid down and sighed as his mother ran her fingers through his hair.

“Are you disappointed in yourself?” His mother asked him.

“Sometimes I feel like the biggest fool,” He admitted. “I think I knew that something was wrong, but I didn’t listen to myself. I just feel bad for everyone else.”

“My boy,” She spoke as if she was singing a lullaby. “Nothing can solve this but time. Until then, you need to start looking at the positives. Oh, I ran into Jean’s mother when I was shopping in Trost the other day. I told her I was going to be a grandmother.”

Mrs Kirstein’s heart might have broke harder than his the day Jean called it quits. He could only imagine her reaction finding out that news.

“What did she say?” Armin asked, feeling sleepy as his mother continued to run her fingers through his hair.

“She wished you the best of luck and feared she would never get the chance to give me the same news. Armin, what do you think you would do if the baby is Jean’s? Would you ever go back to him?”

“I’m not sure, Mom,” Armin said as his eyes began to close. “We will tackle that when the time comes.”

“Good idea, sweetheart. Good night.”

***

Eren took a few bites of the meatloaf but found he had no appetite. Instead he moved the string beans from one side of the plate to the other. Mikasa watched him as she took slow bites but did not pry. His father was too preoccupied in the medical journal he was reading to notice. His mother did not have the same kindness to leave him in his self pity.

“Where are you working now, Eren?” His mother asked.

Eren didn’t look up from his food. “A couple hours at a restaurant, but mostly at that bar.”

_Here we go,_ Eren thought to himself.

“You know, I was talking to a lady from the community college and she said that more young people are headed back to school now more than ever. I could give you her number.”

Before he could argue, his dad spoke up from behind his journal. “I meant to ask earlier, but has Armin been experiencing anything strange?”

The other three at the table shot him a glance but he was too busy in trying to pierce one of the string beans with his fork to catch the hint. “My fellow medical professionals are surprised that we are seeing so few complications in these pregnancies.”

Grisha let out a soft howl when Carla’s foot connected with his thigh. 

“What!” Grisha shot back at Carla. “I figured Eren would be a better to choice to ask than Armin! After all isn’t he...ouch! Carla, please, enough with the kicking!”

The table fell quiet, which Eren found as a relief in this moment of shocking discovery. His parents already knew. He knew Mrs Arlert was probably excited about being a grandmother, but he had no idea that she would start telling the whole damn town. Which meant rumors were probably flying around around on how it happened. Armin wasn’t marked, Armin wasn’t even dating anyone! Which meant people would start pointing fingers. 

Shit.

He looked up to see his mom staring at him in that way mothers only can. It was like she was reading his mind and he turned away in a pathetic attempt of breaking her control over him.

When dinner was done, she cleared her throat. “Mikasa, dear, could you please run to the store and pick up a few things I forgot. I would be so grateful.”

Eren knew better, as did Mikasa, that this was just his mother’s attempt to get her out of the house so she could talk to Eren. They didn’t have to worry about his father as he headed down to his study in the basement as soon as he was finished, trying his very best not to walk with a limp after the beating his leg took.

At first they picked up the dishes from the table in a silence that weighed as much as bricks. He took over drying as his mom soaked and scrubbed. 

“Is there something you want to talk about, Eren?” She asked him.

How could he tell her all that had happened in the past few weeks? Armin, his best friend and lover for exactly one night, was pregnant and he couldn’t say for certain if he was partially responsible. Did he even want to be responsible?

How could he explain to his mother the anger he felt, or the fear, or the sense of hopelessness? He couldn’t even explain it to himself. Every day he found himself between excitement and despair. He just wanted to scream. 

“Is it about Armin?” Her voice was so comforting as she dragged her soapy hands across her apron.

What if the baby was his? Was he ready to be a dad? He kept asking himself but couldn’t provide an answer. He wouldn’t provide an answer. He didn’t have the money for that kind of life. He couldn’t keep a steady job and threw away his chance at a higher education when he lost his basketball scholarship. He knew babies were expensive. He had spent enough time stocking shelves to know that diapers were way overpriced.

Armin would be so much better off with Erwin. That guy looked like he had money. Or maybe that Levi guy, at least he could protect Armin and keep him safe. Armin had talked about Levi for a good portion of the ride over about how good of a cook he was, and how he was helping him with morning sickness, and all this other responsible stuff that Eren knew nothing about.

Even if he hated to think about it, Jean had a good job, a good education, a wealthy background and knew Armin in ways Eren didn’t. Jean knew how to make Armin happy if he wanted too. 

Eren set down the plate he had been drying. “Mom…”

His voice cracked and he found he was crying harder than he had in a long time. His mom was quick to swoop him in her arms as they both feel to their knees. She rubbed his back and cooed soft words against his hair. In his old home where he used to chase Mikasa and Armin around playing giants he found himself feeling as small as a child sobbing in his mother’s arms.

“I don’t know what to do, Mom,” He embarrassedly mumbled into her shoulder.

When his body calmed and the painful sobs stopped, Carla guided him back to his feet. His face now burned from shame but he fought through it. 

“Eren, do you want to tell me about Armin?” She asked him, wiping away one last stray tear from his face. When he didn’t respond, she continued. “Eren, did you and Armin do anything?”

He turned his eyes to the floor. She had such a way of making him feel like a little boy, snot nosed with skinned knees.

“I know you want me to say that I did,” Eren told her, unmoved by her reaction. “I know you want me to say that I got my best friend pregnant. Truth is, I don’t know if I did. That is what is eating away at me. I don’t know, and I guess I won’t until the baby is here. Until then...I’m stuck. I keep lashing out and I just feel so angry about everything. I feel like I’m pushing Armin away instead of helping him. He needs me and I’m being horrible.”

“You are not horrible,” His mother told him. “That is a lot to deal with. You are a good friend to Armin, and I’m sure he sees that but these feelings you are having are not healthy. I think you should talk to someone. I can help you with that. But, son…”

Carla ran a hand through Eren’s hair before smiling. “You are stubborn and strong willed, loyal and determined, all beautiful qualities that anyone would want in a partner. When the time comes, focus on what you can offer, not the things you think you lack.”

Beautiful qualities. Armin had beautiful qualities, like selflessness, compassion, and understanding. Armin knew how to make him see a different side of a helpless situation or how to find silence through all the noise in his head. He would wade through the darkest waters to bring him back to shore. Maybe that was why he felt like he was being consumed by his own flames, he wasn’t letting Armin extinguish them. 

Eren took these thoughts to bed and woke the next morning without the saggy feeling of dread. Instead, he felt damn near excited for the big dinner tonight. He threw on a pair of old jogging pants and a clean shirt to help his mother peel potatoes. Mikasa was already kneading bread when he slid down the stairs.

“You look happy this morning,” Carla greeted him. “Now time to get these potatoes peeled. Lots to do before the Arlerts arrive.”

Eren sat on a stool next to the sink peeling pounds of baking potatoes until his hands were raw but did not see any pain. Instead, his head was dizzy with laughter as Mikasa told a story about how Annie took down a drunken man trying to sneak into the women’s aerobic class she was teaching and tied him to a light post with an extension cord outside until the cops showed up.

“I wish Annie could have joined us,” Carla said as she carefully cut carrots into perfectly thin circles. “She really has a way of making you smile.”

Eren saw Mikasa’s homesick glance when she added. “Annie would have loved to have been here. Perhaps in late spring, before her summer classes begin, we can all find time to visit.”

“Armin won’t enjoy the ride down,” Eren spoke thoughtlessly “He will be as big as a house by then. I’d never hear the end of it.”

The sounds of dough hitting the table ceased and Eren looked up to find Mikasa and Carla both looking at him with shocked expressions. 

Eren rolled his eyes and huffed. “He will be!” 

Mikasa’s face broke into a bright laughter, which Carla quickly caught. Eren couldn’t help himself either, and while he wasn’t sure why he was laughing, he joined them. Moments later Grisha appeared in the entryway.

“I thought we weren’t talking about it?”

This only prompted the three to laugh more. Grisha shook his head and went back to his basement study, more confused than he was the night before. 

The day was spent busily cooking, drinking wine, and catching up. He loved listening to Mikasa talk about the different photography sessions she was doing or how she was thinking about starting up a class with Annie about couple’s yoga. His mom would catch them all up on the neighborhood gossip, and sure enough Mrs Arlert was talking up the town on how she was going to be a grandmother.

Mrs Arlert was very much like Armin but easily excitable. Eren always loved staying the night at his home as she would always come up with the wildest stories or craziest adventures. Eren wasn’t sure how many times she took them on a hours long trip to look at a funny shaped hill or a tourist stop. 

“I’m not sure you are going to have enough room in that car for all the gifts,” Carla said as she peeked out to the driveway. “That poor child is not going to be able to move in their own bedroom with the amount of toys and clothes she has already bought.”

Dinner time rolled around sooner than they expected. Carla put Grisha in charge of the last few dishes while the three ran up to get changed. It had been so long since they had a dinner party that Eren hadn’t packed a nice change of clothes. Of course his mother had some waiting for him in his old closet. He put on the pair of dark trousers and a green sweater. He even managed to control his hair. Mikasa was waiting in the hall for him when he stepped out.

Mikasa was wearing a long black skirt with a flowy lavender blouse. Around her neck was a chain that his parents had bought her when she graduated high school. She was always stunning.

“You look very mature,” Mikasa told him. “Trying to impress someone?”

“Am I?” He asked completely unaware. 

Armin and Mrs Arlert arrived shortly after Carla managed to set the table. Eren had slid down the banister and lightly pushed past his father to get the door. She was carrying a tray of something, which she happily handed to Mikasa before grabbing his shoulders.

“Hello, Eren!” Mrs Arlert cried out as she swooped him into a hug. “Look at you! It’s been so long I swear you’ve grown another inch!”

It wasn’t until he was released by Mrs Arlert that he saw Armin standing behind her. His cheeks and nose were stained red by the cool air and he had a thick scarf wrapped around him. 

“Hey, Armin,” Eren said as he stepped to the side to let Mrs Arlert in. “How are you feeling? How is your wrist?”

Armin nodded. “I’m fine. There are a few more things in the car. Can you help me?”

The two boys carefully made their way down the icy walkway to the parked car. It had been dreadfully cold that day, which meant all the snow that had been melting the day before turned to ice. Since they had been cooped up inside cooking no one had noticed how horribly slippery the sidewalk become. Armin learned it the hard way when his foot hit a patch and he found himself in the air.

Eren cried out his name as he grabbed hold of his arm. This resistance meant that Armin just barely touched the cold ground, saving him from a sore bottom or worse. 

“Are you ok!” Eren asked as he pulled Armin back to his feet. 

The Omega took a moment to steady himself before letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

Still clutching at Eren’s arm with his good hand, Armin took a deep breath. “Good thing you caught me. I think I’ve had enough of the hospital this year and the next few years to come.”

Eren cocked his eyebrow. “You will have to go back though, right? For when it's time for the baby?”

Armin looked at him like he had spoke another language before relaxing. “I’m sorry, I forgot I haven’t really told anyone. I’m going to do a homebirth. No hospital required.”

“Like in your living room? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Armin shook his head. “No, not really. I have a really good midwife I’m working with and as long as everything goes ok it should be pretty simple. I can’t believe I haven’t told you yet that was the plan. I’m sorry, Eren. I can’t leave you in the dark like that.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Eren said as he took a step closer to Armin. “I should be asking and I haven’t been. But I’ll be asking more now. A lot more. You are going to get so sick of me.”

“You are my best friend, Eren. I could never get sick of you.”

The sky was so dark that if it wasn’t for the front porch light Eren wouldn’t have been able to see how bright Armin’s eyes were when he said his name, or how gentle his lips pressed together when he smiled. He would only have known how soft Armin’s skin was as their hands clasped together. He knew Armin meant no ill will in his words, no lies, no sarcasm. Armin only possessed good qualities.

“Armin!” Armin’s mother’s cheerful voice called out from the front door. “Come in before you give my grandchild a cold!”

Eren swore he heard Armin mutter _it doesn’t work that way, _as they carefully grabbed the rest of the food.__

__The evening was one of cheer and laughter. Mrs Arlert’s cider could warm the coldest of people and certainly helped steer the chill away. Grisha spent too long talking about a research article that he had written to Mrs Arlert and Carla, both of whom were clearly not paying attention, that they hadn’t noticed that Mikasa, Armin, and Eren had run off into the den. They had found a old yearbook from freshman year and were flipping through the pages._ _

__“Look at how long your hair was, Mikasa!” Armin said as he pointed to a picture of her with the rest of the Art Club._ _

__It was fun to go back to old memories. They remembered how they had been so carefree back then as they giggled at Eren’s basketball action shots and Armins holding his History Champion trophy while flashing a smile covered by braces._ _

__“You all were so cute,” Carla interrupted them from the doorway. “But it is time to come home from memory line. Supper is ready.”_ _

__The table was covered in so much food that Eren wasn’t sure where to begin. He sat across from Armin and made sure to offer his assistance whenever possible. With a plate filled with roast, veggies, and bread, Eren ate like he hadn’t tasted food before._ _

__Grisha was going around the table, filling the wine glasses when he stopped at Armin’s. “Wine, Armin?”_ _

__Armin covered the glass with his hand and shook his head. “No, thank you for the offer though. I know they say it is safe to drink a glass of wine during pregnancy but I don’t feel comfortable doing it. If you have ginger ale I would appreciate it. That has been really helping me keep food down.”_ _

__Grisha looked at his wife for answers. “So...are we talking about it?”_ _

__Armin gave Eren’s father a pleasant smile. “It’s fine, Mr. Yeager, I’m not hiding it.”_ _

__“Sit down, Dad, I can get Armin something to drink.” Eren retrieved a can of ginger ale from the fridge and poured it into the wine glass instead._ _

__Now given permission, Grisha began his onslaught of questions. What were his symptoms after starting the pill? How was his heat? When did he find out he was with child? How was his morning sickness? Had he done any testing? Would he be willing to do any testing?_ _

__“Dad!” Eren hissed. “Leave Armin alone. You can’t just ask someone about their...well...their h-e-a-t” He ended up spelling the last word out instead of saying it aloud._ _

__But Armin took it in good fun. “It’s ok, I want to be open about it.”_ _

__Armin moved a stray lock of hair from his face and put down his fork. His mother placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, appearing to encourage him to speak freely. The clinking of silverware on plates stopped as everyone’s attention was now on Armin, who was staring intensely at the biscuit on his plate._ _

__“Oh...um, I don’t feel comfortable answering some of those questions.” A pale blush, much lighter than before, blossomed on Armin’s face. “But what I can say was I truly had no idea. I mean...I never really went through a full heat. I really had no idea what was happening and I guess I just went along with it. I will be honest, I did things and said things I didn’t imagine doing before but I thought it was some new bravery. My physical symptoms I explained away as a cold or stress or too much caffeine. I know now I’m in a bit of a mess, and if I had just talked to someone about what was going on I’m sure we could have figured out what was happening. Yet…”_ _

__Armin’s eyes darted from his plate to Eren._ _

__“I don’t regret it.”_ _

__“We are all glad you don’t regret it,” Mrs Arlert said as wrapped her arm around Armin’s shoulders to gain his attention._ _

__The meal continued as normal, Carla taking the lead of the conversation by discussing summer plans. Apparently the Yeagers were having a family reunion in August and Carla was pulling all the guilt strings to convince Eren and Mikasa they had to make time in their busy schedule. Eren wasn’t paying attention, though, as he watched Armin fidget in his seat and take small sips of the ginger ale._ _

__As supper moved to dessert, Eren watched as Armin grew pale. Standing suddenly, Armin excused himself with a light wave and raced to the bathroom. Eren didn’t bother to excuse himself as he jumped from his seat to chase after him._ _

__The bathroom door was ajar, allowing Eren to sneak in. Truthfully he didn’t have to sneak as Armin waved him in from his seat across from the toilet._ _

__“False alarm,” Armin groaned. “Sometimes I don’t know what is worse, throwing up or not throwing up but feeling like you have too.”_ _

__Eren took a seat next to Armin on the floor. “Does this happen a lot?”_ _

__Armin nodded. “A couple times a day. Usually nothing comes out. I’m getting used to it, though.”_ _

__Eren had never considered what Armin was physically going through. He just figured that since he wasn’t showing, nothing must be happening. He knew better, though, and knew Armin’s body was changing. He had just dug his head in the sand while Armin went through it without him._ _

__“How are you feeling otherwise?” Eren asked._ _

__“Tired,” Armin yawned. “Exhausted, actually. I could sleep all day and still be tired. What about you?”_ _

__“What about me?”_ _

__“Are you ok?” Armin looked at him with those big eyes._ _

__Putting his arm around Armin, he pulled his friend closer to him. Armin returned the embrace and let his body relax against him. Snuggled together on the bathroom floor, Eren let his head rest against Armin’s head._ _

__“I’m good,” Eren whispered. “Yeah. Good.”_ _

__***_ _

__The ride back was long but Armin had dozed off through most of it in a dreamless sleep. Eren had to nudge him awake when they pulled up to his apartment. They helped him back into his apartment and made plans to meet again before Mikasa headed out as she was going to spend the next week with Eren._ _

__It had been a good trip back home._ _

__Murphy kicked her puppy boots off and ran towards the living room as soon as the door closed. She was a creature of habit and was more than happy to snooze on her favorite pillow. Armin began to sort through the mail. Bills, junk mail...what is this? The letter was in a small envelope with unfamiliar handwriting. Armin set the rest of the letters down to open this one. The invitation was printed on thick cardstock and boldly stated:_ _

__**Armin,** _ _

__**Please allow me to extend an invitation to my company’s holiday party. I would be honored to have you as my date.** _ _

__**Sincerely,  
Erwin **__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute. I rated this M, right? When was the last time we had some naughty stuff? I think it is a bit overdue. 
> 
> Next chapter preview: Armin and Erwin get to know each other better. 
> 
> I love you all so much! I'm so sorry for the reviews I didn't get to comment on for the last chapter. I've been crazy busy at work lately. As always, if you want to chat more about AOT, head cannons, or just yell at me about your ships, find me over on tumblr. 
> 
> Last little note. I will be doing another giant edit of this chapter soon. Nothing will change but the glaring spelling errors will be fixed. Thanks!


	19. Results to an Action

The only light illuminating the room was from a streetlight just outside the window. Armin had been too busy being pressed against the wall with his hands tangled in Eren’s hair to bother turning on his lamp. Armin purred at his lover’s warmth compared to the chilled wall against his exposed back. Eren was magnetic and he was made of steel. 

“How did we end up here?” Armin moaned.

Eren wrapped his hands under Armin’s bottom and lifted him up like he was a doll. With a few big strides, he brought him to the bed. 

“Because we were supposed to end up here,” Eren whispered as he gently placed him down so he was sitting on the bed. “You knew that.” 

“Did I?” 

Eren’s smile, still so boyish, always made his heart flutter. “Of course you did. Armin, it was always going to be us.” 

Leaving one last kiss on Armin’s lips, Eren traveled down Armin’s body until he could rest his cheek against Armin’s bare thigh. Armin gasped when Eren took him in his mouth. Every tongue flick and every head bop caused Armin’s breath to hitch and his hips to thrust.

“Oh...Eren!”

A sudden chill followed by a small snicker caused Armin to look down towards Eren. Except it wasn’t Eren. No, Eren’s mop of brown hair and smooth tan skin was gone. Instead, Jean’s hypnotizing stare peered up at him. 

“Catch you off guard, Daffodil?” Jean asked.

Jean danced his hands up Armin’s legs, his stomach, his chest, and finally resting on his shoulders. With a light push, Armin’s back was against the bed and Jean was on top of him. Just like the old times. 

“What are you doing here?” Armin murmured. 

Jean expression turned from confident to confused. “Do you want me to go?”

“No!” Armin shouted. “I mean...no, of course I don’t want you to go.”

With his knee, Jean parted Armin’s legs and made himself comfortable between them. Just like riding a bicycle or singing the words to an old song, Armin found himself wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck.

“You are truly my favorite memory,” Jean told him before leaving a soft kiss on his lips. "We were so good together. We could always go back. Just tell me when."

Closing his eyes, Armin soaked in the feeling on Jean’s lips against his own. It so right, so familiar. He had this same kiss a thousand times before and still felt as good as the first. Better than the first. 

“Fancy lipwork. Have you been practicing?”

Levi.

“What the-” Armin started but was cut off as Levi pulled him up by his shoulders.

Armin ended in Levi’s lap, his legs still wrapped around his waist and his arms still around his neck just as they had been moments before with Jean. They were a tangle of limbs, but Levi pulled him even closer until their chests were nearly touching.

“Don’t act so shy.” Levi tilted Armin’s chin up as he inspected his face. “You are something else, kid, and you don’t even know it.”

Levi’s hand moved to cradle the back of Armin’s head and pulled him into a kiss. This man made of ice and certainty sparked fires within him that he didn’t know needed ignition. His chilled, some may say frozen, demeanor didn’t stop Levi from being gentle and understanding. 

“Why are you here?” Armin asked against Levi’s lips.

“You know why,” Levi told him. “You are brilliant, Armin, and you can see through us all.”

“I don’t know…”

Levi guided him to the top of the bed, and led his head down to his pillow. Another kiss, another nibble, and Armin was begging for more. 

"We all are obsessed with you.” Levi said as he rose up on his knees. 

“What…”

Without warning, Armin felt himself being flipped over. He just managed to catch himself before he landed on his stomach. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable to lay like that. 

Warm hands gripped his hips and led them up until they were pressed against what Armin could only assume was Levi’s…

“We want to take care of you.”

That wasn’t Levi’s voice but by now Armin expected it. Erwin’s hands were big around his hips and he felt betrayed by his own body as he pressed against Erwin. He was sick of being teased and just wanted to be taken, attacked, loved by anyone. 

“Do it!” Armin cried out.

But then Erwin was gone and all was darkness. 

“Erwin?” He called out into the dark. “Anyone?”

He was alone and a burst of terror spread across his bare body. He started to run but didn’t seem to get anywhere. His feet didn’t even touch the ground but he searched for comfort. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to be alone.

Why was he alone?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Armin shot up as his alarm screamed at him. Murphy made a slight whine as she did every morning but dug her head back until the covers. The sun was just starting to peek through the frost covered window.

Just a dream. A crazy dream. 

***

**Hange:** What about this outfit? 

**Armin:** I’m trying to work. 

**Hange:** No you are not. I know you are hiding in the large print nonfiction section snacking on pretzels. Look at the outfit.

**Armin:** No.

**Hange:** I’ve know Erwin for years and if you walked in wearing that get up he would faint.

**Armin:** IF I wore that, I would look even more pregnant than what I already am. Also, who said I was trying to impress him.

**Hange:** It was pretty implied from last night’s texts of pictures of you in every sweater vest you own.

**Armin:** I see your point.

**Hange:** Ok, how about this one?

**Armin:** Thats a lot of black.

**Hange:** Black is slimming.

**Armin:** You know how to make an Omega feel good about himself.

**Hange:** Your date in is two days. You’ve got to pick something out. 

**Armin:** It isn’t a date.

**Hange:** This is a bigwig fancydancy shindig. We have to make you look good on your big date night.

**Armin:** It isn’t a date.

**Hange:** Whatever it is, a sweater vest isn’t going to cut it. Look at this one. 

**Hange:** It's been a few minutes

**Hange:** ...still waiting…

**Armin:** It will work.

**Hange:** Really! I’ll order it right away and we can go pick it up after work. You are going to look so good! Erwin is going to be blown away!

**Armin:** I hope so.

**Hange:** Now that we figured that out, stop hiding. A mom group just walked in with like twenty kids. I need backup! 

***

“You look stunning.”

Armin let out the breath he had been holding in the moment he heard the buzzer alerting him that someone was at the front door. He had been dreading the party the entire week, fearful of how he looked or how he acted was going to embarrass Erwin in front of his coworkers. At least the maroon sweater was loose and hid his tiny bump. 

“Thanks, you too,” Armin responded, immediately feeling like that was a stupid thing to say. 

Of course Erwin looked good. He was dressed to the nines, suit and bowtie and all. Taking Erwin’s hand, he let himself be led to Erwin’s dark car. It had been awhile since he had been here and it was difficult not to imagine that night parked in that parking structure. Erwin’s hands on his hips, how he pressed against Armin, how his brows furrowed as he let himself go…

“Armin?”

Armin put his hands on his lap. “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”

Erwin repeated what he was saying. “I was just saying that most of the other realtors are Alphas.”

“So I should be careful with what I say?”

A strange smile broke across Erwin’s face. “No, I don’t expect you too.”

Erwin pulled up to a a banquet hall that was out of the city and towards the suburbs just as the radio was announcing that they were under a Winter Advisory Warning. Erwin made a comment how they may leave early but Armin was too nervous to respond. Taken Erwin’s arm, they walked into the large hall.

Instantly all eyes were on them. Armin watched as the room full of obvious Alpha’s looked first at Erwin, then to him, and finally down to his stomach. How stupid we were to think they wouldn’t notice, Armin thought as he gritted his teeth. Yet Erwin kept moving forward to sign them both in as the whispers began to flood the room.

“Erwin!” A loud booming voice called to them. “So happy to see you for once!”

“Hello, Karl,” Erwin greeted him. “Congratulations on that commercial sell.”

Karl waved the conversation away. “No talk about business tonight, boy. Tell me about your date!”

Armin tried to catch Erwin’s eyes but was denied. Was it too early to leave?

“This is my dear friend, Armin Arlert.” Erwin introduced him.

Karl gave a low chuckle. “Friend?”

Erwin gave Karl a laugh, patted his shoulder, then guided them deeper into the room. More introductions, more awkward laughs, more stares at his stomach. Armin had been so vocal that biology should not be used in conversation about social standings between Alphas and Omegas, but he could not deny the scent the Alphas were picking up.

Erwin truly was crazy to pretend that no one noticed.

“Erwin Smith,” A man with dark hair called to them as they approached the drink table.

“Nick,” Erwin gave him a slight nod. 

Nick was tall with piercing eyes that Armin assumed held judgements for all that were not him. He offered Erwin a glass a wine before turning his killing stare to Armin.

“Juice, I presume?” Nick’s words were laced with viciousness that Armin had not encountered in so long.

Armin ignored Nick and took the glass of clear soda that Erwin handed him. He didn’t want to be near this man but Erwin did not move as quickly a way from him as he had with everyone else. 

“Where is Levi, Erwin?” Nick asked.

Erwin’s composure did not change. “Still in the city I imagine. I do not track my ex husband's whereabouts.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Marked means forever. So sad that this young society does not see it as such. Yet here you are out with another Omega...seemingly unmarked. Are you responsible for his condition?”

An Alpha Extremist. Armin had known very few in his life and purposely sidestepped all interactions with them. There were folks out there who were proud of the Alpha life, such as Jean’s parents, that meant little harm, but to be considered an Extremist was a dangerous title. Armin was certain this man would wear that title with pride.

“Armin is not my Omega,” Erwin stated after a sip of wine. “He is is own person and just a dear friend of mine. Regarding his condition, I may be responsible, but it is too soon to tell.”

Nick’s beady eyes squinted even smaller than before and turned to Armin again. “Is this how young Omegas are living their lives now. Thankfully someone took action and proved the old ways will eventually come to the surface. Results to an action. Apparently more than one action. You are young. You will learn your place.”

He was talking about the suppressant tampering, wasn’t he? The media mostly covered the disaster that resulted from the tampering, but on occasion someone would interview an Extremist, many even taking responsibility until it came down to police questioning. It was easy to forget there were more than a handful of people who thought this was a punishment for his nontraditional and some would say sinful way. 

He may not have grown up with extremists, but he did grow up with judgement. Too many times in school he was told not to worry to much about his grades because 'a pretty little Omega like you will have an Alpha in no time.' He had to prove himself again and again in situations he shouldn't. Nick reminded him of all the intolerance he had faced.

Armin tasted bitterness in his mouth as words flooded out before he could stop them. “What would happen if you were to break your back?” 

The Alpha cocked his eyebrow at him. “Is that a threat?”

“No, it is a question,” Armin stood his ground even though he was fully aware he looked like a rabbit going up against a wolf.

“Then I would take medical leave and do what I need to do to get better,” Nick laughed a horrible laugh as through Armin had asked him a ridiculous question.

“So we should pay you less, right? For when you eventually break your back?”

“Who says I’m going to break my…”

“And who the hell says every Omega is going to have children?” Armin felt his face turning red, a horrible habit, but fought it. “Who says that every Omega is going to have to take a small leave of absence to care for a child? Yet people like you assume that they all will, which means they don’t deserve what you deserve. Because they shouldn't be working at all, right? Their Alphas should care for them. They shouldn’t hold employment, or shouldn’t strive to do something different than caring for young ones. You could walk out of here and slip on a patch of ice and be paid for your medical leave until you are better yet Omega’s take an unpaid 6 weeks and expect to survive? Or even get fired because of it? How is that fair?”

Another man standing behind the Nick turned to Erwin. “You may want to control your Omega.”

Erwin shrugged. “He isn’t my Omega.” 

“I have every right that you do to live a life I want!” Armin’s voice grew louder. “Being unmarked, being pregnant does not make me incapable of success and self growth. Omegas are more than babymakers. We don’t need Alphas.”

The room had grown quiet and most of the others in the room turned their attention to the them. Armin felt his his chest heaving and tried to tame his posture. 

Nick grimaced. “That is just how it is. Omegas are to know their place as Alphas know theirs. Of course, we can’t expect an unmarked Omega to see this. You will learn there are laws that keep you in your place.”

Before Armin could argue back, Erwin placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder. It calmed him, and allowed him to keep his mouth shut as Nick walked away. Suddenly embarrassed, Armin turned to face Erwin.

"Let’s leave,” Erwin said before Armin could respond. 

The two pushed against the crowd until they were out in the snow. Erwin mentioned how heavy the snow was falling and how they should go to his house instead of heading back to the city as it was closer. Armin was far too ashamed to decide otherwise and preferred to be safe than in a ditch.

He hadn’t had any outbursts like that since college when he and his fellow Omegas would protest various movie premieres that portrayed Omegas in a stereotyped role or when a professor refused to acknowledge scientific advancements showing that Omegas had not biologically bound to parenthood. He also had purple hair for a short time back then which meant he was a different type of daring. Now he just called out a respected adult in a room of his peers on a subject they weren’t even talking about. Smart. 

They pulled into a cul de sac that Armin recognized as being very near to Jean’s home. Erwin’s home was large and far too much space for a single person. It felt cold inside, much more minimal than cozy, yet Armin followed Erwin further inside. They traveled down a hallway that held empty nails and past a door that appeared like it had taken a few beatings. They ended in a large room that Armin could only guess as the master bedroom. 

“You can take this room,” Erwin offered. “The bathroom is down the hall and I’ll be in the next room over. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Behind them the snow fell with such weight that it stuck to whatever was standing still. News reports were announcing school closures, blocked off roads, accidents...all things that were to be expected of such a storm. Results to an action. 

“Did I make things difficult for you tonight?” Armin asked.

Erwin made no sign of leaving the room and Armin wondered if he ever did. Erwin lowered himself to leave a small kiss on his forehead. He thought he had placed Erwin’s smell before but knew now that he was wrong, although it was still something strong and unforgiving.

“You were gorgeous,” Erwin whispered against his ear. 

Armin took a step back and found his calves hitting the mattress. Erwin’s eyes were dark with intentions that Armin recognized. They had been here before, long ago, and Armin swallowed hard. This wasn’t supposed to be a date. It was just supposed to be his chance to get to know this man better. His own intentions were innocent as Erwin pulled him into an his arms and kissed him.

He knew he was lying to himself as their intentions were the same.

Kissing back, Armin pulled himself onto the bed with Erwin following suit. It was a power struggle between the two on who had the control, both fighting each other to tear away their clothes but Armin eventually succumbed.

“I wanted to take you right there on the drink table,” Erwin growled as he spread Armin’s legs. 

Armin cocked his eyebrow. “Why didn’t you?”

The darkness fled from Erwin’s eyes for a moment from shock, but quickly returned. Kisses, rough and wet, were left down Armin’s stomach, his groin, and his cock. Armin cried out and let his body move to the rhythm of his desire. When Erwin played with his opening he didn’t need to tell himself to relax. 

He was brought right to the brink and he was calling out when Erwin ceased and pulled his fingers back. 

“Erwin,” Armin gasped out, unashamed as his hips raised. “I was almost there.”

“You get there when I want you too.”

The wind picked up and the chunks of snow were hitting the window, threatening to break the glass into shards and slice them pieces. Armin whimpered as Erwin threw Armin’s legs up on his shoulders. Armin’s toes just reached the curve of his shoulders and his ass was hovering off of the mattress. 

A slight pop could be heard and Armin recognized it as the top of a bottle. The lube was cold when it hit him and he hissed in discomfort. Erwin did not notice, or didn’t bother to notice, and angled himself at Armin’s entrance. He worked his way in slow but deep thrusts that caused Armin to squirm. Slow really wasn’t his speed.

But Erwin kept control and it convinced him that this could work. He dug his hands into the fabric below him, but this was not good enough for Erwin. Taking Armin’s hand, he placed it on Armin’s cock.

“Touch yourself.”

Nodding, Armin followed the rhythm of Erwins thrusts and quickly knew that he would be taken. Between Erwin’s thrusts and his own touching, his body fell into a quick sweat and his breath came out in a strange whine. It was the steady rocking that eventually capsized him, causing him to drown from it all.

Erwin’s voice was rich and came from the back of his throat. “Cum for me, Armin.”

Armin tried to keep his eyes open but found that his orgasm had taken over him. He could still feel Erwin thrusting into him, which caused his body to grow even more compulsive and his toes to clench. His own seed fell onto his stomach in a sticky mess and mixed with sweat. He was filthy but had a feeling Erwin did not mind. 

When he could manage to pry open his eyes, he spotted a strange blemish that he had not noticed before on Erwin’s shoulder, right about where his toes rested. It was too dark and Erwin was moving too fast for Armin to capture what it was. It wasn’t until Erwin collapsed on top of him in an exhausted heap and let Armin’s legs fall back onto the bed that Armin could finally decipher what was there.

It was a mark. 

He had never seen one up close in person, mostly from books, but he knew exactly what it was. A mark was a primal and ancient mating ritual that had survived throughout the years. Armin always found the thought of biting someone so hard for so long as a way of claiming the other person the least romantic thing you could do.

Yet Levi must have done it to Erwin. They had been married so it seemed logical they would do so. He could not stop his fingers as they lightly traced the blemish on Erwin’s skin. The skin was slightly raised and dark red from where the skin had been broken. Armin wondered if this happened in the heat of the moment or discussed before? How was this decided and why? What really was the point?

“Levi shares the other,” Erwin said when he could finally roll to his side and wiped them both clean with his discarded shirt.

Armin nodded, slightly embarrassed he had touched it without asking. Erwin did not show any signs of hurt by his actions, and instead scooped him up in an embrace and threw a quilt over them. The room was thick with Erwin’s smell, making his eyes droopy and his body warm. He had thought Erwin smelled of gunpowder, but he was wrong. He smelled of strong black coffee.

“You are welcomed to ask any questions you have about me or my past,” Erwin said. "I want us to be honest with each other."

Armin thought about asking if he ever thought about Levi, or if he still had some sort of feelings for him. Of course he does, Armin thought, you can’t be married to someone for so long without something remaining behind. He wanted to ask about the mark, but felt strange bringing it up right after an intimate act. Before he could think of something, his mind grew too heavy and he was soon fast asleep.

***

He woke early into the morning needing a drink. Erwin looked so at peace that Armin did not want to wake him. Armin moved through the dark hallway, letting his fingertips lightly run along the wall to guide him. 

A small window above the kitchen sink let in the moonlight, giving the kitchen an eerie glow. Armin scrambled to find a glass and retrieved water from the tap. As he was sipping the water, he noticed a cupboard door slightly ajar. 

“Strange Erwin should leave that open,” Armin whispered to himself, pinning Erwin as the kind that liked order.

Armin tried to push it back with his foot but it wouldn’t budge. He tried again with a bit more force, and when it still wouldn’t closed, he opened the door to rearrange the contents. From what he could tell from the small light he had, the cupboard was filled with books. His interest piqued, he took out one of the books.

“Lets see what we have here…”Armin told himself as he brought the book towards the window to use the moonlight.

He quickly realized that it was a photo album. He knew that he should just put it away, but his curiosity got the best of him. The first page held a single picture that must have been taken in a bar. Erwin and Levi were sitting on barstools facing the camera. Erwin’s hair was messier than it was now and he had his fingers in a peace sign. Levi had a cigarette between his fingers and his other hand on Erwin’s knee. They were both smiling.

“They look happy,” Armin whispered.

He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there looking through the photos. There were dozens of them, and even Hange made an appearance in a few. Some of them at a beach, at a concert, in the snow, on a bus...no matter where they were, they looked content and satisfied with their lives. Wedding photos. Ultrasounds. Ticket stubs. Christmas cards. 

“Levi hated his picture taken,” Erwin’s voice caused him to let out a small yip and close the book.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Erwin took the book from his hand and opened it. “Our friend Hange was always pointing the camera at us. Said we were their models. Levi would complain that he couldn’t stand it, but he made these photobooks. Stubborn.” 

Erwin closed the book and placed it back in the cupboard. Armin felt like he was out of place, or that he had stepped into a story he wasn’t meant to be in. 

“Come to bed,” Erwin said and nodded towards the bedroom. “I forgot how nice it was to have someone to sleep next too.”

***

The next morning Erwin drove him home. The roads were clear of snow but Armin appreciated that Erwin still took caution. He had to work in a few hours and enjoyed the moments they had together in the car.

When they pulled up to his apartment, Erwin left a small kiss on his hand. “Thank you again for last night. It was wonderful.”

Armin felt himself blush and said a quick goodbye. He also appreciated how Erwin waited until Armin was inside before he left. He was too much on a cloud nine high that he didn’t notice the paper taped on his door until he had already unlocked it.

“What is this?” 

**  
Dear Occupant of Apt 2A,**

**Per the Landlord Housing Act, a landlord has the right to evict a tenant on moral grounds. We have found that due to being an unmarked pregnant Omega, that your lifestyle does not fit our company's image. You have 7 days to leave the residence before the lock is changed and any belongings left behind will be disposed. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: Looks like Armin has some apartment hunting to do.
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews and kudos:) I appreciate the feedback!


	20. 200 Kudos Bonus Chapter: Authentic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos! Really?!? I still can't believe it. I love you all so much! We will be back with the main story soon, but until then, please enjoy this bonus chapter.

_Spring Semester, 2014_

Pools always reminded Mikasa of freshly laundered sheets. Chemical smelling but comforting. She was never a fan of sitting at swim meets as the temperature of the indoor pool and enormous amount of people made the air sweaty and sticky. This was important to Armin so it was important to her. 

“Jean is only doing the relay and the 100m freestyle,” Armin said as he looked at his program. “If I remember correctly, there are scouts here still looking to recruit. Think Jean has a shot?”

Mikasa answered honestly. “He is too old.”

“I suppose you are right.”

Armin hated sitting alone in the stands even though he wouldn’t admit it. Knowing this, Mikasa tended to make every swim meet as her schedule allowed, and if it didn’t, she forced Eren to go. Armin made sure to make it to every competition to watch Jean and cheer him on. 

Usually she would people watch as she didn’t care about the results. She did like to take note of the different logos so she could identify schools easier for other sporting events.

“It’s the women’s 100m freestyle now,” Armin told her as a the swimmers began to take their places. “Lots of big names here. Oh, look over there!”

Mikasa flinched away when Armin shot his finger towards the swimmer on the furthest right. She could faintly make out what the swimmer looked like as her face was covered with goggles and her hair was tightly secured in her swim cap.

“Her name is Annie Leonhart,” Armin told her. “She has always had the best scores and scouts have been trying to recruit her since freshman year, but she keeps turning them down. Why would someone so talented turn away such a great opportunity?” 

The swimmers were off, appearing to cut the water in half as they dove in. It didn’t take long for Mikasa to see the talent Armin was talking about. Annie was doing the butterfly stroke but it truly looked more like a dance. Each stroke broke the water and sent her soaring as if there was no resistant. It was like there had never been anything holding her back.

Mikasa pulled her camera from its place around her neck and starting shooting. She had no intentions of taking photos when they arrived and mostly wore it around her neck as she always did but this display changed her mind. 

Annie touched the wall well before anyone did and the crowd exploded into cheers. She could hear Armin hollering out but yet she couldn’t bring herself to shout along. She was stunned.

The rest of the tournament went on like usual but Mikasa didn’t noticed. She kept flipping through the set she took and replaying the swimmer’s graceful movements through her mind. Jean did well at maintaining a score to keep him in the top. Armin was ecstatic.

“Did you see that guy talking to Jean?” Armin sang as they were waiting in the lobby for Jean to appear. “He had to be a scout. He was jotting stuff in his notepad through all the events. This may be Jean’s chance at the big time!”

Mikasa nodded but truthfulyl her thoughts were elsewhere. When Jean appeared out of the locker room, she didn’t have to avert her eyes when Armin kissed him as she was already searching the crowd. Finally she laid eyes on Annie, only recognizable by her school’s logo of a unicorn on her jacket. She was alone with her headphones in and scrolling on her phone. 

“Is that Annie?” Mikasa asked Jean to confirm.

Jean nodded. “Yeah. She is a hell of a swimmer but pretty much a cold stone bitch. Don’t bother trying to talk to her.”

Not needing for follow up questions, Mikasa made her way towards her. She heard Armin call her name as she approached Annie. She knew that they needed to get something to eat, but she had to do this first. Camera in hand, Mikasa stopped in front of Annie and held it towards her she she could see the screen.

The lobby was packed with families congratulating or comforting the swimmers yet the two women ignored it all. Annie’s bright eyes scanned the screen as Mikasa flipped between the shots she had taken. When they reached the end, Mikasa put her camera back down and was relieved when Annie removed her headphones.

“Those are pretty good,” Annie told her. 

Mikasa agreed, pleasantly surprised by how gentle her voice was. “I want to use them in my gallery.”

Annie eyed her up and down before allowing her shoulders to relax. “You are asking my permission?”

“I’m telling you I would like to use them.”

She smelled like chlorine and looked like she had stepped out of a myth about gold and fate. 

Annie put her headphones back in. “Just don’t use my name.”

Most of Mikasa’s life was dedicated to caring for Eren and Armin. It was just the type of person she was. Those two took care of her when she needed someone the most. In turn, it made her see relationships with others unnecessary. She had never desired companionship beyond the friendships she was already so grateful to have. 

“Only if let me take your photo,” Mikasa called out as Annie turned to leave. “Let me do a proper photoshoot with you again.”

Annie met her gaze. “I don’t pay for-”

“I am not charging you.”

The lobby had begun to clear out and the only other ones left behind were Armin and Jean firmly rooted where she had once stood. Annie’s expression changed as it flooded with suspicion.

“Why?”

Mikasa looked back to her camera that still displayed a shot of Annie breaking through the surface of the water. She looked so powerful.

“I want to capture this again,” Mikasa quietly admitted. “This is the most authentic photo I have ever taken.”

The two stood in the lobby looking at the screen of the camera for a few moments more. Outside the sounds of cars leaving the parking lot could be heard. 

“That was my last event,” Annie said without taking her eyes from the camera. “You will never recreate that.”

Mikasa shut the camera off. “I don’t want to.”

Annie looked out into the parking lot with a sigh before pulling out her phone. “What is your number?”

Once both numbers were exchanged Annie had nothing else to say. She turned on her heels and left the pool lobby for the last time. Mikasa looked at the contact in her phone and was uncertain how to ask what she wanted to say. Turned out, she didn’t have too.

 **Annie:** Next weekend work? 

Mikasa couldn’t hold the smile the text gave her. Behind her, Jean and Armin stood with their mouths open.

“I think Mikasa just got her phone number,” Armin whispered.

Years later the photos from that swim meet still hung in Mikasa’s studio that she shared with Annie. Annie teased her by saying it looked like Annie was full of herself for having them on display, but Mikasa refused to take them down. 

"It's my best work," Mikasa would say.

"You don't know what your best work is yet," Annie would respond. 

But Mikasa knew that she would never accomplish what she accomplished with those photos ever again. Truthfully, she was just fine with that.


	21. Speechless and Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Winter Holidays chapter...in April...a little late but I hope you enjoy!

_The Landlord Housing Act was enacted in 1983 after a judge determined that Landlords should be able to determine the type of tenants they can rent to. Omega Rights activists often argue this law was created to ensure that unmarked Omegas would have a difficult time finding housing, while others argued it was just a way that individuals who own rental buildings have a say in who rents their property. Since its passing in 1983, it is often turned down as an Omega's right to safe housing is deemed more important._  
_-(Expert from "Your Rights As An Omega")_

_Truth 4: You have the right to live freely and independently if you so wish._  
_-(From “An Omega’s Guide to Living an Independent Life”)_

***

_June 2014_

“Could be worse,” Ymir said as she took a few more steps into the apartment. “Could be a lot better, too.”

“Its cheap,” Armin laughed as it was really the only way not to cry. “Also close to the library and only a bus away from school.”

Jean was officially gone as of that morning, off flying away to another country, but Armin did not see him go. Then again, Armin was no longer his boyfriend so he did not have a reason too. They had broken up only three days before and his world had been a blur since. The price for his old apartment was far too high to afford on his own, and while Jean had said he would be willing to give him some money for rent for a month or two, Armin couldn’t take it. Hange, his coworker, actually found him this much cheaper apartment as they had a friend who did rentals. They had told him that if their friend didn’t have one available, he certainly knew someone who would.

Ymir had packed up most of his stuff without him asking while he sat in her and Eren’s apartment. He knew he could have done it himself. Jean had moved out the same day he asked: ‘can we still be friends?’ but sometimes those around him tried to protect him more than he needed. Only this time he wouldn't argue. This time he would let others take care of him.

“Lots of windows,” Ymir commented as she started to open the blinds. “I know how much you like plants and other green stuff.”

“I suppose…” Armin muttered as he set the box down labeled ‘Blankets & Other Soft Crap’(in Ymir's handwriting.) 

Reality had already set in that he was alone. Jean had been in his life for almost 4 years and in a few hours, he was completely gone. He didn’t remember much after Jean gave his little breakup speech. There was a bunch of sitting silently on the couch as Jean rummaged through the apartment until Eren and Ymir showed up to bring him to their place. Once or twice Jean asked him if there was anything he didn’t want him to take but Armin could not respond. Jean at least gave him the mercy to not pry. His last memory was the sight of Jean digging in the closet for a duffel bag. Anticlimactic and unromantic. 

“Holy shit!” Ymir cussed when she opened a closet in the hallway. “There is a freaking washer/dryer combo in here!”

Wonderful, Armin thought. Another reason for him to never leave his apartment.

“Where can I set this down?” Eren’s voice popped up behind him. 

Eren had the last of the boxes, this one labeled ‘Pretty Glass Stuff.' Armin pointed to a corner of what would soon be the living room. Once the box was safely set down, Eren turned to face Armin.

“You will make it yours,” Eren told him. “I can see it now. Your own little nest. Isn’t that what Omegas call it?”

Armin gave him the closest thing to a smile he could muster. He could certainly make it his nest, but it would be a lonely one. He peered up at the ceiling and noticed the fan was slightly offbeat and that his bright yellow couch no longer matched the walls as perfectly as it did in his last home. 

The sunlight streaming through the windows gave him the smallest glimmer of hope. He had been through rough times before and would go through them again. So he allowed himself to breathe and take in the view.

“You are right, Eren,” Armin determinedly decided. “I will make it my own.”

***

**Dear Occupant of Apt 2A,  
Per the Landlord Housing Act, a landlord has the right to evict a tenant on moral grounds. We have found that due to being an unmarked pregnant Omega, that your lifestyle does not fit our company's image. You have 7 days to leave the residence before the lock is changed and any belongings left behind will be disposed. Thank you for your understanding. **

Armin’s first reaction was to call Eren. He hadn’t even repeated the whole note over the phone when he heard Eren holler to Ymir that they needed to head over now. Their apartment was a fifteen-minute car ride away, which gave him ample time to hold Murph and wonder what in the world he did wrong.

There had been little communication occurring with his neighbors. The only time he ever spoke to them was when a package accidentally ended up in front of his door instead of theirs. While he noticed his stomach rounding out, it was really only visible when he was shirtless. Otherwise, he just started to look like he was gaining some winter weight. His social media was not active and he certainly hadn’t posted anything so how did it get back to his landlord?

Unless…

_You will learn there are laws that keep you in your place._

“That is impossible,” Armin thought out loud. “There is no way that guy would have known where I live.”

Still, it was remarkable timing. He could no longer ponder the question when a rapid series of knocks hit his...well, what once was his door. Armin called out that it was unlocked and the two roommates ran in. Eren was still dressed in his jogging pants, which Armin knew he wore to bed and a sweatshirt from high school covered by a thick winter jacket. Ymir was wearing the uniform to the grocery store she worked at and appeared like she had just gotten home from a shift when Armin had called.

“Let me see the-” Eren started but his words trailed off once he entered the living room.

Strangely, both Alphas stared at him like he had grown a second head. Ymir’s eyes quickly narrowed but it seemed her stare was towards Eren and not him. Eren, on the other hand, observed him with wide eyes until a soft ‘mhm’ from Ymir pulled him from his trance. Placing his hands in his pockets, Eren moved his attention to his feet. The only noise was Murphy quietly growling at Eren’s presence.

“Everything alright?” Armin asked carefully.

Eren didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah...um…It’s nothing...just…”

Ymir was never known to sidestep anything as she crossed her arms in amusement. “How was last night? I think that is what Eren is asking.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Armin asked, suddenly afraid of what they were implying. 

Ymir chuckled and Eren looked like he was trying to dig his hands even deeper into his pockets. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Eren told him. “I just didn’t realize you were seeing Erwin. I’m...happy for you. He seems like a really good guy.”

Eren let the words spill out carefully as if it had taken most his energy to form them into something that made sense. 

“There seems to have been a mistake,” Armin sputtered out as he tried to explain whatever Eren was thinking. “I’m not seeing Erwin.”

“Then sleeping with him or whatever.” Eren’s cheeks burned a scarlet red. 

“Wait a minute!” Armin started before being cut off from Ymir.

“Not that I don’t love awkward exchanges, because I do, but someone just came in.”

Levi appeared holding a note. He was wearing scrubs and had a grocery bag, reminding Armin that Levi had said he was coming over later to meal prep with him. The note in his hand was addressed to Armin and Levi did not acknowledge the other two in the room as he held it up for Armin to see.

“Why is there a note that says second eviction notice on your door?” He asked as he walked towards the group before stopping only a few feet short.

There was a much more visible reaction from Levi than there were Eren and Ymir. His nose scrunched up in disgust and his fist clenched the note tighter. It was truly amazing how quickly Levi’s attention could turn from interested to disgusted.

“Kid, I don’t care what you do with whoever the hell you want to do it with,” Levi said each word like it was law. “Just don’t be a dick about it. Take a bath and then we can figure this out.”

With that, Levi turned towards the kitchen. Armin watched him leave before turning to Eren and Ymir. The two other Alphas looked at him with unreadable expressions.

“I guess I’ll start looking online for apartments,” Eren offered as he pointed to the kitchen. “I’ll see you after your bath.”

Pulling out his phone, Eren started his search as he joined Levi in the kitchen. A bit confused and mildly hurt, Armin looked up to Ymir.

“Let me give you a tip,” She said as she kneeled down to whisper in his ear, “Alphas can smell other Alphas. Shower up after you fuck one, ok?”

Once Armin was clean but thoroughly embarrassed, the search truly began. Levi had made a pot of herbal tea which let Armin know that he didn’t hate him and Eren patted the chair next to him when he entered the kitchen. Only Ymir shot him a shit-eating grin as a reminder of what just happened before focusing on the rentals section of the local paper. 

The gang started making calls without luck. Most of the calls went straight to a voicemail, and if they didn’t, they were told they did not have any showings until after the new year. Ymir threw the paper in the trash after her last failed attempt while Levi stared into his cup of tea silently.

“How can they just kick someone out so close to Christmas?” Eren growled as shut off his phone. “What are they expecting Armin to do?”

“I don’t think they care,” Levi added to the conversation. “They are evicting him because they don’t morally agree with him.”

Armin looked down at the sheet again. “Can they even legally do it?”

“According to the internet, they can.” Ymir held out her phone.

Quickly scanning the article she pulled up, Armin knew that he did not have much to stand on. A sickening thought caused his stomach to flip as he realized that he may be homeless in a week. He started to send messages out to everyone he knew but considered the fact that almost everyone had gone home for the holidays.

"What about that tall guy?" Ymir asked.

"What tall guy?" Armin considered all the tall people he knew.

Ymir snapped her fingers when she remembered the name. "Erwin! You know, the other dude you got freaky with."

Eren and Levi groaned at the same time.

Wincing, Armin tapped the table. "I would like to leave him out of this. I can't ask for anything more from him than I already have. He's my last resort."

They knew they had run out of options when the sun began to set. The three offered Armin the only help they could: to help him pack. Armin let his head fall into his hands.

“Not tonight,” Armin moaned. “I’ll start packing tomorrow, but right now I just want to crawl into bed.”

It was getting late and Ymir and Eren were both headed back home the next day to see their families. His mom was doing her own version of self-care (day drinking on a cruise somewhere warm) for the holidays and they had done their own family celebration when he was up only a week before. Mikasa had gone home to be with Annie and the rest of his friends had their own plans. He had been excited to have some alone time. 

“We will be back on the 26th to help with whatever you need,” Eren told him as he put his coat back on. “You can still come back to Shinganshina. My mom would love to have you.”

Armin shook his head. “Thanks, but I really need some time to myself. I planned on doing some housework anyway. It will just be a little more intensive than I thought.”

When Eren pulled him into a hug a small sigh escaped. It was hard to hold back the relief and comfort the small action gave him and he held on tightly. Things were starting to feel like old times, albeit there was the elephant in the room. Eren ran his hand through Armin’s hair as Ymir gave him a soft shoulder rub before they headed back into the snow.

“You going to be alright?” Levi asked as he put on his coat. 

Armin nodded. “I’ll be fine. Let me know if you hear anything.”

Levi gave him a curt nod that set off a tense feeling in Armin’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Armin didn’t realize he was apologizing until it came out. “I guess we never talked about Erwin after that night in the hospital.”

“And we aren’t going too,” Levi said with a flat voice. “I already told you I don’t want pity when it comes to that insufferable man. You don’t need to ask my permission to see him.”

“But Levi…”

Levi gave him a quick farewell and let the door shut as he left. Armin was left staring at the door, baffled at how he could have done that better.

***

Christmas Eve was snowy that year. The city was composed heavily of college kids, which meant the holidays were a quiet time. Only a few shops were open for those that didn’t travel out and you could walk a few dozen city blocks before you saw another person. 

In a town hours away, Mikasa and Annie were celebrating the night by making homemade pizza and giving their cat her own wrapped present. An old record player was on in the background working out a jazzy tune that echoed through their studio. They didn’t put up a tree or tinsel but they found magic as they danced along. The two girls may have been away from their family, but they were home.

In Shinganshina, Eren was watching a holiday movie with his mom as she knitted on the couch. His father was passed out in his armchair after having one too many spiked eggnogs. While it was a jolly night, there were two empty spaces where Mikasa and Armin used to sit. The happiness he felt for them both moving forward with their lives left him feeling drained and no amount of his mom’s Christmas treats would rejuvenate him. 

Just on the outskirts of the city was a small home with a table filled with enough food to feed a family. Marco overdid it, as usual, but Jean was grateful he would have leftovers for weeks to come. The small home was decorated with holiday knick-knacks and sparkling lights that even a storefront would be jealous. Marco had even forced him to do wear an ugly sweater. Jean watched Marco place the last dish on the table and wondered how this beautiful, kind-hearted, perfect man was with such a wretch like him.

Only a few blocks away, Erwin sat in his chair watching the evening news. Much of what he was looking for he could easily find online, but it was a deeply rooted tradition that he would take this half-hour to sit with a drink and watch what had happened that day. His home was not decorated, there was no big meal besides the takeout he had picked up, but there was a light feeling in his heart when the story finally came on. The news claimed that a small rental business had been bought out that afternoon. It was just a side story, only a few seconds spent on it, but it gave him all he could ask for that year.

Not everyone was enjoying the holiday in the warmth of their homes. Levi had not expected only a few bus lines to be running that night after work and grudgingly made his way back to his apartment by foot. He still hadn’t purchased a new set of headphones from when his nice ones were stolen and the only noise was some old Christmas tunes from the few open stores. He hadn’t noticed his phone going off as it matched the beat of the stupid bells being played and when he did notice, he didn’t recognize the number but figured he would answer it anyway.

Which led him to a small coffee shop just blocks from his loft. It was the only business with lights on that block at 7 pm on Christmas Eve although the door said closed. He entered anyway, which was what the girl on the phone told him to do, and sure enough, he found Armin Arlert sleeping, his head resting in his arms at the table, with his dog at his side. Newspapers were littered around and he had handwritten even more rentals he must have phone online on the napkins. Big red marks were used to strike through them.

Well aware Armin was around the same age he was when he married Erwin, Levi still looked down upon Armin as if he needed to help him. He knew Armin was perfectly capable of handling this himself, but something about the way he looked at him with those raindrop blue eyes drove Levi into wanting to give him the world.

“He fell asleep a couple hours ago,” said the girl who had introduced herself as Sasha over the phone.

“I know he hasn’t been sleeping, or at least that is what he tells me when he is trying to get caffeinated coffee, so I wanted to make sure he got some rest. I’d let him stay longer, but I heard the snow is supposed to get worse.”

“Hasn’t been sleeping, eh?” Levi responded.

A part of him wanted to scream at Armin that he had to take such precaution in taking care of himself, that any wrong thing he did could lead him down the path he had been down too many times. In the short time he had known him, Levi learned that this stubborn but brilliant boy would try to do things on his own.

“I’ll take him back to my place,” Levi told Sasha. “I’ll make sure he sleeps.”

Sasha offered to make him a coffee as a way to return the favor, but he turned it down. Truthfully it had been a long time since he had anyone over to celebrate the holidays even if that meant just making Armin go to bed.

Lightly shaking him, Levi called out to Armin. Armin woke as if he had been frightened and looked around the shop unsure of where he was.

“Levi?” Armin asked, his voice deep with sleep.

Levi held out his hand to help him up. “Come on, closing time.”

A blush covered most Armin’s nose and cheeks as he started to hurriedly apologize. Sasha and Levi both hushed him down as they collected his scraps of paper and put Murphy back on the leash. 

“My apartment is only a few blocks down and its snowing far too hard,” Levi told him as they left Sasha to close up the cafe. “Let's head that way.”

Not hearing any protesting, Levi led the way to his apartment. The snow was falling harder than before, causing Murphy to have a difficult time keeping up in the ridiculous snow boots Armin had put on her. Solely to speed up their walk, Levi picked the dog up and carried her the rest of the way.

Murphy wiggled around in Levi’s arms, but he was able to hold her steady as they walked down the empty sidewalks. The ghosts of Christmas past never seemed to haunt him like they did tonight but Armin did a great job at diverting his thoughts.

“Have you ever been caroling?” Armin asked him.

“Do I look like the caroling type?” 

“Everyone is the caroling type.”

Levi tried to imagine himself out in a group of dressed up fools singing annoying jingles to people who didn’t care.

“I can’t picture that,” Levi mumbled as Armin told him about all the times him and his friends would do just that.

Generally, people talking too much about things that didn’t interest him caused him a massive headache, but it was nice listening to Armin ramble on. It was during Armin’s tale about Eren forgetting the words to ‘Frosty the Snowman’ and replacing them with vulgar ones that Levi noticed that Armin’s laugh was full-bodied and raw. It made him smile.

“This is me,” Levi said when they approached his building. “Dogs aren’t allowed but we should be fine as long as she doesn’t bark up a storm.”

Murphy cocked her head to the side and looked at him with big doe eyes. 

“Murphy will be fine,” Armin promised. “She only barks at pigeons and Eren.”

“Good thing neither of those lives with me,” Levi attempted a joke and was humbled when Armin laughed.

Levi led them up to his loft on the top floor. It was relatively cheap, which was what he had needed when he went out on his own. Erwin had told him he would pay for an apartment or let him live in one of his rentals, but Levi couldn’t do that. 

The loft itself was small but had an amazing view of the city. He made a third of the room into a living room, complete with a large bookcase and a small TV. A blue couch that looked like it belonged in the 70s rested in the middle with a large rug to cover the cold wood floor. From there was an even smaller kitchen. He had put a divider between the kitchen and the bedroom to create some sense of privacy, but he really never had people over. While it was a nice space, his favorite part was the large window benches that made a perfect spot for him to sit with his tea and watch the cars fly by. 

“Your home is beautiful,” Armin said as he took off his shoes. “Do you have any tips?”

“My home is clean.” Levi turned on a lamp as he hated the sharp overhead lights. “That is my tip.”

Obviously not insulted, Armin chuckled and agreed with him. Murphy happily raced to the couch and fell fast asleep. In the meantime, Levi started boiling some water for tea and offered Armin a seat. The little Omega looked tired and Levi knew how to make someone feel a little less stressed. 

Sitting a mug in front of Armin, he poured the hot tea into the cup and placed a ball filled with herbal tea inside of it. He then pulled out a loaf of sweet bread he had made and placed it on the table. His mother always found a way to entertain guests even if they only had a few dollars to their name and it was a skill he cherished.

“You don’t need to do anything special,” Armin protested.

Levi placed a plate with a piece of the sweet bread down in front of him. “Let people spoil you. It’s insulting to a host to turn food down.”

Armin took a bite of his bread, and after tasting it took an even larger bite. Levi wouldn’t say it aloud, but it pleased him to know he was giving Armin some bit of comfort. 

The two sat at the table discussing their thoughts on tea, sweets, holidays, and how funny it is that people would wait a whole year to celebrate friendship and family. Before either knew it the night was dying away. They ended up moving to his favorite window benches to watch the snowstorm. Levi managed to discover a few spare throw blankets in his storage closet and let Armin wrap himself in it. 

Those blue eyes moved from the window to look at him and he found himself speechless.

“It is really pretty out there,” Armin told him.

Speechless and breathless.

An unrecognizable ringtone pulled Armin from the window and down to his phone. Whatever he saw on the screen made him grin. 

“Eren just sent me a ‘Merry Christmas’ message,” Armin shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket. “It is officially Christmas.”

His own phone, that was sitting between them, vibrated and a number unattached to a saved contact appeared as a text. It wasn’t a secret what that message was but he opened it anyway as he got every year at midnight. 

_Happy Birthday_

“Did you get a Merry Christmas text too?” Armin’s asked so innocently, like a child asking how the world was created or why the sun was yellow. 

“Something like that.” Levi considered trying to move the conversation away from the topic but knew that it would only come back to bite him later if he didn't admit it now. “Today is my birthday.”

He received a blitz of ‘Happy Birthday!’ which was exactly what he didn’t want. Armin sadly stated that he would have brought him a gift if he would have known.

“The best thing you could do for me right now is just take care of yourself.” Levi watched the shadows of the snowflakes journey along Armin’s body. “I’ll be honest with you, it’s silly that I should even think I may responsible for your pregnancy.”

“Levi…”

“We are being realistic, Armin. I know the chances and they are not high but somehow they exist. Even if the child is not mine, I want you to let others help you.”

Somewhere in his apartment building, someone was loudly playing ‘White Christmas.’ Outside his window, the snowflakes were large and glittered from the green and red lights below. Armin sat in front of him with his wool socks pulled up mid-calf and his jade sweater long enough to reach his knees. Those baby blue eyes tore his thoughts into unrecognizable pieces that he could never put back together.

“I’ve worked too hard to let others care for me,’” Armin admitted. “You’ve done far more already than what I could have ever asked you too.”

“I would do anything you ask me to do, Armin.”

Perhaps it was the atmosphere, but for the first time in a long time, Levi wanted to kiss someone. Not out of passion but that feeling when he knew that his whole world would change if he took that risk. He wanted to pull Armin close to him and feel his lips against his own. He wanted to hold him into the morning to prove to him he could take care of him. He wanted to feel the rush of falling in love.

Instead, he cleared his throat and pointed towards the living room.

“The couch pulls out,” Levi offered. 

“Oh, ok.” Armin looked down at his drink. “I suppose I should hit the hay.”

The poor boy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Grateful, Levi hurried out of the room and to his bed. He laid awake and watched the snow fall as he tried to get the sweet smell out of his mind. 

***

**Armin:** Erwin, is it alright if I text you?

**Erwin:** Everything ok?

**Armin:** Not really. Remember how you said that if I ever wanted to move you could help me? 

**Erwin:** I’ll call you as soon as I'm free. I’ve got a place you will love.

***

The pit in Levi’s stomach that had been growing since Armin told him that Erwin found him somewhere to live engulfed him when he turned down the familiar street. He knew exactly where he was and exactly who lived in the cul de sac the next street over. 

Armin would be living in a house that Erwin would be able to watch from his bedroom window.

The house itself was small and looked like it would be manageable for Armin. It had its own little front lawn and an attached garage. Eren and Ymir were already there unpacking a small u-haul. He watched them from the safety of his car as he listened to the 10 am news, something about a rental company merger. 

He inhaled the last of his cigarette and put it in the small trash bag he kept in the back seat. While he had a vehicle to use, he preferred public transportation and walking. Cheaper and healthier.

It wasn't until he saw Armin leave the house to grab a box that he finally got out the car. The Omega saw him immediately and waved him over cheerfully.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Armin laughed. "Wait until you see the inside!"

"I know what the inside looks like," Levi remembered Erwin showing him the rental as soon as he acquired it. At the time it was a foreclosed house, but he certainly knew how to fix things up.

“I took your advice and let Erwin help me,” Armin told him, completely unaware that his words pierced his heart. “While I don't agree, he is letting me stay for free. I tried to argue but he really wouldn’t budge on that until after the baby is born and I’m back working.”

“Funny Erwin would let a nice rental like this go for free,” Levi lied, knowing that this was exactly Erwin would do. 

“I thought so too,” Armin confessed. “But when I went to his work Christmas party, I think he really had the chance to see how landlords treat people in my situation. Luckily he just happened to have his one open. It’s like everything fell into place.

“Nothing falls into place like that.” Levi began to feel uneasy. “How are you even going to get to school and your job? There is only one bus out this way and nothing is within walking distance.”

Those baby blue eyes, still sparkling without Christmas lights or snowflakes, convinced him far before his words did what was going on.

“Erwin is going to drive me until I get a car,” Armin’s voice was excited and completely unaware of what was happening under his nose. “He is being far kinder than he needs to be. He said he just wanted to take care of me.”

It was then Levi knew why those baby blues spoke so strongly to him. In them, he was drowning in his own life story. He could see a pitiful creature, lost and damaged, being guided by a beautiful boy to a home that made him feel safe. No more fending for himself. No more fearing what tomorrow would bring. He could hear the words like a bittersweet lullaby. 

_Come live with me. I just want to take care of you._

Only now that beautiful boy was a grown man and he was singing the same tune to Armin.

Although it was near freezing out, he felt like he was on fire.

“I need to go.” Levi didn't bother turning around when Armin called out to him. He had an Alpha to see. 

***

Erwin had not been expecting to have any visitors to his office that afternoon. He had been out showing a house and told his secretary to keep his schedule clear. It just so happened that the showing got done early and he had stopped back in to reply to a few emails when Levi stormed in. 

“Up to your old tricks, huh?” Levi said as he pushed back Erwin’s secretary and marched to Erwin’s desk. 

Erwin remained seated as he nodded to his secretary that it was alright to shut the door before turning his attention back to Levi. “How can I help you?”

The spite of this man, vibrant green and pulsing, was fascinating. Erwin had so enjoyed studying his emotions in the early years and learning to avoid them towards the end. It was beautiful and frightening the way his eyes flashed and he bared his teeth.

“Don’t play coy,” snarled Levi as he slammed his hands on Erwin’s desk.

He used the bottom of his pen to tap on his chin, a habit he knew bothered Levi. “I can't defend myself if I don't know what I'm being accused of."

“I should have known the moment Armin got that eviction notice you were behind it.” Levi’s fists clenched as he pressed into the desk. “This whole situation smells like your bullshit.”

Erwin crossed his arms as he rose from his chair although he knew he could not intimidate Levi. It was mostly so he could move quickly from any flying objects.

“I’m listening,” Erwin pressed him to continue.

Levi took a step back and steadied his stance before he dug into his theory. “You hate Christmas parties. You think watered down drinks with stuffy Alphas are a waste of your precious time. Yet you brought Armin, an unmarked and pregnant Omega, and let him loose to the dogs. Of course someone would say something and of course, he would fight back. You also knew, that if Armin managed to piss off someone important, that this time of the year would be nearly impossible to find an apartment.”

“Interesting theory, Levi,” Erwin admitted.

“I’m not finished,” Levi seethed. “I am well aware of the library in your home. I know all the books you own and I know that Housing Lawbook you’ve marked cover to cover. Who else would have known that the stupid Omega laws could be so easily challenged if pressed? Also, a simple internet search easily brought up that Armin’s rental was owned by the small rental agency that, surprise, your company just bought.”

“Now you are going a bit far.”

Levi’s stance began to relax, which was far more telling than anything else he could do. He was getting cocky. “Which made me wonder how you would have known since Armin didn't want to ask for any favors from you. Then I remembered Armin sent out a text to nearly every friend he had ever met. Which is why I called Hange on the way over, who told me that they had called you right after to see if you had a place available.”

Erwin began to move out from behind his desk towards Levi. “What is my crime, Levi? Finding a place for a good friend to stay during hard times?”

“It isn’t that, Erwin,”Levi spat. “It is the fact your company controlled Armin’s apartment as of December 25th and he contacted you on December 26th. Funny that his ‘friend’ would fail to tell him that he didn’t have to move. He could have stayed in a place close to his school and job. He was happy in that apartment."

"That apartment wasn't right for a family," Erwin knew he was cornered and now had to fight back. "That area of the city is riddled with crime. Armin needs a nice place to raise a baby. I can't see why you don't respect that. "

"You just want to control him. You haven’t changed at all.”

Levi shoved a finger against Erwin’s chest and the smell punched him in his gut. Clenching Levi’s wrist in his hand, he knew he did not need to ask. They had been here many times before. Levi, dazzling and vicious, had been so caught up in his bitterness and accusations to notice.

The smell was rich and warm and he wanted to roll in it like a blanket. Let it cover him from head to toe.

“Levi…” Erwin lowered his voice. “Are you coming into heat?”

The space that had been containing them broke and Levi tore his hand away. The sweat around the collar of his grey sweater was noticeable and his skin seemed to be glowing. Erwin felt like a fool for not seeing it before. That primal feeling in his body growled to him and threaten to make a proper human into a monster. 

“I marked you, Levi,” Erwin advised him carefully. “I can feel it.”

Snarling, Levi shook his head. “And I marked you, Erwin. It means nothing.”

If Erwin were to have followed Levi to the parking lot, he would have seen Levi nearly run to his car. When he got there, he turned on the AC and finally let himself try to pant away the burning he started to feel in his body. He knew he had to leave before it got worse, but if he would have only stayed in his parking spot thirty seconds longer, he would have seen Erwin race out of the building. Levi’s lingering scent was far too strong for him and he had to get out to cool off. 

"Damn Levi," Erwin huffed as he caught his breath. "Damn Omegas...what a stubborn lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: Armin decides to visit Levi, completely unaware of his current...situation. 
> 
> Thanks you, everyone! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	22. Bonds

_Omegas are really hurting themselves more than they are hurting us._

_Interviewer: Could you explain what you mean by that?_

_Omegas no longer support each other. The network that Omegas can create is really a structure of love and support. They protect each other from Alphas with bad intentions and cheer on those who have found the good ones. The unmarked Omegas can help each other find mates, with their heats, birth, etc. They are denying themselves nature’s call._

_Interviewer: With the popularity of suppressants…_

_Listen, listen, listen...when an Omega is doing things the right way and not injecting their bodies with that chemical crap, their heats aren’t that bad. Maybe uncomfortable for a couple days, but if they had that Omega connection, then it wouldn’t be an issue at all. They just work each other through their heats._

_Interviewer: You mean with sexual activity?_

_No, of course not. That only happens between an Alpha and an Omega. There is nothing sexual about an Omega getting another unmarked Omega to the point of relief during a heat. They bond through that intimate touch. Can’t do that with suppressants now, can you?  
(-Interview with the author of “The Rise of the Alphas”) _

***

The first wrench that was tossed into Marco’s daily routine happened around noon when Petra rushed into the break room. He had been finishing up his sandwich and just was awaiting the arrival of Levi. Petra had recently been promoted and was tasked with overseeing the morning shift. She seemed flustered but Marco had always known her as someone who didn’t crack under pressure. Oluo stomped in behind her with a dismayed expression. 

“I could handle it,” Oluo moaned. “Levi just needs to give me a chance!”

Petra said nothing to his whining as she grabbed a clipboard out of Levi’s work locker. She scanned the contents of the clipboard, sighed, and caught him gazing over at her. 

“Levi won’t be coming in today,” She told him as Oluo went on about how great of a manager he could be. “Could you help me with the afternoon crew?”

“Of course!” Marco happily agreed before lowering his voice. “Is Levi sick?”

Petra waited until Oluo had complained his way out of the room before answering. “It’s just his time, you know?”

“Time for what?”

He could tell she was trying to distinguish if he was joking or not by the way her eyes searched him over. She sat down across from him at the beat up break room table and spoke in an even lower voice.

“You know Levi is an Omega, right?”

Marco shrugged. “I guess I never thought about it. Is that why he is sick?”

“Wow, I thought dating an Alpha would have given you some insight.”

She didn’t go any further and Marco didn’t pursue. He pondered what she could have meant most of the afternoon. He knew very little beyond what he had been taught in school and that hadn’t been much. He hadn’t known any Omegas growing up (or at least any that admitted it) and only a few Alphas. Jean was his first real taste of that world and he didn’t really talk about it either. Once, Jean started to explain the whole ‘scent’ thing but got flustered with Marco’s questions and gave up. 

He pondered it on the drive home and assume it had to do with the heats that Omegas went through. He was tempted to ask Jean but completely forgot when he noticed a car he did not recognize in his driveway. Since he was blocked from his own garage, he parked on the street and mindfully entered his home.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of roast chicken and apple pie. He knew Jean’s cooking enough to know that he hadn’t made it. He didn’t have to question it long as a stout woman in an apron popped out from the kitchen.

“Hello, Marco dear!” She said in a voice he had never heard before. “Have a seat. Jean is just helping me plate dinner. I hope you like cheese on your veggies!”

Jean appeared behind her with a look of disbelief on his face. The last Marco had heard from Jean’s mom was that she wasn’t coming to the wedding. Now she was here, in their kitchen, with a home-cooked meal.

He did what he was told and a plate full of food was placed in front of him. Jean took a seat near him, his shoulders pushed forward in an act of guarding himself. Jean’s mother sat across from them and didn’t wait to dig in. Marco waited until Jean took a cautious bite before doing the same. The meal was quiet for a very uncomfortable amount of time until Jean finally spoke.

“So what did we do to be honored a visit, Mom?”

Jean’s mom put down her fork. “Jeanie, can’t a mother spend time with her child and bring over a few late Christmas gifts?”

When Jean was angry and about to go on a rant, his eyebrows would clench and he would breathe deeply through his nose. Marco was keen to these traits and quickly spoke up before Jean could.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kirstein,” He said. “This is a really fantastic meal.”

“Oh, please, call me ‘Mom,” She placed a hand on her heart. “We are going to be family soon. Are you both still set for a July wedding?”

Before Marco could start to tell her their new wedding plans, Jean hissed beside him and pushed his plate to the side. Mrs. Kirstein watched his action and pursed her lips but said nothing. The room was certainly filled with tension and Marco really wished the could air everything out instead of letting it hang over them.

Mrs. Kirstein picked up her fork, took a small bite of her potatoes, before heavily sighing. “I ran into Mrs. Arlert before Christmas. Turns out Armin got himself into some trouble.”

It was only a matter of time before his name would be mentioned, Marco thought. Jean didn’t change his posture but did look at his mother.

“What kind of trouble?” Marco asked, figuring she wanted to talk about it.

She looked at him with a look of disgust. “Got himself knocked up! Of course, his hippie of a mother is over the moon but didn’t give me a straight answer when I asked who the father was. That boy is still unmarked, but I have a pretty good idea who the rake of a father is.”

Jean’s nostrils flared but he said nothing. Marco could only guess the emotions Jean was going through. While it did hurt him to hear about his future husband’s old flame, he knew that Jean had to be feeling his own form of pain. Jean and Armin had been together a long time.

When no one responded, Mrs. Kirstein continued. “I’ll tell you who. That Eren boy he was always hanging around with. Do you remember him, Jeanie? Anyway...it really is a disappointment. Armin had all the qualities of a perfect Omega...but no reason to dwell on that.”

Armin, the fabled ex-boyfriend, had fallen from grace in Jean’s family’s eyes. It was an interesting turn and explained why she had shown up. Marco hated the small amount of joy he felt at this news. Armin, as far as Mrs. Kirstein could say, was no longer an option for her son.

Jean turned his attention back to his plate. Marco watched as Jean started to take a bite but instead put his fork down. He folded his hands together and placed his chin upon them. To Marco, he looked like a model who should be on the cover of a magazine instead of by his side at his dining table. 

“Marco, have you went to that little wedding boutique about a mile from here?” Mrs. Kirstein asked.

“I can’t say I have,” Marco told her although he was still playing close attention to the way Jean started to chew on his lip. 

“I just happened to notice that they are open until 8 tonight,” She hinted as she pushed her chair back. “That gives us some time to go peek inside! Come now, I want to get to know my future son!”

Future son? Not ‘that Beta boy?’ Not ‘Armin is still single?’ It was like Mrs. Kirstein was recognizing him as a person before his status. He hadn’t had the opportunity to share his wedding bliss with his family or old friends back home. He jumped out of his seat and started to offer to drive when Jean tugged on his sleeve.

“I need to talk to you,” Jean whispered.

Jean’s face held worry lines and urgency. There was a rocky road that separated Jean to his family. While Jean did not like talking about being an Alpha, he had disclosed what his family had put him through slowly over the course of their relationship. It was natural for Jean to be worried about Marco getting too close to his mom, but this was an opportunity that could not be wasted.

As Mrs. Kirstein left the table to retrieve her shoes, Marco cupped Jean’s face. “I know you are worried, baby, but I won’t let her walk all over me. This is finally a chance for her to accept us.”

“It isn’t that.” Jean let his face fall against Marco’s hand. “We need to talk when you get back.”

“Of course,” Marco assured him. 

Mrs. Kirstein, when she wasn’t holding a grudge against him, was motherly and kind. She complimented his freckles, told him that he would look good in whatever color suit he decided on, and held on to his arm as they went through the store. By the end of the night, she was apologizing for how she had treated him. They had lost track of time getting to know each other that Marco didn’t get back until well after Jean went to bed. Whatever Jean wanted to talk about would just have to wait until morning.

***

Armin swore he heard a noise that roused him from his restless sleep. He threw on his buffalo plaid robe and stepped into his slippers. Murphy had a rough time getting comfortable their first night in their new home and Armin was woken up every few hours to comfort her. 

“No one is out here,” Armin told Murphy as he tried to shut the front door.

Murphy stuck her snout out and whined, making it impossible for Armin to shut out the wintry breeze. It was as he tried to pull her away from the door that he noticed a small package on his welcome mat. Covered in a fine dust of snow, Armin pulled it inside. This satisfied Murphy as she plopped herself on the couch.

“What is this?” Armin opened the package to find a small green book with a note taped to the cover.

The note stated: _For when you are stressed, taking time for the things you love._ The book was a small collection of folklore that he had not read before. It was a lovely yet strange gift. His new home was still littered with cardboard boxes with only a few people even knowing he moved. Which meant that gift had to be from one of them. 

Erwin was picking him up in just a few hours to bring him to work so it didn’t make sense for him to stop by to drop it off when he could just do so in person. Eren was working an overnight shift at a new club (Armin really stopped keeping track of Eren’s employment) so he wouldn’t have the chance to stop by. Ymir was a great friend but not one to drop off tokens of appreciation. 

“What about Levi?” Armin looked at the handwriting. “He has a car and knows where I live. Maybe he felt bad for leaving so suddenly today? Should I ask him?”

Murphy didn’t answer him.

“I think I will.” The clock read 5:15. “I guess I should just get ready for the day.”

Mornings were rough. Armin found if he did not get at least 8 hours, his day would consist of long yawns and a desire to go back to bed. This morning was no exception but Erwin would be there at 6:30 to bring him into the city. So he showered, lotioned up, combed his wet hair, and tore through a box that held his clothes to find a pair of slacks and a bulky sweater.

To his horror, the slacks would not button. Not even close. He had just worn them a few days ago but now they were uncomfortably tight. Throwing them to the side, he dug deeper into the box and found a pair that had a bit more stretch to them. They fit but not well. The sweater suffocated him and he had to exchange it for a jacket and a shirt he had accidentally bought a size too big. If all his clothes were too tight at 13 weeks, he became nervous at what 20 weeks, or worse, 40 weeks would look like. He didn’t think he looked pregnant yet, just a little wider than usual.

“I’m going to have to go shopping,” Armin sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

6:30 on the dot Erwin was outside of his door ready to assist him down the icy set of stairs. Armin happily took his hand and let him lead him to the door. Inside of the car was warm and cozy. Two steaming travel mug rested in the cup holders and Erwin offered him one as he got in.

“This is that tea you told me your midwife suggested.” Erwin took a sip before putting the car in drive. “I’ll admit I added some honey, but it is good.”

Honey did make the bitter tea easier to drink. Erwin asked him how he liked the new place and if he was settling in nicely. The new house was wonderful but Armin couldn’t avoid the downfalls of it. The only coffee shop was a big chain where the coffee always tastes burnt. Erwin was really his only friend who lived in the area with the exception of Jean, who he hadn’t heard from in some time. The suburbs were quiet and lacked pigeons for Murphy to chase. 

“It will feel like home soon,” Erwin comforted him. “If you are ever lonely you are always welcome in my home as well.”

Strongly considering the offer, Armin gave his thanks when Erwin dropped him off at the library. Hange was already there setting up a new display of hummingbirds. 

“Was that Erwin’s car?” They asked and a strange purr like noise escaped their lips when Armin told them it was. “Are you two officially seeing each other?”

Armin dove into the return pile of books and starting checking them back in to avoid their question. With all the commotion with moving he hadn’t thought about that night he had spent with Erwin. Was it a one night stand... two-night stand...or were they having a fling? They certainly weren’t dating but he was hard-pressed to call him ‘just a friend.’ 

“Or are you more into the bad boys, like Levi?” Hange flung themselves unto the counter, their hand dramatically placed on the computer. “What about the angst of a childhood friend? Or the doomed first love engaged to another. Armin, the possibilities are endless!”

“The possibilities are in your head,” Armin waved her away with a copy of ‘Gardening for Dummies.’ “I’m not dating any of them. It is an awkward enough situation already.”

Hange pushed up on the counter until they were sitting on it. “You have four handsome Alphas in the palm of your hand. You can’t tell me you aren’t loving it.”

The hours dragged on as Armin tried to avoid Hange’s questions. He didn’t have answers and didn’t want to ponder it. None of them had even given him the slightest hint of something other than friendship now that a baby was involved. Hange argued this was because they didn’t want to step on each other’s toes but he doubted that. They were all strong willed and if they had something to say, they would say it. Right?

When 5 pm rolled around, Armin received a text from Erwin that he would be running an hour behind. This gave him some time to look over his classes for next semester, but as he was pulling out his laptop in the library lobby, he found the book that had been on the doorstep that morning. 

Armin tried calling Levi to see if he had left the book but the call went straight to voicemail. Levi’s flat was only a couple blocks away and he could easily make it there and back to the library before 6. Heading out into the snow, he concentrated on where Levi’s place was. It was a busy time as people rushed home after work. Doubt eased in as he remembered Levi often worked late shifts but he had come too far to turn back.

The apartment complex was large but Armin recognized the little window that jutted out in Levi’s living room from the outside. The entrance door was unlocked and he waited for the elevator in the lobby next to an older man dressed as if it there was a blizzard. Entering the elevator, the old man pointed his walking stick in the direction of Armin’s stomach.

“How far along are you?” The older man asked.

This was a question Armin hadn’t been asked in public. He looked down at his stomach as if he had ballooned more in the day, but thought it looked the same as this morning. The old man chuckled as he rested on the stick.

“I can smell it on you, boy.”

“Oh, right.” Armin crossed his arms over his stomach. “13 weeks.”

The doors opened and the old man began headed out. “Enjoy the second trimester while you can. The third one is hell.”

The rest of the ride was quiet and left Armin to his thoughts. His suppressants had hindered his ability to detect scents. Before, he could faintly smell when other Omegas were pregnant, but he couldn’t recognize it until he was aware they were with child. He could smell Alphas, but not as strongly as he could those few weeks with the tampered batch. Now that he was off of them completely, he had noticed that he could pick up scents better than ever before yet he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed that.

Finally, on Levi’s floor, he knocked on the door. “It’s Armin, are you free?”

Shuffling from inside alerted Armin that Levi was there, but he didn’t get a response. So he knocked louder. “Levi, I just wanted to stop by to say thank you!”

Still, no answer but the crashing of a cup sent a red flag in his head. He started to knock louder and call out Levi’s name until he heard a soft ‘go away’ from behind the door.

“Are you alright?” Armin tried to open the door. 

Levi’s voice was more of a muffled pant. “Go away, Armin.”

“Do you need help? Should I call someone?” 

The door unlocked, opened suddenly, and Armin was pulled into the loft. Instantly, his body was hit by a wave of emotions he hadn’t experience before. A few fans were circulating air, causing the smell to hit him hard and deep. The space smelled like desire and jasmine as his heart beat against his chest.

Levi was pressed against the door with the two deadbolts securely back in place. His hair was matted to his forehead and covered his downcast eyes. He was wearing a long shirt that almost hit his knees but nothing else. Beads of sweat dripped down his arms and his skin glistened in the sunset that peaked through the pulled blinds. 

“What do you want.” Levi’s voice was deep but his sentence came in spurts. 

Armin felt the urge to pull Levi into his arms and care for him. “Are you sick?”

Dark circles were etched around Levi’s eyes as he stared at him. He looked at Armin as if he had said something wrong. Chest heaving, Levi appeared to be ready to kick him out, but a flash of understanding crossed his face.

“This is what going through heat looks like,” Levi choked out. “You’ve been lucky enough to never go through full one. What do you want?”

Armin felt childish as he looked down at the book. “I found this on my doorstep and was wondering if you gave it to me?”

Levi growled as he pushed past him, allowing the smell to strike deep into Armin’s heart. Levi was miserable and looked exhausted as he escaped past the screen separating his room from the rest of the loft. Armin had never been through an actual heat cycle since he had been put on suppressants the moment he began to show. He knew it was uncomfortable, but never fully comprehended what the experience was. He had a mini heat that crazy week, but nothing like what Levi was going through.

“Make sure the door locks on your way out,” Levi hissed from behind the screen. “If those Alphas across the hall find out I won't hear the end of it.”

The loft was filthy, Levi was clearly in pain, and his own emotions were yelling at him to stay. Levi called to him to leave but he couldn’t go. Setting his phone and bag down on the kitchen table, he disappeared behind the screen to where Levi writhed in agony. Toys were scattered around the bed and Levi was biting down into the pillow. 

“Why are you still here?” Levi groaned.

“Let me help you.” 

Levi looked up at him from the bed, his eyes red and his hair a mess. The sheets were stained with what Armin guess was a mixture of slick and sweat. 

“Go home, kid.” Levi’s actions told him otherwise as his legs spread. “You don’t have to get mixed up in this.”

The sunset was a brilliant red and covered Levi’s white linens as Armin removed his clothes. Levi aimlessly muttered that Armin didn’t have to help, he didn’t have to stay, but when Armin got into bed with him his narrative changed.

The sheets were damp against his skin as he traced circles along Levi’s covered back. Levi moaned and pulled at Armin to hold him closer. Their legs tangled as the two Omegas kissed, Armin’s lips breaking Levi’s apart as their tongues clashed. Levi’s scent, his taste, his body felt different as if all his good qualities were escalated. 

“Tell me what will help you and I’ll do it,” Armin whispered as he put his forehead against Levi’s, feeling the warmth that pulsed through his body.

With his eyes shut, Levi brought Armin’s hand to his ass. “Just get me there. I don’t care how.”

This was territory Armin had not gone. He was passive and he let others lead. Levi was asking him to do a thing he had never done before. By the burning of Levi’s skin, he knew he had to try. 

Holding Levi close to his chest, he ran his finger down to Levi’s ass, wet and anxious for something to take care of him. His finger easily slid in without hesitation and knew that two would be a better fit. He did what he knew felt good for him and was relieved when Levi moaned against his neck.

Levi was gorgeous as he rolled onto his back, his cock thick and surrounded by black hair at the base. Exposed and drenched, Levi parted his legs to give him full access. Armin looked at himself and wondered if his Omega physique would be enough to satisfy a man so used to Alphas. 

This didn’t seem to be a problem. Armin lined himself against Levi’s entrance but it was Levi that pressed against Armin until he had taken him as far as he could go, the whole time crying out in ecstasy. Armin was frozen, unsure what to do next.

“Come on,” Levi hissed.

Taking a chance, Armin thrust against Levi, which produced a loud series of ‘thank you’s. When he did it again, Levi’s ass throbbed around his cock. The movement felt surreal and unnatural but good. So good.

This pleasure was different. His cock was buried in pure bliss, warm and pulsing and swallowing him whole. Each thrust drove him deeper into a place he wanted to stay forever. Armin let his hands grip at Levi’s ass as a way to hold on even tighter. Focusing, Armin made sure he didn’t let go too quickly. This wasn’t for him. This was for Levi.

It didn’t take long for Levi to finally find a moment of peace from his heat. His orgasm came in a tidal wave, his body clamping down on Armin, which drove them both over the edge. Levi’s moans because sobs of happiness as Armin pulled himself away. This wasn’t an orgasm he was used too but one he found he liked. 

“Thank you.” Levi’s voice began to weaken as his eyes flickered closed. 

The bed was absolutely destroyed with slick, sweat, and cum but the two Omegas held each other on it throughout the night. When Levi would wake from a brief moment of sleep, his body burning and pulsing, Armin would satisfy him in whatever way he could with his mouth, hand, or cock.

The hours ticked by but neither paid any attention to the world outside of the bed. Armin kept Levi near him, letting him nuzzle against his neck and his hand resting on the top of Armin’s stomach. It must have been early morning as the sun was just coming in through the blinds when Levi began to talk. 

“I didn’t get you that book,” Levi murmured. “It must have been someone else.”

Levi pulled away with a moan and tore off the oversized shirt he had been wearing the entire time. Armin immediately noticed the mark on his shoulder, vibrant purple and twisted with scars. Armin wanted to touch it but knew how reserved Levi was about his past. It came as a surprise when Levi took Armin’s hand and placed it over the mark.

Armin traced the mark and let his fingers drive over the scar lines. His skin was cracked but the mark itself was beautiful. Like a tattoo. Levi said nothing, and when Armin was finished, he got out of bed. He was nude in the sunrise like a phoenix reborn from despair. 

***

The shower did its best to wash away the sins of last night. He felt an ache in his stomach, something that felt like regret but wasn’t quite that. He felt like he had used Armin for his own need. Armin had consented, but Levi wondered if he wasn’t in the state he had been in if it would have been different. Would he still have this wretched of a feeling? He had never had before with anyone else. Why always Armin?

By the time he was stepped out of the shower, Armin was talking to someone on the phone. It was early, way too damn early for anyone to be up.

“I feel horrible, I should have messaged you...yes, I can be ready to go in a few minutes. Murphy must be so upset. I’m at Levi’s...oh, you know where that is.”

Erwin.

Fucking Erwin Smith.

“I forgot Erwin was supposed to give me a ride yesterday,” Armin told him as he began to dress. 

Levi ran a towel through his hair and threw on a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. Armin had taken the bedding off and put it into a laundry bag. 

“Do you have a washer in your building?” Armin grabbed the bag and started to drag it to the door. 

“I’ve got it.” Levi took the bag from him. “You don’t need to clean up.”

He threw the bag near the door and turned his electric kettle on for tea. 

“Are you alright?” Armin took a mug down from the cupboard and handed it to Levi. 

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Armin took a step closer to him, causing him to take a step back. “Is it about last night?”

“Don’t complicate it, Armin.” Levi opened his tin of black tea leaves. “It isn’t the first time I’ve done that with another Omega before.”

“Oh?” Armin shuffled his feet.

Levi assumed Armin wanted a story. “I haven’t always been on suppressants, you know that. Sometimes when I would hide away with another Omega and we would work each other through. No big deal.”

“Why did you stop?”

Levi poured the boiling water over his tea. “I got married. After that was over, I went back on suppressants and only went off after the tampering.”

A strand of blonde hair was just slightly out of place and Levi was tempted to push it back. Armin opened his mouth, probably to ask another question when his phone beeped. 

“Erwin is here.” Armin grabbed his bag. “I figured it would be better if I went down. Will you be alright?”

Levi pulled his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and walked towards the window. “I think the worst is over. I’ll stop by in a day or two to make sure you are still eating right. Oh, and Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for last night."

Levi wanted to scream everytime he saw that sweet smile. "Anytime."

From his seat in the window, he could see Armin getting into Erwin’s car. Taking a hit from his cigarette, Levi hoped that Armin smelled of everything they did last night. 

***

Jean was still sleeping when Marco woke up for his morning jog. So he threw on his running shoes, a light coat, and headed out. The air was chilly but he kept warm by pushing forward. He knew almost everyone in the neighborhood and waved as he watched the early birds go by.

He noticed a stranger outside of the rental that had been empty since October. Jean had commented how it was funny that no one would want to rent that little place but Marco could never find a listing for it in the paper. It was as if the place was never offered to anyone until now. 

The closer Marco got, the more he found familiarities. The man had blonde hair, a bit long for his taste, and wore a light jacket even though there was a good foot of snow outside. His beagle sniffed around and occasionally howled when its feet sank too deep. Marco was only a few houses away when the man looked up at him.

Marco knew without a doubt that this was Armin Arlert.

The perfect Omega Jean’s family wept over, the boy who loved Jean before he could, someone who had fallen from Alpha’s grace. He was tired but even Marco saw how beautiful he was in person. The pictures that were scattered in the Kirstein home couldn’t capture it. They had never met but they had loved the same man at two different times. 

Marco shamefully feared Armin his entire relationship with Jean, and now it appeared he was living on the next street over. Armin’s hand rested thoughtlessly against his stomach and Marco knew it had nothing to worry about anymore. Armin had moved on and was now growing a new life in him. There was a bond that he had formed with someone else.

Marco knew Jean was his and Armin was just a sweet boy who got caught up in his own jealousy.

So Marco waved as he jogged by. Armin limply waved in return, as a stranger would, and returned his attention to his dog. Marco thought about stopping to talk, but he had to get back. He really didn’t like to stray far from his routine. 

Jean was having a cup of coffee at the kitchen table when he returned. His hair was disheveled as he took a long sip of the dark roast he liked. 

“How was your jog?” Jean set the cup down when Marco joined him.

"Good, no slippery spots.” Marco left a kiss on Jean’s cheek. “Did you know Armin is living down the street?”

“Really?” Jean didn’t look up from his coffee.

“Yeah. In that nice rental. Maybe we should bring him over dinner. He looks really tired and your mom did say he was all alone. It might be nice for him to have some friends in the area.”

Jean shook his head. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

Marco took Jean’s hand. “I know you two have a history, and I appreciate you being so mindful of my feelings, but I’ve been being silly. Your mom was so nice to me last night and I think we finally have an understanding. Armin has clearly moved on and I know that you are committed to me. I wouldn’t mind being friends with him. He seems like a nice guy.”

Picking up his coffee cup, Jean left the table to wash it out. Once the cup was rinsed, he turned back to Marco. Jean was always so considerate of his emotions. 

“You make friends wherever you go,” Jean teased him. “When Armin is settled maybe we will approach him, but I don’t feel comfortable with that yet and I’m not sure you would either so soon. Let's give it some time, ok?”

“Always thinking about me.” Marco pulled Jean to his level by his shirt collar and gave him a kiss. “You spoil me. What did you want to talk about last night?”

Jean left a kiss on his forehead. “Just wanted to tell you to be careful with my mom.”

Something about that didn’t feel right, but Marco let it go. He was an optimist and knew that whatever Jean needed to tell him would be said when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: The best friends go shopping and an Omega's Right Attorney makes an appearance all while Armin keeps getting strange books on his doorstep.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I am at a very busy period with my job so I probably won't respond right away but I love all the theories and opinions you all have!


	23. Into the New Year

The Alphas spent New Year's Eve alone.

Levi, still coming down from his heat, refused to leave the safety of his apartment. The streets taught him that if he wanted to stay unharmed he best hide. When the new year came, Levi lit candles for those he had lost throughout the years and drank a cup of bitter tea. He checked his phone at the lonely ‘Happy Birthday’ text that was still ignored in his inbox. Maybe one year he would answer it, but this was not the year.

Erwin, uncharacteristically, attended a party. He had invited Armin but, to his surprise, been turned down. Having already accepted the invitation he still went. Hange, who was hosting it, thanked him for coming. Omegas flaunted to him and Alphas watched him carefully from every dark corner. He excused himself a few minutes before midnight to take a breather outside, but got in his car and drove home. He kept the radio off and when he managed to check the time, it was 12:07. He found this was a fitting way to enter the new year.

Marco took a shift that night to cover for Levi’s absence. Jean told him he wasn’t upset, and as Marco headed out the door before dinner, they exchanged a kiss. “We can ring in the new year when I get back.” Sure, Jean had agreed, but he went to bed well before any celebrations started. He woke up around 3 am as Marco dragged his feet into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. When Jean told Marco he loved him, he didn’t get a response from his sleeping boyfriend.

Eren was working another job that he knew he would quit or be fired from sooner than later. Bartending for a group of college kids meant lots of tears, drama, a few breakups, and everyone kissing someone the moment the clock struck midnight. Eren stood among the good wishes and future promises and wondered if this was where he was meant to be.

Armin, on the other hand, had Murphy and a book by his side. Another gift, a book of short stories about the greatest heroes, was left on his doorstep with a note: ‘Even the strongest need a rest.’ He sat on his bed and watched as his phone switched from 11:59 to 12:00.

“Happy New Year, Murph.” Armin scratched her head and turned towards the window. “We’ve got quite a year ahead of us.”

Murphy yawned in agreement.

***

January was a miserably cold month. Armin had to wake up extra early to catch a ride with Erwin, causing his sleep schedule to be thrown off. Not having to pay rent or utilities meant he would soon be able to afford a cheap car. Sasha joked that if he asked, Erwin would buy him a new one. Armin couldn’t ask for anything more from him.

Each morning he would talk about what he was studying that day in class to Erwin as he drove him to university and back. Brilliant and well versed, Erwin always had a way to challenge Armin’s understanding of a topic. It brought a new level of learning that Armin wouldn’t have had otherwise. He loved their morning drives but wished they didn’t have to be so early.

Although Jean only lived the next street over, Armin had not seen or heard from him but saw Marco far too often. The tall and boyish-looking man would wave at him with a smile as he would jog past. Armin would be polite and wave back. Each time, he grew more anxious. Jean couldn't have told him and Armin was worried he never would.

“It’s not my place,” Armin would whisper to Murphy as Marco would jog off into the distance. “Jean has to do it.”

Every day he started to believe that less.

Levi came over a couple times a week even though Armin had a good grasp of what he should be eating and how to make it. They never talked about that night even though Armin tried to bring it up.

“Don’t make it a big deal,” Levi told him.

So Armin didn’t. He enjoyed Levi’s company and didn’t want to scare him away. Any problem he was having Levi could explain or assist with a solution. On occasion, Levi would be there when he would have his weekly visit with Historia and the two were quick to disagree. Historia was strict on natural intervention when possible while Levi’s strength was finding ways to stay stress-free and healthy.

Although they didn't always see eye to eye, the two were a giant help as his body continued to change. By the end of January, he was 17 weeks and feeling it. It was harder to hide his bump and could no longer pretend it was extra weight. Up ten pounds and a pant size, his skin started to itch as it was stretched. Historia scolded him when he scratched and made him put a herbal balm on every day.

“It smells!” Armin sniffed and held it away from him.

“Do as the lady tells you.” Levi did team up with Historia from time to time and it was then Armin knew he had no choice.

Mikasa would call at least once a week to check in with him. It must have been around 13 weeks that she started hanging up by saying ‘Tell the baby Aunt Mikasa loves them.’ When she first said it he thought she was kidding but she said so with sincerity. This led him to a conversation one late Friday night with Mikasa that he thought was far too soon to be having.

“Do you think the Alphas who aren’t the father will still be involved?” She asked.

The thought was always looming but he never could come up with an expectation. For a few weeks, things with him and Eren were rocky, but this wasn’t new. That had been a few times in their friendship they had arguments but always made up. Jean wasn’t getting ahold of him now so why should he stick around if he didn’t have too? He hoped he could remain friends with Levi and Erwin but would also understand if they walked.

“I guess we will have to wait and see.” Armin dreaded that part of the future. “At least we will have Eren.”

“Uncle Eren would sound just as good,” Mikasa told him. “If he had to take on that role, I know he would.”

Armin wasn’t sure about that, but he really wasn’t sure about anything.

The last day of January he found himself without work, class, or well fitting pants. He knew the chances weren’t high as Eren was probably working, but he attempted to call him anyway. To his surprise, Eren was free and up to do whatever he wanted him too. They managed to convince Ymir to pick Armin up as long as they dropped her off at work and picked her up. Dressing in a pair of comfy pants (with a stretchy waistband), sturdy winter boots, and a giant cardigan, Armin was ready to go shopping.

“Don't you look cozy!” Eren joked as he let himself and Ymir into the house.

“Have you seen the weather?” Armin, amused, argued. “Any skin exposed is in danger of frostbite!”

Murphy, as usual, growled at Eren and plopped herself on the couch. Armin expected them to just head out, but Ymir stood frozen in place while sniffing the air.

“She was here.” Ymir sprinted into the living room. “My princess was here!”

The boys looked at each other before back at Ymir. Their friend had been going on about some Omega she developed a crush on for a few months but figured until they met her they wouldn’t get too attached. Now, though, Ymir was sniffing Armin’s couch like a dog searching for a bone. Murphy was not impressed.

“My midwife was here earlier today,” Armin acknowledge.

Ymir’s eyes went wide. “Historia?”

“Yeah! Is she the Omega you’ve been looking for?”

A wild call came from Ymir and she scooped Armin up in a bear hug. Eren was quick to separate them and berated Ymir for being too rough.

The car ride into the city was filled with Ymir begging Armin to help her get another chance. Turns out, Ymir had worked up the courage to ask her out and completely messed it up by insulting Historia’s crystals. Armin said that he couldn’t promise but that he would try.

They dropped Ymir off at work and headed to a busy street loaded with little boutiques. They hadn’t spent enough time as just the two of them for a long time. Armin could already feel the difference. Eren hovered over him like a bear guarding its cubs or a bee protecting its hive.

The first store they entered was a maternity store for male Omegas. Armin was drawn to the rack of discounted slacks with stretchy waistbands. Classy but comfy was something he could get behind. Eren dutifully hung around the changing room, answering honestly if the pants looked bad and grabbing different sizes as needed.

Armin also grabbed a few sweaters as well as button up shirts with elastic middles. As they were heading up to the register Eren spotted a shirt he had to point out.

“Armin, look!” Eren snatched the shirt from the hanger. “You need this!”

The shirt was a simple black shirt with a big red arrow pointing to the stomach with the caption: **Future Geek in the Making.**

“I can't wear something like that,” Armin dismissed the shirt.

“Why not?” Eren asked. “It is cute. I'm buying it.”

“Then you are wearing it because you are not buying it for me.”

Eren nodded. “You are right, I'm not buying it for you. I'm buying it for the baby. Since the baby is still in you, looks like you are wearing it.”

They reached the cashier and was immediately met with questions on how far along Armin was, if he was having a good pregnancy, and all the other standard questions people asked as soon as they saw a pregnant person.

“I just adore this shirt!” The cashier held it up and Eren beamed with pride at his choice. “I love when Alphas pick out clothes for their Omegas.’

“Oh, we aren’t…” and “Sorry but he's not…” came out in a jumbled mess and alerted the cashier she had made a mistake.

“I'm so sorry, I shouldn't assume.” The cashier's face turned a startling red.

The rest of the purchase was completed silently. Once they had their bags they thanked the poor girl and headed out.

Armin had what he needed, and after that debacle, he suggested they head to the car, but Eren had other plans.

“I'm hungry.” Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him into the direction of a sandwich shop.

The shop had a small and slightly crowded dining area. They ordered their food at the counter and waited for their order to be called. Eren asked him if he was thinking about attending an upcoming book signing when an older woman approached them.

“Oh my, look at you!” She cooed at them. “How far along are you dear?”

Armin did the old song and dance. He told her he was 17 weeks, she told him he didn't look it, and then she tried to touch his stomach. This wasn’t something many strangers did (in fact, only Erwin was prone to touching his stomach and it was only after he asked.) Her failure came in the form of Eren’s hand, place directly over the spot she was going towards.

“Right, I should know better,” She giggled and adjusted her glasses. “Don’t get too close to an Omega when the Alpha is nearby!”

“Oh, he’s not my Omega.” Eren patted Armin on the back. “He’s my best friend.”

The woman’s face turned cold and she promptly turned around and left. Eren shrugged it off, telling Armin that she was just a cranky old lady. Armin pushed it aside as he ate his sandwich while snagging a bite of Eren’s when given the chance.

After lunch, they headed back to the street, Armin once again fully prepared to head home.

“Let's go in that shop.” Eren pointed with his hand that was holding the shopping bags. “There looks to be baby stuff in there.”

The shop was much pricier than either of them expected and was littered with designer diaper bags and outfits that cost more than any sweater Armin had ever bought. Eren joked about how he would have to get a fourth job to afford any of this.

They were getting ready to head out when Armin spotted something. It was a pale yellow onesie covered with white polka dots. It was something so simple that he could probably find it cheaper anywhere but it sparked something. For the first time, Armin wondered what a baby would look like in an outfit.

“I think I’ll buy that.” Armin picked up the outfit and walked to the cashier, leaving a stunned Eren behind.

Eren did catch up and stood close to his side when he approached the counter. The young man behind it was a bit too happy to be really feeling it.

“Isn’t this just adorbs?” The cashier squealed. “I can’t wait until I am finally pregnant and can buy up this store for myself!”

_How much is this guy making that he could buy up this store?_ Armin wondered but politely smiled back as he handed the cashier his card.

“How long did you guys wait after you marked to try for a baby?” The Omega asked. “My Alpha and I are trying to decide.

This time Armin spoke up before Eren could. “We aren't together. I'm actually single.”

The Omega’s chipper attitude took a dark turn. Something in the air of the store changed. Even though they were the only people there, he felt like he was suddenly being swallowed in by a crowd.

“I'm sorry, your card was declined,” The cashier handed it back to him.

“You didn't swipe it.” Armin handed it back.

The cashier held the card for a moment and stared at it like he had handed him a moldy banana peel.

“It declined again. I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't pay.”

“You didn't even try.” Armin looked to Eren for help.

Armin understood what was happening. He knew this was how unmarked Omegas were treated, he remembered how he felt when he was evicted from his apartment but this was different. 19-year-old Armin would have surely thrown a fit and started a protest with his friends. This was public shaming and Armin hated how close he was to crying.

“Forget about it,” Eren said with a steady voice as he grabbed Armin’s card. “This piece of crap probably wouldn't have lasted a night. It isn’t worth the price. Come on, Armin.”

Eren put his arm around Armin’s shoulders and led him out of the store. Armin watched all the beautiful outfits and toys disappear as he walked past. They were now things he couldn’t buy.

Eren kept his arm around him as they walked to the car as if to shield him from any of the other bigoted thoughts or opinions that could hit him. Once safe inside the car, Armin couldn’t hold back the dreadful wave of embarrassment, shame, and feelings of worthlessness.

“Hey now, look at me.” Eren cupped Armin’s face in his hands. “Armin, don't let that asshole bring you down.”

Armin sniffed. “I...I know…”

“That guy lives a sad life if he feels the need to judge others like that. You did nothing wrong, ok? I have an idea. Let's go back to my place for a bad movie marathon. Snacks on me. I even promise to get you home in time for Murphy.”

Eren wiped the last few tears from Armin’s eyes with his thumbs. Putting in one of their old mixtapes, Eren drove them back to his apartment. Armin watched the stores fly by and decided from here on out, he would do his best to avoid situations like what happened today.

“You doing ok?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, I’m doing ok.” Armin put on his brave face. “Just trying to decide if we are watching 1930s horror or 1960s musicals. I’m thinking musicals.”

“Of course you are.”

***  
**Mikasa:** I can’t believe an employee would do that! Is Armin alright?

**Eren:** He says he is ok but I can tell it got to him. 

**Mikasa** :Did you make a complaint?

**Eren:** No. I know it would have stressed Armin out if I tried to pick a fight.

**Mikasa:** That is v. mature of you. Therapy must be going well?

**Eren:** Did my mom tell you? 

**Mikasa:** I have my ways. I need to wake up early 2morrow. Tell the baby that Aunt Mikasa loves them. 

**Eren:** The baby can’t hear, weirdo. Night. 

**Mikasa:** Yes they can. Night 

*** 

The moon was still high in the sky when Murphy woke him up with a wet nose to his eyelid. Armin pushed her away but she came back with a vengeance by sticking her tongue in his ear 

“Alright, Murph, I’ll take you out.” Armin swung his legs out of bed and felt every bone in his back crack. 

It was harder to wake up to take Murphy out each night. Historia told him that it was good practice for when the baby was here. Armin was also told by his mother he should sleep as often as he could because he wouldn’t be getting much later on. Levi told him to keep his routine as much as possible. Too many voices with too many suggestions.

He put his boots on, making sure to stuff his PJ bottoms inside so they wouldn’t get wet, and put on his winter jacket. If he was going out in the cold, he was going to be warm.

Murphy and Armin were both expecting a snowy street that was bare of any other souls. They were not expecting a man wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled tight crouched next to the screen door. The man stood up when he noticed them and the only thing separating them was the screen door. The night was too dark to make out his features, and to many true crime documentaries told Armin that he was about to get murdered. Screaming, Armin grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, which was a tote filled with library books, and prepared to swing.

“Armin! Wait! It's me!” The hooded man attempted to open the screen door but Armin pulled it tight. 

“I know self-defense!” Armin screamed out. 

“I took the same class, Armin. I know you can swing a mean punch so please put the bag down.” 

“Same class? Wait a minute.” Armin turned on the front porch light on and was met with a familiar face. “Jean? What are you doing?” 

Jean, pulling his hood down, revealed a small package from his hoodie pocket and showed it to him through the screen door. Armin recognized the string that held it together as well as the handwriting on the note. 

“You’ve been leaving me books?” Armin asked. “Why?” 

Jean nodded towards the screen door and Armin caught the hint. Once Jean was inside with his boots off, they took a seat on his living room couch, leaving one cushion space between them. Murphy was content to sit next to them as she was completely unaware how awkward both of them felt. 

“So...the books?” Armin asked. 

“Yeah, the books.” Jean sat with his legs tight to the couch and his hands clasped in his lap. “I guess it was my way of doing something. I can’t really hang out with you like Eren does or talk to you on the phone. It would be suspicious." 

“So that is why you haven't gotten ahold of me. Can I ask you a question, Jean?” Armin knew that this was a touchy subject, but it was one he thought about too many times throughout the day. “Have you told Marco?" 

“It isn’t that easy,” Jean admitted. “I’ve tried, I really have tried. I just need a little more time. Actually, I better get going before Marco realizes I’m gone.” 

“Please tell him soon. The longer you wait, the worse it will be." 

They both left the couch at the same time, only Armin’s was a much rougher ride back up. He let out a small groan as his back hollered at him for moving so suddenly. 

“Is your back causing you problems?" Jean asked. “Some water aerobics may help.” 

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’d be comfortable in front of a bunch of people right now,” Armin answered honestly. 

“I do private sessions, Armin.” Jean placed his hands on his hips. “I’m a swim coach after all. I can easily schedule some time in the pool when it's just you and me. No one to bother us. What do you say?” 

It would be nice to be able to move without all the creaks and cracks his body was doing. Levi and Historia had gained upon him numerous time to say he had to start exercising or going on walks. He was just so tired and napping on the couch was too easy. Having someone encouraging him to do it might actually give him the ambition to try.

“One condition.” Armin held up a finger. “Tell Marco.” 

Jean’s cocky expression fell as he considered what Armin had asked. 

“I will tell him,”Jean promised. “I can reserve the pool for Monday nights after school lessons. Everyone is gone by 7. Will you be there?” 

“I can be there.” 

Jean pulled his boots back on, said his goodbye, and headed to the door when he paused. From his hoodie pocket, he pulled out the little book and handed it to him. Armin took it but Jean was out the door before he could say thank you. This book was a collection of Victorian poems and the note said: “Stay how I always remember you. Sweet and kind.” 

*** 

“Did they make a complaint?” Anne asked but was met with Mikasa rolling her eyes. 

“Eren is too nervous to make Armin upset,” Mikasa theorized. “They didn’t fight back when he was evicted from the apartment and now they won’t address this. It feels like Armin’s comfortableness is more important right now to Eren than Armin’s rights.” 

Annie wiped her face with her towel and glanced over to the last of her students packing up. The class had just ended when Mikasa returned to their shared studio, visibly irate. The story didn’t surprise her as her own father was a single Omega who had faced judgment his entire life. She only wished Armin could find the strength that her father taught her. 

“Excuse me, Mikasa, but did you say Armin?” Annie's student, Bertolt, asked from across the room. 

“Yes, he a close friend of ours.” Mikasa turned to face him as he walked towards them. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but that isn’t a very popular name,” Bertolt observed. “I attended a college a couple hours from here for a semester to study under a well-known law professor. I was very close with an Armin...I believe his last name was Arlert?” 

Mikasa cocked her head to the side. “I’ve known Armin my whole life, as well as attended the same college, and I don’t remember you.” 

Bertolt laughed. “I honestly was homesick most of the semester and seldom left my room. The only social thing I did was go to one of those Omega Independence groups. Armin was really active in it. I helped him dye his hair purple.” 

Annie read Mikasa’s face and knew that she believed him. Plus, Annie had seen photos of Armin and his purple hair. Not something you could make up. 

“Is he in some sort of trouble?” Bertolt asked. 

That was when Annie remembered what Bertolt did for a living. “You are an Omega Rights attorney, correct? I think we have someone who could use your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this little story, the first things I jotted down was the scene we find out who the father is and the beginning of the next chapter. Its been a long time coming.
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews and kudos. If you are bored come holler at me on Tumblr about the newest SNK chapters, how Armin is a sweet baby, or whatever else suits your fancy.<3


	24. 250 Kudos Bonus : It Isn't For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh everyone! I'm sitting in a parking lot about to step into a meeting and I'm completely floored. Last October I had this crazy little story idea and figured it would be a couple chapter project. Look at where we are now! Thank you all for your support through this mess of a tale. If it wasn't for the amazing people I've met and the wonderful encouragement I've received, there would be no way we'd be here right now. 
> 
> As a thanks here is the 250 kudos chapter. Love to all of you!

_December 2010_

Levi was certainly surprised when they arrived home from the graduation ceremony to their apartment packed with people shouting ‘Congrats!’ at him. Erwin knew Levi hated parties just as much as he did, but Hange had been so determined to have one, so they did. 

The crowd of people swarmed Levi as Erwin realized he would be in so much trouble for this later. All their friends had arrived, food covered every available space, and Levi did his best to not scream when guests didn’t separate recycling from garbage.

“I’ll personally take care of it myself.” Erwin ruffled Levi’s hair. “You enjoy your party. You earned it.”

Levi had just graduated early from college with his nursing degree. Erwin had attended the small midyear ceremony and clapped the loudest when they called his name. Although Levi acted like it wasn’t a big deal, he sure looked proud on that stage.

Now, Levi looked annoyed but happy while talking to Reiner, a young college kid interning at Erwin’s firm. Erwin took this as a moment to step outside onto his balcony and into the light snow to think about what he was about to do.

Once safely outside, he placed his hand in his pocket and removed a small object. It weighed almost nothing, but woven throughout its design was the promise of the rest of his life. His solitude was interrupted by Hange, who joined him outside.

Hange put their elbows on the balcony next to him. “Whatcha got on your mind on this freezing night?”

Erwin opened his fist to reveal the golden ring that rested in his palm. It caught the outdoor light’s soft glow and made it sparkle even brighter.

“Dude, you got the wrong size.” Hange looked at him over their glasses. “That will never fit your finger.”

“It isn’t for me.”

Luckily the party guests combined with their pumping of the speaker system drowned Hange’s screams of delight. They wrapped their arms around Erwin’s neck and he had to quickly close his fist to make sure the ring didn’t fly off into the street below. 

“When are you going to ask!?” Hange started the rainfall of questions. “Does he have any idea? Are you nervous? Can I watch? Can I hold up a sign saying ‘Future Mr. Smith?”

Unfortunately for Hange, his mind had long been made up. After everyone had left, including a resistant Hange, and the mess was picked up, Erwin invited Levi to sit with him out on the balcony. It was a nice area and he would certainly miss it whenever they moved. Erwin hadn’t told Levi yet, but there was a house he was looking at for them and whatever else may lie ahead. 

“Wear this scarf, dumbass.” Levi threw it at him when he joined him outside. 

“Always thinking about me,” Erwin joked and wrapped the knit scarf around him. “What would I do without you?”

“Freeze like an idiot.”

At first, they said nothing as they sat shoulder to shoulder. Levi had worked hard over the past few years and deserved this moment of peace. When they had first met, Levi had been so reserved and ready to lash out, like a feral cat. It took patience those first few months to even have Levi accept a cup of tea Erwin made him (even if Levi told him it tasted like garbage water.) 

Within the year Levi was telling him about his day, and soon Levi was asking about his. Erwin was careful to not move to fast as he silently feared that one day he would come home and Levi would be gone. Somehow, Erwin had managed to convince him to stay.

“How are you feeling, Levi?” Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand.

“Better now that we have a quiet home again.”

It was small steps that led them to this moment. Many misunderstood glances and miscommunications. They were roommates for so many years, Erwin in his room and Levi in the other. It wasn’t until last year Levi appeared at his bedroom door. He can still remember the old band t-shirt he was wearing and how assured Levi’s voice was as he asked if he could stay with him that night. Since then he had never left and that old bedroom became a guest room (mostly for Hange if they drank too much at their weekly card night.)

Erwin wanted to keep this going. The ring weighed so heavily in his fist and the words seemed to escape. How did he tell Levi all the things he felt? What if this was finally the thing that pushed Levi out the door and out of his grasp forever? What the hell would he be if Levi were to leave?

Words were not what was important in their relationship. Erwin saw Levi’s appreciation every day by the little things he did. Levi always drank the cup of tea Erwin made even if he hated them. Levi would lay in bed with him even if the overworked student didn’t sleep. When Erwin made a big sell, Levi always had a special meal waiting for him at home. When Hange pulled out the camera, Levi didn’t fight the photograph. When Erwin said he loved him, Levi said it back.

“What’s up with your fist?” Levi asked.

Erwin was holding out his fist in Levi’s direction. His arm shook but his demeanor didn’t waiver. He had no speech prepared, but it didn’t matter. He would show his intentions through his actions like he always did.

With a flick of his wrist, he presented his turned fist to Levi and revealed what he had been hiding. The golden ring rested in his open palm. 

Levi considered the ring and Erwin’s strength began to diminish. The cars below them made no noise, and if they did, Erwin certainly couldn’t hear it. All he heard was the rhythm of Levi’s breath. 

“Erwin, are you asking me to marry you?” Levi made no movements.

“Yes, Levi, I would like that.” His voice gave away his composure but he kept his hand outright. “I would like that very much.”

Erwin collected a few things from Levi’s actions. His lips parted, which meant he had something currently unspoken. Twice his foot tapped, which was his own way of preparing himself for something big. None of these actions comforted him.

“If I say yes, will you mark me?” Levi’s hand tightened around Erwin’s once again.

He hadn’t been expecting that question. Marriage between an Alpha and an Omega and marking tended to be assumed. Yet he knew the life Levi had led and how other Alphas had treated him. For this, Erwin would try not to be typical. For Levi, he would be different.

“If you don’t want to be marked, I won’t mark you,” Erwin spoke honestly. “I would do whatever keeps you happy.”

“Promise that you will mark me.” Levi’s eyes were downcast as if he was ashamed of his request. “Promise I can mark you.”

“I promise, Levi. Whatever you want.”

Levi let go of Erwin's hand to retrieve the ring. He inspected it, turning it over to see the entirety of it, before slipping it on to his left ring finger.

“Good guess on my ring size.” Levi held his hand out to see what it looked like on. “I wouldn’t have had the faintest idea.”

“Is that a yes?” Erwin was more relieved that Levi was wearing it instead of the fit.

“Yes, Erwin, I will marry you.”

Erwin had played the game and played it well, for when he pulled Levi into his arms there was no resistance. Levi, nuzzled against his neck, wasn’t running. It had been a long time coming, but they were here. All those drinks he bought years ago that Levi threw in his face were worth it.


	25. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: The first chapter took place in Oct of 2017, so you can kind of trace the flashbacks by the dates I've provided throughout this story and in the Kudos bonuses. I hope that hasn't confused anyone. 
> 
> Also, the first part of this story is a backstory for one of the Alphas. I plan on doing this for the other three. Levi sort of had one already, but I love him so much he gets two. Thanks for reading!

Jean’s mother was not his mother. 

He called her mother. As a child, he ran to her when he skinned his knee or had a nightmare. On the first day of school, she held his hand as he went into the big brick building. On his birthday she was always the one singing the loudest for him.

But she was not his mother. Not really.

Jean was the product of a rich Alpha and his newly marked Omega husband. Jean remembered little about his Omega parent, only that he liked to be called Papa and could throw him so high in the air he felt like he was flying. If Jean took the time to think about him, he would sometimes remember how kind his face was or how he made him feel safe.

Jean’s father, though, was not an understanding man. Only recently had Jean been told the truth about why Papa was taken from his life when he was a small child. Before this, Jean only knew the rumors that his schoolmates would whisper behind his back or what adults gossiped at the fancy parties that were held at his father’s home.

Papa had started reading books on the Omega Revolution and going to meetings masquerading as book clubs. Jean’s mother once let it slip after one too many gin and tonics at a holiday party.

“Jean,” she said to him. “Your father is a very proud Alpha. He would rather have had a plain Beta wife who was obedient than a prized Omega who was seeing the world in a different shade than he saw.”

When he was four, Papa left one night and never returned. Even as an adult Jean had nothing to go on to find him. No name, no birthdate, no idea where he could have gone. A bitter feeling blossomed in the pit of his chest that never seemed to leave him alone. 

The first month after Papa left was rough. Dreams turned to nightmares and he started crying out for Papa to come home. A strange woman, even though she smelled nice and made him cookies, was trying to tell him she was his mother. He knew better but called her mother anyway. 

He quickly learned that he could not grieve over his loss.

“Alphas are meant to be strong, Jean,” His father would say as he slapped him for crying. “Tears are for Omegas.”

Crying was banned. Toys that didn’t promote physical activity were banned. Spending too much time with the woman he now had to call mother was banned. Friends that weren’t Alphas were banned. Being less than what was expected was banned.

Pretending was an art he quickly mastered. Every sad moment was replaced with faux pride. Disappointment became cockiness. Uncertainty became confidence. If others believed his act, he could believe it too.

When he was 11, his father and his mother sent him to an all-Alpha school for rich brats. It didn’t take long for him to rise in the social rankings. After all, he had spent most of his life already pretending to the toughest dog in the house, it was easy to do so to these pampered kids. 

Excelling quickly in academics and sports, his future looked golden. Recruitment officers quickly sent him full-ride scholarships to swim at their schools. His father was disappointed when Jean picked a public school in the city, but Jean argued that it had the best swim team. Eventually, his father agreed when his mother mentioned that Jean would have better luck finding an Omega there than at another all-Alpha school.

Life quickly changed once he was no longer under the watchful eyes of his father. He was hours away from home and the world was at his feet. Popular, he adapted his attitude and his looks to fit into what those around him wanted. He was understood the chance he had and wasn’t going to throw it away. He would attend house parties nearly every night and it was there Jean learned how to impressed girls and guys regardless of their status. 

It may have been that bedding a Beta or another Alpha was a direct stab towards his father, and on occasion, he would think about it after all was said and done. All he knew was in those few moments, he felt completely free of all those forced expectations. Omegas were a risk and a curse he didn’t want to touch.

It was only fate that he ran into Armin Arlert that night in the library. This doll of a boy dressed in a sweater vest and corduroy pants, showed up to help him understand a riddle. He smelled like candy and made him sweat. 

Which made him angry. He had worked far too hard to be dazzled by this pitiful Omega. He raced out of the library and straight to a house party, where he quickly found the nearest Beta to rest in his lap. 

Yet he couldn't stay away for that damn riddle. It ran through his mind until it hit him one night at swim practice. The answer was time. Time was what devour everything in his life. His softness, his childhood, his memories of his Papa. Time took that and it was this smart little Omega who knew that. After practice, he ran as fast as he could to the library. He knew it was closing, and although his teammates wanted to go get a drink, he had to let the Omega know. 

His hair still dripping wet, he raced into the library lobby with the assignment in his hand. From the stacks, a small voice called out that they were closed but if he didn’t do it now, this feeling would be devoured as well.

“Time,” He told the librarian. “The answer was time.”

This Omega, wearing another goofy sweater and an ‘Omega Revolution’ wristband, smiled at him. “You got it.”

Jean knew then he had been hooked. Their first date had been at a coffee shop where Armin unloaded his feelings about Alpha/Omega relationships. Everything he said was against what his father had taught him but it was coming from the mouth of someone his father wanted him to have. A beautiful Omega who could give him beautiful children. 

“Do you get what I’m saying?” Armin had asked as he broke a piece off of his cookie. “There should never be an assumption Omegas want to have children. Their worth should be the same as an Alpha or a Beta.”

Jean hadn’t cared at that moment if Armin wanted a million kids or none at all. He just wanted to listen to Armin talk for the rest of his life. The date moved from the coffee shop to the winding trails behind the school and back up to Jean’s dorm. They spent the night watching a movie until they both fell asleep on his cheap futon. 

Another date, another few late night phone calls, and not long after they were dating. His swimmates teased him for settling down so quick. His grades greatly improved as he spent more nights at the library and less in the college slums. Armin would walk with him to class and Jean would always stop to pick them both up a cup of a coffee. 

He quickly learned Armin was a packaged deal that contained Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa was a gorgeous Beta that he would have crushed on if Armin hadn’t come into his life. Eren, on the other hand, was a typical Alpha. Prideful, angry, and ready to fight. Really no different than he was, which was why they tended to glare at each other at every social event they managed to end up at.

Truth was, Eren scared the shit out of him. What would it take for Armin to recognize the better qualities Eren had that he only pretended to own?

Jean and Armin slept together for the first time before the midterm break. Their tests and papers were both done and they were getting ready to head their separate ways the next morning: Jean to Trost and Armin to Shiganshina. Jean’s roommate had already gone home and Armin asked if he could spend the night. 

“Do you want to have sex?” Armin had questioned as soon as he arrived. “I’ve been doing some thinking and I’m ready if you are.”

Jean wasn’t a virgin and understood how sex worked, but at that moment he felt like he knew nothing. He couldn’t remember what it was like to remove someone else's shirt or how someone’s hair smelled so good when his face was planted in it. His stomach flipped when Armin started to undress.

Armin was beautiful standing naked in the middle of his messy dorm room cluttered with empty chip bags and unopened textbooks. Each article that Jean threw to the wayside was another step to where he wanted to be but his damn belt buckle was stuck. He couldn’t pretend his way out of how nervous he was but Armin didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he sat next to him and helped him with the buckle. 

“Have you slept with an Omega before?” Armin asked when freed Jean from the restriction. 

“No.” Jean breath was uneven and his hands shook. 

This wasn’t sex to him. He knew that as he laid himself between Armin’s spread legs. This was a step he hadn’t taken before. 

“I’m nervous, Jean.” Armin had admitted. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes, Armin.”

“Oh good, I thought I was the only one. I don’t feel too bad now. I won’t pretend like I know what I’m doing.”

Neither did he. It hurt to let his guard down but the results were so good. Armin body was warm around him as he figured out the right angle and the right speed. He knew he had hit something good when Armin's mouth opened and a small ‘oh’ escaped. This was rewriting everything he knew about fucking and he was so happy Armin helped him do it.

It wasn’t perfect but it didn’t matter. When he reached his orgasm, he knotted for the first time and they both cried out in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and confusion. Yet they figured it out.

“We were stuck together for 16 minutes.” Armin, this sweet nerdy boy, had been watching the damn clock. “Do you think it will take 16 minutes next time?”

Next time it was the same, as the time after that. They taught each other how to fuck, how to kiss, how to make the other feel beautiful. 

Not only through making love, but through everyday actions. Armin attended every one of his swim matches and made detailed graphs of the other swimmers so they could study them. They talked about what would be a good meal plan to keep his lean figure and if spending extra money on a new swim cap was worth it. They came up with strategies together late into the night and until they passed out in each other's arms.

Jean appreciated the encouragement, but his life just wasn’t as impressive as Armin’s. Armin was brilliant and fought against what life had set up for him. He was part of numerous school groups, including one that encouraged him to fight against ideas he didn’t agree with as well as dye his hair purple (it was an interesting few months after that.) He had papers published in journals, the professors loved him, and somehow he still had time to attend all the stupid stuff Jean was into.

Armin Arlert was perfect and Jean decided very early on he was going to marry him.

So they pushed their future forward. They rented an apartment off campus. Jean continued to swim as Armin started his master’s program. Armin had big plans and Jean was excited to be part of them. He was going to write a book, advocate for Omega rights, and fix all the problems of the world.

Until Jean was accepted to the National Swim Team. The letter came in a certified envelope at his parent’s home. He didn’t go to Trost often, but he went for this. His father and his mother were waiting for him in the living room when he arrived to get the letter that was already opened.

His mother was crying with pride. Her son, who was not from her blood, had accomplished something great. Jean would credit her for his success, but could not bring himself to do so with his father. 

The older Alpha starred his son down. “What will you do with Omega?”

“I guess it’s up to what Armin wants to do.” Jean knew what was coming.

A credit card was handed to him with his father’s name on it. He looked at the golden piece of plastic and then to his mother for answers.

“Price is not a problem, dear,” His mother, who always sat so far from his father, had never looked happier. “Buy whatever ring you think Armin would like.”

“The sooner you mark that Omega the better,” His father grunted.

His father said nothing else and turned his focus back to his paperwork. Jean wondered if Armin reminded his father of Papa. If he did, Jean hope it was a painful reminder. 

The next hour was on autopilot. Jean drove to the jewelers and picked out the best ring he could find. Armin was sweet and kind, and while there were plenty of bright and big rings, he knew the one. A simple band polished to look like wood was what Armin would like. The ring was boxed up, put into a bag, and handed to Jean.

He took it out of the box the moment he got into the car and placed it in his pocket. This was the biggest move he could make to secure his happiness yet there was a nasty pain in his gut. Armin was home, and when Jean presented the letter his boyfriend lit up with joy.

“I’m so happy for you!” Armin had cried as he kissed him. “Jean, this is wonderful news! I can’t wait for this adventure!”

Jean felt like he was made of glass. “You are coming with me?”

“Of course! Anywhere you go, I go.”

A single crack formed. “What about school? You are almost done. Plus don’t you have to present your project to the university board?” 

“School can wait. I’ll just withdraw or try to do online or something.” Armin grabbed his hand, completely unaware that Jean was threatening to shatter to the floor. “I’m good to do whatever you need me too. My stuff isn’t that important.”

Jean became jagged shards as he reached for the ring in his pocket. He understood what that feeling was that wouldn’t leave his body. Armin, his Armin, was prepared to settle for him. He looked around his apartment at all the books that were highlighted and all the research papers Armin hadn’t completed yet. 

Armin’s potential was so much. Their future was before him and he could see all there was to know. Armin would follow him wherever he wanted to go and would do whatever he wanted him too. They would have kids, they would be happy, but there would always be that ‘what if.’ Armin would grow resentful of his missed opportunities, but Armin wouldn’t leave. Armin was loyal and would stick by his side even if the love left them. His life would be miserable. Armin would have a worse fate than his Papa did. 

Jean couldn’t do that to him.

“I think we need to break up.” Jean let the ring fall back into his pocket as he pulled his hand out into the open air. “I’m going but I can’t take you with me.”

This sweet boy, kindhearted and resilient to life’s hardships, broke in front of him. Armin crumpled onto the couch and said nothing. Jean’s heart started to pull him to Armin and he felt he had to fix it. He had to stop these tears that were falling.

“Can we still be friends?” Jean knew those weren’t the right words to say.

Armin said nothing and Jean flew into a panic. He wanted to leave this room and this city behind. So he started to pack. He started to throw things into bags without rhyme or reason. He left behind the things Armin had given him for if he kept a connection he wasn’t sure he could stay away in his weaker moments. 

He had a feeling there was about to be a lot of weak moments.

To his relief, Eren arrived. The Alpha he feared this entire relationship wrapped his arms around Armin and guided him out of the house. Jean couldn’t watch and dove himself into the closet to dig through tennis rackets and snow boots. When he turned around, Ymir still stood in the living room. 

“I need a key.” She held her hand out for him. “I’ll come pack his stuff tomorrow. I suggest you be gone in case he comes with.”

They both noticed how his hand shook as he tried to remove the key from his key ring. The shards that he had become began to individually break into fragments that would become slivers in his fingertips that no matter how hard he dug, would not leave. A painful reminder for the rest of his days.

Ymir said nothing more and left him alone in the apartment. As soon as the door closed, he realized what he had done. He had let the best thing to ever happen to him disappear from his life. His mind was screaming to him to run to the door and tell Armin he was wrong. It was all a big fucking mistake. He heard Ymir’s PT startup and he raced to the window. He could see Armin sobbing against Eren in the back seat and knew he had to fix it. 

He couldn’t, and for that, he allowed himself to fall apart as well. 

The memories of the hours afterward were blurry and he never left his pain to wander into that realm. What he did remember was around 9 pm he picked himself up, repacked a single duffle bag with the bare essentials, and left. The next morning he returned the ring, returned his keys, and put back on his pretend mask. It was back to his old ways before Armin ruined the act he had going for him. 

No one, no Alpha, Beta, or Omega was going to do that to him ever again. 

***  
By 6:45 pm, the aquatic center that was attached to the high school was emptied of all with the exception of Jean. His students were normally too hungry or anxious to text someone to bother hanging around. This gave Jean enough time to put away the leftover diving boards that his younger students still used.

When the door to the changing room swung open, Jean thought for a moment that a student had returned. There was still a part of him that believed Armin would not come but here he was, standing near the edge of the pool in baby blue swim trunks, a baggy t-shirt, and a pair of goggles in his hand.

“Is tonight still good?” Armin asked.

Jean nodded. “Of course tonight is still good. Let's get in.”

Jean quickly got back into the water before his body adjusted to the temperature. He had taken off his swim cap and goggles as they would be remaining in the shallow end of the pool. While he remembered the short period of time where they both took track in college, he wasn't sure what his current skill level was. 

“We will start out easy,” Jean started. “We will do a warmup and then I want to see your current physical...Armin, you forgot to take your shirt off.”

Armin was only on the first step of the pool ladder when he was caught. Returning to the dry tile, Armin clutched along the hemming of his shirt without pulling it up.

“I think I’ll just keep it on,” Armin decided.

Jean shook his head. “It will weigh you down. Armin, it is just you and me. No need to be afraid.”

Armin was still hesitant but Jean wasn’t backing down. Giving in, Armin took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground.

Jean allowed himself one gaze at how Armin’s body had changed before keeping his sight locked on Armin’s face. His skin was still pale and Jean could still see the small scar he had on his side from when he had his appendix removed. The only major difference was his stomach, once only slightly pudgy, appeared firm and rounded. It wasn’t too big and could certainly pass as horrible bloating if he really wanted too, but it was there. He could even see faint stretch marks along the bottom. 

Can’t deny that.

“See, you are safe.” Jean waved him over. “Come on in.” 

The water was just over 4 feet and Armin easily moved towards Jean. First, Jean tested Armin’s skill level to see where he was at before proceeding to warm-ups. He kept things slow and steady as his purpose was to make Armin feel better, not worse. Once warmed up, they began to do grapevines from one side of the pool to the other. Jean kept close behind him in case he needed a break.

“You are doing awesome, Armin.” Jean watched Armin’s swift movements through the water with pride.

“Tell me about Marco,” Armin asked as they continued across the pool. “He looks like he is really nice.”

Their movement’s produced ripples in the clear water, which until this conversation Jean hadn’t noticed. 

“Yes, Marco is nice.” When they reached the wall, Jean motioned for them to do it again. “He works with that Levi guy.”

“I know,” Armin replied back. “How did you and Marco meet? How long have you been together?”

Jean paused in the water and turned to Armin. “Are we playing 20 questions right now, Armin?”

Armin stopped next to him. “If we are going to be doing this kind of thing, like hanging out, then I want to learn more about you. I know nothing about your life.”

Jean snorted. “You know more about me than most people do.”

“I know who you were, Jean, not who you are now.”

Armin’s determined face certainly hadn’t changed. His words echoed their wine-fueled conversation that night back in October, back when he swore to himself that this was just catching up with an old friend.

“Ok, fine, what do you want to know about me?” 

Armin took a step closer. “What kind of things do you like?”

Placing his hands on his hips, he chuckled. “I like swimming, long walks on the beach, a glass of wine after a long day…”

“You mean a bottle of Riesling?”

Stunned, Jean did the only revenge he could think was appropriate: splashing a wave of water at Armin. The Omega was never one to back down from a fight and instantly shoved a wave back. The battle became vicious until Jean sent a giant force of water that completely soaked Armin, who stretched out his hands to stop the madness. 

“Are you asking for mercy?” Jean laughed as Armin’s hands met his.

“Mercy!” Armin roared.

Their howls of laughter filled the empty room as their fingers intertwined. Armin peered up at Jean up form his wet bangs with those brilliant eyes. Jean hopelessly smiled back.

The door to the pool, which was only a good 10 feet from their corner, violently rattled, causing Armin to let go of Jean’s hands and leap towards him in shock. Instincts kicking in, Jean wrapped his arms around Armin and turned him away from the door. Behind the tinted glass, Jean could not make out who was trying to enter. The noise dispersed and the door remained still.

When he was certain the person was gone, Jean turned to find Armin buried against his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Guilty, Jean allowed himself to wonder when they held each other like this last. This wasn’t his place, though, and he tried to let go of Armin but the Omega held him tight. Jean could feel the firm bump against his body and denied himself to think any further into it. A light jerk of Armin’s shoulders let him know that he was crying.

“Armin, everything is fine.” Jean softly told him. 

Armin pulled away with a sniffle. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what’s come over me.”

Often, or at least in the period of time Jean knew Armin best, Armin would become emotional over the smallest of things. One time, when they were cuddling in bed late one night, Armin started to tear up to a video of a cat being fed sushi. When Jean asked if he was ok, Armin’s only response was: I’m just so happy this cat is living such a good life. That was long ago, though.

“It’s been hard.” Armin’s eyes, blue like the ocean, blurred with tears. “I’m not marked, Jean, and people know that. I’ve lost my apartment because of it. When people look at me, look at my stomach, and don’t smell an Alpha, it’s like I’m...”

Armin ran a hand through his mop of blonde hair, leaving behind a wet strand. With a deep inhale, Armin smiled. Jean had seen that smile one too many times to accept it was genuine. 

“It’s no big deal. Let's continue?” Armin asked as he started to grapevine down the pool.

Jean wanted to give him a hug and tell him it was a big deal but knew that wasn’t his place either. So, instead, Jean grapevined down to Armin to continue their lesson. 

***  
Marco liked routine, but every now and again he liked to shake things up. 

That night was one of those nights he decided to be spontaneous. He knew Jean’s swim class ended at 6:30 but was told that Jean had a private lesson right afterward. Marco knew that private lessons were done during open swim unless the person had the cash to rent out the pool, which never happened. Marco also knew that private lessons were only 30 minutes. 

On a whim, he jumped in his car, grabbed some takeout, and headed towards the pool. On his way, he passed their landlord, Erwin Smith, driving back from the school and he wondered what he was doing out that night. The thought passed, and he parked next to Jean’s car in the lot. 

Even though it was freezing, he thought that as soon as Jean was done, they would take the food and head over to the park. The could stare at the stars and figure out some last minute wedding details. 

He had noticed the lot was empty but it wasn’t until he got to the door that he saw the sign saying ‘Open Swim Canceled Tonight.’

Checking his watch, Marco saw it was already 7:15, which meant even if Jean started at 7, he was almost finished. So he entered the building to an empty lobby with the only light coming from the double doors leading into the pool. He happily waltzed to the door and peered in through the glass to see if Jean was finishing up with his student.

He could see Jean, hair a tousled mess, standing in the pool. His hands were on his hips and he looked like he was talking to the person next to him. It took Marco a few moments to make out the shorter figure next to Jean.

“Is that Armin?” He asked himself.

There was no doubt in his mind that Armin Arlert was standing next to Jean. He could make out his blonde hair and small figure with just the start of a baby bump. A moment later Jean was sweeping water toward Armin and Armin was doing it back. 

“What the…”Marco said aloud but lost his words.

The play fight continued until Armin was back against a corner. Marco could feel his heart start to rapidly beat and a bead of sweat fall down his brow. The growing feeling of terror grew into utter despair as he watched Armin and Jean’s fingers interlace. From his spot in the dark, hidden from the pair, he felt his knees shake as he watched Jean’s stance soften.

Jean, his Jean, was staring down at Armin with a look he didn’t recognize. A soft tenderness Marco hadn’t witnessed before took over his boyfriend as he took another step closer to the Omega. 

Armin, beautiful and kind, perfect and worthy. This boy, so soft and golden, was certainly the reason for Jean’s smile. Marco felt his breath hitch as Armin looked back up at him.

What had Jean’s mother said about Armin? Armin’s mother wouldn’t give Jean’s mother a straight answer on who the father was? 

Meanwhile, his Jean was looking at Armin the way lovers did in movies before their lips met and the credits would roll. In a fury, Marco tried to open the double doors but they were locked. He tried again, hoping that they would recognize the sudden fear he was facing and open for him. From behind them, he watched Armin fly into Jean’s arms. 

“No...no…” Marco whispered out when Jean held the Omega. “Damn it, no…”

Turning on his heels, he raced out the door towards his car. His eyes were burning but he refused to cry. This could be a misunderstanding. Marco didn’t have the full story, just a snippet of what might be, or could be.

Jean, his Jean, would have an explanation. There was a clear solution to what he saw that he just wasn’t aware of right now. It would all be fine. He would walk in and explain and they would still eat the takeout and talk about their wedding and it would be fine.

“We will be fine,” Marco said as he pulled into his driveway.

He sat at the table, shoes still on, and waited. 7:45 pm came and went. 8:15 pm did as well. At 9 pm he finally watched Jean’s headlights pull into the drive. His chest started to heave and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. 

“We will be fine.” Marco closed his eyes as he stood to face whatever walked through the door. 

The door opened and Marco watched Jean, his Jean, come in. This boy, who looked like a model, acted like the best and held him through the coldest of nights, looked at him like nothing was wrong. Marco wasn’t sure what gave it away, maybe the shaking of his knees as he walked to meet him or the dark blush that spread over his body when he was upset, but Jean’s face quickly grew into concern.

“Where were you?” Marco felt his voice shiver.

“Baby, I’m so sorry, a private lesson went over…”

“With Armin?”

The look of shock was enough to tell Marco he had been right. Jean said nothing as he stood only a few steps apart. God, did he wish Jean would deny it or correct him, but he just looked at him like a child called out for stealing a cookie.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Marco would not let the burning in his eyes spill over.

Jean said nothing.

“How long have you been meeting with him?”

Nothing.

“Jean, what aren’t you telling me?”

A small breath escaped from Jean. “Marco…”

“Answer me!”

Marco had never screamed like this before. He had never felt the weight of disaster on his shoulders before this night. Jean stood before him, lip between his teeth, and said nothing. That frightened Marco worse than anything he could have said.

“Just answer me this, Jean.” Marco watched as Jean took in a deep breath as they both knew what was about to be asked. “If for one moment you have ever cared for me, you will be honest with me.”

Jean silently nodded. Marco studied Jean face one last time as he feared this would be their final moment. 

In a steady voice, so not to be misunderstood, Marco asked. “Are you the father of Armin’s baby?”

In a cracking voice, Jean, his Jean, spoke. “There is a chance.”

This moment suspended in the air held two pains that neither of them had felt before. For Jean, it was the pain of admitting when you had done an unspeakable thing. It was seeing someone you love discover the disgust living in your soul. For Marco, it was a slaughter of trust. The vision he had of their future had died in those four words.

“I’m so sorry, Marco,” Jean said through thick tears. “I should have told you. Please let me explain. Please let me talk.”

Marco could not hear Jean’s pleads for him to stay. In fact, he couldn’t hear anything as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and pushed past Jean. He could faintly feel Jean’s hands gripping at his coat hem but he brushed them away like branches trying to keep him in the forest. 

The night was cold but Marco did not feel the wind. He started his car, backed out of the drive, and drove into the night. At the end of the street, he spotted Armin, the desired Omega, outside of his perfect little home with his adorable dog. For a moment Marco wondered what night Jean had fucked this beautiful boy but knew if he went down that path, he would never get out. So he sped past him and into the city. 

The city at night was brighter than it was during the day. He drove past large firms were rich folks figured out how to earn and spend their money. He watched dozens of partiers trying to get into a club called ‘Alpha Den.’ 

“All about Alphas and Omegas,” Marco said to his steering wheels. “We are just the poor fools stuck in the middle.”

He drove through downtown and looked up at the gorgeous lofts high above the streets. The clock on his dash said 1:00 am and he found it funny he had been driving that long without realizing it. He had no place to sleep and no other friends in the area. 

His eyes still burned but he was stubborn when he needed to be.

First, he stopped at a gas station and filled up his tank. He found that the takeout was still in his front seat and hurriedly threw it away. Next, he drove around the city until the early morning, roughly 4 am until he could not leave his eyes open any longer. It was then he drove to work.

Since it they had overnight residents, there were a few parked employee cars. They might notice him if they went out for a cigarette break, but he doubted it. Leaving his car off, he bundled up with the blanket he had in the backseat and fell asleep with the driver seat back as far as it would go.

Marco dreamt of nothing and that was fine by him.

He woke to the sound of knocking. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, ignoring the constant burning that was there, and rolled towards the window. Petra, his supervisor, looked at him with concern. He opened the driver side door and realized just how freezing his fingers were.

“Marco, oh my gosh, are you ok?” She asked. “What are you doing out here? Did you sleep here last night?”

Saying nothing as he rolled out of his car, he trudged himself inside where he knew there was warmth. He hadn’t shaved, which meant he had a slight stumble, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark sweater that he had worn the night before. He could sense Petra hovering behind him when he went to the break room to fetch a cup of coffee (mostly to encourage his fingers to feel temperatures again.)

“Marco, what is wrong? It's already noon, you've missed half your shift.”

Marco looked down at his finger and spotted something he had missed the night before on his finger. A simple band, polished and beautiful, rested on his left ring finger. Jean, his Jean had left it there. 

Now Jean wasn’t his Jean, and this ring was not his ring. Gosh did his eyes burn.

***

The noise was coming from the breakroom. Levi had barely stepped into the building when he heard the sounds of yelling. Most of the residents were in the lunchroom, which meant one of his staff was about to be on his shitlist. 

He hadn’t expected that person to be Marco. The freckled kickass, always greeting him with a smile regardless of the weather, was screaming at Petra about...well, he wasn’t sure what it was about. Petra was standing her ground, which came as no surprise, but that didn’t stop Levi from clenching his fists as he slammed the break room door shut. 

“Control yourself,” Levi demanded when Marco turned to meet his eye. “You are one wrong word away from getting your ass handed to you.”

Feet grounded, Levi was ready to throw a punch if he had too but to both Petra and Levi’s shock, Marco began to cry. They watched him fall against the wall with his knees pulled into his chest. The happy go lucky guy, the one who always looked on the bright side and kept their work team strong, was now wracked with painful sobs.

Levi immediately knew what had happened.

“Give us a minute, Petra,” Levi asked as he took a step towards Marco. “Go make sure Oluo isn’t bossing the others around.”

Levi had very little interactions with Jean. Once at a work gathering and then at the hospital. Beyond that, he knew little about the prep school boy Marco had thought to settle with. It had never crossed Levi’s mind to casually mention to Marco that his beau may have knocked up Armin as it hadn’t been his mess to clean up. Yet, watching such a strong person break down, Levi felt the guilt creep into his thoughts.

Sighing, Levi sat down inches from Marco and let the poor kid cry. They may have sat there for a few minutes or an hour, it hadn’t mattered. Levi knew he was of little comfort but he didn’t leave. Finally, with thick wet words, Marco began to try to explain.

“Something...something happened between me and…” Marco tried to wipe the tears away but sparked another round of weeping.

“Jean?” Levi asked.

Marco nodded. “We were supposed to get married next month, Levi.”

They both ignore the rattling of the break room door as well as Petra’s soft call of curiousness.

Marco continued. “I think...I think I always knew I wouldn’t be enough for Jean. I just never saw how stupidly important Alphas and Omegas and all the crap can be. I am so stupid.”

Levi sighed again. “You are not stupid, Marco. People suck and they are going to hurt you. You can't control that. You can only control your reaction. Have you slept at all?”

“A bit in my car...I don’t have any friends or family here,” Marco cried out as he buried his head in his hands. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

Perhaps it was his own past pain of searching for a safe place to stay during his worst time. Perhaps it was because he had known Marco for so long and knew he was a genuine person. It may have even been just a kind-hearted thing for him to do but more than likely it was the guilt that was eating him alive that he could have prevented this bullshit from going on for so long.

“Get up,” Levi instructed. “You will stay with me till you are on your feet.”

“Levi…”

“No, don’t.” Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You are done for the day. You will go back to my apartment and sleep but after that, we need to talk. You should know the whole story.”

Marco sniffled. "The whole story?"

"About Armin."

The freckled kid looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know about him?"

Levi held out his hand for Marco to take. "I know much more than you think and it's about time you know it too. But first, sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Marco. 
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: Erwin is looking mighty fine doing some manual labor (literally, folks, that wasn’t a metaphor), Ymir and Eren talk like they usually do, and good old Bert arrive.


	26. Go-getter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and filler information in this chapter. Also, I tend to use song lyrics throughout my chapters. Probably in every damn chapter if you really look. Let me know if you ever find one :P

It was a horribly cold February day, but Erwin was comfortable in his jeans and his white undershirt as he tore through a wall of his newest apartment building. With the help of his employed contractor and good friend, Mike, they were making single person units into apartments big enough to hold a small family. It would be a complete change from the residence and appearance the apartment held before he acquired.

“When will the delivery of laminate arrive?” Erwin wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his exposed arm. “If we can lay it down by the end of the week, we might be able to move the open house up a few days.”

Mike shrugged, leaving Erwin to tsk before hurling the sledgehammer into the wall. It wasn’t a load bearing wall, which meant he was good to wack the hell out of it, as long as he didn’t hit the framework. Mike was carefully removing insulation and Nanaba was off disposing of any leftover Alpha extremist materials.

Erwin's first hint that there was something sinister happening in Armin's apartment building was when he first paid him a visit back in November. He was familiar with the neighborhood from his college days and knew who owned the building, an Alpha Extremist by the name of Nick who he frequently avoided at any public gathering. Erwin kept a steady watch of Nick’s actions, both legal and informal, over the few weeks after that, but he couldn’t find anything to call him out on.

That was the case until the night of the holiday party. In all honesty, Erwin did simply want to have an excuse to be with Armin in public. He was wise enough to know that this was not the venue or the time, but his desire to spend time with Armin again shadowed common sense. He had considered those he would come across but found a strange interest when Nick spoke out to them.

_“ You will learn there are laws that keep you in your place.”_

The Extremist was always looking for a way to prove his point. Erwin knew well before Armin did that he would be getting the eviction notice. Armin spoke his mind, and while it was stimulating in more ways than one to Erwin, he had pissed off the owner of his apartment. Nick was very familiar with Omega housing laws and would often brag how he was able to get rid of those he didn’t like by using them.

What had caught him off guard was that he hadn’t gotten a call sooner from Armin after he received the letter. Armin was fully aware what Erwin did for a living, so he had been mildly hurt when Armin waited until the last moment to call. At least Hange had enough sense to give him a call to see if he had a unit available, which gave him the go-ahead to contact Nick. 

Levi had been right in his theory, Erwin was very well versed in housing laws, especially Omega laws (or lack thereof.) Erwin did know, with the work of a good Omega Rights Attorney, he could easily take down Nick’s eviction. His motivations blossomed through Armin, but his intentions were to acquire a large number of new properties. He didn’t need the court system to get what he desired. It was just his skill as a go-getter.

The next part he let Nick do himself. Erwin started it out as a simple demand: Take down the eviction notice and allow Armin to remain in the building. Nick argued that Armin should leave because ‘why would he want to be surrounded by all those Alphas anyway.’ All it took was a few more leading questions for Nick to admit that he had been housing Alpha Extremists in that apartment building.

Of course, there was nothing illegal about being one as long as they didn’t actively try to harm others. They were dangerous, sure, but most of them were all talk when it came to actually doing something. What they were good at was social banishment of each other if they didn’t live up to their own self-determined expectations.

_You have quite a few friends in the Alpha Uprising, don't you, Nick?_ Erwin had smugly asked him over the phone. _Would be a shame if they found out about your beta girlfriend._

He had been holding on to that secret for a long time and figured now would be as good as ever to use it.

After that, the Nick agreed to sell. On Christmas Eve, Erwin and his associate Nanaba took a walk through the apartment building and discovered just how hidden the Extremist secrets were. Dozens of boxes of posters promoting their cause were found hidden in a storage closet. He was particularly disgusted by the ‘A good Omega is a quiet Omega’ teeshirts he found. By the time they were done scoping the apartment, had found at least 5 units where Alphas openly admitted that had made active threats to the Omega community.

_Why would they even admit that to us?_ Nanaba had asked him.

_They assume because I’m an Alpha I agree with them._ He remembered the joy he felt as he slipped the 30-day eviction notice under the doors to all the units he planned on renovating(all conveniently belonging to the Alpha Extreamest.) _Do you think they know what they say about assumptions, Nanaba?_

_If they didn’t, they do now._

As they made their leave to plan when the renovations would start, he paused for a moment in front of the apartment he knew had belonged to Armin. A sense of calm washed over him knowing that Armin would soon be out of this place. It was only a matter of time before Armin found another apartment, and if not, then Erwin had that little house he had been holding onto a few blocks from his own. On occasion, he had let local charities use it when someone needed a night to stay, but he had plenty of other spaces that he could still offer that assistance at.

In the end, Levi hadn’t been completely wrong in his accusations. He purposely didn’t tell Armin he had ownership of his apartment building because he had hoped to get him to a better neighborhood. He had peace of mind knowing that Armin was only blocks away so if something were to happen, Erwin would be there in moments. Levi could be as angry as he wanted, but Armin was in a better home now.

No matter his decision, Levi would have been furious. The fact that Erwin was there was enough to piss him off. It was just how Levi interacted with him since the divorce. Nothing new. It was painful, but Erwin would rather face Levi’s wrath than never talk to him again.

Erwin thought about this as he took another swing at the wall.

“Whoa there, big guy.” Nanaba appeared in the entryway. “What do you want me to do with this stuff?”

Placing the sledgehammer to the side, he took a look into Nanaba’s garbage bag. He could faintly make out the signs but the recognition came more from his college days. As the Alphas confided with him about their political views, he was met with the same response when he was younger. He could still recall the notes people would slip towards him recruiting Alphas to take part in the Extremist movement, or as they called it, The Alpha Uprising. 

“Trash it,” Erwin decided. “All filth relating to that should go directly into the dumpster.”

A soft ringing alerted Erwin that he had somewhere to be. He took one of the rags lying about to wipe away any sweat before handing the sledgehammer to Nanaba. He had an extra set of the clothes in the car that he would have to change into before his next appointment.

“Where are you running off too?” Nanaba threw the sledgehammer over her shoulder.

“I’ve got other business to attend too,” Erwin admitted as he put his jacket on.

From his corner, Mike added. “Going to see the Omega?” When Erwin questioned him on his knowledge about it, Mike pointed to his nose. Both Nanaba and Erwin nodded in understanding.

“Didn’t know you had a new Omega,” Nanaba teased. “Bring him around sometime to meet your work friends.”

“Not my Omega,” Erwin told them. “Just a friend.”

Nanaba and Mike exchanged glances but said nothing. Erwin knew that they didn’t believe him, but he didn’t let other’s opinions get him down. Anyway, it didn’t matter, as he had a lunch date with Armin that he had been looking forward to all week.

***

Historia still hadn’t called.

No big deal, Ymir thought. She was probably still upset about the crystals comment and needed time. After all, if Historia would have insulted something she enjoyed, like boxing or baseball cards, she would have been...no, she would have quickly forgiven her.

“The hazards of love,” Ymir sang to herself before taking another bite of her sandwich as she sat at the kitchen counter.

Armin had promised he would mention Ymir to Historia at their next visit. Which would be today, at 10 am and ending somewhere around 11 am. So, maybe 10:45 am was too early to decide if she was out of the running. She even asked if Armin could tell her that there would never be another joke about her crystals.

“If she believes in the healing powers of shiny rocks, who am I to judge?” Ymir looked towards her own calendar with her workout dates circled. “After all, I believe in the power of CrossFit.”

Out of the bathroom, she heard Eren snort. “I wished you believed in the power of keeping your inner thoughts quiet.”

Right, she thought, smart words from the greatest coward in the world. Her lovely roommate, the boy who still couldn’t figure out where all his socks were going, couldn’t even admit to himself that he was madly in love with his best friend. So pitiful.

“I kept that inner thought quiet,” She hollered. 

She was trying her damnedest to help her turkey of a friend. After their spat in the parking garage, he was attempting to come to her for advice. Whether it be something small, like if he should wait a couple hours to call Armin if he had just done so, or something big, like if he should invite him to a movie. It really didn’t matter what Ymir said as he still did whatever was easiest for him, but it was progress.

That wasn’t the only progress Ymir had witnessed. Eren was drinking much less, which meant she was finding less half cleaned vomit stains on their carpet. His ‘freak outs’ (as he would call them) were few and far between. Her glassware finally had a chance to feel safe. 

Still, she would find Eren staring at his phone as if he was expecting something to happen. When Armin was over, she could see the level of care Eren was taking to Armin’s every need. Armin was thirsty, Eren had water. Armin was hungry, Eren had food. Armin was lonely, Eren was there in a heartbeat. 

Armin had that boy wrapped around his finger and Eren had no idea. 

“Did you use the rest of the bread?” Eren asked when he emerged from the bathroom in a uniform she did not recognize.

“New job?” She used her sandwich, which was made from the last remaining slices of bread, as a pointer.

Eren looked down at his uniform. “Yeah, new restaurant downtown. Sport themed. Hence the referee attire”

“Oh, I was thinking it was a kinky prison thing.”

Ymir watched Eren pack his lunch and quickly noticed he was packing enough food to last a couple meals. 

“Working late?” She tried not to sound overbearing.

Didn’t work.

“Yes, Mom, I’m working late.” Eren grabbed a couple sodas. “I have a bartending gig after this.”

She had already pushed the button so might as well continue pressing it. Eren was always working, and when he wasn’t working, he was looking for a different job. If she had to listen to him bitch about how much he hates this new manager or his fellow co-workers, she was going to call and quit for him.

“Ever thought of having one really good job you like?” She suggested. “Instead of hundreds of jobs you don’t like?”

Eren shrugged. “When I find it, then I’ll keep it. Until then, I’m doing ok.”

Ymir put down the last bite of her sandwich and tapped on the counter. “Then let's figure it out. What do you want to do?”

Eren paused before answering. “I’m not qualified to do anything I want to do.”

“Oh, then that’s easy! Go back to school like me, your mom, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the world has been telling you to do.”

Eren shook his head and picked up his lunch bag. She had known Eren since freshman year of college, so she could remember a time when he wasn’t this stressed out. In fact, she remembered how much fun the four of them including Eren, Mikasa, and Armin would have. Whether it was late night movies or exploring the city, Eren was always the one leading the adventure. It was sometime around when he lost his scholarship that his attitude shifted. 

Funny thing was, Eren’s family offered to pay whatever he didn’t get in financial aid. She always thought it was strange he didn’t take their offer. Since then, he had been bouncing between jobs, living paycheck to borrowed money to paycheck. Not to mention the sheer amount of energy drinks and gas station food this dude could put away. None of it was healthy.

“Just curious, but have you thought how you are going to juggle a baby and your current lifestyle?”

Eren stopped at the door and turned to her with a glare. “Come on, Ymir. Don’t be a dick.”

She put up her hands in defense. “Seriously, you don’t have a stable vibe that is usually required for raising a baby.”

Yeah, ok, she was going too far. But sometimes Eren just needed a little nudge. Or in this case, a shove.

“You and I both know my chances of being the father of Armin's kid are pretty low.” His shoulders slunk as he spoke.

Wait, what? She thought to herself. That didn’t make any sense. 

“I don’t know that, Eren. Actually, I thought everyone had a 1 in 4 chance. Equal playing field. Plus, even if you aren’t papa, you can still be Armin’s Daddy of the Year, if you know what I’m saying? Right?”

Sexual humor had been the wrong way to go. He replied by flipping her off and slamming the door behind him. So she was probably going to have to deal with that later. Eventually she was going to get Eren to admit he had feelings for Armin, and hopefully before one of the other Alphas got brave enough to do it. She always pictured it to be over dramatic like it was in the movies. Those two lovesick fools would stare at each other under the moonlight, Armin would probably be crying or some emotional shit like that, and then Eren would tilt his chin up and…

**Beep!**

“Who the hell is texting me?” Ymir checked her phone and let out a shriek of excitement.

***

“Could you let me know next time you start a new exercise program,” Historia asked as she packed up her bag “I love that you are getting physical, but I just want to keep track of your workouts if that is alright. Otherwise, everything is looking good!”

"That is good to hear.” Armin started to button up his shirt. 

Meeting with Historia was always his favorite part of the week, but he dreaded taking off his shirt. Every day his skin seemed to be stretched thinner and new veins and lines emerged around his ankles, hips, and stomach. Historia would tell him how beautiful he was growing and he wished he saw the same.

“Feeling the baby yet?” She asked as they both headed to the door. “I know it is a bit early but every pregnancy is different.”

“I don’t think I have.” Armin placed a hand under his belly button. “Just super bloated.”

Historia gave him an understanding smile, a new packet of loose leaf tea, and a book of safe pregnancy aerobic activities to do at home. Same time, the same place was confirmed for their next appointment. Before she left, Armin asked if she planned on texting Ymir. He had brought it up as soon as she arrived so he didn’t forget.

Holding up her phone, Historia winked. “Already did.”

Knowing he had done his good deed of the day, he found Murphy snoozing in the corner after Historia left. Waking her up, he dressed her in a coat with a bedazzled ‘Puptacular!’ on the hood. He didn’t have to go to school today and had a later shift at the library, meaning he had the morning to relax. Erwin was going to pick him up to grab a bite in just a little bit. He was always doing nice stuff like that for him. Hange would scream at every shift they were together that Erwin was courting him but Armin would shrug it off. Erwin would obviously let him know if that was his intentions. 

Armin had managed to get most of his classes online this semester, which was a skill all in itself. He would be graduating this spring and had already had extensive conversations with his professors on what his next steps would be. His advisor suggested he take a year off to care for his newborn before starting a new degree.

Big plans had to be made and they were no longer simple. Everything had to be checked, double checked, and then triple checked to make sure it would be right for the baby. Over the week he had been looking at cars and even that dove him into a tizzy. Historia had tried to convince him that as long as the car was safe and he was using the car seat correctly, it would be fine. Armin just wanted to do everything right.

“Come on, girl, let's go take a walk.” Armin buckled Murphy’s leash to her collar.

Murphy didn’t look like this was what she wanted to do. Armin made sure they were both bundled up to prevent frostbite. It was a clear but freezing day. To Murphy’s relief, they never made it further than the front door. Just as Armin was putting his boots on, a soft knock alerted the duo.

“Is Erwin early?” Armin asked Murphy.

Murphy didn’t respond with words but raced to the couch to lay back down. Armin took the hint that she thought this would take awhile and didn’t bother trying to get his boots on. He opened the door, expecting to see Erwin or even Historia, but instead, he found himself staring up at a tall brunette waving at him.

“Armin Arlert?” The person confirmed before pointing at himself. “Do you remember me?”

It took him a moment to pin this man down, but once he gave him a shy smile he knew exactly who he was.

“Bertolt!” Armin greeted with a pinch of surprise “Come on in!”

Bertolt thanked him and happily joined them inside. Armin looked Bertolt over as he slid his boots off. He was still tall but his hair was considerably shorter and he had a briefcase close to his side. If he recalled correctly, Bertolt only attended his university for a semester but was pretty active in the Omega Rights group he was in. A few of the other Omegas in the group who were more gossipy than others would tease that the shy Omega would never succeed as a lawyer. Armin didn’t agree as he knew how passionate Bertolt was about keep justice where it needed to be, even if he wasn’t such a go-getter.

“You have an adorable home.” Bertolt looked around Armin’s living room before resting his eyes on Armin. "Armin, you are positively glowing!”

“Not that I’m not happy you are here,” Armin started as they both sat down on his sofa. “But...why are you here?”

Bertolt blushed and looked down at the ground. “I suppose I could have called instead of just showing up. I live over in Stohess.”

“Oh! My friends live over that way,” Armin happily added.

Bertolt nodded. “Yes, I know. I’m in one of Annie’s classes and its where I overheard what was going on.”

Armin cocked his head to the side. “I’m not sure I follow.”

Murphy, still wearing her boots and coat, crawled over to Bertolt’s lap to cuddle. Bertolt started to scratch the top of her head, which made them both instant friends. 

“Mikasa mentioned that you were kicked out of your apartment?” Although it should have been a statement, Bertolt’s uncertainty made it sound like a question.

Armin groaned as he put his head on the back of the sofa. “Yes, but I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. I’m in a better rental now anyway. Plus, it would have just made me feel uncomfortable being in a place I knew didn’t want me.”

“Funny thing about that. In my research, I discovered your apartment was bought out very soon after you got the eviction note, easily within the 7 days you had. That means the new company, under the Housing Law, was required to void the eviction to put it into a review. This didn’t happen, right?”

Armin thought back to the whirlwind that was those few days. “No, I never got a letter or call.”

“I didn’t think so,” Bertolt opened his briefcase. “So I took it upon myself to write a letter if you are interested. I haven’t sent it yet, but I would be happy to if you wish. It is stating that the eviction shall be removed from your record with the current company, and if you so wish, you get your apartment back. Is it ok if I read it to you?”

Armin sighed. “You know what, I’m quite happy here.”

Bertolt pulled the letter out of the case and held it up for both to see. 

“Before you say no, I think it would be a good idea just in case you do want a rental property the new company owns in the future.” Bertolt cleared his throat before continuing. “Its a pretty simple letter and I won’t charge you a cent for it. It reads: ‘ Mr. Erwin Smith, as the owner of-’

Armin suddenly interrupted Bertolt.“Wait, read that back.”

Losing his place, Bertolt reread the few words he had said while chewing on the tip of his pen.

“Oh, it's just the name of the current owner of the property.”

“I know but I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did you say 'Erwin Smith?'”

“Yes, my research leads me to believe Smith and his company took over all rental agreements as of 12/25. Is that name important to you.”

Peering out his window, Armin looked towards the big house that resided at the end of the cul-de-sac. “Yes, actually, yes it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: Armin and Erwin have a little discussion on honesty. Afterwards, Hange holds a weekly card game that could really use some more players. 
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews and kudos. I really appreciate the feedback and it truly does keep me going on this massive journey we are taking. I love talking to all of you!


	27. 300 Kudos Bonus- Dirty Towels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! 
> 
> It's been a while, but holy crap folks! Over 300 kudos! I can't believe it, that is nuts!!! I love you all so much for sticking around and reading! Please take this kudos chapter while I finish up the next chapter. I love and appreciate you all so much <3

_Spring 2012_

After two years of being together, Jean and Armin figured the next step was to move in together. It made sense because that was what young couples did. Plus it was ‘uncool’ to be living in their college dorms as upper-class students. So they made it known to their friends they were not going to be living in the dorms the following school year and started looking for apartments.

Red flags began to appear at the first apartment they looked at. Armin did not like the lack of windows because it would be nearly impossible to have plants or to wake up to the morning sun. Jean, on the other hand, enjoyed the amount of privacy they would have had. At the end of the day, they nixed the apartment.

The next apartment was too small for Armin and the one after, according to Jean, was far too yellow.

“How can something be ‘too yellow?’” Armin asked as they walked back to the dorms. 

Jean groaned. “Armin, everything in that place was yellow. The floors, the wallpaper, even the toilet! Also, the yellow was more pale egg yolks than cheery sunshine. Blech!”

Still, the search continued. Time was running out as June was quickly approaching, which meant they had to be out of the dorms. What was perfect for Jean wasn’t homey enough for Armin. Jean didn’t like being able to hear the neighbors through the walls or having to walk too far to a bus stop. Armin almost threw in the towel when Jean turned down a perfect apartment because it was too close to Eren and Ymir’s place.

“I can only take that hothead in short bursts.” Jean realized too late this was the wrong thing to say when Armin slammed the dorm room door in his face without even the smallest kiss goodbye.

Finally, they settled on a little apartment that was in walking distance of the school. Even though it wasn’t in a wonderful neighborhood, being able to run to class in 5 minutes was worth its weight in gold. As their college friends were headed home for the summer, they were searching the city for cheap furniture and both secretly wondering if they had made the right choice.

That first week was what would later be known as ‘The Rough Patch.” Armin managed to sum it up pretty nicely during a phone call to his mother.

“He doesn't put the cap back on the toothpaste.” Armin didn't bother to hide his annoyance. “He just leaves it open. I told him he should put it back on so it doesn't get crusty but he still does it. Also, he will put the milk back in the fridge even if there is only a drink left. What am I going to do with that much? He won’t turn on the air conditioning because he says it costs too much. It’s like he isn’t listening to me. Oh, also he…”

Eventually, his mother told him she had to go change the laundry and never called him back.

Jean also summed it up nicely talking to his friends a few days after moving in.

“It's super nice having him around all the time, but its like he is always around. I can’t take a piss without him sitting on the bathroom counter watching me. While he is following me around, he is screaming at me for not doing something right. He also talks a lot. Like nonstop. I never noticed how much he can talk. I don’t know...sometimes I just want me time, you know?”

Jean’s friends, all single and very jealous that he landed such a perfect omega, had no idea what he was talking about. 

Jean was a night owl and often stayed awake hanging out with friends. This meant he always managed to pull Armin out of a deep sleep when he did go to bed. The blanket situation was a disaster as Armin could never have enough blankets on while Jean became very cranky very quickly if he was too warm. Armin only needed one alarm and he was wide awake while Jean needed at least six with each being turned on snooze a couple of times.

It all came to a boil the morning that Jean said the casual comment that set off their first real fight. They were standing in the kitchen, Armin flipping over a pancake and Jean sipping his coffee Armin made him that had too much creamer when Jean announced an observation. 

“My swim guys say this place looks too Omega.”

The air in their kitchen grew very stale as Armin tried to understand what Jean had just said. Was that an insult? A compliment? A suggestion to change? 

“What does that mean, Jean?” Armin asked fully aware that the blue and white tiled floor just became a minefield depending on how Jean responded.

“Just that it looks more like a nest than a den. It isn’t exactly cool.”

Cool was not something Armin was driven towards. Devouring education, creating a sense of cozy, and having the space to house a joyous get-together was what was important to him. The fact that their home looked too Omega was not something that concerned him but the accusation did.

Perhaps it was the way Jean just took a sip of coffee after he said it or perhaps it was that he eyed the pancake that was now burning in the frying pan, but Armin had never been as angry with him as he was right then. 

“So this place is too Omega, huh?” Armin taunted as he moved the pancake off the burner. “Let me show you the Alpha parts.”

Jean, realizing he had said something wrong, tried his best to backpedal. Willingly ignoring Jean’s attempt at making things right, Armin went into the bathroom and came out with an arm full of wet towels. With the softest ‘thump!’ Armin let them fall to the floor.

“Does it look more Alpha?” Armin asked, and when Jean tried to argue, he took a container of cereal from the cupboard and sprinkled the circle pieces of sugary grain on the floor. “How about now?”

“Seriously, Armin, you are making a mess,” Jean argued but was pushed past by Armin going to the small dishwasher and pulling out all the dirty cups and bowls. “Armin, what the hell?”

“I’m making this place more Alpha so you aren’t embarrassed in front of your friends,” Armin hissed as he emptied the machine. “Can’t have that, can we?”

“Haha, I get it, make the place a mess because that is what Alphas do!” Jean yelled over the noise of porcelain hitting the cupboard. “At least I don’t holler at you for everything you do differently than me. Sorry, we don’t all make grilled cheese sandwiches the way you do!”

“It isn’t that hard!” Armin stomped his foot. “You don’t put the buttered pieces down on the counter! That is disgusting! Ever heard of a freaking cutting board? Even a child knows that!”

“Oh wow, good one.” Jean cocked his hip and folded his arms across his chest. “If you are going to throw insults, do it like a man, Armin.”

“You are such a stubborn pain!” Armin took two big steps toward Jean. 

“Did your mom tell you to say that?” Jean smirked.

The two stared at each other, Armin’s eyes unmoving even with Jean towering over him. They were at a standstill and uncertain how to proceed. Neither of them had gotten in a fight with each other before and at that moment they both feared that they wouldn’t come back from this. What if their entire relationship withered away on a fight about grilled cheese and wet towels?

Jean stared at his headstrong partner and remembered why he admired Armin to begin with. It was for the look of ‘I may be small, but I am strong’ burning in his eyes when faced with adversity. It was for the way he proved a point by showing him the facts before angry opinions. It was for how his eyebrows furrowed when he made the decision he wouldn’t back down. 

This was silly and they both knew it. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jean asked with a voice suddenly lacking in hostility.

Armin’s eyes narrowed but his chest still heaved. “Sure, do whatever the hell you want.”

Jean closed the gap and placed his hands against Armin’s warm cheeks. If this was any other fight with any other person, he wouldn’t have withdrawn. He would have fought even if he had nothing left to throw. Armin, though, wasn’t worth his pride being spared. That boy meant more to him than his need to triumph. 

“Armin, do you want me to kiss you?” Jean asked.

Armin’s eyes were glossy as his body relaxed out of his tense state. Armin sighed away the last bitter words he may have held and confidently nodded.

All the frustration of the past week faded as he cupped Armin’s face and lightly kissed his lips. Without hesitation, Armin returned the gentleness by placing his hands on Jean’s shoulders. He did not need confirmation to know they would be alright, but he could certainly adapt his habits if it made Armin comfortable with him.

“I love our Omega house,” Jean whispered against Armin’s lips and was relieved to feel the smile. “I don’t care what my friends say. They don’t have what I have.”

“I’m sorry, Jean,” Armin said as he ran his hands down Jean’s arms until their fingers met and intertwined. “I love you for you and shouldn’t try to change that.”

“Eh, I have some bad habits,” Jean admitted. “I wouldn’t mind learning something new as long as you are willing to teach me.”

Armin looked around the messy kitchen with an embarrassed chuckle. “I suppose we can start here?”

“Sounds good to me, babe.” Jean picked up the wet towels and reminded himself that relationships that are successful need constant maintenance. If keeping Armin by his side meant putting his dirty towels in a hamper, he was more than willing to do it.


	28. Like People Do

Levi owned ten teacups. Why any single man would need ten teacups was beyond Marco. He knew Levi owned ten teacups only because he washed them. Often. It was really the only thing he could do besides resting on the couch, where he currently laid in a heavy daze while watching the clouds pass from Levi’s studio windows.

It’s not like Levi was going to have a massive tea party in his loft. Plus, he used the same damn teacup every day. When the hell was the other nine used? 

Marco had taken his sick leave with an excuse he had the horrible flu but time was almost out. It had been a week since his world shattered and he was still missing quite a few pieces. He had tried writing his feelings, crying his feelings, talking about his feelings(to Levi's utmost annoyance), and eating his feelings but they were still there. Taunting him and poking him right in the ribs.

So he would reflect on what he thought was a perfectly shined and polished relationship and see every crack. The cracks started small, nearly invisible until they spiderwebbed and splintered, their aim to devastated. He was exhausted trying to place a date when Jean did what he did. Was it when Marco was visiting friends back home? Was it when Jean said he had to work late? Was it only once? Was it more than once? Was Jean talking to Armin before? After? Still?

He viciously scraped the tears off his cheeks and rolled to his stomach. He peered into his reflection in the dark glass of his phone while pretending he didn’t see the dark bags under his eyes or the lovely patch of stress acne that popped up by his temples. His phone had been off since he arrived at Levi’s apartment. He couldn’t imagine the number of calls and texts he had received.

“Get up, Marco.” Levi’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

Then there was Levi, a co-conspirator in this fucked up situation. He was finding it more difficult to be grateful each day that went by. Levi knew. Levi knew the entire time and didn’t say anything. When Marco was calm, feed, and minorly rested, he knew that none of his pain was Levi’s fault yet he still felt a tinge of bubbling anger the moment Levi arrived home. 

That anger was what scared Marco the most. He wasn’t an angry person. He loved everyone and even trusted strangers. Yet when he felt his heart rip and his fists clench at thoughts of Jean kissing...fucking...holding...it truly drove him mad. He didn't want to feel like this anymore.

“Why?” Marco spat.

Levi’s small frame appeared at the arm of the couch. His boss wasn’t afraid to scold him.

“You are getting off my couch,” Levi bluntly informed him. “You are getting dress, you are shaving your sad excuse for a beard, and you are going to go somewhere with me like a functioning human.”

Marco turned his eyes back to his dead phone. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Levi snatched Marco’s phone before flipping him off the couch. “Today.”

Marco, on the floor and a little discombobulated, could only nod and unsteadily raise to his feet. Perhaps Marco's anger was just there until he could figure out how to move on. Jean had been his first real relationship in a line of one night stands and first dates. How could he move on from that?

He dragged himself into the shower, not wanting to admit that he couldn’t remember the last time he had let the hot water hit his back. Three days ago? Four? What he really wanted was a bath. He had a whirlpool tub with water jets that hit in all the right places back home. He loved to sit in water with a glass of wine and an audiobook. He loved to get in right around 7, so by the time Jean got home from class…

Wait, no. Jean was gone. Everything was gone.

Suddenly the water felt cold, stabbing him like sharpened daggers into his shoulders. His veins froze, causing his blood to burn to warm his body up. The frozen water turned to steam, taking his sluggish body and igniting every cell to pop and spark. 

Jean was gone. Jean was gone. Jean was gone.

“Dammit!” He yelled, hitting his fist against the faux stone wall.

A sharp ‘cut it the hell out!’ reminded him that this wasn’t his home to destroy. He didn’t have a home. He didn’t have anyone.

***

Erwin knew that Armin was dazzled when they walked in, even if the abnormally quiet Omega didn’t say it. Chandeliers disguised as floating lanterns guided their way to a table in the back. Only a few tables were near them, otherwise, they were alone. The restaurant was top on every ‘Must Eat’ list and would usually be difficult to get in. Lucky for him, the owner had an account with his firm and all Erwin needed was a phone call for a table.

Before Erwin could pull Armin’s chair out, the young man had done it himself. Erwin still waited until Armin was seated before he took his own. Erwin nearly gasped when Armin removed his fluffy coat. Armin has done a meticulous job hiding his stomach, but it appeared he showed no effort now. The small bump was obvious as it pressed against the buttons of his white button up. Under further investigation, Erwin recognized the stretchy fabric in the side panels as that of a maternity shirt. 

“You are looking great, Armin,” Erwin affirmed softly as he sat opposite the Omega.

Armin shrugged. “These shirts are much more comfortable lately.”

While appearing fine, something about Armin seemed off. He couldn’t place it, and a bit of small talk didn’t prompt anything. They went about what had become their usual ordering pattern (Armin orders water, Erwin orders tea, Armin changes his mind and orders clear soda, they both try to tell the waiter their order at the same time, both end up with mediocre salads) but afterward, Armin was still reserved. Something was on his mind.

“You look deep in thought?” Erwin asked as their chicken salads arrived.

He settled his napkin upon his lap, completely unaware of how deeply Armin was hurting. 

Armin didn’t bother grabbing his utensils. “Buy any new property lately?” 

Erwin gazed up from his fork as he fiddled with the drenched piece of romaine lettuce. “You are not usually interested in my work.” 

Armin did not hesitate. “I just heard you acquired some new buildings. Commercial, perhaps?”

Erwin placed his fork down, abruptly feeling ill. Armin was unmoved in his language, and for the first time, Erwin recognized the bitter essence of anger.

“Who did you hear this from?”

Armin took a long sigh. “Real Estate? Perhaps, rental? Like any apartment buildings?”

“Armin.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Armin’s voice dropped and developed into a whisper. “I didn’t have to move if you owned my apartment building”

“You didn’t want to stay there, Armin.”

“How do you know what I would have wanted?” Armin kept his voice hushed as if sheild Erwin from public embarrassment. “You didn’t give me the choice to make that decision. If this friendship is going to work, you need to be honest with me.”

Erwin’s eyebrow hiked and he wasn’t sure if it was from the word ‘friendship’ or ‘honest.’ Erwin tried to reach out from Armin's hand and made sure not to appear alarmed when his hand was swiftly shifted.

“You have to trust me.” Erwin hoped it didn't sound pitiful.

Armin didn’t try to hide his frown. “Then make sure you are giving me reasons to trust you. Because right now, I don’t. I want to move back to my apartment, Erwin."

The soft clattering of silverware against plates was the soundtrack to the disappointing news Erwin had to give Armin. Armin’s apartment as he knew it was gone, currently looking like more bare-bones than walls and carpeting. Erwin started to explain the horribleness he had found but recognized that it really didn’t matter. Erwin wanted to wipe the distressed look from Armin's face but wasn't sure how.

“I could sue you, you know.” Armin’s voice was cold. “Unlawful eviction. It would be an easy case.”

“Don’t play games with money with me, Armin.” Erwin lost his own game of resilience. For the first time, Erwin felt a strange need to push Armin down a level.

Armin’s expression, calculating and unwavering, remained. “I won’t, Erwin. I’m just saying I could. Don’t treat me like an uninformed child. Why do you keep giving me things? The rent-free house? The rides into town and back? Money? Do you believe me to be incapable?”

“I’m trying to help-”

“I never asked for your help!”

Although Armin’s voice didn’t raise much higher than the scrapping of tongs against decorated platters, it caught other’s attention. Erwin, despite his best efforts, felt this face flushed. Armin’s response was more visible as he sank in his chair and bit his bottom lip.

Since the first moment Erwin spotted the Omega, his thoughts fled into a dream that he knew he didn't own. The growing life in Armin hadn’t helped that dream fade away. He had been trying far too hard to create a comfortable life for Armin without questioning if that was what he wanted. 

“I’m buying my own car.” Armin’s voice had returned. “I appreciate your help, but I cannot be dependant on you. I will pay you rent for the house. Please write up a rental agreement.”

Erwin knew he had taken far too many steps backward to argue. So he paid for their lunch, helped Armin to the car, and silently drove him back to his apartment. Armin gave him a pity goodbye before slamming the door behind him. The bitter smell seemed to hover over Erwin for the rest of the day and into the night. It had been such a long time since he felt like he had disappointed someone, and for all the right he thought he had done, he had forgotten such an important step. He had to start treating Armin like a person before an Omega that needs to be cared for if he ever wanted to move past friendship. 

***

The feeling of disgust hovered in Armin as he kicked his boots off in his entryway. Murph yipped at his feet, devoid of his attention. She had her small squeaky toy designed to look like a piece of cheese pizza, which looked far more appetizing than the joke of a meal Erwin bought him.

“Rich people don’t know how to eat,” Armin told Murphy.

She yipped in agreement and a voice from his kitchen returned the confirmation. Armin had almost forgotten Bertolt Hoover was still at this dining table, case files spread around him and a cold cup of tea rest precariously on the edge of his laptop. In the two hours Armin was gone, Bertolt had made himself at home in the small section of the townhouse rental.

“How did that go?” Bertolt asked, looking up from his legal papers.

“Does it look like it went well?” Armin huffed before sitting down. His back hurt something awful. 

Bertolt gave him an empathetic grin before offering him a cup of tea. Bertolt liked his tea sweet with milk. Armin accepted but wished for something much stronger, which was out of the question for at least a couple of months. 

“I’m sorry, Bertolt, I don’t want to take my miserable mood out on you,” Armin confessed. 

Bertolt did not complain. “No harm was done. You look exhausted. Why not take a nice nap?”

If he took a nap now he would wake up with a headache. If he went to the pool his arms would be sore. If he went on a walk his legs would hurt from trying not to slip on the ice. If he sat home alone he would be miserable. Eren, Ymir, and Sasha were working and Levi had been mysteriously absent over the past few days. Jean wasn’t returning his calls and Erwin was...well, not on his list of people he wanted to see.

“I have to go to work. Can I borrow your car?” 

Bertolt held no objections and Armin relaxed as he drove the small car into the city. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a vehicle alone. No Erwin and his jazz music. No Ymir and her schoolgirl crushes. No Mikasa and her mothering ways. No Eren and his complaints about his workplace. Just him, silence, and mid-afternoon traffic.

He needed to get out and do something instead of sitting around moping of how he had let Erwin drag him around in whatever way he saw fit. Was that the true reason he was upset? Armin had managed to convince himself that Erwin was helping him, but in the end, Armin landed exactly where Erwin wanted him.

Armin had become dependent. Not just on Erwin, but on Levi, Jean, and Eren as well. He anticipated their phone calls. He doted on them whenever they wanted anything. Just like an Omega would. He hated how light he felt when one of them would give him a sliver of their attention.

At the library, Hange harped on about how one of her weekly card players hadn’t been texting back and now they were short. Armin didn’t pay much heed as he sorted books and tried not to think about Erwin or how stupid he felt. 

“I’m going to get stuck playing a damn game of go fish with Reiner!” Hange whined before faux collapsing against the counter. 

When they got no response, Hange gave up and finished up closing. Once all the last minute readers were shooed out and the doors were locked, Armin barely managed a goodbye as he walked towards Bertolt’s car.

“Armin, is everything ok?” Hange asked him. “Do you need to talk?”

He didn’t want to talk and instead made an excuse that his back hurt, which was more fact than anything else but not the full truth. The ride back was even better with a lull between weekend drivers. 

Back home Bertolt was watching some silly game show with Murphy on his lap. While he was pleased that Murphy was getting some much-needed snuggles, he felt bad that Bertolt had come all this way for nothing. Bertolt did argue before Armin had gone to lunch that he came on his own accord and knew the chance for Armin to move forward was slim to none. Bertolt did admit that he came also because he wanted to check in with an old friend. 

While it was kind, it made Armin wonder: what had Bertolt been up too?

“Bertolt, are you marked?” Armin asked, not expecting the blush that exploded on Bertolt’s face.

“Oh!” The much taller man looked away. “I...uh...no. I’m not marked. I’m just doing my own thing.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Bertolt’s eyebrow shot up. “No, I am single. Really single. Why are you asking?”

“Which means you do whatever you want, whenever you want, right?”

“Armin, is this a test?” Bertolt seemed nervous.

Levi brought him his meals. Erwin paid his expenses. Eren took him shopping. Jean set up his fitness routine. What had he done for himself, by himself? For being an independent Omega, he sure was dependant on a bunch of Alphas.

“Let's go out, Bertolt.” 

The much taller Omega gave him an inquisitive look before protesting. Avoiding Bertolt’s pressing questions, Armin fled to the bathroom to get ready. He wasn’t quite sure where they were going, but they were doing something without any Alpha tagging along. 

He had managed to toss his shirt into the hamper before he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. Lately these days, he did his best to avoid it. There was no longer denying the changes his body was going through. Varicose veins ( _such beautiful blue lines_ , Historia would tell him) ran up his legs, twisting through the nearly invisible hair that covered his calves. They didn’t hurt, but they were unsettling. His face was fuller ( _I missed those chubby cheeks,_ his mom told him over a video call earlier that week.) Then there were the sudden leg spasms in the middle of the night ( _that is what you get for letting those bananas go to waste,_ Levi would scold him.)

Of course, there was his stomach, littered with white stretch marks and sore from growth. He only felt comfortable letting Historia see him, otherwise, he would avoid any unwanted stares or questions. The truth was, this was the hardest part to watch change. He knew under the hardness of his stomach was a baby, and while he knew and he accepted this, he had troubles imagining it. 

_Don’t worry, it will start to feel real once baby starts kicking._ Sasha told him a few days ago as if she was an expert. 

Pushing it back in his mind, as he pushed everything else that was uncomfortable, he jumped into the shower and cleaned away the frustration of lunch. Once out and dry, he changed into a mustard yellow cardigan with a navy shirt that hung down to the top of his thighs. The moon was high in the sky in the winter night as he filled his pockets with ginger candy and motioned to Bertolt to get his shoes on.

“Where are we going?” Bertolt sounded irked.

Armin could really only think of one place. “Every Wednesday my friend Hange has a card night. They are short a player. Let’s go.”

“Is it ok to just show up to their game?” Bertolt asked. 

Armin thought for a moment before nodding. “As long as we bring some drinks, Hange will be more than welcoming.”

***

Hange was not welcoming when they opened the door. In fact, they gave more of a look of ‘why are you here?’ than anything else.

“I’m sorry I was so stubborn earlier,” Armin admitted. “I heard you say it was just you and Reiner tonight as a not so subtle hint and I didn’t take it. I’m making it up to you by bringing my friend, Bertolt, who I hear is an excellent poker player."

Peering behind their shoulder, Hange paused before speaking. “Yeah, actually, we had a few people show up…”

“No worries!” Armin held up the pack of beer they picked up at the gas station along the way. “We brought drinks! Obviously, I won’t be drinking any."

“Armin, you really, like really, didn’t have to come.”

Armin acknowledged the issue he thought was between them. “Hange, I know I’ve been distant lately, and that isn’t the way I want our friendship to be. You’ve been wanting me to come to this for such a long time. I want to be a better friend.”

Hange’s let out a soft ‘aw’ before straightening up. “Armin, as much as that made my heart grow three times, I don’t know…”

A voice from inside Hange's apartment interrupted them. “Are you coming back, four eyes?” 

A sudden burst of elation burned up Armin’s spine when he heard Levi’s voice. Even though he had spent the majority of the day being angry with himself for feeling this way, hearing Levi brought a simpleness that Armin really needed. It had also been so long since Armin had seen Levi outside of their scheduled meal prep time.

“Is that Levi?” Armin asked as he pushed back Hange, who hesitantly allowed him through.

The first person Armin saw sitting at the long card table was Reiner, still blond, handsome, but somehow naturally smug. Reiner, peered at him in shock. Their date, although disastrous, wasn’t the first time he had ever been asked to mate. Armin allowed only a glance before his eyes found Levi. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with his jacket resting on his chair’s backrest. His pack of cigarettes was sitting beside him along with an untouched bowl of snacks. 

When Levi looked up from his cards towards him, Armin felt calm for the first time in hours. He took a few steps towards Levi although he wanted to run and tell him about what had happened at lunch. He wanted Levi to tell him _“Erwin is an ass, don’t let him do that to you, you are too smart for his games"_ but the surge of panic pulsing from Levi’s face stopped him in his tracks. A quick dart of those dark eyes led Armin down the pathway of disaster to the man sitting next to Levi.

Marco Bott, freckled face and boyish, had locked his gaze on him. The joy Armin had been experiencing sizzled into a puddle before freezing his bones. Marco’s expression remained calm and unchanged, but his big brown eyes, the ones Armin had only seen in photographs, seemed to flash. 

Armin didn’t understand. Why was Marco with Levi? Why was Marco here with Hange? Where was Jean?

Wait. If Jean wasn’t here...did Marco know? 

“Oh, well, this is awkward,” Hange mumbled. 

“We can go…” Armin started until the large grip of Reiner’s hand pulled him closer to the table.

“Hey now, this isn’t awkward,” Reiner argued with a great smirk. “I appreciate it, but no hard feelings. It was just one date.”

It took Armin a moment to comprehend what Reiner was talking about. Their trainwreck date seemed so long ago, but it had only been October, the night he started the pack of tampered suppressants. Reiner either truly thought any possible uncomfortableness was regarding that or he was telling a horrible joke. Surprisingly, Hange was good at keeping secrets and Levi certainly wasn't’ the type to be social unless he had to, so Armin assumed the former.

Reiner patted the chair next to him. “Come on down, Armin.”

Levi was no longer looking towards him but to his cards with Marco following suit. Armin wasn’t sure how Marco had ended up at Hange’s card night, but he wasn’t going to try to figure it out. He saw only two options, one easy and one not so easy. Easy option: run with his tail between his legs and apologize to Bertolt for dragging him down here, or sit down and pretend he hadn’t wrecked Marco’s life. 

“Ok...sure.”

Armin took a seat next to Reiner with Bertolt on his right side. Hange sat the right of Bertolt, leaving Marco the ability to stare directly across at Armin as much as he wished. Armin knew it would be much smarter to keep his eyes at the old folding table and it was precisely what he planned to do. 

The players finished their hand, and the cards were passed down to Hange. As the shuffling began, Reiner turned to him.

“Hange tells me you are expecting?”

A sudden crash of Levi’s snack bowl diverted their attention. Although no one watched it happened, it appeared that Levi had bumped it off the table. With a quick ‘sorry’ Levi reached down to pick up the splatter of cheese puffs.

Hange clear their throat. “So...Marco, how are you liking Levi’s place.”

Armin appreciated Hange’s very obvious attempts at getting information out of Marco for him.

Marco replied to Hange with a smile. “Much warmer than my car.”

The deck was shuffled and the cards were dealt. Armin looked at his hand. He wasn’t going to win this.

“So, how far along are you?” Reiner asked.

Armin kept his eyes down at his cards. “19 weeks.”

After a round of betting and a quick moment of calculation, Reiner let out a pained laugh. “Ouch, haha. No offense taken. How are things with your Alpha?”

Hange looked at him with a ‘sorry, bud’ glance and Marco seemed to hang on the anticipation of his next word, which made Armin squirm. He suddenly regretted ever wanting to leave the safety of his bed.

“Um, it’s complicated,” Armin mumbled. 

Luckily Bertolt laid down a royal flush, causing quite the ruckus in the game. Levi laid out a string of curse words as he watched his stack of poker chips taken from the newbie. Hange made an out of reach accusation of cheating although they all knew that wasn’t true. Bertolt, in all his glory, told them that attorneys are not allowed to lie as he swooped up his winnings.

“What did you say your last name?” Reiner asked.

Counting his winning, Bertolt answered. “Hoover.”

Reiner let out a loud ‘Hoover?!’, causing the everyone at the table to drop what they were doing and look towards him. 

“Did you go to Rose High?” 

Bertolt nodded, looking closer at Reiner. “Wait...we had, what was it...calculus?”

“11th-grade chemistry.” Reiner nudged Hange in the shoulder. “Only class they let Omegas and Alphas take together. We went to a divided school.”

Armin cringed at the term. Some schools did a divided curriculum, keeping Omegas and Alphas separate from each other in courses. It was considered an attempt to keep Omegas safe, but Armin felt otherwise. Without having the young Alphas intermingle with young Omegas, they were creating a mythical image of what an Omega was in their minds. Armin often argued to whoever would listen that attacks on Omegas could be a result of this mindset.

“It’s been a while!” Reiner leaned over the table, and nearly across Armin, to get closer to Bertolt. “What have you been up too? Still reading all those law books?”

Bertolt stuttered. “Wow, you remember that?”

“Of course I do,” Reiner replied. “They were bigger than your head. Figured you must be pretty smart. Nothing better than a smart Omega, if you ask me.”

Armin felt sick but couldn’t tell if it was due to Marco’s searing glare, Reiner’s bad flirting, or baby deciding that the salad from lunch didn’t belong in his body anymore. He excused himself and turned to the small kitchen to fetch some water.

“Apologize, say you aren’t feeling well, go home,” Armin whispered to himself as he searched through Hange’s small kitchen for a water glass. There was just enough room for one person to stand in there. Not a kitchen to cook a meal, but more of one to warm up some takeout.

Faint footsteps stopped between the meager space between the counter and the fridge, which was the only exit. Please be Levi, Armin hoped.

“Are you really 19 weeks?”

Not Levi. Marco held an empty beer bottle, intended for the recycling bin that stood to the left of Armin. 

Marco pointed to his stomach with the neck of the cheap dark beer. “So what? Like early October?”

For all the bravery Armin had mustered at the table, none of it helped him now. His worry was cursing his eyes with tears and he felt as small as a child on the playground. All words were gone. 

“Just trying to work out a timeline, Armin. I’m still fuzzy on a lot of details. Levi only told me so much.” 

Marco smelled like aftershave and cheap potato chips. A tiny cut above his upper lip hinted at a recent shave even if it wasn’t a great one. Marco blocked both the exit from the tiny kitchen and his view from the others. 

The air was no different than it was a moment before or any moment after, but Armin was so much more aware of it. Whiffs of processed cheese dip and hops accompaniment by the musky smell of too many bodies in a small room. He was also very aware that Marco was two steps or one good swing away from him. 

“Levi said you didn’t know about me,” Marco asked. “Is that true?”

Somehow, he found the words buried deep in his body.

“If I had known I would never have…” Armin felt his throat grow tight.

Marco sniffed and nodded. With a sigh, he tossed the bottle just past Armin to the small recycling bin. With a single action, a hundred shards of glass were created, nearly impossible to put back into their original, comfortable form. 

“You didn’t deserve what happened, Marco,” Armin said. “You didn’t deserve what we did to you.”

“We, huh?” Marco smiled. “You don’t need to worry over me. Armin, you seem like a nice guy in a bad situation. I don’t hate you. In fact, I feel bad for you and feel like you could probably use a friend more than I do right now.”

Armin couldn’t tell if Marco was serious but listened to him as he continued.

“I forgive you, Armin.” Marco put his hands in his pocket. “ I really do.”

Marco didn’t give him the last word as he returned to the table. Armin could finally see what was happening in the next room. Hange was shuffling the deck, Reiner and Bertolt were chatting like old friends, Marco was grabbing another beer, and Levi...was gone. Armin’s eyes darted to the sound of a screen door opening to find Levi sneaking away. Armin needed to talk to Levi, to rid the taste of guilt off of his tongue. Levi tossed something to the ground when Armin called his name from the doorway.

“That was big of you, kid,” Levi said when Armin joined him on the balcony. 

“I should have apologized,” Armin muttered. “But I don’t think sorry is going to fix it.”

Levi crossed his arms. “I don’t think anything is going to fix that.”

The wintery air blew big puffs of city-made clouds across the skyline. Somewhere the steady bass of a nightclub played music for the lonely Wednesday crowd. 

“How did Marco end up with you?” Armin asked.

Levi kept the story short: Marco found out, he left Jean, he has nowhere else to go. Armin wanted to know more but didn’t feel right to ask. He knew he didn’t deserve to know. 

“Looks like you have seen better days,” Levi questioned.

With a shrug, Armin let his body lean against the iron railing. The unmistakable smell of tobacco smoke lingered from the half-smoked cigarette dying away in a patch of snow by Levi’s black boots. The city lights were a much-missed sight, and although he knew if he asked Bertolt to drive past the old apartment he would, he dare not ask. There was still a bitter hurt in his heart that he didn’t want to address quite yet.

Resting his elbows against the rail, Armin thought out loud. “How do you forgive people?”

“Carefully.” Levi joined him, their elbows barely touching. “And not often.”

“That isn’t fair,” Armin laughed but wasn’t sure why. 

“Some people don’t deserve fairness.”

A car alarm screamed in the distance. 

“Levi, I don’t want you making my meals anymore.” It wasn’t as easy to say as it had been earlier with Erwin. “I think I need to take care of myself.”

“Ok.”

“Really?”

Levi turned his body so he was facing Armin, their knees clashing and begging to be touched. The lights of a bar beneath Hange’s apartment produced a neon purple glare on Levi, turning him into some ceramic version of himself, fired, glazed, and ready for an art show.

“Why would I fight you on this?” Levi did not move his knee from Armin's. “You are a grown man. I don’t want to do something for you if you don’t want it. That would be a waste of our time.”

A moment of guilt reminded him of a night weeks ago in Levi’s apartment. Sometimes, early in the morning when Armin was at his loneliest, he let himself think about it. Only gently and only mindfully, but he let his thoughts wander. Levi had told him not to mention it, don’t complicate it. Armin was known for complicating things.

His mind wandered too many places, to too many moments, he didn't want to think about. All the what-ifs and maybes.

A special kind of moonlight sparked behind Levi’s dark eyes. Armin found it funny that, only now, he noticed for the first time that his eyes were an unannounced blue, not seeking attention or recognition. How had it taken him so long to see that? What else had he missed?

The soft February wind caressed his warm cheeks. The gentlest of red haze tint spread across the tip of Levi’s nose, reminding Armin that this man was only human. 

“Will you still come hang out?” Armin couldn't find the words he wanted to say. “Not like you have been but…well, like...”

Levi had the softest scent, unlike any Alpha he had ever known. No, Armin thought, not really Alpha, not really Omega. 

“Like how, Armin?” 

Armin swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “Like...people do?”

Was that the first time Armin had ever heard Levi chuckle? He was certain he had heard it before. Then why did it feel so new this time?

“Like people do,” Levi returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: The 20-week ultrasound aka: The Alphas are together once again.
> 
> Folks, thank you so much for sticking around for this story! I know its been a while (we hit 300 and 350 kudos before I got this chapter up...bonus chapter coming soon!) I do really love all the beautiful feedback you've been so generous to share. I hope everyone is having a wonderful week and I'll be seeing you soon!


End file.
